El guardián del Avatar
by Allieluvslalo
Summary: O.C. Antes de su muerte Aang decide que el mejor maestro debe cuidar la seguridad del Avatar hasta que domine los cuatro elementos. Alehk es un maestro aire que conoce a Korra cuando niños y decide convertirse en su guardián. Pasan muchos años antes de que lo llamen y el casi la ha olvidado. Cuando vuelve a verla descubre que sigue enamorado, pero ella está interesada en Mako.
1. Chapter 1

EL GUARDIÁN DEL AVATAR

Capítulo 1

Alehk no recordaba la última vez que había tenido tanto frío. De niño había visitado un par de veces el polo sur en invierno, pero habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez. Cuando lo llamaron casi había olvidado la promesa que había hecho siendo casi un niño, se había olvidado del le habían dicho que era su destino. Había llegado a pensar que nunca pasaría, pero Korra había huido a Ciudad República y había trastornado su vida, y él no podía dejar de guardarle cierto rencor por eso.

Tenía una buena vida en el Reino Tierra, tenía buenos amigos, suficientes amigas para pasar el tiempo, diversiones e incluso algunas responsabilidades que lo ayudaban a mantenerse ocupado. Era el muchacho de veinte años que todos querían ser, y ahora debía dejarlo todo atrás por una decisión que había tomado cuando no tenía más que dieciséis años. El recuerdo del trabajo duro de años atrás le pareció repugnante, él había llegado a la meta antes que nadie, había sido el mejor de todos y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias.

Había esperado más de una hora cuando apareció Katara.

- Puedes acompañarnos ahora – le dijo la anciana con su habitual tono cordial.

El asintió y la siguió en silencio. Todos los miembros de la orden parecían preocupados y molestos. Más de uno desvió la vista cuando él pasó a su lado. Se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, al lado de donde se sentó Katara, luego de guardar silencio y dedicarle una mirada despectiva a Alehk, el hombre que presidía se levantó y tomó la palabra.

- Maestra Katara, con todo el respeto, creo que debe estar equivocada, no es más que un muchacho no mucho mayor que la propia Avatar, ¿cómo podría ser él…?

- Todos saben que si hubiera sido mi decisión, Alehk se hubiera quedado donde pertenece. Ha sido la Orden quien lo ha llamado.

- De todos los candidatos – dijo el hombre de cabello y barba blanca – Alehk es el más capaz para la tarea. Por su ascendencia única, él entiende la misión de Korra como Avatar mejor que ella misma…

- Y es el más fuerte de todos los maestros – dijo uno de los maestros-fuego – y eso lo probó más de una vez.

- Y el propio Aang lo señaló siendo apenas un niño pequeño - dijo Katara.

Contra ese argumento nadie tuvo objeciones.

- Joven Alehk, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar la tarea que te encomendamos? – preguntó el hombre del Reino Tierra que presidía - ¿sabes lo que significa?

- Lo sé y estoy dispuesto – repitió Alehk apretando los puños. El sentimiento casi cuatro años atrás había sido completamente distinto.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a cuidar de la seguridad de la joven Avatar sacrificando la tuya propia?

- Sí, estoy dispuesto – dijo más por orgullo que por convicción.

- Cuidar de la seguridad del Avatar – dijo Katara tomando su mano para que la relajara – es cuidar de la seguridad del mundo como lo conocemos, es cuidar el equilibrio y asegurar la armonía. Nuestra Avatar es muy joven aún y necesitará no sólo de tu cuidado, sino de tu guía – Alehk asintió casi convencido – pero al final – dijo Katara sonriendo – será ella quien te ayude a descubrir quién eres y tú destino. No olvides que sólo ella tiene la sabiduría de cientos de vidas, aún cuando no lo recuerde todo el tiempo.

El viaje del Polo Sur a Ciudad República fue largo, y ni un solo minutos dejó Alehk de pensar en lo desafortunado de su situación. Había dejado atrás una vida cómoda y satisfactoria por cumplir una promesa que había hecho siendo casi un niño, demasiado joven para ver las cosas con claridad. Las imágenes que tenía de Korra se habían vuelto borrosas con el paso de los años. La había conocido siendo muy joven, entonces lo había impresionado mucho y luego de su separación había soñado tantas veces con ella, que sus recuerdos se confundían con sus sueños y ya no estaba seguro de lo que en realidad había pasado entre ellos.

- Llegaremos en cualquier momento – le dijo otro de los miembros de la orden.

- Lukin, ¿hace cuánto que cuidas del Avatar? – preguntó Alehk.

- Hace casi dos años.

- ¿Cómo es el Avatar Korra? – preguntó tratando de aclarar las imágenes de su cabeza.

- Es una chica dura – sonrió Lukin – es muy fuerte, pero más testaruda que cualquier persona que conozcas. Es una un millón, ya lo verás cuando la conozcas. No te dará un minuto de paz – dijo Lukin soltando una carcajada.

- ¡Llegamos a Ciudad República! – gritó uno de los hombres del barco - ¡Isla del Templo del Aire en dos minutos!

La enorme estatua en honor del Avatar Aang fue lo primero que Alehk vio cuando bajó del barco, y eso le infundió ánimos.

- Estoy aquí para cumplir mi promesa Aang – dijo en voz baja – sólo dime cuando esto haya terminado.

Los demás miembros de la orden se presentaron de inmediato con Tenzin, quien estaba a cargo de la seguridad del Avatar, pero Alehk tuvo que apartarse de inmediato. Hacía mucho que no se movía y actuaba como una sombra, el ser invisible había llegado a agradarle años atrás, pero después de su vida en el Reino Tierra lo encontró casi degradante. Entonces la vio por primera vez después de muchos años, y su corazón se aceleró por alguna razón.

Estaba a menos de diez metros de él, parecía al mismo tiempo la misma niña y una persona completamente distinta. Korra había crecido, se había hecho una mujer, la mujer más hermosa que él hubiera visto. En su forma de caminar y en sus ademanes había una contradicción y una confirmación de la que él había conocido. La siguió casi hipnotizado mientras ella y Tenzin caminaban a su entrenamiento de aire-control, si alguien hubiera decidido atacar al Avatar habría tenido éxito porque él no podía apartar los ojos de Korra. Quería hartarse de su imagen, de la imagen que había querido contemplar durante tantos años y que a fuerza de frustración se fue borrando en su memoria.

Pero cuando la vio atravesar los paneles giratorios con la misma gracia de una hoja en el viento le pareció que nunca había visto nada más hermoso en su vida. Era una visión etérea, armoniosa… era perfecta. ¿Cómo había dejado que la frustración le ganara?, ¿cómo se había atrevido a olvidarla?

No le sorprendió enterarse que la joven Avatar se había unido a un equipo de pro-control. Había sido él quien le había hablado por primera vez del deporte en que los maestros más hábiles demostraban quién era el mejor. Korra siempre había querido ser la mejor, y sobre todo había querido que todos se enteraran de que lo era, tal vez por eso el pro-control la había fascinado desde el principio. Habían escuchado juntos un par de encuentros por la radio y podía recordar los ojos de Korra iluminándose, seguramente deseando estar en la arena y ser ella quien ejecutara los movimientos prodigiosos que la llevaran al campeonato. Y ahora su sueño se hacía realidad.

Sus compañeros de equipo eran dos hermanos, el mayor era un maestro-fuego algo pedante y el otro un maestro-tierra. Desde el principio Alehk se dio cuenta de que su relación era más que de compañeros de equipo, y eso le hacía su trabajo más sencillo porque si Korra los consideraba sus amigos podía confiar en ellos, pero tampoco le gustaban las reacciones que Korra provocaba en los muchachos, y mucho menos la que ellos, sobre todo el maestro-fuego, provocaba en ella.

En las sombras del gimnasio había visto los últimos dos entrenamientos, ni siquiera su enfrentamiento con el maestro-fuego al que le había ganado el derecho a ser guardián, y que le había dejado más cicatrices de las que podía contar había sido más difícil. A Korra le gustaba el maestro-fuego, y a él Korra no le resultaba indiferente.

Mientras uno de sus compañeros de la orden le hablaba sobre Amón y los igualitarios, Alehk no podía dejar de pensar en Korra y en el maestro-fuego de su equipo de pro-control. Las emociones de las que le había advertido Katara en realidad existían, y en realidad podían interponerse en su camino si no tenía más cuidado.

- Debo volver al trabajo – dijo Alehk bebiendo el último sorbo de su taza de café.

- ¿Estás seguro que puedes seguir así, muchacho?

- Algo me dice que estos serán los días tranquilos – dijo Alehk.

- ¿Por eso te enviaron a cuidar de ella? – preguntó uno de los maestros de la orden - ¿Porque no eres un maestro y Amón no tiene poder sobre ti?

- Tal vez Aang sabría que esto iba a pasar y por eso te eligió a ti – dijo otro.

- No sólo está aquí porque lo eligió Aang, tuvo que derrotar a los mejores maestros del mundo para ser el guardián, ¿cómo lo hiciste sin poderes?

- Trata de lastimar al Avatar – dijo Alehk – y entonces puedo mostrarte cómo lo hice, de otra forma sería dar demasiada información – dijo riendo.

Cuando Alehk se marchó los demás miembros de la orden siguieron discutiendo sobre el cómo había logrado alguien tan joven convertirse en el guardián. Algunos decían que había aprendido el arte de las espadas del Señor del Fuego Zuko, otros decían que era un hábil bloqueador de chi, otros que era un maestro al que se le permitía hacer sangre-control sólo para cuidar del Avatar, y hubo quien dijo que sólo era un maestro cualquiera que había tenido mucha suerte.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Mako pensó que se trataba de una más de las fanáticas locas que Bolin llevaba a la arena todo el tiempo, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verla, tenía que pensar en sus rivales, en sus movimientos, en la estrategia para ganar el encuentro de pro-control, estaban muy cerca de su objetivo y una chica más, aún una tan hermosa, no valía la distracción. Ella no pudo perderlo de vista durante todo el encuentro, la forma en la que se deshizo de los rivales y obtuvo la victoria para su equipo la impresionaron, y ella no se impresionaba fácilmente. Su nombre era Mako y era el muchacho más apuesto que ella, el Avatar Korra, había conocido en su vida.

Le decepcionó que él se fijara en ella hasta que se presentó como el Avatar, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Mako llenó sus pensamientos desde entonces, se sentía extraña pensando en él como una adolescente tonta, era una adolescente, pero ella debía poder resistirse, era el Avatar después de todo, la persona más poderosa del planeta.

- ¿Quién es Mako? – le preguntó Ikki después de la meditación de esa tarde.

Korra se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre.

- Es… es el capitán de los hurones de fuego, mi equipo de pro-control, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Te quedaste dormida durante la meditación y sólo repetías su nombre – dijo Jinora sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

- Es porque me vuelve loca – dijo Korra exasperada – es un pesado, pedante y… y me vuelve loca.

Y la volvía loca, pero de una forma desconocida e intensa. La volvía loca porque lo veía todo el tiempo, pensaba en él todo el tiempo, incluso mientras dormía su imagen la perseguía.

El día que Korra lo vio aparecer del brazo de Asami Sato el mundo casi se derrumbó a sus pies. Él estaba interesado en alguien que era completamente opuesta a ella, Asami era elegante, sofisticada y millonaria, no podía competir contra eso, pero aún así lo intentó. Le quedaba claro que Mako era el hombre de su vida, y a pesar de que los hechos le decían lo contrario, algo dentro de ella, su intuición de Avatar, o sólo el hecho de que le gustaba demasiado, le decían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

- Lo siento, pero yo no siento lo mismo – le dijo él.

- Olvida lo que dije – tuvo que decir ella con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Sus lágrimas caían al mar y desaparecían sin dejar rastro, el viento trataba de consolarla acariciando su rostro, pero no había consuelo posible. No tenía el valor para olvidarlo y no tenía el valor para enfrentar lo que su rechazo significaba.

- Si te digo que pasará, ¿me creerías? – le dijo una voz que la hizo sobresaltarse.

Secó sus lágrimas de prisa, odiaba parecer vulnerable, sobre todo ante extraños. El muchacho se acercó y le ofreció un pañuelo.

- No sé quién eres, pero no deberías estar aquí a esta hora. No creo que a los guardias del Loto Blanco les gusten los extraños.

- Confía en mí, no les importará – dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

Korra sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, la sonrisa de ese muchacho le pareció extrañamente familiar, pero nunca lo había visto en su vida. Era un muchacho alto y fuerte con los ojos grises más luminosos que había visto en su vida, y a pesar de ser un desconocido le inspiró confianza.

- Estaba a punto de ir a dormir, creo que ha sido suficiente de sentirme miserable por hoy – dijo Korra secando sus lágrimas.

- ¿Le harías un favor a un desconocido insolente?

- Qué más da – dijo Korra cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Podrías sonreír sólo un segundo? Estoy seguro que tus ojos son aún más bonitos cuando sonríes.

- Eso es algo bobo, ¿no crees? – dijo Korra que no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Buenas noches Korra – dijo el muchacho dedicándole otra sonrisa.

Korra le dio la espalda para llamar a Naga que dormía a pocos metros y cuando lo buscó para preguntarle su nombre, se había marchado.

Volver a las prácticas de pro-control fue una verdadera tortura para Korra, habría renunciado de inmediato, pero Mako y Bolin dependían de ganar los encuentros para subsistir. Hubiera sido ruin abandonarlos por haber sido impulsiva y salir lastimada en el intento. Mako nunca la había alentado.

Ver a Mako con Asami no se hacía más sencillo con el paso de los días. Cada día parecían más enamorados y a Korra se le hacía más difícil no desmoronarse. Tampoco su entrenamiento de aire-control ayudaba a su paz interior. Era incapaz de meditar porque las imágenes de Mako y Asami la asaltaban apenas cerraba los ojos, y su incapacidad de producir el menor soplo de aire aumentaba la frustración y la desesperación.

El último encuentro finalmente llegó, aunque le entusiasmaba poder ganar el campeonato, le entusiasmaba más la idea de poder poner algo de distancia entre ella y su capitán, que sólo la veía como una maestra-agua, una pieza en su tablero de pro-control. Desde el principio estuvo claro que no podrían ganar. Los lobo-murciélagos no sólo eran excelentes maestros, también habían comprado a los árbitros y tenían jugadas sucias de sobra para llevarse el campeonato otra vez. Y así ocurrió, un golpe ilegal envió a los tres al fondo del agua. Korra aún pensaba en reclamarle a los árbitros cuando sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica y luego todo desapareció.

Lo siguiente que vio fue un rostro conocido cortando sus ataduras. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle quién era o qué hacía allí. Con un torbellino de agua se elevó hasta el techo del estadio y comenzó a combatir a los igualitarios. Estaba furiosa por todo lo ocurrido, y ráfagas de fuego salían de sus manos, de sus pies y derribaban hombres a diestra y siniestra, y de pronto el techo bajo sus pies se resquebrajó y ella cayó al vacío. Escuchó su propio grito y se estremeció, sintió miedo al sentirse tan impotente.

- Si sólo supieras hacer aire-control – le dijo una voz familiar.

El muchacho de la playa, el que la había desatado minutos antes la tenía en sus brazos y luego aterrizaron suavemente sobre las gradas del estadio.

- ¿Cómo… cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó Korra aún temblando por la sensación.

- Con un poco de práctica – dijo el muchacho, y otra vez esa sonrisa que provocó mariposas en el estómago de Korra.

- Después de esto, necesito saber tu nombre – dijo Korra aún en los brazos del muchacho.

- Mi nombre es… Baku.

- Mi nombre es Korra, pero eso ya lo sabías. Baku, ahora puedo caminar.

- Podrías volar si quisieras… Avatar Korra.

- ¡Korra! – la llamó Mako que corría con Bolin a su encuentro - ¿estás bien? – preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

- Estoy bien, Baku me… ¿a dónde se fue? – preguntó Korra confundida. El muchacho acababa de desaparecer otra vez.

- Esa fue una caída espectacular – dijo Bolin - ¿cómo lograste aterrizar sin agua de por medio?

- Alguien me atrapó en el aire… aunque no me queda claro cómo fue…

- ¡Mako!, ¿estás bien, cariño? – preguntó Asami con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mako – tenía tanto miedo…

Asami lo besó y Korra tuvo que apartarse.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

El nuevo juego de ser una sombra y un fantasma que podía materializarse de vez en cuando en la vida de Korra comenzaba a gustarle a Alehk que disfrutaba lo indecible de la compañía del Avatar.

- ¡Aire-control! – gritó Korra furiosa, pero sólo logró que una gran llamarada saliera de sus manos - ¿por qué no puedo hacer un maldito soplo de aire? – gritó provocando una gran ola que desapareció a centímetros de ella.

- El aire-control no se alimenta de emociones, por lo menos no de emociones tan intensas como el fuego-control – dijo Alehk.

Korra se dio la vuelta y lo encontró acariciando a Naga sentado en la playa.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? Podrías aparecer como una persona normal – dijo Korra avergonzada.

- Vine hasta aquí caminando, pero estabas demasiado concentrada haciendo llamaradas.

- Trataba de hacer aire-control.

- ¿Pensando como una maestra-fuego? – preguntó Alehk con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Por primera vez Korra encontró algo familiar en esa sonrisa, pero no pudo saber exactamente qué era. A la luz del día y sin estar atada o cayendo al vacío pudo apreciar el rostro del muchacho, era tan apuesto como Mako, aunque sus ojos eran más llamativos, grises, profundos y luminosos.

Alehk se acercó a Korra que se sobresaltó cuando sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros, mientras él tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para sólo corregir su postura.

- Intenta bajando los hombros, relajando la postura, respirando profundo e imagínate planeando en el aire, nada te ata a la tierra – le dijo al oído, aspirando el olor de su cabello.

Korra respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y se imaginó planeando, le costó dejar ir la seguridad de la tierra, saltar al vacío no era sencillo, pero finalmente se dejó ir y casi sintió un soplo de aire formándose…

- Así que aquí estás – dijo la voz de Mako devolviéndola bruscamente a la tierra y cargándola de emociones intensas – Jinora me dijo que estabas practicando tu aire-control – dijo Mako con la mirada fija en Alehk que aún tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Korra.

- Creo que estaba por hacer algunos progresos – dijo Korra nerviosa. Alehk de inmediato se alejó dos pasos.

- Pensé que te gustaría conservarlo – dijo Mako entregándole una caja – es tu uniforme de pro-control. Tal vez cuando esto termine podamos volver a intentarlo.

- No creo que eso pase, pero gracias – dijo Korra tomando la caja – Mako, él es Baku, es… un invitado de Tenzin, o eso creo.

- Así que tú eres Mako, el capitán de los hurones de fuego. Más de una vez escuché tu nombre durante los encuentros de pro-control de esta temporada, debes ser realmente bueno – dijo Alehk fingiendo entusiasmo.

- Eres un aficionado – dijo Mako con un extraño sentimiento, definitivamente no le agradaba la cercanía de ese desconocido con Korra.

- Soy uno de los fanáticos locos de Korra – dijo Alehk provocando una carcajada de Korra, su sonido favorito en el mundo.

- Eres el primero y el último – dijo ella más relajada.

- Te veo mañana en casa de Asami, ¿aún irás?

- Se lo prometí a Pabu.

- Fue un placer Baku – dijo Mako alejándose sin más cortesías.

El corazón de Korra se oprimió cuando lo vio alejarse, iba a verla a ella, iba a vivir bajo su techo e incluso ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Su relación se hacía más sólida y ella cada vez lo quería más sin tener oportunidad.

- Debo seguir practicando – se dijo Korra en voz alta.

- No creo que sea una buena idea – dijo Alehk – ahora estás más alterada que hace diez minutos, podrías quemar toda la isla y no producir ni un soplo pequeño.

- No tengo opción. Amón está sobre mí y no soy más que un Ávatar a medias. No hay forma en que pueda enfrentarlo así.

"Y no hay forma en que yo te lo permita", pensó Alehk.

- Entonces intenta otra aproximación – le propuso.

- Comienzo a pensar que eres un acólito del aire que se negó a perder el pelo – dijo Korra sonriendo.

- Podría decirse que soy algo así.

- Pero no eres de Ciudad República, eso lo sé porque eres demasiado amable.

- Tienes razón, acabo de regresar del Reino Tierra.

- No pareces del Reino Tierra.

- Y tú no pareces una maestra de pro-control, y soy un gran conocedor.

- Podría enseñarte algunos movimientos para probarlo.

- No funcionaría, no soy maestro tierra, fuego o agua… pero podría ser tu mayor admirador – dijo Alehk probando su suerte, pero Korra seguía sin recordarlo.

Mientras Mako se alejaba no pudo evitar observarlos por última vez. Korra parecía más que cómoda con la compañía de ese desconocido, y eso lo molestaba mucho, pero Baku desapareció de la vista de Korra segundos antes de que Jinora e Ikki aparecieran llamando al Avatar y se quedó a pocos metros donde ninguna podía verlo. A Mako le llamó la atención no sólo la forma en que Baku se movía, sino que tratara de ocultarse.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

A Korra nunca le había importado demasiado la imagen que reflejaban los espejos, pero Asami era tan genial, además de ser hermosa, que no le hubiera importado verse mejor. La había imaginado remilgada y aburrida, pero era bastante agradable y divertida. Mientras más la conocía más se convencía de que era perfecta para Mako, y eso le dolía.

Iba a volver al templo del aire cuando la voz de Hiroshi Sato al teléfono llamó su atención, y apenas pudo dar crédito a lo que escuchó. Se despidió de prisa de Mako y Asami y se dirigó a la estación de policía para informarle a Lin lo que acababa de descubrir, iba a irrumpir sin llamar, pero la voz de Tenzin llamó su atención.

- ¡No es momento de hablar de esto! – dijo su maestro-aire, y sonaba molesto.

A Korra le extrañó el tono de Tenzin, el hombre más paciente que conocía estaba furioso.

- Nunca es el momento de hablar - dijo Lin haciendo que la habitación se estremeciera con un golpe sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y por eso lo trajiste aquí?, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si…?

- Avatar Korra – la llamó Lin que había escuchado su respiración - ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿volviste a destruir media ciudad?

- Acababa de llegar a Ciudad República y sólo trataba de ayudar, y fueron un par de negocios – dijo Korra molesta por la referencia de Lin al incidente – como sea, vine para hablarles de Hiroshi Sato, él es quien apoya a los igualitarios.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Cerraba los ojos y sólo veía el rostro de Mako molesto diciéndole que no serían más amigos. Debía quererla mucho para cuidar así de ella. Apretó la almohada contra su rostro y ahogó un grito. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él?, ¿y por qué ella había tenido que cruzarse en su camino? Si Mako no hubiera conocido a Asami… esa idea la atormentaba todo el tiempo.

Mientras repasaba las imágenes del día recordó el fragmento de la conversación entre Lin y Tenzin. Pensó que esos dos debían tener más historia de la que podía imaginar. El sonido del viento contra su ventana la distrajo, pero cuando se acercó para ver de qué se trataba sólo encontró calma.

- Lo que necesito ahora es una tormenta – dijo para sí – una gran tormenta.

Extrañamente lo último que vio antes de dormir fue el rostro de Baku y sus apacibles ojos grises. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al vacío, nada la ataba a la tierra.

De pronto estuvo de vuelta en su casa en la Tribu Agua del Sur, sintió el frío sobre su rostro y su cuerpo lleno de la energía infantil de los trece años. El Acólito del Aire que visitaba a la Maestra Katara durante el invierno lloraba en la orilla del acantilado. Sus lágrimas fueron entonces tan desconocidas para Korra como el aire-control. Ella no sabía lo que era sentirse triste, lloraba por frustración o por ira. Naga se acercó primero al niño y con lengüetazos sobre su rostro secó las lágrimas. El muchacho abrazó sonriendo y Korra se sintió aliviada por alguna razón.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo con Naga? – ofreció Korra incómoda por la situación. Nunca le había dirigido al chico más que palabras de cortesía, pero sentía que era su deber hacerlo sentir mejor. El niño sonrió y se montó sobre Naga de un salto sujetándose de la montura y en un segundo Korra estuvo junto a él sobre el enorme perro oso polar.

Naga obedeció y comenzó a correr sin rumbo a toda velocidad.

- Me llamo Alehk, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó el muchacho gritando por la emoción.

- Me llamo Korra, soy el Avatar Korra – dijo ella con la misma presunción con la que se presentaba entonces a todo mundo.

- Ya sabía que eras el Ávatar. Katara me lo dijo. ¿De verdad puedes controlar los cuatro elementos?

- Por ahora sólo tres, pero cualquier día haré aire-control y seré un Ávatar completa, y no habrá nadie más fuerte que yo.

- Apuesto a que mi madre es más fuerte que tú – dijo el muchacho tratando de provocar a Korra – o Katara.

- ¡Nadie es más fuerte que el Ávatar! – gritó Korra haciendo que Naga se detuviera de pronto. Ambos salieron volando, pero el muchacho aterrizó con gracia mientras que el trasero de Korra resintió el golpe.

El niño comenzó a reír y eso enfureció a Korra.

- El Ávatar puede controlar los cuatro elementos – continuó ella – puede entrar en estado Ávatar, puede ir al mundo de los espíritus, ¡puede hacerlo todo! – gritó Korra vehemente.

- ¿Qué me das si puedo hacer algo que tú no puedes?

Korra se sintió primero indignada, pero luego sintió su confianza habitual y estuvo segura de que iba a hacerle pagar sus palabras al muchacho.

- Te daré cualquier cosa.

- ¿Me darías un beso? – preguntó Alehk con una sonrisa de suficiencia que volvió a enfurecer a Korra.

- Te daré dos, chico calvo del aire – dijo Korra segura.

- Te apuesto a que no puedes llegar allá arriba de un solo salto – dijo el muchacho señalando la cima de una montaña de hielo.

La sonrisa de Korra se borró. Era imposible para ella o para cualquiera lograrlo.

- Tú tampoco lo lograrías, no tiene sentido hacer esto.

- Si no puedo hacerlo, haré lo que tú quieras, incluso admitir que el Ávatar puede hacerlo todo.

- Harás más que eso, limpiarás el espacio de Naga y la cepillarás todos los días mientras estés aquí.

- De acuerdo.

- Y lo harás para siempre, cada vez que vengas aquí.

- Es un trato.

- Puedo usar agua-control, ¿cierto?

- Y fuego-control y tierra-control si quieres. Las damas primero.

Korra corrió a toda velocidad y luego derritió el hielo bajo sus pies y creó un torbellino de treinta metros para impulsarse, pero no fue suficiente. El pico estaba a 100 metros de distancia y tenía por lo menos cincuenta metros de altura. Apenas consiguió estrellarse contra la pared de hielo a 15 metros de la cima. Cuando levanto la vista Alehk aterrizaba en el lugar acordado sin dificultad. Korra furiosa hizo añicos una parte de la montaña de hielo y bajó deslizándose en un bloque. Cuando estuvo en el suelo, el muchacho ya la esperaba junto a Naga.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó Korra.

- Con mucha práctica – dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

Korra despertó sobresaltada. No se había tratado de un sueño, era un recuerdo que había olvidado. Apenas estaba amaneciendo, pero no quiso volver a dormir. Iba a ser un día difícil, iba a volver a ver el rostro molesto de Mako mientras revisaban la mansión de Hiroshi Sato.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra respiró profundo mientras Tenzin llamaba a la puerta de la mansión Sato, trataba de mentalizarse para las miradas de reproche y las palabras de desaprobación de Mako. Verlo con Asami no fue sencillo. El estaba furioso con ella, pero confiaba en que lo que había dicho el informante fuera verdad. Cuando Lin levantó la plancha de metal del piso y reveló un túnel casi se sintió aliviada, pero la confusión y la tristeza de Asami le devolvieron el sentimiento de aflicción.

Lo que siguió pasó muy rápido. Habían caído en la trampa de Hiroshi Sato y ni Lin ni Tenzin ni ella fueron pudieron hacer nada. Fue Asami quien salvó el día, Asami que eligió a Mako sobre su propio padre.

Cuando de vuelta a la estación de policía Mako se disculpó con ella, Korra ya había perdido todas las esperanzas. Sus palabras le causaron más tristeza que alivio. Incluso ella tuvo que pedirle que estuviera cerca de Asami, que cuidara de ella. Asami era mucho más valiente de lo que cualquier hubiera pensado. No sólo era hermosa, sofisticada y millonaria, también había decidido hacer lo correcto contra su propia seguridad y la de su padre. Había elegido a Mako sobre todo lo demás y eso tenía que ser definitivo.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¿Sigues pensando en tu padre? – le preguntó Mako a Asami, que se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas.

- No es fácil hacerse a la idea, incluso ahora. Siempre pensé en él como en un héroe, como en todo lo que yo quería llegar a ser y ahora… ahora debe ser destruido por el bien de todos, antes de que haga más daño.

- Quisiera poder decir o hacer algo que te haga sentir mejor – dijo Mako abrazándola.

- Es suficiente que estés conmigo, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti a mi lado – dijo acercando su rostro al de Mako para besarlo.

- Por un momento estuve seguro de que lo habías elegido a él, siento mucho haber dudado de ti.

- Tal vez si tú no hubieras estado en peligro… tú eres un maestro Mako, no puedo estar de acuerdo en algo que puede lastimarte.

Asami se quedó dormida en los brazos de Mako que no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Aún le atormentaba haber sido tan injusto con Korra y haber dudado de sus motivos. La había acusado de actuar motivada por los celos, y eso lo avergonzaba. Una vez más lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormido, fueron los ojos azules de Korra y no los ojos verdes de Asami.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Las imágenes de lo ocurrido esa noche se repetían en la cabeza de Korra una y otra vez. Le preocupaba que Lin hubiera resultado herida, y lo que iba a significar para Ciudad República que dejara de ser la jefa de Policía. Le preocupaba que Amón estuviera ganando tanto terreno y sobre todo le preocupaba no estar a la altura de la situación. La ciudad había perdido el equilibrio, y ella era incapaz de restablecerlo, aún cuando era para lo que había nacido. Esa noche Korra esperó sentada en la playa que apareciera Baku y la animara como siempre, pero no se presentó.

- Parece que estamos solas en esta – le dijo a Naga que la siguió de vuelta a su dormitorio.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¡Debiste ir con ella!, ¿no es eso lo que se supone que debes hacer? – le dijo furioso el maestro-fuego de la Orden del Lotto Blanco – Amón estuvo a punto de poner sus manos sobre el Avatar, ¿sabes lo que eso hubiera significado?

- No puedo ser una sombra y estar con ella en todas partes – trató de defenderse Alehk – no había forma en que pudiera entrar a ese lugar sin que ella…

- Fallaste, eso fue lo que pasó – dijo el hombre furioso.

- La jefa Bei Fong, sus hombres y yo estábamos con el Avatar – dijo Tenzin que apareció de algún lado – no había razón para pensar que algo como esto pasaría. Alehk tiene razón, no había forma en que pudiera entrar con nosotros a la mansión Sato sin que Korra o alguien más se diera cuenta.

- Visto de esa forma… - murmuró el hombre avergonzado.

- Creo que en adelante Alehk debe reportarse directamente conmigo. Soy el responsable directo del Avatar mientras esté en Ciudad República, así o dispuso la Orden.

- Tendré que consultarlo con el maestro Antzu, Concejal Tenzin.

- Haga lo que sea necesario, ¿puedo tener una palabra a solas con Alehk?

El maestro-fuego asintió de mala gana y se retiró.

- Debí tener más cuidado – admitió Alehk – la seguridad de Korra está por encima de…

- Hablaremos de eso después. Ahora deberías ir con Lin.

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Alehk alarmado.

- Resultó herida en la emboscada, nada serio – aclaró Tenzin de inmediato – pero estoy seguro de que a ella le gustaría verte y de que tú te sentirías más tranquilo si fueras con ella.

Alehk quiso agradecer a Tenzin, pero se limitó a asentir y salió de inmediato.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra trataba sin éxito de meditar. Después de todo lo ocurrido en Hiroshi y Asami le hubiera gustado estar menos entusiasmada con la llegada de Mako a la Isla del Templo del Aire, pero no pudo evitarlo. Aún cuando Ikki la había puesto en evidencia con Asami y ahora le resultaba incómodo estar en la misma habitación con la pareja, le agradaba tenerlo tan cerca.

- Para los principiantes – le dijo una voz familiar – la meditación depende del ánimo y momento indicados, y tú Ávatar Korra obviamente pierdes el tiempo porque no tienes ni lo uno ni lo otro – dijo Alehk sentándose a su lado.

- Eres todo un señor espiritual, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

- Si fuera calvo y con una flecha en la frente no lo dudarías.

- Pareces muy cansado, ¿estás bien?

- Fue una noche difícil para todos – dijo Alehk intentando sonreír, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos, aún estaba preocupado.

- Rompiste mis ilusiones, esperaba que una fiesta alocada se hubiera prolongado demasiado. Una noche difícil es menos excitante.

- No sabes de fiestas alocadas, apuesto que las fiestas en tu honor son muy aburridas.

- Si, les hace falta algo de entusiasmo, aunque recuerdo una fiesta en la Nación del Fuego por el cumpleaños de Zuko, el príncipe Iroh bebió demasiado y terminó bailando en las mesas, esa fue divertida.

- No para el Señor del Fuego – dijo Alehk reprimiendo una sonrisa, él recordaba perfectamente la ocasión – eso supongo – trató de corregir.

- Me alegra que estés bien. Estaba preocupada por ti – confesó Korra con un tono que conmovió a Alehk – en esta isla parece que nadie…

- ¿Que nadie nota que estoy aquí? Descuida, es parte del trato, pero es menos importante de lo que crees.

Korra no se resistió al impulso y abrazó a Alehk, que se sorprendió con el gesto. Tenerla tan cerca y mantenerse distante era cada día más difícil, y mucho más a medida que se atrevía a reconocer lo que sentía por ella.

- Debes descansar – le dijo Korra apartándose.

- Te aseguro que me siento mucho mejor.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Mako había estado buscando el momento de estar cerca de Korra todo el día, cuando Asami decidió ayudar a Pema a preparar la cena encontró el momento perfecto. La necesidad de estar con ella aumentaba a medida que su relación con Asami se hacía más seria. Le daba miedo admitir que estaba más interesado en la joven Ávatar de lo que debía, pero la personalidad de Korra era demasiado arrolladora, era imposible que cualquiera pudiera resistirse. Más de una vez se había preguntado qué habría pasado si el día que ella le confesó sus sentimientos él se hubiera dejado llevar por su primer impulso y la hubiera besado, ahora él estaría con Korra y Asami ya lo hubiera superado, pero había sido demasiado cauto, o demasiado necio y ya no había vuelta atrás. Vio a Korra intentando meditar y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, abría los ojos cada diez, segundos, se revolvía en el piso por lo incómodo de la postura y suspiraba por la frustración. Iba a acercarse, pero Alehk lo hizo primero y se sentó junto a Korra.

A Mako no le gustó la escena. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil ver a Korra con ese muchacho? Korra parecía más relajada y feliz cuando estaba con Baku, él la tocaba todo el tiempo con el pretexto de corregir sus posturas cuando él mismo no era un maestro y eso lo enfurecía por alguna razón. Casi agradeció cuando vio a Bolin acercarse, con él ahí habría menos intimidad y eso, contra toda su voluntad, lo tranquilizaba.

- Korra, ¿practicas tierra-control conmigo? – preguntó Bolin – No sabía que Baku estaba contigo, si estás ocupada puedo volver…

A Alehk le agradaba el maestro-tierra, mucho más que su hermano. Si él hubiera podido elegir a uno para Korra lo habría elegido a él, aunque luego seguramente le habría desagradado también. Tal vez lo que le gustaba era que no tenía posibilidades con la joven Avatar.

- Pensé que tú eras mi maestro, me enseñaste muy buenos movimientos en el gimnasio – dijo Korra encantada de dejar la meditación a un lado.

- Si, sé algunos movimientos – dijo Bolin saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies y arrojando pequeñas rocas en todas direcciones – pero quiero aprender nuevos movimientos, y tal vez algo de metal-control.

Alehk sonrió al imaginar lo que su abuela hubiera dicho que la postura y la técnica de Bolin para hacer tierra-control. Obviamente el muchacho había aprendido la mayoría de los movimientos por sí mismo o por imitación, pero nunca con otro interés que el pro-control.

- Tu postura está bien para el pro-control – dijo Alehk acercándose – pero para hacer tierra control de verdad necesitas una postura firme, más firme que una roca.

- No sabía que fueras maestro-tierra – dijo Bolin imitando la postura de Alehk, mientras Korra lo observaba todo con interés.

- No lo soy, pero mi abuela nunca se dio por vencida y me enseñó todos sus movimientos.

- ¿Era buena? – preguntó Bolin mientras probaba su nueva postura levantando una gran roca sobre su cabeza.

- No era Toph Bei Fong, pero era bastante buena.

- Me gustaría ser nieto de Toph Bei Fong – dijo Bolin arrojando la roca a diez metros de distancia y provocando un gran alboroto entre los bisontes voladores – sería un gran maestro-metal.

- Tendrías que ser hijo de Lin – dijo Korra, y ella y Bolin comenzaron a reír animadamente.

El comentario no le agradó por completo a Alehk, pero sólo porque no estaba familiarizado con las referencias.

- Mi abuela decía que para ser un buen maestro-tierra debías ser como el propio elemento: firme y fuerte, mientras más grande el reto, más obstinado el maestro – dijo Alehk.

- Esa es una gran frase – dijo Korra – suena como algo que hubiera dicho la propia Toph.

- ¿Tienes más posturas que puedas enseñarme? – preguntó Bolin.

- Yo debo ir a ayudar a Pema a preparar la cena, hace días que le prometí que lo haría – dijo Korra despidiéndose.

Alehk no tuvo más remedio que quedarse con el maestro-tierra y ayudarlo a corregir algunas de sus posturas, mientras veía de reojo a Korra alejarse.

- Korra – la llamó Mako que apareció de algún lado.

- ¡Mako! – dijo Korra sobresaltándose – me asustaste, no sabía que estabas por aquí.

- Estaba caminando tratando de familiarizarme con la isla. Creo que no te he agradecido por traernos aquí, no teníamos a dónde ir luego de lo que pasó.

- Ni siquiera lo menciones, era lo menos que podía hacer – dijo Korra nerviosa.

Mako no supo qué más decir. Hacía semanas que la simple presencia de Korra lo dejaba sin palabras, y no ayudaba que cada día le parecía más hermosa. Le costaba apartar la vista de sus labios, en sus sueños sabía a qué sabían, pero en la realidad…

- ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento de aire-control? – preguntó sólo por decir algo.

- Aún no puedo hacer un soplo de aire – dijo Korra confundida por la actitud de Mako – pero sigo intentándolo.

- Escucha Korra, siento mucho lo que pasó, no debí haberte acusado de actuar movida por los celos… lo siento mucho – dijo Mako avergonzado.

Las palabras de Mako la habían lastimado profundamente. Había dudado de ella como Korra y como Avatar, la había creído capaz de poner primero sus intereses y de tratar de lastimar a personas inocentes, y luego la había amenazado con su amistad, como si él hubiera estado seguro que ella necesitaba estar cerca de él...

- Ya lo había olvidado – mintió Korra – no pienses más en eso.

- ¿Estamos bien?, ¿seguimos siendo… amigos?

- Por supuesto – dijo Korra amargamente – seguimos siendo amigos.

- Korra…

- Prometí que ayudaría a Pema – dijo Korra alejándose de prisa.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

El sonido del viento contra su ventana la despertó, pero cuando se acercó para verificar lo que pasaba nuevamente lo encontró todo en calma. Un par de segundos después vio pequeños remolinos formándose en la playa, le sorprendió que Tenzin estuviera practicando tan tarde, pensó que debía estar tan inquieto como ella y que tal vez le ayudaría hablar con alguien. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que encontró. No se trataba de Tenzin, sino de Baku.

- ¡Eres un maestro-aire! – gritó Korra.

Era de noche, pero estuvo segura que Baku palideció. Se acercó a ella de un salto y cubrió su boca con su mano.

- Shhh. Baja la voz – suplicó el muchacho.

- ¿Cómo…?, ¿cómo es posible?

Pero Korra lo supo en ese momento, los ojos grises, el parecido a… tenía que ser así. No había otra explicación.

- Lin y Tenzin – dijo Korra cayendo en cuenta – no hay otra explicación.

- Te lo diré todo, pero tienes que prometer que guardarás el secreto – dijo Alehk poniendo su mano de nuevo sobre la boca de Korra que asintió. - La razón por la que he estado en el Reino Tierra toda mi vida es para que no se descubra, y ahora es el peor momento.

- ¿Tenzin lo sabe?

- Si, pero él también cree que es lo mejor guardar el secreto. Por Pema, los niños… es el Concejal Tenzin y mi madre es la Jefa de Policía, no pueden permitirse que algo así salga a la luz, así que por favor…

- Te doy mi palabra que guardaré el secreto.

- ¿Podrías darme tu palabra de Avatar? – preguntó el muchacho - ¿Me prometes que no le dirás a nadie?

- Te doy mi palabra de Avatar Korra.

- Soy un maestro-aire, ¿qué más quieres saber?

- No lo entiendo, si tú existías, ¿cómo es que Tenzin dejó a Lin por Pema?

- Él no supo de mí hasta varios años después. El día que mi madre iba a decirle que me esperaba él le dijo que ella era la mujer equivocada.

- Entiendo lo que debió sentir – dijo Korra recordando las palabras de Mako – suficiente para que ella no insistiera.

- Ella se marchó al Reino Tierra y a nadie le extrañó, acababa de sufrir una gran desilusión y con la boda de Tenzin y Pema… estuvo allá un par de años y luego no puso soportarlo más y volvió. La vida en la casa Bei Fong no era para mi abuela, y definitivamente tampoco para mi madre.

- ¿Toph sabía de…?, ¿Katara sabe de ti?

- Creo que lo supo incluso antes que mi madre… ella es Katara. También lo sabía Aang, aunque yo apenas tenía tres años cuando él murió; y la abuela Toph, ella me cuidó hasta que murió, incluso intentó enseñarme tierra-control, y entonces descubrimos que era maestro-aire, a ella le gustó menos que a mi madre. Luego de que mi abuela murió, mi madre quiso volver a Gaoling conmigo, pero Ciudad República la necesitaba.

- ¿En todo ese tiempo Tenzin no supo nada?

- Cuando mi padre… cuando Tenzin se enteró Pema estaba embarazada de Jinora y había sido un embarazo difícil, creyó conveniente esperar para decirle sobre mí, luego fueron Ikki, Meelo y el nuevo bebé. Pema aún no lo sabe y si ella no lo sabe, nadie puede saberlo.

- ¿Qué pasó después de que murió Toph?

- Los acólitos del aire hicieron un voto de silencio y me llevaron de templo en templo, Tenzin aparecía de vez en cuando y me enseñaba aire-control, yo practicaba por semanas o por meses lo que él me decía, luego él volvía y…

- Y aún así aprendiste antes que yo, debo ser el peor Ávatar de la historia – dijo Korra frustrada - ¿Y luego volviste al Reino Tierra?

- Alguien debía hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia.

- Claro, eres el heredero de los Bei Fong. Creo que ahora me agradas un poco menos – dijo Korra suspirando – ahora será más obvio para ti que carezco de modales, compostura… "y todo lo que hace que Mako prefiera a Asami", pensó.

- ¿Sabes algo? Me recuerdas mucho a mi abuela, te pareces mucho a ella.

- Creo que es el mayor halago que alguien me haya hecho jamás – dijo Korra sonriendo – parecerme a Toph o a Katara, no sé cuál honor sería mayor. ¡Vaya! – dijo Korra cayendo en cuenta de la identidad de su amigo – Eres el nieto de Aang, Katara, Toph y de…

- Eso impresionaría a cualquiera, pero no a ti que eres el Ávatar.

- Un Ávatar a medias - suspiró Korra.

- Tenzin podría enseñarte algunas cosas con menos rigidez, yo podría enseñarte algunos movimientos también.

Los ojos de Korra se iluminaron con la idea.

- ¡Por supuesto! - Tú eres lo que necesito para aprender aire-control.

- La primera lección es que debes relajarte, y creo que un paseo por la ciudad te ayudaría, ¿qué dices?

- Tú eres el maestro y yo la alumna – dijo Korra entusiasmada.

- Entonces, alumna Korra, debes ir a dormir ahora. Mañana será un día agitado.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3.

Mako despertó y ahogó un grito. Había tenido el mismo sueño cientos de veces y aún se estremecía cada vez. El asaltante atacaba a sus padres que caían sin vida mientras él abrazaba a Bolin con todas sus fuerzas para que no gritara, pero no podía hacer que su hermano dejara de llorar, el maestro-fuego se dirigía a ellos, levantaba su mano para terminar también con los niños y Mako cerraba los ojos y le pedía ayuda a los espíritus con toda la vehemencia de que un niño era capaz, sentía un calor abrazador y luego despertaba. Estaba cubierto de sudor, y el calor lo sofocaba. Se levantó y se dirigió de prisa a la ventana, el aire fresco le llenó los pulmones y casi lo tranquilizó.

Habían pasado más de diez años desde lo ocurrido, pero las imágenes de sus sueños se hacían más nítidas con el paso del tiempo, se preguntó si un día podría ver el rostro de los atacantes. Se preguntó de qué sería capaz si estuviera frente a frente con el hombre que le había arrebatado a sus padres y los había condenado a él y a Bolin a las calles de Ciudad República.

Ni siquiera se molestó en volver a la cama. Nunca había podido volver a dormir luego de ese sueño. Mientras caminaba por la playa escuchó la risa de Korra y se acercó lo suficiente para ver que hablaba con Baku, pero no se atrevió a escuchar su conversación, temía que fuera más íntima de lo que él era capaz de soportar. Korra parecía más feliz siempre que hablaba con ese desconocido, ni siquiera le importaba tratar de parecer fuerte o segura, era sólo Korra alegre y desenfadada. Mako apretó los puños y volvió a su habitación.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Durante el desayuno Korra apenas pudo quitar la vista de Tenzin que pareció incomodarse más de una vez. Se sorprendió no haber notado antes el parecido. Los ojos de Tenzin y los de Baku eran idénticos, aunque tuvo que reconocer que su amigo era más parecido a sus abuelos que a sus padres.

- Creo que hoy tendrás que practicar con los niños – le dijo Tenzin – tendré toda la mañana ocupada con el nuevo jefe de la Policía.

- Preferiría practicar por mi cuenta si no te importa – dijo Korra volviendo la vista a su desayuno intacto.

- ¿Practicar por tu cuenta? – preguntó Tenzin extrañado.

- Creo que debo enfocarme en la meditación, voy a intentar un nuevo enfoque o algo así.

- ¿Un nuevo enfoque?, ¿hablas en serio? Si quieres un día libre sólo tienes que…

- Por supuesto que hablo en serio, me ofende que creas que quiero un día libre con la ciudad bajo amenaza y Amón haciendo de las suyas… De hecho se me hace tarde – dijo levantándose de la mesa de prisa.

Salió de prisa para buscar a Baku y entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo encontrarlo.

- ¡Korra! – la llamó Bolin que se acercó corriendo dejando a Mako y Asami detrás.

- Buen día Bolin, ¿está todo bien?

- Todo está perfecto, estábamos a punto de ir a la ciudad, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

- Me gustaría – dijo mientras veía a Mako y Asami acercarse tomados de la mano – pero tengo una práctica de aire-control, y no puedo posponerla.

- ¿Estás segura? Vamos a comer un gran filete de carne, a ti te gusta la carne. Este lugar es grandioso, pero luego de dos días sin comer carne comienzo a sentirme muy débil – dijo Bolin frotando su estómago.

- Deberías venir con nosotros – le dijo Asami – luego de almorzar podríamos dar un paseo por la ciudad, necesitamos algo de diversión luego de los días que hemos tenido.

- Me gustaría, pero aún no puedo hacer aire-control…

- ¿Estás segura que no puedes posponerlo? – preguntó Mako.

Korra estaba a punto de ceder cuando vio que Naga se levantaba para ir al encuentro de Baku que llegaba.

- Hoy no, pero ustedes diviértanse en la ciudad. Los veré después – dijo despidiéndose.

Mako la vio abrazar Baku y sintió su estómago revolverse.

- Mejor nos damos prisa o perdemos el ferri – dijo malhumorado.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¿Cómo es que siendo nuevo en la ciudad conoces este lugar?

- Mi madre me traía aquí cuando era niño.

- Es un lugar muy hermoso – dijo Korra disfrutando la vista de uno de los parques en las orillas de Ciudad República. El lugar era muy hermoso, lleno de árboles y jardines con flores multicolores, pero estaba casi desierto.

- Y está lejos de todo y de todos – dijo Alehk. Irónicamente era la razón por la que había llevado allí a Korra.

- Así que, señor espiritual, ¿qué vas a enseñarme hoy?

- Comencemos por un poco de relajación, señorita Avatar, ¿qué te parece?

- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a tu método – dijo Korra sonriendo, luego se sentó junto a Naga que ya dormía plácidamente.

- Has memorizado todas las posturas del aire-control, creo que más que practicar necesitas entender la naturaleza del elemento: la libertad – dijo Alehk sentándose frente a Korra.

- Soy el Avatar – dijo Korra seria – libertad es algo que nunca he tenido. Desde los cuatro años he estado rodeada de personas que vigilan todos mis movimientos tratando de protegerme, de grandes maestros con grandes expectativas y sobre todo… tengo un destino que determina mi vida, una responsabilidad que… que ya no estoy segura de poder…

- Pero lo harás, porque siempre lo has hecho Korra. Una y otra vez has sido capaz, pero una y otra vez lo has olvidado y luego lo has redescubierto.

- ¿Y si esta vez no puedo hacerlo?

- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuántas veces te has hecho esa pregunta a lo largo de tus vidas?

- Eso es lo de menos. Nada de lo que haya hecho antes importa ahora, porque nada de eso derrotará a Amón y le devolverá la seguridad a Ciudad República.

- Tienes razón, eso no lo hará Kioshy, Roku o Aang, lo hará Korra, porque sólo es su destino.

- Dime la verdad, ¿no crees que soy la peor Avatar de la historia?

- No, pero definitivamente eres la más obstinada de todas. Nadie puede hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿o sí?

- Tú has estado bastante cerca. Ahora tengo hambre – dijo Korra levantándose - ¿te gusta la comida de la tribu agua?

- No está tan mal.

- Pues estás de suerte porque voy a llevarte al mejor lugar para comerla en la ciudad.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- No pensé que diría esto – dijo Bolin dejando el tazón de fideos a un lado – pero no puedo comer nada más, estoy lleno.

- Ya era tiempo – dijo Asami – pensé que dirías eso hace cuatro platos.

- Estoy creciendo, tengo que alimentarme bien.

- Pues si sigues alimentándote tan bien, en cualquier momento no podrás ver los dedos de tus pies – dijo Asami riendo.

- Aún así seré el más guapo de los dos, ¿o no hermano? – le preguntó a Mako que parecía ausente.

- ¿Estás bien? Apenas has dicho una palabra en todo el día – le dijo Asami molesta.

- No dormí bien – dijo Mako de mala gana – no puedo acostumbrarme al templo del aire.

- Yo también extraño la mansión – dijo Bolin – pero es uno de los mejores lugares en los que hemos estado hermano, tienes que ser justo. Aunque la comida podría mejorar.

- Pensé que Korra tenía práctica de aire-control – dijo Asami cuando vio al Avatar aparecer por la puerta.

- Tal vez terminó antes… o tal vez está tomando un descanso – dijo Bolin.

- ¿Es ese el muchacho que vimos en la Isla del Templo del Aire? – preguntó Asami.

- Su nombre es Baku – dijo Bolin – tal vez le enseña a Korra posturas de tierra-control, aún estoy sorprendido por los resultados de las posturas que me enseñó.

- No sabía que fuera un maestro-tierra – dijo Mako interesado.

- No creo que sea un maestro, pero sabe de tierra-control.

- Pues es muy apuesto – dijo Asami – no me sorprendería que le enseñara más que posturas a Korra.

Las palabras de Asami terminaron por enfurecer a Mako que se levantó de la mesa con el pretexto de ir al baño.

- ¡Korra! – la llamó Bolin atrayendo la atención de todos en el lugar, de modo que no pudo ser ignorado.

- Hola chicos – dijo Korra acercándose a su mesa – pensé que estarían paseando por la ciudad.

- El almuerzo de Bolin se extendió más de planeado – dijo Asami con la vista en Alehk.

- Eso siempre pasa cuando viene con Narook – dijo Korra con una sonrisa.

- Korra, ¿nos presentas a tu amigo? – preguntó Asami.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Korra – siempre olvido ser cortés. Asami él es Baku es… un invitado del Templo del Aire.

- Es un placer – dijo Asami extendiendo su mano que Alehk se apresuró a estrechar.

- Ella es Asami, es una gran amiga, y le debo haberme salvado más de una vez – dijo Korra a Alehk.

- El placer es mío, señorita Sato – dijo Alehk – aunque debo decir que, como todos en Ciudad República, ya la conocía por lo menos en fotografías en el periódico.

- Que por supuesto no le hacen justicia – dijo Mako que apareció de algún lado – soy un tipo con suerte – dijo besando su mejilla.

- Algunos dirían que con más de la que merece – dijo Alehk molesto.

- Creo que nuestros fideos están listos – dijo Korra tomando a Alehk del brazo – me muero de hambre. Los veremos más tarde en el Templo del Aire… espero que se diviertan.

- Fue un placer, señorita Sato – dijo Alehk antes de marcharse

Durante varios minutos Korra no pudo dejar de pensar en Mako y en la forma en la que había defendido a Asami, estaba celoso de Baku, celoso de Asami…

- Pensé que te gustaban los fideos – dijo Alehk.

- De repente ya no tengo hambre.

- ¿Es por lo que pasó con Mako?

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Los hombres celosos siempre nos comportamos como idiotas.

- Asami es muy bonita, ¿no crees? – preguntó Korra triste.

- Si, es bonita.

- Tú le agradaste también, pero lamento informarte que no creo que tengas ninguna esperanza. Ella está tan enamorada de Mako como él de ella.

- ¿Por qué crees que quiero tener esperanzas con Asami Sato? – preguntó Alehk confundido.

- Porque te gustó, ¿o no? A todos les gusta Asami.

- Pero estoy seguro de que Korra les gusta más.

- No digas eso.

- Korra, Mako estaba celoso porque yo estaba contigo, no por Asami. Estaba celoso de ti.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Incluso Asami se dio cuenta…

- El me rechazó – dijo Korra finalmente – yo le confesé lo que sentía por él, y me rechazó.

Alehk hubiera recibido con más agrado un rayo que las palabras de Korra. Sabía lo que ella sentía por el maestro-fuego, pero escucharlo de sus labios era más difícil de lo que se había imaginado.

- Eso no quiere decir que luego no se haya dado cuenta de su error... – Alehk respiró profundo y apretó los puños antes de continuar – escucha Korra, soy bueno leyendo a las personas, sus intenciones y sus motivos, es parte de mi trabajo, y puedo decirte con toda seguridad que Mako también tiene sentimientos por ti, aunque no me queda claro si él ya lo sabe.

- Pero la prefiere a ella… ¿qué quieres decir con parte de tu trabajo?

- Eso no importa. Tal vez cree que la prefiere porque le da una falsa sensación de seguridad, después de lo que fue su vida, tal vez sólo es demasiado cobarde para enfrentar sus sentimientos, tal vez es sólo que no quiere lastimar a Asami después de todo lo que pasó… pero tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de su error…

- ¿De verdad crees eso? – preguntó Korra más entusiasmada de lo que había estado alguna vez - ¿de verdad crees que le gusto a Mako?

- Estoy seguro – dijo Alehk.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Korra e impulsada por una repentina ráfaga de valor decidió llevarla a cabo antes de arrepentirse o de ver las cosas con más claridad.

- Tengo que hacer algo ahora – le dijo Korra a Alehk – volveré en un minuto.

A pocos metros Asami y Bolin aún discutían sobre a dónde irían enseguida, Asami quería ir a la pista de carreras y Bolin quería ir al teatro, y Mako sólo los ignoraba mientras trataba de adivinar de qué se trataba la conversación de Korra y Baku, cuándo ésta apareció como una ráfaga.

- Mako, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Mako se sorprendió, en un segundo Korra hablaba con su amigo y al siguiente estaba de pie frente a él con una actitud completamente distinta.

- Por supuesto – dijo el maestro-fuego.

Korra guardó silencio, no se atrevió a decir "en privado" o "es personal", sólo esperó un par de segundos a que Mako lo adivinara.

- Creo que Korra quiere hablar contigo en privado – dijo Asami.

- Claro, ¿por qué no vamos afuera mientras deciden a dónde iremos? – dijo Mako entusiasmado por la idea.

A medida que los segundos pasaban el valor de Korra se agotaba y cuando salieron a la calle las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle y su garganta estaba seca. No podía pronunciar palabra.

- Pensé que tenías práctica de aire-control – le reclamó Mako molesto, lo que sorprendió a Korra.

- Así es… era… es, quiero decir, Baku va a enseñarme…

- Korra no seas tan ingenua – dijo Mako con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¿Cómo te convenció ese tipo de que podía enseñarte aire-control? Ni siquiera es un maestro, sus intenciones deben ser otras, deberías tener cuidado. Es un desconocido, siempre se anda escondiendo y… no confío en él.

- Por suerte no eres tú quien tiene que confiar en él. Y Baku me enseña a meditar y a casi entender el asunto de la parte espiritual, aunque eso no te importa.

- ¿Estás segura de que es todo lo que te enseña?, ¿a dónde te lleva a meditar? Seguramente escoge los lugares más apartados con el pretexto de…

- Ni siquiera lo conoces, ¿cómo puedes hablar así? – dijo Korra molesta por la actitud de Mako.

- Ese es el punto Korra, ¡tú tampoco lo conoces! Podría ser un loco o un pervertido…

- O tal vez Baku tenía razón – dijo repentinamente entusiasmada con la idea - ¡estás celoso! – dijo triunfante.

- No digas tonterías.

- No es una tontería, por lo menos ten el valor de admitirlo.

Korra se armó de valor y antes de que Mako pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo lo besó, él dudó un segundo pero luego la besó de vuelta. Korra sintió cómo el mundo daba vueltas y su corazón latía muy de prisa, era como si ella y Mako finalmente se comunicaran, y pudo ver que él sentía lo mismo.

- Sabía que si te gustaba – dijo Korra aún mareada por el beso.

- Fuiste tú quién me besó…

- Pero tú me besaste de vuelta.

- Korra, yo estoy con Asami – dijo Mako más para sí mismo que para la joven Avatar.

- Pero cuando estás con ella piensas en mí – insistió Korra.

Tal vez fue la expresión de suficiencia en el rostro de Korra o tal vez fue saberse vulnerable de pronto, pero a Mako no le gustó escuchar la verdad de los labios del Avatar, una verdad que él se había negado a reconocer una y otra vez.

- Korra – dijo Mako en un intento por sentirse dueño de la situación – eso sólo pasa en tu cabeza. Ya te lo dije una vez y ahora te lo repito: yo no siento lo mismo por ti, y por tu bien deberías entenderlo de una vez. Estoy con Asami, ¿por qué cambiaría a una mujer como ella por una chiquilla inmadura como tú?

Korra sintió que con cada palabra le clavaban un puñal en el corazón. Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no derrumbarse frente a Mako, pero era cuestión de tiempo. Lo que más dolía de todo, aún más que un segundo rechazo, era que ella sabía que Mako decía la verdad y le daba la razón. ¿Quién cambiaría a alguien como Asami por Korra que no podía ser siquiera lo que debía ser? Quería decir algo, herirlo de vuelta, pero lo quería demasiado. Cuando no podía más apareció Baku y la abrazó, y ella en un intento por sentirse segura lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo lastimó.

- Es hora de irnos Avatar Korra – le dijo al oído.

Naga apareció enseguida y ambos se subieron a su espalda, Korra aún abrazada de Baku para ocultar que lloraba.

En cuanto la vio alejarse Mako sintió el peso de sus acciones. Se había arrepentido de sus palabras apenas las había pronunciado, pero no había tenido el valor de retractarse, no había tenido el valor para detenerla o para aceptar sus sentimientos.

- ¿Está todo bien hermano? – preguntó Bolin.

- ¿Dónde están Korra y Baku? – preguntó Asami.

- Sólo vámonos de aquí – dijo Mako alejándose.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Naga se detuvo a beber agua de una de las fuentes del gran parque de Ciudad República mientras Alehk y Korra se sentaron debajo de un árbol.

- Korra… siento mucho lo que pasó – dijo Alehk avergonzado, se sentía responsable por haber animado a Korra y por haberle dado más crédito del que merecía a Mako.

- Y yo siento haber ensuciado tu camisa con mis lágrimas – dijo Korra tratando sin éxito de sonreír.

- Deberíamos volver a la Isla, Tenzin podría molestarse.

- ¿Eso te causaría problemas?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Entonces quedémonos un poco más – pidió Korra cerrando los ojos y recostándose sobre el césped.

Alehk veía constantemente a su alrededor, estaban en un lugar muy concurrido y aunque él era el guardián del Avatar no era el único que cuidaba de la seguridad de Korra, algunas veces algún miembro de la Orden del Lotto Blanco la seguía para vigilarse y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y si lo veían con ella seguramente iban a enviarlo de vuelta al Reino Tierra.

- ¿Qué te pareció Asami? – preguntó Korra aún con los ojos cerrados, quizá temiendo ver la reacción de Baku.

- Parece muy agradable, pero no soy completamente imparcial – dijo Alehk más tranquilo al asegurarse de que no había nadie más de la orden cerca.

- ¿Lo dices porque es muy bonita? – preguntó Korra con una extraña sensación el estómago, la idea de que Baku también pudiera preferirla le molestaba.

- Lo digo porque te salvó la vida, eso hace que cualquier persona me parezca agradable, simpática y todo lo demás

- En realidad es muy agradable – dijo Korra amargamente – no puedo culparlo por elegirla a ella – dijo secando una lágrima que se escapaba.

Aunque hubiera sido muy difícil para él, Alehk habría preferido verla con el maestro-fuego a verla con el corazón roto. Nunca se hubiera imaginado ver a la alegre, fuerte y alocada niña que conoció años atrás tan triste, eso le rompía el corazón y lo hacía querer golpear a Mako y abrazarla y besarla a ella.

- Pues yo no puedo imaginar que alguien que conociéndola, no quiera estar con Korra, ella es la persona más extraordinaria de todo el mundo. No sólo porque es la más hermosa de todas, y sus ojos pueden iluminar el mundo entero, sino porque es única. Es obstinada, impaciente, y tiene algo de mal genio, pero nunca vas a conocer a alguien más valiente, leal y arrolladoramente encantadora en todo el mundo, no hay nada que no harías por verla sonreír porque su sonrisa es… - Alehk se había dejado llevar por el momento y había hablado más de lo prudente, cuando se dio cuenta era tarde. Korra escuchaba con una mezcla de sorpresa, angustia y emoción sus palabras.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? – preguntó Korra extrañamente emocionada, nunca nadie le había dicho nada parecido y no podía evitar encontrarlo agradable.

- Tal vez me equivoqué cuando te dije que Mako te correspondía… pero es sólo porque no imagino que nadie pueda elegir a alguien más si puede estar contigo. Korra, eres la chica más increíble que existe o que haya existido… si viviera mil vidas, en todas te elegiría a ti o a nadie – dijo Alehk vehemente.

Korra guardó silencio, estaba confundida. Debía estar triste porque le acababan de romper el corazón, porque Mako no quería estar con ella, pero las palabras de Baku eran lo que siempre había querido escuchar, y ella sabía que el maestro-aire decía la verdad.

Alehk se levantó sintiéndose abatido, acababa de revelar sus sentimientos y Korra callaba, no había nada más que pudiera hacer, se había arriesgado y había perdido, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

- Es hora de irnos – dijo – Tenzin no sabe a dónde fuiste y se preocupará…

Korra se levantó y llamó a Naga que comenzó a caminar tras ellos. Los minutos que siguieron le parecieron eternos a ambos, Korra no se sentía propiamente incómoda, pero no podía hablarle abiertamente a Baku, no sabía qué decir. Él estaba demasiado ocupado tratando sin éxito de disimular su tristeza.

- Deberíamos ir en Naga – dijo Korra finalmente – llegaremos antes y Tenzin no se molestará…

- No puedo ir contigo al templo… tengo que… creo que sería mejor si…

Korra se estremeció. No le gustó la idea de que Baku se alejara, sin él iba a quedarse completamente sola en una ciudad que cada vez le parecía más extraña. Lo tomó de la mano para que se detuviera y él pudo leer la angustia en sus ojos.

- Aún somos amigos – dijo él para tranquilizarla – pero en serio no puedo llegar contigo al Templo del Aire. Tenzin me echaría a patadas.

- Entonces.. ¿qué dia…?

Un fuerte ruido los distrajo, cuando voltearon para ver de qué se trataba encontraron a Naga inconsciente, luego Korra y Baku sintieron sus cuerpos elevarse en el aire en medio de ráfagas de intenso dolor sin que pudieran hacer nada por liberarse.

- Avatar Korra – dijo un hombre frente a ellos – es una pena conocernos en esta situación.

- ¿Quién… eres? – preguntó Korra – ¿cómo puedes…?

- Más te vale que la dejes ir Tarrlok – dijo Alehk.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Bolin y Asami parecían estar disfrutando de la obra, los dos reían y hacían comentarios entre sí sobre lo que creían que seguía a continuación, pero Mako ya no era capaz ni de fingir interés. Cuando no pudo más se levantó y salió del teatro sin decir nada. Había lastimado a Korra y tenía que hacer algo al respecto, tenía que decirle la verdad y pedirle de rodillas que lo perdonara.

Caminó de vuelta al restaurante de Narook y luego siguió la ruta habitual al templo del aire, que pasaba por el gran parque de Ciudad República. Uno de los vagabundos le dijo que el Avatar, su perro-oso polar y un muchacho habían estado allí hasta hacía algunos minutos, y Mako se apresuró para encontrarlos. Lo que vio cuando los encontró no lo hubiera imaginado nunca: Baku y Korra estaban suspendidos en el aire, Naga estaba inconsciente a un lado y un hombre frente a ellos parecía controlarlos. Mako se paralizó por la sorpresa y por el temor, ese hombre debía ser un maestro-sangre, y si eso era cierto, no había nada que él pudiera hacer. El hombre comenzó a azotar a Baku contra un muro una y otra vez mientras Korra gritaba desesperada, Mako estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Baku logró liberarse del control y con un soplo de aire derribó al maestro-sangre que observaba incrédulo. Furioso el hombre reclamó su control sobre el cuerpo de Baku e hizo que sus brazos y sus piernas se doblaran hasta que sus huesos se vencieron y Baku cayó inconsciente. Mako se acercó de prisa y una llamarada que salió de su puño fue esquivada magistralmente por el maestro-sangre que sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de desdén, con un ademán le indicó a dos hombres que Mako no había visto y que estaban a un par de metros que se acercaran, Mako repelió el ataque del maestro-fuego con sus propias llamas, iba a devolverlo, pero cuando vio los ojos y el rostro del sujeto no puedo moverse, sintió un gran temor que no pudo explicar y retrocedió inconscientemente.

- Buen muchacho – le dijo el maestro-fuego con una voz que lo hizo estremecerse por alguna razón.

El miedo paralizó a Mako que sólo observó mientras encerraban a Korra en una caja de metal y luego se la llevaban sin él pudiera hacer nada.

Mako no pudo reaccionar hasta que el auto se perdió de vista, entonces el miedo fue reemplazado por la angustia de saber a Korra en manos de esos hombres y por la culpa de no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando ya tuvo control sobre sus músculos corrió a buscar ayuda.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Justo cuando iba a librarse por segunda vez todo desapareció en medio de sus gritos y los de Korra sin que él pudiera hacer nada por ayudarla.

Escuchó la voz de su madre preocupada mientras se preparaba para el enfrentamiento que iba a decidir su destino.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? – le preguntó Lin Bei Fong con un tono que sólo usaba para él y que estaba seguro que nadie más en el mundo conocía.

- Es mi destino mamá, lo sé – dijo él con toda la seguridad de que era capaz.

Su madre besó su frente y él salió a la arena. Respiró profundo antes de caminar al centro donde el príncipe Iroh esperaba por él. A nadie le había sorprendido que el heredero de la nación del fuego fuera el más capaz entre los candidatos para convertirse en el Guardián del Avatar, era un maestro-fuego prodigio, el más fuerte de todos.

Hacía mucho que a Alehk había hecho las paces con Iroh, había dejado de molestarle que su primo tuviera todo lo que a él se le había negado. Desde que había conocido a Korra y había descubierto su propósito, su vida lo llenaba por completo.

- No esperes un trato especial, pequeño primo – le dijo Iroh al oído.

- Tú tampoco lo esperes de mí – había dicho él sólo por decir algo.

Luego de saludarse y saludar a los miembros de la Orden del Lotto Blanco y al Señor del Fuego que observaba expectante, Iroh había lanzado la primera serie de llamaradas que salían sin darle tregua a Alehk que tenía problemas para esquivarlas. Los puños, los pies e incluso la boca de Iroh se habían convertido en poderosos lanza-llamas. El príncipe era muy rápido y preciso, y le había causado ya más de una quemadura seria.

Por varios minutos que le parecieron eternos Alehk se dedicó a lanzar soplos y bolas de aire para repeler los ataques de Iroh que parecía más seguro y poderoso con cada ataque. La desesperación crecía en el joven maestro-aire porque no había forma en que pudiera ganar ese combate, y tal vez era lo mejor, se trataba de encontrar al más capaz, al más fuerte para protegerla a ella. Entonces la imagen de Korra apareció frente a él, sus ojos azules capaces de iluminarlo todo, su risa que era el sonido que más le gustaba en el mundo… sus gritos, sus gritos de terror mientras trataba de ayudarlo…

Abrió los ojos y le costó varios segundos entender lo que había pasado.

- Todo está bien – le dijo su madre que apareció frente a él y tomó su mano.

- ¿Y Korra? – preguntó Alehk aterrado de que no se hubiera tratado sólo de un sueño, pero la expresión de su madre confirmó sus peores temores - ¿él se la llevó? Fue mi culpa – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Es cuestión de horas para que la encuentren y la traigan de vuelta, tú no podías saber que Amón…

- ¿Despertó ya? – preguntó Tenzin que entró con Mako, Bolin y Asami tras él.

- No creo que sea el momento para esto, Tenzin – dijo Lin con un tono que los sorprendió a todos, parecía completamente vulnerable.

- No encontramos nada en los túneles, nadie pudo decirnos nada del ataque a…

- No fueron los igualitarios – dijo Alehk tratando de levantarse – fue Tarrlok. No sé por qué, pero fue él quien se llevó a Korra.

- Él era el maestro-sangre – dijo Mako acercándose a Alehk - ¿qué quería con Korra?

- ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer algo así? Es el Concejal de la Tribu Agua del Norte – dijo Tenzin.

- Es un maestro-sangre, tenemos que encontrarla, es un maestro-sangre, ella no tiene oportunidad…

- Alehk, no estás en condiciones de levantarte todavía. Has hecho suficiente poniéndonos en la ruta correcta para encontrar a Korra – dijo Tenzin.

- Es cierto – dijo Lin tomando su mano – debes recuperarte y luego…

- Jefa Bei Fong, debes ir con ellos y ayudarlos a encontrarla, por favor… - pidió Alehk con tono suplicante, y su madre no pudo negarse.

- Lo haré – dijo Lin haciendo esfuerzos monumentales por no quebrarse frente a todos.

- Deberíamos llevar a Naga – dijo Mako tratando de mantener la cabeza fría a pesar de que lo que pasaba a su alrededor lo confundía – ya está bien y ella puede rastrear a Korra.

- Desde el ataque y la desaparición de Korra está agresiva y ansiosa – dijo Tenzin – no deja que nadie se le acerque… podría lastimar a alguien.

Cuando todos se marcharon Alehk se levantó de la cama y se vistió de prisa. Aunque estaba adolorido y le costaba mover sus músculos, los curanderos habían reparado todos sus huesos rotos y sus heridas habían cicatrizado bien. La Isla estaba en completo silencio, todos los de la Orden e incluso los acólitos del aire estaban dedicados a buscar al Ávatar y no había un solo bisonte volador en los establos. Naga estaba recostaba en la paja cuando la encontró, estaba triste, era consciente de lo que había pasado. Tarrlok la había dejado inconsciente a ella primero, incapaz de defender a Korra.

- Hola chica – la llamó Alehk. Naga levantó la cabeza, pero no se movió. – Necesito tu ayuda, tenemos que encontrar a Korra.

El sólo nombre de su ama la hizo levantarse. Alehk se montó en su espalda y salieron de inmediato.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Hacía muchas horas que habían dejado la ciudad, y por la temperatura que bajaba implacablemente Korra pudo adivinar que subían a la montaña. Aunque estaba cansada, hambrienta y herida, el frío no era el menor de sus problemas, la caja de metal estaba helada y ella estaba al borde de la hipotermia, hacer fuego-control para calentarse era cada vez más complicado.

No dejaba de preguntarse sobre lo que le había pasado a Baku, Tarrlok lo había lastimado mucho, tal vez incluso… sacudió su cabeza tratando de desechar ese pensamiento. El vehículo por fin se había detenido y sintió la caja moverse, debía ser obra de un maestro-metal. Tarrlok no había actuado sólo, tenía maestros trabajando para él y lo que sea que planeara podía ser tan peligroso como el propio Amón. Korra trató de gritar pero su voz se había ido.

- Tarrlok ordenó que la vigiláramos todo el tiempo – dijo uno de los hombres.

- Tarrlok volverá hasta mañana y no hay forma en que yo me quede aquí a congelarme – dijo el otro malhumorado. No podría escapar aunque dejáramos la caja abierta.

- Supongo que tienes razón – aceptó el primero.

- Vámonos de aquí, hay un lugar cerca donde podríamos divertirnos hasta mañana.

Korra escuchó los pasos de los hombres y luego la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Por los barrotes del techo de la caja pudo ver que estaban en alguna clase de cabaña. El frío comenzaba a remitir, pero estaba muy cansada.

Cerró los ojos y de pronto estuvo de nuevo en la Tribu Agua del Sur, hacía mucho frío aún para ella pero no podía volver. Estaba muy molesta y sobre todo era muy orgullosa para pedir disculpas después de lo que había pasado.

- Korra – dijo una voz familiar que la hizo secar de prisa sus lágrimas - ¿estás bien?

Korra levantó la vista y encontró a Alehk, aún con la nevasca podía distinguir sus ojos grises y brillantes.

- ¿Te pi-di-eron que vi-ni-eras a bus-car-me? – preguntó Korra tiritando por el frío.

Alehk se quitó el gran abrigo de piel que llevaba y lo puso sobre los hombros de Korra que sintió alivio del frío al instante.

- No, ellos creen que fuiste a casa de tus padres, pero yo pensé que estabas tan molesta que… este lugar es el mejor lugar para venir cuando estás triste o molesto – dijo el muchacho.

- No voy a volver – dijo Korra – yo no lo hice y ellos no debieron culparme primero.

- Ya lo saben, quien lo hizo confesó y… Vamos antes de que arrecie la tormenta, ¿quieres? Es peligroso aquí.

- No puedo volver – dijo Korra cubriendo su rostro con sus manos – les grité a mis maestros, no debí hacerlo… le grité a Katara – dijo sollozando.

- Katara entiende lo que pasó, nadie está molesto contigo Korra.

- ¿De verdad?

- Te doy mi palabra – dijo Alehk extendiendo su mano para que Korra la tomara.

Korra se levantó y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta, la tormenta había arreciado y Alehk puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Korra para tratar de protegerla.

- Cierra los ojos – le pidió.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Korra.

- Confía en mí, de todas formas no se puede ver nada con la tormenta. Cierra los ojos.

- De acuerdo – dijo Korra haciendo como Alehk le dijo.

- ¿Me das tu palabra de que no los abrirás hasta que yo te diga?

- Te doy mi palabra.

Alehk retiró su brazo de los hombros de Korra y se alejó un par de pasos. Korra sintió que la nieve dejaba de golpearle el rostro, y sentía una corriente de aire alrededor, sentía mucha curiosidad de lo que pasaba, pero cumplió su promesa.

- Abrázate a mí – le pidió Alehk – yo te voy a guiar.

Korra caminó con los ojos cerrados abrazada a Alehk un largo rato hasta que el viento cesó y la nieve volvió a caer sobre su rostro.

- Abre los ojos – le dijo Alehk.

Korra los abrió, estaban casi frente a la fortaleza.

- Vamos adentro – pidió Alehk – todos deben estar preocupados por ti.

Korra asintió y siguió a Alehk hasta la entrada, los guardias abrieron las puertas de inmediato. Cuando entraron todos parecieron aliviados de verlos, incluso sus maestros.

- Estás bien – dijo Katara abrazándola – estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

- Lo siento mucho maestra Katara – dijo Korra haciendo una reverencia – no debí haberle hablado así, debí haber sido más prudente…

- No fuiste la única que perdió la compostura - dijo la anciana sonriendo - ¿por qué no van a cambiarse de ropa antes de tomar algo caliente?

Cuando salieron de la sala de reuniones para ir a sus dormitorios Korra por fin pudo reparar en Alehk. Tenía quemaduras en el rostro y en las manos por el frío y parecía exhausto. Se sintió culpable y en deuda con el muchacho. Se quitó los guantes y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Alehk.

- Déjame curarlos – dijo mientras derretía un poco de la nieve, el agua comenzó a brillar en el rostro y luego en las manos de Alehk.

- Gracias Avatar Korra – dijo Alehk emocionado.

- Soy sólo Korra… - los labios de Alehk sobre los suyos le impidieron continuar.

El primer impulso de Korra fue alejarse y enseñarle una lección al muchacho que se había atrevido a besarla, pero la sensación fue, de hecho, agradable y más intensa de lo que habría pensado que sería.

El sonido de algo golpeando la caja de metal la despertó y volvió a su realidad. Estaba cautiva, cansada, herida y hambrienta, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al atar los cabos que develaban la identidad de Baku. Era Alehk, el único amigo que había tenido, su recuerdo favorito de los días en el Polo Sur y al que había olvidado por alguna razón que no podía recordar. Sus palabras, sus acciones y el que era la persona en la que más confiaba…todo tenía sentido. Alehk tenía que estar bien, Lin y Tenzin no permitirían que fuera de otra forma, y él iba a encontrarla.

- Alehk – dijo en voz baja - ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

La desesperación de Mako aumentaba con el paso del tiempo, nunca se había sentido tan culpable y tan impotente. El habría podido hacer algo más, él habría podido evitar que se llevaran a Korra, pero a cambio se había quedado petrificado, inmóvil por el miedo… había sido un cobarde, primero por no aceptar sus sentimientos frente a Korra y haberla herido con su rechazo, y luego por no haberla protegido.

El encuentro con Tarrlok había sido un fracaso, el maestro-sangre había huído al saber que su identidad había sido descubierta y el peligro en el que se encontraba Korra sólo había aumentado. Volvieron al templo del aire esperando tener noticias de todos quienes la buscaban.

- Ni la policía, ni la Orden del Lotto Blanco, ni los acólitos tienen noticias sobre Korra – dijo Tenzin visiblemente preocupado – creo que debemos extender la búsqueda a las afueras de Ciudad República… tal vez hasta el Reino Tierra…

- Tenzin – lo llamó Lin visiblemente angustiada – Alehk no está, debió irse después que nosotros…

Aún con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza Mako no pudo evitar atacar cabos, Baku o Alehk había hecho aire-control contra Tarrlok, la forma en que Lin y Tenzin lo trataban y su preocupación por él... Alehk no era después de todo un tipo cualquiera. Mientras Tenzin trataba de tranquilizar a Lin Mako salió a buscar a su hermano y a Asami, estaban sentados en una de las rocas y hablaban en voz baja.

- Tenemos que seguir buscándola – les pidió.

- Pensé que nunca lo dirías – dijo Asami – creo que deberíamos cambiar de medio de transporte.

- Pensé que nunca lo dirías, Asami – dijo Bolin entusiasmado.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía de la situación. La jaula de metal y el estado de cautiverio fueron el lugar y el momento indicado para poder meditar. Cerró los ojos, y su respiración fue llevándola a un estado de total relajación y conexión con el universo. Sus sentidos se abrieron y pudo contemplar a través de los ojos de Aang lo que sólo conocía por anécdotas. El incidente de Yakón, el maestro-sangre prodigio que había aterrorizado Ciudad República muchos años atrás. Todo tuvo sentido entonces, Tarrlok debía ser descendiente de Yakón y seguramente quería tener éxito en lo que su padre había fracasado, y al secuestrarla había querido evitar que el Avatar lo detuviera, como Aang lo había hecho antes.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de concentración.

- Espero que el alojamiento sea de tu agrado, Avatar – dijo la voz de Tarrlok.

- No esperaba otra cosa del hijo de Yakon – dijo Korra.

- Así que ya lo sabes, supongo que era de esperar que tus vidas pasadas vinieran a darle la voz de alarma, aunque eso no cambia tu situación actual.

- Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen y nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que tendrás éxito en lo que tu padre fracasó?

- Porque a mi padre lo detuvo Aang, y yo ya me hice cargo de ese pequeño detalle – dijo Tarrlok – tus amigos, Tenzin y la Jefa Bei Fong no tienen idea de dónde empezar a buscar, y cuando lleguen aquí, tú ya estarás muy lejos Avatar.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

- Sacarte del tablero, por supuesto. Tal vez incluso entregarte a Amón, si él te quita tu control, eso resolvería mis problemas. Los igualitarios están resultando ser exactamente lo que necesitaba, no sólo hacen el negocio del crimen en Ciudad República menos competido, también me ahorran el problema de deshacerme de los líderes. Ahora mismo estás viendo al nuevo jefe de la triple amenaza, los agni kai y los monzones rojos. Seremos los maestros y no los igualitarios los que tomen el control.

- Tus planes son más patéticos de lo que hubiera pensado – dijo Korra.

- No soy yo quien está encerrado en una caja de metal… Avatar.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- Vamos chica – dijo Alehk a Naga que parecía agotada – al otro lado del rastro está ella.

Las palabras de Alehk parecieron motivar a Naga que apresuró el paso, haciendo difícil para el muchacho seguirla. Habían subido la por la montaña las últimas doce horas y el frío y el cansancio aumentaban exponencialmente. El sonido del motor de un auto llamó la atención de Alehk que se apresuró a subir a la punta de un árbol para ver de dónde venía el sonido. Dos autos se dirigían a la cima de la montaña. Desplazándose entre las ramas de los árboles casi sin vida, Alehk pudo ver que se dirigían a una pequeña cabaña que se veía a lo lejos, la única edificación en toda la montaña y tuvo un buen presentimiento y luego un súbito temo lo invadió. Se dirigió a la cabaña tan rápido como su scooter de aire se lo permitió

Cuando llegó al lugar había un par de igualitarios vigilando la entrada, un par de minutos después Amón salió arrastrando a Tarrlok que parecía haber perdido su control.

El terror recorrió toda su columna vertebral. Si Korra estaba adentro… ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo. Bajó del árbol en el que se escondía y cayó sobre el par de guardias que quedaron inconscientes, un dolor familiar lo recorrió mientras su cuerpo era suspendido en el aire, primero pensó que se trataba de Tarrlok, pero luego vio a Amón acercarse, era un maestro-sangre, casi todo tenía sentido ahora. Sus huesos recién sanados estaban a punto de romperse otra vez y el control de Amón era mucho más poderoso que el de Tarrlok, lo que le hacía casi imposible librarse.

- Eres… un… maestro… sangre… - dijo Alehk.

- Y tú eres el hijo bastardo de Bei Fong y Tenzin, el guardián del Avatar – dijo él con su voz profunda – no has hecho un buen trabajo pequeño Alehk – dijo Amón.

Alehk respiró profundo y recordó lo que le había enseñado Katara, la sangre-control tenía un poder limitado, porque el propio control era más fuerte.

- Entonces ya sabes que puedo hacer esto – dijo Alehk lanzando a Amón contra la punta de un árbol con una corriente de aire.

Korra apareció de pronto y Alehk sintió que el aire volvió a sus pulmones. Dos igualitarios más salieron tras ella y Alehk los arrojó con una ventisca a cincuenta metros sepultándolos en nieve.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alehk. Korra asintió casi sin fuerzas.

Alehk supo que Amón estaba de vuelta cuando una lluvia de cuchillos de hielo cayó sobre ellos, apenas tuvo tiempo de repelerlos con soplos de aire.

- Vete ahora – le dijo a Korra – Naga está cerca, ella te llevará de vuelta.

- Pero Amón…

- Yo me encargo de él esta vez, Avatar…

- Ten cuidado Alehk – dijo Korra tratando de sonreír.

Alehk pudo ver que Amón dejó que Korra se marchara, seguramente no quería que fuera testigo de su secreto. Una ráfaga de miles de cuchillos de hielo pusieron a prueba las habilidades de Alehk, que pudo esquivarlos casi todos. Malherido cayó de rodillas y lo último que vio fue a Amón clavarle uno más en el vientre.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4.

A Korra le costaba incluso moverse, apenas podía caminar y debía correr. Tenía que alejarse de Amón a toda costa, no estaba en condiciones de defenderse. Quiso deslizarse por la nieve colina abajo, pero sólo consiguió estrellarse contra un árbol. Tenía el cuerpo tan entumecido por el frío que ni siquiera dolió, no pudo levantarse, no pudo abrir los ojos.

Los cálidos lengüetazos de Naga la despertaron y el animal la hizo subir a su espalda. Korra apenas podía sujetarse, así que Naga comenzó a caminar lentamente de vuelta colina arriba. Casi anochecía, pero la figura de Alehk tirado sobre nieve enrojecida parecía proyectarse. Korra olvidó el cansancio y el frío y saltó de Naga para acercarse, en cuanto levantó el cuerpo del muchacho sintió la sangre sobre sus manos. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para mantener la cabeza fría. Sintió el corazón del maestro-aire, aún latía pero no iba a resistir mucho más. Derritió un poco de nieve y usó lo que le quedaba de energía para que las heridas de Alehk dejaran de sangrar, luego lo subió sobre Naga, y mientras el gran perro-oso polar los llevaba de vuelta a la ciudad, ella siguió tratando de sanarlo hasta que perdió la consciencia.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Estaba casi amaneciendo en Ciudad República, ni Asami ni Bolin eran capaces de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no se atrevían a dejar de buscar a Korra. No que Mako lo hubiera permitido. Habían recorrido toda la ciudad, habían vuelto al lugar del rapto una docena de veces y el paso del tiempo y la falta de resultados sólo les hacían ver lo inútil de sus esfuerzos.

- Deberíamos volver a la Isla del Templo del Aire – dijo Bolin – tal vez haya noticias de Korra o de Baku…

- Sólo una vuelta más – pidió Mako desesperado.

- Hermano…

- Sólo una vuelta más Bo… por favor.

Asami arrancó el Sato-móvil para dar "otra vuelta" por la ciudad.

- Mako, no importa lo que pienses – dijo la joven – no hubieras podido hacer nada. Tarrlok es un maestro-sangre, y eso sin contar a los otros dos…

- Pero pude haberlo intentado – dijo Mako angustiado. La idea de haber sido el responsable de lo ocurrido no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, si no le hubiera hablado a Korra como lo hizo, si hubiera intervenido cuando la raptaron…

- Habrías terminado como Baku y eso sólo habría empeorado todo, quién sabe si ahora sabríamos que Korra fue secuestrada – dijo Bolin.

- Pude haber hecho algo más – dijo Mako – pude haber hecho mucho más.

Asami lo observó por el retrovisor, su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas: se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido y la angustia que reflejaba le dolía a ella también.

- ¿Escucharon eso? – preguntó Mako casi saltando del vehículo.

- Es el aullido de Naga – dijo Bolin entusiasmado.

- Y creo que se de dónde viene – dijo Asami dando una vuelta en U que casi hizo salir del auto a los hermanos.

- ¿Puedes ir más de prisa? – preguntó Mako desesperado.

- Es imposible que cualquiera pueda ir más de prisa – dijo Asami haciendo otra vuelta imposible.

Por fin pudieron ver a Naga al final de la calle, y los pocos segundos que tardó Asami en acercarse al animal le parecieron eternos a Mako. Saltó del auto en movimiento cuando vio que Korra estaba en las espaldas del perro-oso polar. Se estremeció cuando vio el estado de la joven, estaba pálida y tenía múltiples heridas, moretones por todo el cuerpo y su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre.

- Korra – la llamó mientras la tomaba en sus brazos con todo el cuidado posible. Estaba helada, Mako la acercó contra su pecho para tratar de calentarla – ya estás a salvo – le dijo al oído – y esta vez me aseguraré de que sigas así.

- Hermano… creo que él necesita más ayuda que Korra.

Mako tuvo que quitar su atención de Korra. En la espalda de Naga también estaba Alehk, cuando Bolin lo levantó para subirlo al auto pudieron ver que la sangre era de él y no de Korra. Sus heridas, sobre todo la herida del vientre parecían mucho más profundas que las del Avatar, tan profundas que los tres temieron lo peor.

- Debemos llevarlo cuanto antes a la Isla – dijo Asami.

Transportar a dos heridos sólo hizo que Asami descubriera que su auto si podía ir más rápido, el problema iba a ser que el ferri también se diera prisa. Afortunadamente para todos durante el trayecto de vuelta encontraron a una de las brigadas de búsqueda de los acólitos del aire y el bisonte volador los transportó el resto del camino.

Mako no soltó a Korra ni un segundo, sabía que su actitud debía herir a Asami, pero le sorprendía lo poco que le importaba. Si alguna vez había tenido dudas sobre a quién prefería, ya habían quedado atrás. Lo que sentía por Korra no podía compararse con lo que había llegado a sentir por Asami, era como comparar una chispa con una explosión.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con sus manos, la luz de la habitación le pareció muy intensa. Se sentía como si hubiera dormido mucho tiempo: descansada y desorientada. No recordó de inmediato lo que había pasado hasta que reconoció la habitación como la enfermería del Templo del Aire.

- Alehk - dijo con una voz que le costó reconocer como suya.

Mako que se había quedado dormido en el piso junto a su cama despertó al momento.

- Por fin despertaste – dijo entusiasmado.

- Mako, ¿qué haces…? Alehk – dijo angustiada – Alehk estaba herido…

- Las curanderas dijeron que habías hecho el mejor trabajo posible, detuviste la hemorragia y eso le salvó la vida.

- ¿Está bien?

- Si es de Baku de quien hablas, está en casa de Lin, en cuanto estuvo fuera de peligro ella insistió en llevarlo allá.

Korra suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Mako.

- Ahora me siento bien, ¿cómo llegué a este lugar?

- Te encontraron… los encontraron en la ciudad cuando Naga los traía de vuelta... Korra – Mako tomó su mano – estaba tan preocupado por ti, la idea de no volver a verte para pedirte perdón…

Los eventos recientes habían borrado lo ocurrido con Mako, pero sus palabras le devolvieron los recuerdos y su corazón volvió a sentirse oprimido. Retiró su mano de las del maestro-fuego, y hubiera querido escapar de sus palabras de lástima, decirle que lo que había pasado no lo obligaba a nada.

- Lo que dije…

- Ahora estoy cansada – mintió Korra.

Mako suspiró dándose por vencido. No tenía derecho a importunarla.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Sus heridas casi habían cicatrizado por completo, pero su madre había amenazado con atarlo a la cama si se atrevía a levantarse y Alehk sabía que era capaz, así que tuvo que recibir a Korra postrado como un verdadero convaleciente.

- Tu madre me advirtió que no podía quedarme mucho tiempo, tampoco debo hacerte hablar demasiado, tengo prohibido darte malas noticias y como diez cosas más, y no quiero ser arrestada por segunda vez… en realidad no tengo idea de cómo tratarte Alehk Bei Fong.

- Por fin lo recordaste – dijo Alehk con una sonrisa.

- Me siento avergonzada – confesó Korra – no sé cómo pude olvidarme de ti.

Alehk no pudo evitar una carcajada.

- Shhh, tampoco puedo hacerte reír.

- Es obvio que si te olvidaste de mí, tampoco recuerdes que lo hiciste – aclaró Alehk.

- Debiste decirme desde el principio.

- En realidad, no debí decirte en absoluto. Ni siquiera debí acercarme a ti, pero no pude evitarlo.

- Tengo recuerdos fragmentados de ti, de tus visitas al Polo Sur, pero sé que fuimos amigos. ¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué sólo yo te olvidé?

- Eso no puedo decírtelo yo, pero si ya comenzaste a recordar, eventualmente todo se aclarará.

- Eso me preocupa, ¿sabes? Mientras más recuerdo más me doy cuenta que desde que nos conocimos sólo te he hecho daño y te he puesto en peligro. Y eso me hace sentir mal porque aún así no quiero alejarme de ti. Eres una parte de mi vida que ahora que sé que existe no quiero perder… has sido mi mejor amigo en el mundo.

Aunque no fue la intención de Korra, sus palabras removieron una herida en Alehk que estaba lejos de sanar, quizá la más profunda y la más dolorosa de todas las que había sufrido: la herida de saber que la había perdido sin haber tenido la oportunidad de luchar por ella. Pero eso no cambiaba nada.

- Tuvimos buenos momentos también Korra, y ya los recordarás.

- Deberíamos tener buenos momentos en el futuro, en cuanto tu madre lo permita. Comienzo a extrañar a la mujer que me arrestó cuando llegué a Ciudad República, era dulce, amable y flexible, comparada con la que tuve que pasar para llegar aquí.

Alehk volvió a reír y Korra tuvo que acercarse para cubrir su boca y hacerlo callar.

- Shhh – volvió a decir – ¿qué parte del "no puedo hacerte reír" no entiendes? Ella vendrá a arrestarme si te escucha.

- Descuida, si te arresta prometo convencerla de que te deje libre en poco tiempo.

- No creo que Lin accedería a eso, tal vez no lo sabes, pero no le agrado mucho.

Alehk reprimió una carcajada. Era cierto que a su madre no le agradaba Korra desde que su hijo se había convertido en su guardián, y el verla en Ciudad República la enfureció porque eso significaba que lo llamarían a él.

- Eso es cierto Avatar – dijo Lin que apareció en la puerta - ¿todavía estás aquí?

- Aún no son quince minutos, de eso estoy segura…

- Puedes terminar tu visita más tarde, Alehk necesita una sesión se sanación, el maestro Senka ya está aquí.

- ¿Una sesión de sanación? Yo puedo hacerme cargo – se ofreció Korra encantada de poder serle útil a Alehk - no debería decirlo yo, pero soy una gran curandera, aprendí de Katara y ella es la mejor que hay.

- Eso quedó demostrado Avatar, gracias a tus habilidades Alehk sigue con vida – la voz de Lin no pudo ocultar la emoción.

- Creo que es mejor que Senka se haga cargo – dijo Alehk – sería un poco incómodo para mí…

- Es tu decisión – dijo Lin – pero estoy seguro que Korra sólo necesitaría una sesión más, el maestro Senka dijo que lo que ella hizo en la montaña no lo hubiera podido hacer nadie más. Luego de esta sesión serías libre, aunque no sé si eso sea algo bueno, la última vez te bastó menos de un día para volver a la enfermería en peor estado.

- Lo siento mucho Lin – trató de disculparse Korra. Había puesto a su hijo en peligro de morir dos veces en dos días.

- No tienes nada que ver en esto Avatar – dijo Lin – me queda claro que la decisión fue de mi hijo… y que te has mantenido fuera de problemas, aunque los problemas te han encontrado con mucha facilidad a ti.

Korra no entendió por completo las palabras de Lin, pero se dio cuenta de que no le guardaba ningún rencor.

- Le diré al maestro Senka que el Avatar terminará su trabajo – dijo Lin dándose la vuelta para marcharse – estoy segura de que se sentirá honrado.

Alehk no recordaba una situación tan incómoda, tenía que quedar medio desnudo frente a Korra que esperaba en silencio.

- Debería comenzar por la herida del vientre – dijo Korra que se estremeció al recordar la sensación de la sangre tibia de Alehk sobre sus manos heladas.

Alehk desabotonó la parte superior de su bata y se recostó, Korra respiró profundo antes de volver a palpar la herida. Su profundidad había disminuido, pero algo del daño interno aún permanecía. Tres heridas más eran visibles y Korra las examinó también. Luego tomó un poco de agua, la puso sobre la herida del vientre y comenzó a brillar.

- Recuerdo esta sensación – dijo Alehk cerrando los ojos. Sentía un calor fluyendo de la propia Korra a la herida y luego a todo el cuerpo, la sensación era muy agradable y única porque era la energía del Avatar, más intensa que cualquier otra.

- Por supuesto que la recuerdas, no es la primera vez que te lastiman por mi culpa y que tengo que hacer esto, pero si ha sido la peor.

Alehk sabía que eso no era verdad, pero no corrigió a Korra.

- Mientras estaba en esa caja de metal por fin recordé por qué tus ojos me parecían tan familiares… - Korra se sonrojó al recordar el final de sueño – no has cambiado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos en el Polo Sur, aunque no recuerdo esa vez. ¿Por qué no volviste después?

- Pasaron muchas cosas que me impidieron volver… mi vida se hizo complicada.

- Tú eras el muchacho que visitaba todos los inviernos a la maestra Katara, ¿no es cierto?

- Nadie va al Polo Sur en el invierno, era la época perfecta para visitar a mi abuela.

- Alehk… ¿todos tus abuelos saben de ti?

Alehk guardó silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Quieres saber si el antiguo Señor del Fuego sabe que existo?

- No tienes que decirme nada que no quieras, o que no puedas. Sólo quiero tratar de entender…

- Zuko siempre ha sido un padre para mi madre, y también un abuelo para mí. El y Toph tuvieron que sacrificar su vida juntos para asegurar la estabilidad y la paz entre las Naciones, pero nunca sacrificaron a su familia.

- Esa historia siempre me pone triste – dijo Korra.

- Sacrificios más grandes se han hecho por fines menos nobles.

Korra había escuchado muchas veces la historia de Zuko y Toph, pero aún le indignaba que se hubieran resignado a separarse. Mai, la primera esposa de Zuko, había muerto dando a luz a su hija Ursa, dejándolo devastado. Toph había estado enamorada del Señor del Fuego desde los días en que ayudaban a Aang a derrotar a Ozai, y fue su principal apoyo durante los difíciles años que siguieron a la muerte de Mai. Con el tiempo Zuko también se enamoró de Toph y pensó en comenzar una vida a su lado, pero todos en la Nación del Fuego se opusieron. Toph Bei Fong era del Reino Tierra, y más aún, era a maestra-tierra más grande que había existido, y que un maestro-tierra llegara a gobernar la Nación del Fuego era impensable. Hubo intentos de derrocar a Zuko e instaurar a Azula en el trono para evitar que pasara, muchos de los generales amenazaron con levantarse en armas, y al final se dieron por vencidos. Toph volvió a Ciudad República, y aunque todos sabían quién era el padre de Lin, nadie se atrevió nunca a mencionarlo. La paz se había conservado, pero ni Zuko ni Toph llegaron a ser completamente felices luego de su separación.

- Creo que Lin tenía razón, puedes despedirte de la herida del vientre, aunque no creo que pueda hacer nada por esa cicatriz – dijo Korra acariciando la marca.

Observó a Alehk que estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, su pelo revuelto caía sobre su rostro perfecto. Era en verdad muy apuesto, era la mezcla de lo mejor de las cuatro naciones. En todo el mundo no había nadie que tuviera un mejor linaje, la sangre de Aang, Katara, Toph y Zuko corría por sus venas… era un ser único que había puesto sus ojos en ella, ¿por qué no podía sólo corresponderle?

- Gracias Korra – dijo Alehk mientras Korra se sonrojaba por sus pensamientos – el dolor desapareció por completo.

- Creo que puedo hacer algo también por las demás heridas – dijo Korra tomando de nuevo el agua entre sus manos.

Una a una fue sanando las heridas de los costados y del pecho que fueron más sencillas, pero cada vez era más consciente de sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Alehk.

- Parece que has hecho grandes progresos – dijo Lin que hizo que Korra se sobresaltara avergonzada.

- Las heridas… creo que por fin están bien – dijo sonrojándose.

- Quítate la bata – le pidió Lin a su hijo.

- Mamá… - iba a protestar Alehk.

- Le tomará pocos minutos sanar por completo también las heridas de los brazos, y luego la herida de… - la expresión de pánico en el rostro de Alehk no pudo sino divertir a Lin que no recordaba la última vez que había podido sonreír – creo que esa herida ya casi está bien.

Alehk se quitó la bata y Korra sanó lo que quedaba de una herida en el hombro izquierdo y en el antebrazo derecho.

- Gracias Avatar Korra – dijo Lin cuando terminó – los dejaré para que termines los ocho minutos restantes de tu visita.

- Debes estar agotada – dijo Alehk – pude sentir que usaste gran parte de tu energía.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer, aún podría sanar la última herida, así podrías salir por fin de aquí…

- No, has hecho suficiente y no quiero te desmayes de camino a la Isla del Templo del Aire.

- Alehk – dijo Korra con un nudo en la garganta – gracias por salvarme la vida, lo has hecho una y otra vez y yo…

Alehk estaba seguro que Korra iba a besarlo, y casi dejó salir una maldición cuando la puerta de su habitación volvió a abrirse.

- Korra – dijo Bolin que apareció con Mako y Asami tras él – no sabíamos que estabas aquí, pensamos que seguías en cama.

Los ojos de Mako iban de Alehk a Korra y la opresión que sentía en el pecho sólo crecía.

- Te ves mucho mejor – dijo Asami que se acercó a Alehk – tu madre permitió que pasáramos las flores para alegrar la habitación.

- Gracias señorita Sato – saludó Alehk con una sonrisa.

- Llámame Asami, justo ahora el nombre Sato no me es muy querido – dijo Asami mientras ponía las flores en la mesa junto a la cama.

- Hombre, en serio te ves muy bien – dijo Bolin – la última vez parecías un cadáver…

- ¡Bolin! – exclamó Korra ante la referencia.

- Tú tampoco te veías muy bien, pero él… y ahora estás como nuevo.

- Korra acaba de sanar lo que quedaba de las heridas es la mejor curandera que haya visto en mi vida.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, una vez curó mi hombro y quedó mejor que nuevo, y la sensación de calor es lo mejor que…

- Lamento interrumpir – dijo Lin – pero creo que Korra debería volver a la Isla del Templo del Aire de inmediato. Tenzin tiene noticias.

- Supongo que volveré por mis dos minutos restantes después – dijo Korra que se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Alehk – Lin se asegurará de que descanses señor espiritual - y salió de la habitación de inmediato.

- Creo que deberíamos ir con ella – dijo Mako que habló por primera vez.

- Tienes razón hermano, te veremos después Baku… Alehk… ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Bolin.

- Deberían darse prisa – intervino Lin.

Los hermanos salieron sin más ceremonia para alcanzar a Korra, pero Asami se acercó para despedirse de Alehk de la misma forma que Korra lo había hecho.

- Señorita Sato – la llamó Lin haciendo un ademán para que se acercara – tengo que pedirle un gran favor.

Asami pensó que le pediría que se marchara lo antes posible o algo parecido, pero le pidió que cuidara de Alehk mientras ella iba a hablar con Tenzin.

- No puedo dejarlo solo porque seguramente escaparía – le explicó Lin – y si usted se queda tendrá que…

- Lo haré encantada.

- Volveré lo antes posible.

Alehk había aprovechado para volver a ponerse la parte superior de su bata, había sido demasiado embarazoso estar medio desnudo frente a sus visitantes, pero sentir las manos de Korra recorriendo su abdomen y su pecho había valido la pena.

- Siento mucho que la Jefa Bei Fong te haya obligado a quedarte de niñera es imposible negarle lo que pide, ¿no es cierto?

- Yo estoy encantada con la tarea – dijo Asami sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama que había ocupado Korra.

Asami no había permanecido ajena al encanto de Alehk, era más apuesto que Mako y había algo en el tono de su voz que le provocaba querer escucharlo todo el tiempo, así que la idea de poder conocerlo la entusiasmaba.

- Descuida, puedes irte cuando quieras, te doy mi palabra de que no me moveré de aquí no importa lo que pase.

- Pienso cumplir mi tarea al pie de la letra, dime si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti – dijo Asami sonriendo.

Alehk tuvo que reconocer que su primera impresión de Asami estaba equivocada, era como Korra había dicho: muy agradable. Entendió un poco más a Mako, era casi imposible ignorar los encantos de la mujer de ojos verdes frente a él.

- Lo que sea que te haga la espera más agradable ¿te gusta el Pai Sho?

- Ni un poco – respondió Asami de inmediato.

- Yo también lo detesto.

- ¿Te gustan los autos? – preguntó Asami.

- En el Reino Tierra tenía un Sato-móvil que era bastante veloz, pero allá aún no hay carreteras ni autopistas que hagan que conducir valga la pena.

- Se de lo que hablas, no recuerdo haber sentido más frustración que cuando intenté conducir en Ba Sing Se. No hay nada que me guste más que sentir el viento mientras conduzco a toda velocidad… es como si nada te atara a la tierra.

Alehk no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Así que eres del Reino Tierra – dijo Asami.

- Viví allí los últimos años.

- No pareces del Reino Tierra.

- No eres la primera persona que me lo dice, y no estás completamente equivocada, aunque si tengo ascendencia del Reino Tierra.

- Esto debe parecerte extraño, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Soy Alehk – dijo sonriendo – cuando llegué a Ciudad República traté de jugarle una broma a Korra que no me recordaba, pero se salió de control.

- Así que ya conocías a Korra.

- Fuimos buenos amigos hace algunos años.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta… personal? – preguntó Asami.

- No puedo asegurarte que la responderé…

- Entre Korra y tú… ¿ustedes?

A Alehk le sorprendió la forma en que se identificó con Asami, su expresión de angustia era la que él ocultaba de Korra todo el tiempo. Era la expresión de alguien que sabe que está perdiendo irremediablemente a la persona que quiere.

- Para mi mala fortuna… sólo somos amigos.

- Y también para mi mala fortuna... no soy tan estúpida, sé que Mako siente por ella más de lo que se atreve a admitir, antes estaba segura de que a mí me quería más, pero ahora… se volvió loco cuando secuestraron a Korra, parecía que iba a morirse si no la encontraba a salvo.

- Eso puede significar muchas cosas, tal vez sólo se sentía culpable por no haberla podido salvar…

- No, yo sé lo que significa. Y también sé que debería dejarlo ir – dijo Asami cubriendo su rostro con sus manos – pero si lo hago me quedaría completamente sola y no podría hacerle frente a lo que está por venir…

- Es natural que sientas miedo después de todo lo que has pasado – dijo Alehk tomando su mano – pero mereces mucho más que estar con alguien que quiere estar con otra…

- Sabes que Korra siente lo mismo por Mako, ¿no es cierto?

Alehk guardó silencio. Lo de menos era con quien estuviera Korra, él debía cuidar de ella.

- Esto no está bien – dijo Asami alejando su mano – lo último que necesito es involucrarme con alguien más que está interesado en Korra.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Tenzin había enviado un bisonte volador para recoger a Korra y llevarla a la Isla del Templo del Aire, lo que significaba que era un asunto urgente. Korra se subió de un salto a la espalda del animal, que iba a despegar cuando escuchó la voz de Bolin que la llamaba.

- ¡Korra, iremos contigo! – dijo el maestro-tierra seguido de su hermano.

Korra suspiró resignada, lo último que necesitaba era estar cerca de Mako, las emociones que le provocaba eran más intensas cada vez. Detrás de los hermanos apareció Lin, a Korra le preocupó que el asunto requiriera que dejara solo a Alehk, pero cuando Asami no apareció no le fue difícil adivinar la solución que había encontrado.

Cuando todos estuvieron a bordo, el bisonte finalmente se elevó por los aires. Bolin, que estaba muy emocionado por la experiencia de volar en el legendario animal, se sentó al frente junto con el acólito que dirigía y Lin se les unió para presionar al pobre hombre con sus peticiones de aumentar la velocidad. Korra se sentó en la parte de atrás e inmediatamente ocultó su rostro detrás de sus rodillas para evitar que Mako le dirigiera la palabra.

El maestro-fuego ignoró su gesto y se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que pudo sentir su calor y su celestial olor inundó sus sentidos.

- Korra tienes que perdonarme – le dijo al oído.

El aliento de Mako hacía estragos en el control de Korra, su corazón se acelero de inmediato.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte – dijo Korra aún ocultando su rostro – sólo dijiste lo que pensabas, y tenías razón.

- No, eso no era… perdí el control y lo que dije no era lo que sentía, la verdad es que yo si te…

Korra levantó la vista, los dos estaban muy cerca, pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros y Mako no podía despegar sus ojos de los labios de Korra. El recuerdo del beso pocos días atrás lo había atormentado cada segundo, nunca había querido tanto algo como quería volver a besarla.

- Soy un idiota Korra, no debí haberte lastimado, no debí haber sido tan cobarde.

- Eso es cierto, pero también es cierto que deberíamos pasar esa página.

- Lo que yo quiero es regresar a la anterior, en la que me dijiste…

- En la que tú me dijiste que estabas con Asami, eso aún es verdad, y sé lo que eso significa.

- Korra…

- Olvidemos lo que pasó y volvamos a ser amigos.

- ¡Creo que deberían ver esto! – les dijo Bolin.

Korra se levantó y la vista de la ciudad bajo ataque la horrorizó. Había explosiones en decenas de puntos, meca-tanques recorriendo las calles y la bandera de los igualitarios estaba por todas partes.

- Creo que Amón está listo para su golpe final – dijo Lin.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5.

Asami escuchaba el radio tratando de olvidar su conversación con Alehk cuando escuchó el sonido de una explosión y luego la casa comenzó a retumbar. Volvió de prisa a la habitación de Alehk para advertirle del peligro.

- Alehk debemos irnos de inmediato…

- Siento mucho haberte puesto en esta situación – dijo Alehk, que ya estaba listo y vestido para marcharse, tomó las dos espadas que estaban colgadas en la pared, y luego de girarlas hábilmente en sus manos las puso en la funda detrás de su espalda.

- Soy yo quien debería disculparse – dijo Asami nerviosa – fue mi padre quien hizo esto.

Otra explosión más cercana que la anterior volvió a ponerlos en alerta, Alehk tomó a Asami de la mano y la llevó afuera. Cuando estuvieron en la calle vieron que el caos se apoderaba de Ciudad República. Los igualitarios habían comenzado su ataque final y la guerra había sido declarada. Asami sintió miedo, no sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir.

- Debemos ir con Korra – dijo Alehk.

Asami dudó un segundo, al lado del Avatar sólo le esperaban el rechazo de Mako y la furia de su padre.

- Al lado de Korra estarás a salvo, – dijo Alehk – a su lado podré protegerte a ti también.

Asami había estado rodeada toda su vida de personas que le decían lo que quería escuchar, y había aprendido a dudar de todo y de todos. Las únicas personas en las que confiaba la habían decepcionado también, su padre le había ocultado que era un igualitario y Mako le había mentido al decirle que la amaba, pero no dudó un segundo de las palabras de Alehk.

- Mi auto está del otro lado, mejor nos damos prisa – dijo Asami mientras corría al otro lado de la calle.

A Alehk aún le pesaban las piernas y le costaba coordinar sus movimientos, pero era cuestión de horas para que su cuerpo se recuperara por completo. Aún podía sentir la energía de Korra recorriéndolo, sanando las células que quedaban por sanar. Subió al auto con menos gracia que Asami, que lo arrancó de inmediato.

- Tengo que confesar que no esperé que pudieras impresionarme más – dijo sin poder evitar disfrutar de la velocidad – eres la mejor conductora que he visto en mi vida, señorita Sato.

- Llámame Asami, y aún no has visto nada.

La siguiente vuelta pudo haber sido más tranquila, pero a Asami le agradaba la idea de impresionar a Alehk con sus habilidades. Era la primera persona que reconocía su capacidad al volante.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A buscar a Korra – dijo Alehk sujetándose con fuerza de su asiento.

- Tienes que ser más específico…

- Al gran parque de Ciudad República.

- ¿Estás seguro? Creo que deberíamos tratar de alejarnos y no ponernos justo en la zona de guerra.

- Confía en mí – pidió Alehk.

Era todo lo que Asami tenía que escuchar.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra secó sus lágrimas y respiró profundo. Tenzin y su familia habían logrado escapar, pero Lin había sido capturada, ¿cómo iba a decirle a Alehk que no había sido capaz de proteger a su madre? Lin iba en camino a Amón.

- Debemos irnos – dijo Mako tomándola de los hombros – no es seguro aquí.

Mientras recorrían los túneles debajo del suelo de Ciudad República las imágenes de lo ocurrido las últimas horas volvían a asaltar a Korra. Los rostros de los miembros del Lotto Blanco tratando de ocultar su temor y mentalizándose para cumplir su deber, para cuidar de una jovencita inmadura sólo porque era el Avatar, un Avatar que no podía cuidar de ellos, un Avatar que era incapaz de hacer aire control… ¿cuántas personas más iban a resultar lastimadas porque ella no podía cumplir con su deber?

- Korra, llegamos – le susurró Mako al oído.

- ¿Está bien que me sienta como si volviera a casa? – preguntó Bolin levantando los brazos - ¿qué dices tú Pabu? – le preguntó al pequeño hurón rojizo que comenzó a explorar el lugar.

Luego de dejar la Isla del Templo del Aire y con la ciudad bajo ataque, Mako los había convencido de buscar refugio en las colonias de vagabundos debajo de la Ciudad. Las personas que vivían allí, maestros o no maestros no le interesaban a Amón, los igualitarios no parecían saber siquiera que existían.

- Lo siento Korra – se disculpó Mako – hubiera preferido no traerte nunca a este lugar, pero no se me ocurrió a dónde más ir.

- Este lugar es perfecto para esconderse. Y no tienes que disculparte, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí – Korra estaba triste, incluso Mako y Bolin estaban en peligro por su culpa…

- Hermano, ¿te das cuenta que Asami aún está en casa de Lin? – preguntó Bolin.

- Está con Alehk – dijo Korra con un extraño sentimiento en el estómago – él cuidará de ella, pero deberíamos tratar de encontrarlos cuanto antes - "y decirle que Lin fue capturada y va en camino a ver a Amón", pensó Korra angustiada.

- ¿Crees que aún estén donde Lin? – preguntó Mako.

- Estoy segura que ese fue uno de los primeros lugares que atacaron, pero también estoy segura de que están bien. No creo que nos busquen aquí y no tengo idea de dónde encontrarlos…

- Descuida Korra – dijo Bolin – Alehk tiene ese sexto sentido para encontrarte. Siempre sabía dónde estabas, aún cuando te secuestró Tarrlok…

- Comenzaba a desesperarme – dijo una voz familiar que los hizo sobresaltarse – este lugar apesta.

Asami y Alehk aparecieron frente a ellos.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿cómo llegaron aquí? – preguntó Bolin sorprendido – pensé que este era un lugar poco predecible para encontrarnos.

- Anuk, un vagabundo del gran parque nos dijo cómo encontrar este lugar – explicó Alehk – con todo lo que pasa en la superficie no hay mejor lugar para esconderse, además… - el rostro de Mako le impidió continuar.

- Además ¿qué? – preguntó Mako.

- A ustedes no les es desconocido por aquí. Korra no conoce Ciudad República, era esto o la arena de pro-control.

- ¿No te lo dije Korra? Este hombre tiene un sexto sentido para localizarte, es como si pudiera seguir tu olor a Avatar o algo así – dijo Bolin dándole una palmada en la espalda a Alehk - ¿cómo haces eso amigo? Un día podría sernos útil.

- Korra es bastante predecible – dijo Alehk esperando un puñetazo de la joven, o por lo menos una palabra de desaprobación, pero Korra guardó silencio.

- ¿Qué pasó en la Isla? – preguntó Asami - ¿dónde están Lin, Tenzin y…?

- Alehk… - Korra no quería continuar, no quería ver en los ojos de Alehk ira, enojo, irritación o rencor hacia ella, no quería ver lo que había visto alguna vez en los ojos de todos los demás.

- Los igualitarios la capturaron mientras trataba de proteger a Tenzin y su familia – dijo Mako – no pudimos hacer nada.

- Pero Tenzin y su familia lograron escapar, y también nosotros – dijo Bolin, esperando que las buenas noticias hicieran las malas más llevaderas, pero no entendía que sólo se trataba de Lin.

Alehk se alejó, estaba muy alterado. Su madre había sido capturada e iba camino a perder su control en manos de Amón… su madre… y él tenía que ir a buscarla.

_"Me diste tu palabra"_, escuchó en su cabeza.

- No sabía que esto pasaría – dijo golpeando la pared del túnel con su puño.

_"Tu deber es cuidar del Avatar"_, repitió la voz.

- ¡Pero mi madre está en manos de ese loco! – gritó Alehk desenvainando las espadas, provocando la sorpresa de quienes lo escuchaban.

_"Sin ti Korra no lo logrará, y entonces no habrá esperanza para tu madre o para nadie"_, dijo la voz.

Alehk no tuvo argumento contra eso.

_"Te prometo que Lin estará bien"_.

- Y yo te prometo cumplir mi palabra Aang – dijo secando una lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

Asami y Bolin contemplaban la escena completamente pasmados, Mako sólo había confirmado lo que ya sabía y a Korra le aterraba que Alehk saliera en busca de Amón porque ella no podía ayudarlo.

Luego de un par de minutos que parecieron eternos Alehk recuperó la compostura, guardó sus espadas y se acercó al grupo de amigos que lo observaban sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

- Deberíamos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche – les dijo adelantándose.

- ¿La Jefa Bei Fong es…? ¿su abuela es Toph Bei Fong? – le preguntó Bolin a Korra al oído – ¿crees que sepa metal-control?

Korra no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Alehk no es maestro-tierra Bolin.

- ¿Estás segura? Con esos genes debe ser una mala broma.

- Una pésima broma – dijo Korra suspirando.

- Deberían quedarse aquí – dijo Mako refiriéndose a Korra y Asami – no sabemos si les gustará que hayamos traído al Avatar con nosotros, y si Amón ya te puso un precio, habrá más de un interesado en cobrarlo.

- Eso tiene sentido – dijo Korra resignada.

- No me molesta no volver a ese lugar – dijo Asami cruzándose de brazos

Mako y Bolin desaparecieron pocos metros más adelante, ambos parecían conocer demasiado bien el lugar, Korra pensó que Alehk se quedaría, pero cuando se dio cuenta se había marchado también. Se quedó sola con Asami y el silencio fue terriblemente incómodo.

- Así que... ¿cómo supieron que estaríamos aquí? – preguntó Korra sólo por decir algo.

- Fue como Alehk dijo. Le preguntamos al vagabundo y él nos trajo hasta este lugar, sólo tuvimos que buscar los túneles más cercanos al templo del aire, fue bastante sencillo, luego llegaron ustedes…

- Siento mucho haberte involucrado en esto a ti también Asami.

- Korra, mi padre diseñó las armas que están aterrorizando la Ciudad, lo hizo mientras yo pensé que trabajaba en autos a escala, ¿y tú te disculpas conmigo?

- Es sólo que… soy un desastre como Avatar y todos tienen que pagar las consecuencias.

- No creo que Alehk crea que lo de Lin sea tu culpa, nadie duda que hayas hecho todo lo posible – Korra guardó silencio pero su expresión fue muy elocuente - debo decir que la noticia debió sorprenderme menos, es muy obvio ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué la Jefa Bei Fong iba a recibir en su casa a un desconocido? Yo había llegado a pensar…no importa, no eran buenos pensamientos.

- ¿Dónde está Alehk? – preguntó aterrada – tal vez fue a buscar a Amón...

- No se iría sólo así, prometió cuidar de ti y cuidar de… no te mentiría antes de irse.

- Tienes razón – dijo Korra más tranquila.

- Korra… - Asami respiró profundo antes de continuar, lo último que quería era darle un mal consejo a Korra – Alehk es un buen tipo… el mejor que haya conocido… deberías darle una oportunidad.

- Asami, con o sin Alehk no voy a acercarme a Mako. Puedo respetar que él está contigo, además él me ha dejado más que claro que no le intereso.

- No lo digo por Mako, lo digo por Alehk… y por ti Korra, si alguien me quisiera como Alehk te quiere a ti… - un nudo se formó en la garganta de Asami, tenía que hacer algo con Mako porque ya había tenido suficiente de sentirse tan insegura.

- ¿De verdad crees que Alehk me quiere? – preguntó Korra.

- ¿El no te lo ha dicho?

- No con todas las palabras.

- Tal vez tiene miedo de tu respuesta – dijo Asami.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Alehk se alegró de haber llevado las espadas Dao de su abuelo con él, no sólo porque de otra forma podrían haberse perdido, sino porque le daban la apariencia temible necesaria para permanecer sin problemas en los túneles de la Ciudad.

- ¡Joven Baku! – lo llamó el vagabundo amigo de Korra.

- Anuk, te estaba buscando, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

- Al pie de la letra, señor – dijo el hombre saludándolo como si se tratara de su superior – sólo pudimos traer el telégrafo y lo que estaba en el escritorio del Concejal, aunque no había mucho más que tomar, cuando los igualitarios se marcharon los ladrones cayeron como aves rapaces sobre el edificio del Concejo, pero no pudieron abrir la oficina del Concejal Tenzin, tuve que hacer lo que tú… lo que usted me dijo, señor, ¿cómo sabía que funcionaría?

- Tuve un buen presentimiento – dijo Alehk - ¿dónde están los documentos?

- Justo aquí, señor – dijo el hombre entregándole un montón de papeles arrugados – fue un viaje de regreso agitado.

Alehk los tomó y comenzó a buscar la información que necesitaba mientras Anuk esperaba paciente.

- ¡Aquí está! Anuk, ¿estás seguro que sabes cómo enviar un telegrama?

- Yo era el telegrafista de Cabagge Corp antes de que ese infeliz Arook me delatara por beber en el trabajo, ese infeliz puede podrirse en el…

- Estoy seguro de que tu hermano se arrepiente de lo que hizo. Necesito que envíes un telegrama importante, ¿puedes hacerlo?

- Con una mano en la cintura y otra atada a la espalda, joven señor. ¿Quién es el destinatario de nuestro mensaje?

- El General Iroh de la Armada de las Naciones Unidas. Necesito que le digas que Ciudad República está bajo ataque y que el Avatar necesita su ayuda de inmediato.

- ¿El Avatar?, ¿usted conoce al Avatar? – preguntó el hombre entusiasmado.

- Si y prometo presentártela si envías ese mensaje de inmediato.

Anuk estiró los brazos y los dedos de sus manos en preparación, luego se sentó frente al telégrafo y comenzó a enviar el mensaje de Alehk con un profesionalismo que el joven no hubiera creído posible.

- Está listo, joven señor, ¿esperamos respuesta?

- Por supuesto.

- El pobre Arook y sus aburridos mensajes – dijo Anuk satisfecho – ya quiero ver su cara cuando le diga que soy el telegrafista del Avatar, y que la conozco en persona, ¿cuándo la conoceré, joven señor? – preguntó confundido.

- En cuanto sea seguro para ella aparecer por aquí, no queremos arriesgarla a caer en manos de los igualitarios ¿o sí?

- Por supuesto que no joven señor, ella es nuestra Avatar – digo Anuk serio- ¿le importa si envió un mensaje a mi hermano mientras esperamos respuesta?

- No seas demasiado cruel con él, no todos pueden ser el telegrafista del Avatar, y su amigo personal.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Los túneles yendo al centro de la Ciudad estaban repletos, además de los visitantes regulares había muchos maestros que habían perdido su control a manos de Amón y otros que se ocultaban y habían buscado allí refugio, lo que significaba que no tardarían en llamar la atención.

- Fue una gran noticia, ¿no crees? Que la Jefa Bei Fong… ¿quién crees que sea el padre de Alehk? – preguntó Bolin.

- No creo que sea nuestro asunto hermano. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en averiguar qué saben por aquí de los igualitarios.

- Y en conseguir algo de comida – añadió Bolin acariciando a Pabu - ¿Crees que a Korra le interese Alehk?

- Ese tampoco es nuestro asunto – dijo Mako furioso.

- ¿Sabes algo? A veces te comportas como un patán. Con todos los problemas que tiene Korra con eso de ser el Avatar y Amón atacando la Ciudad, lo último que necesita es que tú sigas… confundiéndola.

Mako se detuvo y volteó a ver a su hermano. No era usual que Bolin le reclamara por nada, su hermano solía respetar sus decisiones.

- ¿Qué significa eso Bo?

- Estás con Asami, tú repites eso como tu mantra personal, se lo has dicho a Korra, me lo has dicho a mí, a la propia Asami… pero aún así sigues confundiendo a Korra. Actúas como si te interesara y cuando ella muestra interés te portas como un idiota y la lastimas; le dices que estás con Asami y cuando ella quiere estar con alguien más, te portas como el ex novio celoso… en serio hermano, deberías dejar eso porque sólo las lastimas a las dos.

- Lo último que quiero es lastimar a alguien, pero no logro hacer nada bien Bo.

- Asami es guapa, agradable… y tiene una mansión enorme, y los mayordomos… luego de esto deberíamos conseguirnos un mayordomo - dijo Bolin entusiasmado - pero Korra es… es extraordinaria, no merece que la hagas sufrir.

- Yo tampoco quiero eso.

- Entonces toma una decisión de una vez, y no vayas cambiando de opinión o con segundos pensamientos. Habla con Asami o deja que Korra sea feliz con alguien que la merezca… y Alehk la merece. Y no lo digo porque es el nieto de Toph Bei Fong.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Cuando Alehk estuvo de vuelta Korra y Asami se habían quedado dormidas esperando, ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo con los brazos cruzado, apoyadas en Naga. Alehk se acercó y tocó la mejilla de Korra y luego la de Asami, que despertó primero.

- Estás de vuelta.

- Pareces sorprendida – dijo Alehk sonriendo.

- Korra estaba preocupada por ti, pensó que habías salido a buscar… Alehk, siento mucho lo que pasó, pero te aseguro que si hay alguien que puede hacerle frente a Amón…

- Conozco a mi madre, se que está bien – dijo Alehk tratando de sonreír de nuevo – traje algo de comer, pensé que tendrían hambre, ¿no han vuelto Mako y Bolin?

- Tal vez se están poniendo al corriente, creo que conocen a varias personas aquí, podrían tardar un rato. Ojalá ya estuvieran de regreso, Bolin podría hacer algo para que esto fuera más cómodo…

- Descuida, yo lo haré – dijo Korra que acaba de despertar.

Se levantó y se alejó un par de metros, y luego con su tierra-control levantó una tienda de piedra y del otro lado del túnel una mesa y varias sillas con respaldo alrededor. El lugar parecía casi habitable. Finalmente se deshizo de las goteras y la humedad, e incluso el mal olor desapareció.

- A veces olvido que además de ser una gran maestra-agua eres el Avatar – dijo Asami satisfecha con los resultados.

- Ojalá yo también pudiera olvidarlo – dijo Korra en voz baja.

- ¡Este lugar debe ser la suite de los vagabundos! – dijo Bolin que llegaba con su hermano – incluso el mal olor desapareció, esperen… si, desapareció.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo Korra – dijo Mako mientras se sentaba al lado de Asami.

- ¿Encontraron algo? – preguntó Asami.

- Este lugar ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí – explicó Bolin – todo es más caro que en la superficie, 20 yuanes apenas compraron la cena para uno, pero aún podemos dividirla.

- Tampoco deberíamos ir más allá – dijo Mako – hay rumores de que Amón o Hiroshi pagarían mucho dinero por ti y más de uno está dispuesto a tomar el riesgo de intentar atraparte. Deberíamos hacer guardias durante la noche para evitar sorpresas desagradables.

- Y de vuelta a la cena, creo que lo más apropiado es que…

- Descuida Bolin – dijo Alehk – ya me encargué de eso.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra comenzaba a sentirse claustrofóbica en ese lugar, pero los constantes sonidos de explosiones en la superficie le recordaban que era el mejor lugar posible. Estaba exhausta, pero ni siquiera intentó cerrar los ojos, las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el día, y las ideas de lo que le deparaba el futuro cercano le impedían dormir. Se levantó y vio en la esquina de la tienda a Asami que dormía en los brazos de Mako, estaba tan cansada y angustiada que ni siquiera sintió celos. Bolin que era el guardián en turno dormía a la entrada de la tienda, lo que significaba que Alehk había tomado su lugar.

- Deberías ir a dormir – le dijo Korra sentándose a su lado, junto a Naga – hace cuatro días estabas tan malherido que pensamos que no despertarías.

- Lo intenté pero no pude, y Bolin estaba tan cansado que pensé que era justo tomar su lugar. Mako me relevará en un par de horas.

- Todo esto es un desastre Alehk… ¿esas son? – preguntó cuando las espadas de Alehk llamaron su atención - ¿son las espadas Dao del espíritu azul? No sabía que supieras usar espadas.

- Mi abuelo me las dio cuando me convertí en… cuando pude usarlas apropiadamente. El mismo me enseñó. Iroh nunca tuvo interés en aprender… es demasiado bueno siendo maestro-fuego.

- El Príncipe General Iroh – dijo Korra suspirando - creo que fue mi primer amor o algo así. Yo tenía nueve años la primera vez que fue al polo sur, él tenía dieciséis y lo perseguí hasta que se hartó y me encerró en uno de los salones. Quemé la puerta y fui tras él, cuando lo encontré lo desafié a un Agni Kai enfrente de los ancianos de la Orden, todos comenzaron a reír y me enfurecí aún más, le disparé un rayo, él lo desvió con facilidad, pero todos se asustaron y me prohibieron volver a hacer fuego-control sin supervisión hasta que cumplí 14 años.

- Eso suena como algo que harías tú.

- Cuando lo volví a ver en la coronación de Ursa estaba dispuesta a disculparme, pero él ni siquiera lo recordaba, estaba feliz porque lo acababan de nombrar General, creo que es el General más joven que ha tenido la Armada.

- Korra, tengo que decirte que esta tarde…

- ¡La Armada de las Naciones Unidas! – dijo Korra entusiasmada.

- Korra, yo ya…

- ¡Debemos llamarlos!, ellos vendrían y…

- Korra – dijo Alehk tomándola por los hombros – le envié un telegrama a Iroh. La Armada de las Naciones Unidas estará aquí en pocos días y te ayudarán a recuperar Ciudad República.

- Alehk – dijo Korra conmovida – no sé por qué viniste a Ciudad República, no sé por qué lo hiciste justo ahora, pero estaría perdida sin ti – dijo abrazándolo.

Korra sintió como si un gran peso cayera de sus hombros, se sintió segura en los brazos de Alehk, y un torbellino de emociones agradables la invadió.

- Siento mucho no haber ayudado a Lin – dijo Korra escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Alehk que acariciaba su pelo - lo siento mucho.

- Si hubieras intentado ir tras ella la habrías hecho enfurecer y sólo los espíritus saben de lo que habría sido capaz. Mi madre habría odiado verte en peligro Korra. Ella tomó una decisión y tú hiciste lo correcto en respetarla.

- Mientras la veía alejarse sólo pensaba… sólo pensaba en lo aliviada que me sentía porque no estabas allí. Tú habrías ido tras ella y tampoco habría podido ayudarte a ti.

- Ella debió pensar lo mismo, por eso se aseguró de que no pudiera seguirlas.

- Deberías odiarme, Alehk, o por lo menos guardarme algo de rencor. Te he puesto en peligro desde que nos conocimos y ahora incluso Lin…

- Tal vez si me hubieras lanzado un rayo directo al corazón… espera, Iroh no te odia tampoco. Entonces no se me ocurre nada que puedas hacer para conseguir que alguien te odie.

- Podrías preguntarle a Amón.

- Korra, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Debí decirlo apenas pude articular palabra.

Korra levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alehk. Su corazón se aceleró, quería escuchar las palabras…

- Amón es un maestro-sangre, igual que Tarrlok.

No era lo que Korra esperaba oír, pero la noticia le hizo olvidarlo.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

El ruido de la superficie logró despertar a Mako. Hacía tanto frío que se había acurrucado con Asami para mantenerla caliente, él era un maestro-fuego después de todo. Puso la cabeza de Asami con cuidado en el suelo y luego se levantó. Escuchó a Korra y a Alehk hablando afuera de la tienda. Pasó sobre Bolin que se las había arreglado para dormirse justo en la puerta de entrada y salió. Pudo ver a Korra y Alehk sentados a un par de metros recostados sobre Naga que dormía.

- … no pareces sorprendida por lo que dije – escuchó que dijo Alehk.

- Lo estoy, pero… supongo que eso tiene sentido, tal vez usa su sangre-control para… ¡Mako! – exclamó cuando vio aparecer al maestro-fuego.

- Es hora de mi guardia – dijo él tratando de ocultar la molestia que le causaba ver a Korra con Alehk.

- No tiene caso que los dos estemos despiertos – dijo Alehk levantándose – esta será la primera de varias noches. Korra, deberías intentar descansar también.

Korra dudó un segundo, quedarse con Mako era una idea demasiado agradable, pero lo último que necesitaba era complicarlo todo con un corazón roto. Iba a marcharse con Alehk cuando Mako tomó su mano.

- Korra, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Korra volteo a ver a Alehk esperando que le diera razones para no hacerlo, pero el maestro-aire entró a la tienda sin voltear a verla.

- No voy a insistir con lo mismo – le aseguró Mako – quiero hablarte sobre Tarrlok.

- De acuerdo – dijo Korra volviendo a sentarse y cruzándose de brazos.

Mako se sentó junto a ella y apoyó su cabeza sobre Naga que era ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Korra, los hombres que estaban con Tarrlok, el maestro-tierra y el maestro-fuego… - Mako respiró profundo antes de continuar - ¿qué pasó con ellos?

- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

- Sólo responde, por favor.

- ¿Cómo sabes que había un maestro-tierra y un maestro-fuego con Tarrlok? – preguntó Korra – Yo nunca los vi controlar nada.

Mako guardó silencio. No se atrevió a decirle a Korra que él había dejado que se la llevaran y no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

- No estoy segura de lo que pasó, sólo escuchaba voces – dijo Korra cerrando los ojos para revivir la escena – Tarrlok volvió a buscarme, iba a entregarme a Amón para que me quitara mi control. El y sus hombres, no estoy segura de que fueran los mismos que habían estado con él cuando me capturó, discutían sobre la mejor forma de hacer la entrega. Amón llegó poco después y le pidió a sus hombres que electrocutaran la caja donde yo estaba, me las arreglé para quedar suspendida y la electricidad no me tocó. Cuando pensaron que había perdido la consciencia, Tarrlok le recordó a Amón los términos de su trato, pero Amón le dijo no confiaba en la palabra de un maestro. Sólo escuché gritos después de eso, supongo que los igualitarios electrocutaron a los hombres de Tarrlok y luego Amón les quitó su control. Dijo que no había forma en que hiciera pactos con maestros que además eran delincuentes. En ese momento no entendí por qué Tarrlok no había podido defenderse de Amón, pero supongo que ahora todo tiene sentido – dijo Korra pensativa.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?

- Pensaron que estaba inconsciente y los sorprendí cuando abrieron la caja, luego Alehk los distrajo… supongo que los hombres por los que preguntas perdieron su control a manos de Amón y deben estar prisioneros si eran hombre de Tarrlok, de cualquier forma no pudiste haberlos ayudado…

- Korra – dijo Mako con la vista en sus manos – yo vi cuando esos hombres los atacaron a ti y a Alehk, vi cuando te subieron a la camioneta y no…

- Tú fuiste quien lanzó la llamarada que distrajo a Tarrlok, pensé que la había imaginado…

- No pude ayudarlos Korra, me paralicé y no pude…

Mako recordó los ojos y la voz del maestro-fuego y se estremeció, lo invadieron los recuerdos de la noche en que había perdido a sus padres y comenzó a temblar. Korra se asustó al principio, nunca había visto a Mako en un estado tan vulnerable, se acercó él Mako la abrazó por la cintura y ocultó su rostro en su regazo.

- Tuve miedo Korra – confesó por fin – tuve miedo de ese hombre y no pude protegerte – dijo Mako entre sollozos.

Korra no sabía qué decir, sólo acarició su pelo mientras Mako la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Fue ese hombre? ¿ese maestro-fuego? – preguntó Korra.

- Siempre pensé que cuando lo tuviera enfrente… me aterraba pensar de lo que sería capaz, pero no fui capaz de nada. Sentí miedo y no pude moverme…

- Tal vez fue mejor así Mako, tal vez fue mejor que no pudieras moverte. Los espíritus de protegieron de hacer algo de lo que te hubieras arrepentido…

- No Korra, los espíritus nunca me han protegido – dijo levantando su cabeza – los espíritus no me escucharon cuando era un niño, ¿por qué querría algo de ellos ahora? – preguntó Mako secando sus lágrimas. – Si Amón le quitó su control a un monstruo como ese, e impidió que siguiera haciéndole daños a las personas, tal vez no es tan malo después de todo.

- No digas eso. También le quitó su control a los miembros de la Orden… a Lin… - el control no es el problema Mako, son las personas.

- Eres el Avatar, estás destinada a ser la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, no puedes entender lo que es sentirse tan indefenso y vulnerable como me sentí cuando asesinaron a mis padres.

- Mako, siento mucho lo que te pasó, pero no dejes que el deseo de venganza te convierta en lo mismo que odias. Los malos sueños se irán cuando se vaya la ira…

- ¿Cómo sabes de los sueños?

- Los espíritus si te escucharon, Bolin y tú están bien.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¿Crees que dejar a Naga con Bolin fue una buena idea? – preguntó Korra.

- Naga cuidará de Bolin y Bolin cuidará de Anuk – dijo Alehk – es un buen hombre y sabe enviar telegramas, pero no podemos correr riesgos.

- ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? – preguntó Asami.

- Una ruta segura de ida y vuelta a la bahía, no sabemos cuándo estará aquí la Armada y tenemos que estar listos – dijo Alehk.

- ¿No podían Bolin y Korra hacer un túnel? No hay nada más seguro que eso.

- Podría intentarlo – dijo Korra – pero no les aseguro que no terminaremos en una de las prisiones de los igualitarios, soy pésima tratando de orientarme. Y el problema con los túneles siempre es remover los escombros.

- El auto debe estar en la siguiente calle – dijo Asami – espero que aún tenga suficiente combustible.

Encontraron el auto de Asami en uno de los callejones, sorprendentemente intacto. Con la Ciudad bajo ataque los ladrones no se arriesgaban a salir a las calles, si no eras un maestro, estabas completamente a salvo.

Mako tomó uno de los volantes que estaban tirados en el piso antes de subir al auto.

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Korra sentándose en la parte de atrás del auto junto con Alehk.

- Hacer cualquier tipo de control ahora es ilegal – dijo Mako - ¿qué crees que harán los igualitarios con su líder cuando descubran el engaño?

- No sé, pero me gustaría estar allí.

- Tal vez esa idea no sea tan mala – dijo Mako prendiéndole fuego al volante que se hizo cenizas en un segundo.

Asami condujo por las calles casi desiertas hasta la bahía, cuando estaban a un par de kilómetros un proyectil que se estrelló contra la parte trasera del auto los hizo salir disparados. Mako y Asami, que iban al frente salieron bien librados, pero Alehk tuvo que hacer aire-control para amortiguar la caída de Korra, que tenía una herida en la pierna izquierda.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alehk.

- Nada que no pueda curar yo misma – dijo Korra examinando la herida.

- ¡Son el Avatar y sus amigos! – gritó uno de los bloqueadores de chi que Alehk reconoció como el teniente – los habíamos estado esperando.

En pocos segundos se vieron rodeados por decenas de hombres con guantes y barras de electricidad, y varios meca-tanques se acercaban de prisa. Alehk fue el primero en hacerles frente y todos se sorprendieron por sus habilidades. Era como un ejército de un solo hombre que se movía demasiado rápido para ser neutralizado, era letal y escurridizo, y ni siquiera había hecho aire-control. A Korra le parecía que estaba viendo al Espíritu Azul del que le habían hablado cuando lo vio manejar las espadas, pero espectáculo no duró mucho. Ella, Asami y Mako tuvieron que unírsele a Alehk con mucho menos éxito. Los bloqueadores de chi llegaron a Mako que ya sólo era capaz de usar su brazo derecho; Asami era mucho más hábil en el combate de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, pero pronto se vio superada en número, incapaz de hacerle frente a la docena de hombres que la amenazaban con sus barras de electricidad. Uno de los atacantes le disparó a Korra un rayo que no pudo desviar mientras otro trató de bloquearla, pero Alehk se lo impidió.

- Esto no es bueno – dijo Korra cuando vio a decenas de igualitarios que se aproximaban al lugar.

- Debemos irnos de aquí – dijo Alehk.

- No creo que eso sea sencillo – advirtió Asami – estamos completamente rodeados.

Montículos de tierra comenzaron a levantarse en diferentes puntos arrojando por los cielos a decenas de igualitarios, luego una enorme muralla circular se levantó alrededor de los cuatro y se desplazó a los extremos llevándose con ella a los igualitarios que los rodeaban.

- ¿Tú hiciste eso? – preguntó Mako a Korra.

- No – respondió el Avatar asombrada por las habilidades del maestro-tierra que lo hubiera hecho.

Los meca-tanques destruyeron la enorme muralla y los igualitarios se prepararon para seguir su ataque cuando olas de roca de quince metros de alto comenzaron a golpearlos y desplazarlos.

- ¿Quién está haciendo esto? – preguntó Asami asombrada.

- Lo averiguamos después – dijo Mako – hora de irnos.

Aprovecharon la confusión para escapar, y los minutos que siguieron sólo se preocuparon en correr lo más de prisa posible.

- No creo que nos hayan seguido – dijo Korra cuando no pudo dar un paso más por el dolor y confundida por lo que acaba de pasar.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Asami tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Debe ser el mejor maestro-tierra que haya visto en mi vida – dijo Mako – a Bolin le hubiera gustado estar aquí.

La tierra se levantó justo debajo de Alehk catapultándolo veinte metros y antes de que se recuperara de la sorpresa un sujeto vestido de negro lo alcanzó en el aire, estrellándolo contra el edificio frente a ellos lo aprisionó de las muñecas y los tobillos con grilletes de piedra.

- ¿Cuál va a ser tu excusa ahora señor volador? – le preguntó el extraño, al que el maestro-aire reconoció de inmediato.

- Debí saber que se trataba de ti, siempre sabes cómo hacer una entrada – dijo Alehk aliviado.

Korra lanzó una enorme roca que se estrelló un par de centímetros a la izquierda de Alehk.

- ¡Seas quien seas, déjalo ir ahora mismo! – gritó el Avatar furiosa.

- Mejor haz lo que te dice – dijo Alehk con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ella y cuántos maestros-tierra van a obligarme? – preguntó el sujeto con un gesto de suficiencia.

- No necesita de nadie más, es el Avatar – le dijo Alehk al oído.

El sujeto dejó libre a Alehk de inmediato y bajó de un salto, aterrizando justo frente a Korra que estaba en guardia y lista para atacar. El desconocido se inclinó frente a Korra hasta que su cabeza tocó el piso.

- Es un honor Avatar Korra – dijo descubriéndose la cabeza.

El extraño era una joven, no mucho mayor que Korra.

- ¿Quién…? ¿quién eres? – preguntó Korra confundida.

- Mi nombre es Kiya y estoy a su servicio – dijo la joven aún con la cabeza en el suelo.

- El misterio está resuelto – dijo Alehk que apareció junto a Korra frotando sus muñecas.

- ¿Por qué te atacó? ¿por qué…? Esto no es necesario – dijo Korra – ¿puedes levantarte de una vez?

La joven se levantó, era pocos centímetros más alta que Korra y una versión poco menos sofisticada de Asami. Tenía el cabello castaño y hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos le recordaron a los de Bolin, eran grandes, verdes y brillantes, y tenía una apariencia de fragilidad que contrastaba con lo que acaba de demostrar. Debajo de la capa negra llevaba un atuendo de los nobles del Reino Tierra.

- Kiya es una buena amiga – explicó Alehk – y la mejor maestra-tierra que conozco.

- No que me pueda comparar con el Avatar – dijo Kiya de inmediato.

- Fue la mejor alumna de mi abuela cuando era pequeña – siguió Alehk.

- ¿Fuiste alumna de Toph? – preguntó Korra impresionada.

- Ella me enseñó todo lo que sé… o la mayoría. Lin también fue mi maestra, ella me enseñó metal-control. Vine en cuanto Iroh me dijo lo que pasaba en Ciudad República, pero no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto – le dijo a Alehk – volvía de buscar en la casa de Lin cuando vi que esos sujetos los atacaban.

- ¿Conoces a Iroh? – preguntó Korra cuando pudo interrumpir a la joven.

- Si, los tres fuimos los últimos contendientes para ser el guardián del…

- Deberíamos irnos de aquí, los igualitarios pueden volver a aparecer en cualquier momento – interrumpió Alehk.

- Honestamente – dijo Korra – no creo que después de la demostración de Kiya les interese volver a enfrentarnos, no sin refuerzos.

- Así que – dijo Kiya tomando del brazo a Alehk mientras caminaban de vuelta a los túneles - ¿cuándo estará aquí Iroh? Me muero de ganas de verlo, ¿es aún más apuesto que como lo recuerdo?

Korra no escuchó la respuesta de Alehk se quedó atrás y vio por última vez el enorme cráter que Kiya había dejado en la Ciudad.

- Es la mejor maestra-tierra que he visto en mi vida – dijo en voz baja.

- No que pueda compararse con el Avatar – dijo Mako.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de los túneles Mako insistió en llevar a Korra al campamento improvisado para que curara sus heridas y Asami lo acompañó. Kiya insistió en acompañar a Alehk mientras intentaba conseguir comida y mantas para que la estancia fuera más cómoda.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – preguntó Alehk – y dime la verdad porque sabré si mientes.

- No tendrías ni idea, recuerda que sólo eres un maestro-aire. Este lugar es deprimente – dijo Kiya observando a los vagabundos a su alrededor.

- Estás en una colonia de vagabundos bajo tierra, ¿qué esperabas?

- Me muero de hambre, pero no creo que me guste la comida que puedas conseguir aquí.

- Si tienes suficientes yuanes es tan buena como la de la superficie.

- Entonces es una suerte tenerte aquí – dijo Kiya besando su mejilla. - ¿Cómo va tu trabajo de guardián? ¿es tal y como lo esperábamos?

- Es diferente.

- ¿Y tu amor platónico por el Avatar? Por favor dime que ya lo superaste. Odiaría tener que soportar otros cuatro años escuchándote hablar de lo mucho que la has olvidado.

- Ya lo superé.

- Y por supuesto estás mintiendo, ni siquiera tengo que escuchar tu corazón para saberlo. ¿Cómo es que Korra puede resistirse a alguien como tú?

- Kiya deja eso de una vez. ¿Aún te preguntas porque salí huyendo de ti? Mejor dime cómo me encontraste.

- Estuve un par de días vigilando a los igualitarios, sabía que tarde o temprano los encontrarían. Pero es cierto que fui a buscarte a casa de Lin, los saqueadores se llevaron un buen susto, no creo que vuelvan allí.

- No has preguntado por mi madre.

- Ella está bien.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Alehk.

- Porque soy mucho mejor rastreadora que tú y cuando supe que los igualitarios la tenían prisionera traté de encontrarla.

- ¿Y lo hiciste?

- Estaba en una prisión provisional en el Templo del Aire, pero a ella y a los miembros de la Orden del Lotto Blanco iban a trasladarlos a otro lugar. Se negó a que la ayudara a escapar y me hizo prometerle que te encontraría y que te ayudaría a cuidar de Korra. Dicen que Amón le ofreció conservar su control a cambio de que le diera información sobre cómo encontrar al Avatar… ni ella ni los miembros de la Orden aceptaron.

- Kiya, Amón logró quitarle su control a mi madre, si sigues con esto tú podrías ser la próxima.

- Mejor yo que el Avatar, ¿no crees? – Alehk guardó silencio - Escucha señor volador, tú ganaste el honor de ser su guardián porque eres terriblemente testarudo, afortunado y tienes un enamoramiento del tamaño de Ba Sing Se, pero aún soy mejor maestra que tú, y ni hablar de que soy mejor en el juego de las sombras, así que deja de preocuparte y acepta mi ayuda porque la necesitas.

- ¿Estás segura que no lo haces porque Iroh llegará en cualquier momento?

- Esa es una afortunada coincidencia. Compra esa comida de una vez, me muero de hambre.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Cuando Korra, Asami y Mako llegaron a su campamento improvisado en los túneles Bolin ya los esperaba impaciente.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Estaba muy preocupado, Anuk escuchó sobre un enfrentamiento cerca de la bahía, pensé que podrían haber sido ustedes.

- Si se trató de nosotros Bo – dijo Mako ayudando para que Korra se sentara en una de las sillas de piedra improvisadas.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el maestro-tierra a Korra.

- Sólo necesito un poco de agua – dijo la joven Avatar examinando la herida de la pierna que era menos superficial de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Bolin le acercó el recipiente con agua y se sentó a su lado.

- En el radio dijeron que los igualitarios habían controlado la situación y capturado a los disidentes, estaba muerto de miedo.

- Mintieron – dijo Korra mientras el agua brillante sobre su pierna aliviaba el dolor – hoy Amón tuvo una mala tarde, debiste haber estado allí.

- Eso fue lo que traté de decirles desde el principio, ¿dónde está Alehk?

- Fue a comprar comida y mantas, al parecer vamos a estar en este lugar varios días más – dijo Asami - ¿dónde está Anuk?

- Creo que tenemos un problema – dijo Bolin.

- ¿Qué clase de problema hermano?

- Anuk y el dinero que Alehk guardaba en su bolsa… tal vez desaparecieron.

- Bo, te quedaste aquí para vigilarlo, ¿cómo pasó eso? – preguntó Mako molesto.

- Naga estaba muy ansiosa, pensé que sería buena idea sacarla a pasear al bosque, nadie va por allí por los leones-alce y Naga es enorme, se me ocurrió salir por la salida oeste de los túneles no hay nadie por los derrumbes y cuando volví… ya no estaban.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Alehk tenía dinero en su bolsa? – preguntó Asami.

- Eso era muy obvio – dijo Bolin – debió ser más cuidadoso, estaba entre vagabundos después de todo. Pero dejó un sobre para Alehk, tal vez una carta de agradecimiento o un pagaré firmado… o un telegrama que recibió mientras Naga, Pabu y yo estuvimos fuera. Por lo menos dejó el telégrafo, esa es una buena noticia, ¿no creen?

- Lo sería si alguno de nosotros supiera cómo usarlo – dijo Mako – Asami, tú no tienes idea - ¿o si?

- ¿Por qué crees que se cómo usar un telégrafo?

- Yo sé cómo usarlo – dijo Kiya que llegó con Alehk.

- ¿Qué pasó con Anuk? – preguntó el maestro-aire mientras dejaba las mantas sobre el piso.

- Se fue con el dinero de tu bolsa – dijo Korra – es una suerte que seas tan rico, tienes más yuanes contigo ¿cierto?

El interés de Bolin pasó de la desaparición de Anuk a la aparición de Kiya en segundos. La joven atrajo su atención de inmediato.

- Todos los que necesites señorita Avatar, pero es una lástima, había llegado a confiar en Anuk, supongo que eres la nueva telegrafista a cargo – le dijo a Kiya.

- Es un placer poder ser útil – dijo la joven entusiasmada – Espero que se encuentre mejor Avatar Korra.

Korra no pudo ignorar más tiempo la mirada de Bolin que pedía a gritos que le presentaran a la nueva integrante del equipo.

- Kiya, aún no conoces a Bolin, él es hermano de Mako y un gran maestro-tierra.

- Es un honor conocer a los amigos del Avatar – dijo Kiya haciendo una reverencia frente a Bolin que avergonzado comenzó a frotar la parte posterior de su cabeza.

- El honor es mío, es todo mío – dijo con su cordial sonrisa.

- Kiya es la mejor maestra-tierra que he visto en mi vida – dijo Korra – y te gustará saber que también es maestra-metal…

- Y que fue alumna de Toph – dijo Mako.

Era como si a Bolin le describieran la mujer perfecta, una que en sus mejores sueños no se hubiera imaginado. Kiya tenía todos los atributos posibles, con muchos menos Bolin habría caído rendido a sus pies.

Alehk tomó el sobre de las manos de Bolin que no era capaz de articular palabra, no que Kiya lo notara, sus habilidades como rastreadora eran extraordinarias, pero también era bastante despistada cuando se lo proponía.

- Kiya, ¿puedes leer esto? – preguntó Alehk extendiéndole el sobre que Kiya tomó de inmediato.

- Es del General de la Armada de las Naciones Unidas, ¡es de Iroh! Dice que el clima no ha sido favorable pero que confía en llegar a la bahía de Ciudad República en tres días con su flota completa.

- Esas son buenas noticias – dijo Korra evaporando el agua entre sus manos cuando su herida estuvo sanada.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Las habilidades de Kiya hicieron la estancia en el campamento subterráneo un poco más cómoda. Ella era capaz de manipular la tierra con más precisión y control que Korra y Bolin y pudo hacer modificaciones en el espacio y en la forma de la tienda con el mínimo de ruido y vibraciones, y tuvo el detalle de añadir incluso formas decorativas al lugar, lo que sólo Bolin apreció.

- Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, las columnas son grandiosas – dijo Bolin cuando decidió acercarse a Kiya.

- ¿También eres maestro-tierra…? ¡Eres adorable! – dijo cuando Pabu apareció frente a ella - ¿cómo se llama este huroncito tan lindo? – preguntó alzando al animalito.

- Su nombre es Pabu – dijo Bolin – es un mamífero arbóreo de… de algún lado del Reino Tierra, debí ponerle más atención a Jinora – murmuró.

- Pues es la criatura más adorable que he visto en mi vida – dijo Kiya entusiasmada.

- Así que eres maestra-metal, yo he tratado de controlar el metal desde que descubrí que era maestro tierra, pero no es nada fácil, ¿crees que podrías enseñarme algunas técnicas?

- Por supuesto – dijo Kiya con su atención aún en Pabu – hace algunos años fui maestra en la academia de metal-control Bei Fong, si tienes lo necesario aprenderás enseguida.

- ¿Hace algunos años…?

- Hace como cinco años, tuve que dejarlo cuando comenzó el entrenamiento de guardián, ¿es seguro que este adorable huroncito esté cerca del perro-oso polar del Avatar?

- Naga y Pabu son buenos amigos. ¿De verdad aprendiste tierra-control de Toph Bei Fong?

- Sólo los primeros años, ella murió cuando yo tenía catorce.

- ¿Y de verdad era tan buena como dicen?

- No sé lo que dicen, pero sé que era la mejor maestra-tierra que cualquiera hubiera visto jamás.

- ¡Bo! – lo llamó Mako – la cena está lista.

- Por fin – dijo Kiya – me muero de hambre.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

La guardia de Korra, la primera de la noche, estaba a punto de terminar. Los últimos minutos los había pasado pensando en Amón, y en cómo exponerlo frente a los igualitarios.

- Avatar Korra – le dijo la voz casi infantil de Kiya con su habitual reverencia – es hora de mi guardia.

- Podrías llamarme sólo Korra, y dejar las reverencias y las inclinaciones, no son necesarias.

- ¿Está segura Avatar Korra? - preguntó Kiya confundida.

- Muy segura – dijo Korra levantándose para ir a dormir.

- Korra – la llamó Kiya - ¿puedo hablarte un minuto? – Korra se detuvo cruzándose de brazos y Kiya continuó – Lin me pidió que te dijera algo… sólo a ti.

- ¿Cuándo viste a Lin? – preguntó Korra interesada.

- Desde que llegué a Ciudad República estuve a sus órdenes…

- ¿Cuándo llegaste a Ciudad República?

- Una semana después de que se… de que te infiltraste en la reunión de los igualitarios. Lin me llamó cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad del problema.

- ¿Por qué te llamó a ti?

- Porque fui la mejor alumna de Toph… y porque confiaba en mí y nadie aquí me conocía. Me enlisté en las filas de los igualitarios apenas llegué a la Ciudad, Lin quería que fuera su informante desde el interior, pero desafortunadamente no tuve tiempo para acceder a los niveles donde se maneja la información. El día que capturaron a Lin conseguí hacerme pasar por una de sus guardias y pude hablar con ella, y me pidió que te advirtiera de Amón…

- Es un maestro-sangre.

- Si, es un maestro-sangre – continuó Kiya – pero también es el hermano de Tarrlok.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Ambos son hijos de Yakon, están juntos en esto… - dijo Korra cayendo en cuenta - pero no entiendo ¿por qué Amón le quitó su control a su propio hermano y cómplice?

- Tarrlok aún es un maestro-sangre – continuó Kiya – todo debió ser un truco para guardar las apariencias. Su revolución no busca acabar con el control sino controlar a los maestros, quitarles el control a los que no estén de acuerdo con sus métodos y… destruir al Avatar.

- Eso tiene mucho sentido – dijo Korra tratando de disimular su preocupación.

- Los rumores entre los igualitarios dicen que se están expandiendo, hay grupos en el Reino Tierra, en la Tribu Agua del Norte y en la misma Nación del Fuego que sólo esperan que Ciudad República y el Avatar caigan para salir a la luz. También dicen que Amón y Tarrlok están entrenando a maestros-agua del más alto nivel para enseñarlos a hacer sangre-control

- Esto es mucho más grave aún de lo que pensaba… pero sólo significa que debemos detener a Amón y Tarrlok antes de que sus planes avancen.

- Lin me pidió que le… que te dijera que debemos evitar que caigas en manos de Amón a cualquier costo… Si la Ciudad cae, Iroh te llevará a la Nación del Fuego mientras la Armada trata de recuperarla.

- No podría hacer eso, no podría huir mientras…

- El mundo puede permitirse que caiga Ciudad República, pero no puede permitirse que caiga el Avatar – dijo Kiya.

Lo que Kiya acababa de decirle había terminado por agotar su espíritu. No estuvo de acuerdo con la joven, pero tampoco tenía energías para discutir. Le sonrió a manera de despedida y se marchó a su espacio en la tienda de piedra.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra detestaba las mañanas, pero sus sueños habían estado plagados de pesadillas en las que ella y sus amigos caían en manos de Amón y tuvo que levantarse apenas abrió los ojos. Salió de la tienda y vio a Bolin, el encargado de la última guardia de la noche, profundamente dormido en la entrada. Pasó frente a él sin hacer ruido y llamó a Naga que imitó su sigilo y la siguió. Recordó que Bolin le había dicho que podían salir al bosque por los túneles del lado oeste y se dirigió hacia allá.

Sabía que era imprudente y riesgoso, pero también sabía que no podía soportar un minuto más sintiéndose aprisionada en ese lugar. Caminó menos de quince minutos antes de que se hiciera obvio por qué nadie iba por ese lado, los túneles que llevaban al bosque estaban en ruinas o eran una trampa mortal con piedras cayendo al menor movimiento. Hizo tierra-control para remover los escombros y abrirse paso durante todo el trayecto hasta que pudo ver la escasa luz del día que apenas comenzaba y sentir el aire filtrarse del exterior.

Naga corrió hacia el bosque y Korra no intentó detenerla. Aún era muy temprano y había niebla por todo el lugar, Korra de inmediato entendió por qué era tan poco concurrido, la invadió la sensación de que era vigilada y de que en cualquier momento un león-alce saltaría sobre ella. Al parecer Naga había sentido lo mismo, porque luego de correr algunos minutos por el lugar volvió al lado de Korra con actitud de protegerla.

- Descuida chica – le dijo Korra acariciándola – si quieren llegar a ti, tendrán que pasar sobre mí – Naga gruñó como si estuviera en desacuerdo – de acuerdo, tendrán que pasar sobre ti – Korra en respuesta recibió un lengüetazo en la cara – Disfrutemos de prisa del aire fresco, tampoco queremos que se vuelvan locos en el campamento pensando lo peor.

- Un poco tarde para eso – dijo Mako – tu huída fue todo menos discreta.

- No fue una huída.

- Eso pareció. Es muy difícil llegar aquí cuando no eres un maestro-tierra, ¿lo sabías? Casi quedé atrapado entre piedras allá atrás – dijo sacudiendo el polvo de su chaqueta y su cabello.

- Necesitas un baño chico rudo – dijo Korra sonriendo.

- Tú eres maestra-agua, ¿puedes hacer algo al respecto? – preguntó Mako quitándose su bufanda para sacudirla también.

Estaba distraído y no vio cuando Korra colectó la niebla y el rocío de los alrededores en una masa de agua que luego arrojó sobre el maestro-fuego que apenas atinó a cerrar los ojos.

La joven comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Mako empapado trataba de decidir si estaba molesto o no. Resultó que no lo estaba, ver reír a Korra después de días de angustia bien valía un poco de agua.

- Muy graciosa Avatar – dijo exprimiendo su bufanda - ¿podrías terminar tu trabajo y quitarme el agua de encima?

- Podría hacerlo, pero no estoy muy segura de querer.

- Vamos Korra, el agua estaba helada y hace frío aquí afuera, podría enfermar y contagiar a todos…

- Es sólo un poco de agua chico rudo – dijo Korra cediendo. Con un movimiento retiró el agua de la ropa del maestro-fuego.

- Lamento haberte seguido sin que lo supieras, pero me preocupé cuando vi que te marchabas con Naga.

- Sólo quería un poco de aire fresco y Naga también – dijo Korra dejándose caer sobre el césped húmedo.

Mako se acercó y se recostó a su lado.

- Anoche hablé con Asami – dijo el maestro-fuego provocando que el corazón de Korra se acelerara.

- ¿Lo hiciste? ¿sobre qué hablaron? – preguntó Korra antes de darse cuenta.

- Sobre que es obvio que nuestra relación… que no está funcionando. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para pensar si aún queremos estar juntos.

- ¿Y por qué me lo dices?

Mako rodó sobre su costado y con su mano comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Korra que apenas podía moverse.

- Porque creo que eres la mujer más valiente, leal, honesta y hermosa que he conocido, y porque no imagino mi vida sin ti en ella.

- Mako, ahora no…

Korra no pudo decir o pensar nada más, el beso más dulce se lo impidió.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6.

- ¿Pudiste encontrarla? – preguntó Kiya cuando Alehk volvió al campamento.

- Ella está bien.

- ¿Está con el maestro-fuego? – insistió Kiya.

Alehk se alejó sin decir nada y volvió a perderse entre los túneles por los que acababa de regresar. Caminó sólo lo suficiente para encontrar silencio y entonces dejó que las imágenes de lo ocurrido volvieran a su cabeza. Había pasado lo que tenía que pasar, una vez que Mako mostró interés, Korra cayó rendida a sus pies, era de esperarse. Korra era apasionada e impaciente, no dudaba cuando quería algo y quería al maestro-fuego.

Se dejó torturar por las ideas del hubiera, pero fueron más de lo que pudo soportar. Si él hubiera insistido para quedarse en la vida de Korra años atrás, si ella no lo hubiera olvidado luego de lo que pasó… tal vez estarían juntos. Korra lo había querido también, lo había querido primero, y Alehk no podía sino maldecir el día en que se habían tenido que separar en el Polo Sur, en el que ella había cambiado sus recuerdos por su vida.

- No tiene caso – dijo en voz baja - si ella me eligiera a mí, yo no podría elegirla a ella.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Mako esperaba impaciente a que Korra dijera algo. El beso y los besos que siguieron habían sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero luego ella se había alejado sin decir nada. Podía entender su confusión, podía entender que aún estuviera dolida por lo que él le había dicho pocos días atrás y decidió darle espacio.

- Deberíamos volver ahora – dijo Mako – todos deben estar despiertos y comenzarán a preocuparse si no aparecemos pronto.

Korra pensó de inmediato en Alehk y se sintió aún más confundida. Si una semana antes Mako le hubiera dicho lo que le dijo y la hubiera besado como la besó, la habría hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero en pocos días habían pasado cosas que la habían llevado a cuestionarse sus sentimientos. Su instinto de Avatar seguía diciéndole que Mako era el hombre con el que estaba destinada a compartir su vida, y ahora que Mako le correspondía tenía sentido, pero esa idea ya no la hacía completamente feliz. En el fondo tenía miedo de reconocer que no confiaba en Mako, el maestro-fuego la había lastimado, había dudado de ella y la había hecho que dudara de sí misma. Y por otro lado estaba Alehk que la había salvado una y otra vez, Korra no podía seguir ignorando lo que el maestro-aire había comenzado a despertar en ella.

- Entiendo que no es el momento adecuado, y no tienes que decidir nada ahora Korra – le dijo Mako extendiendo su mano para que Korra la tomara – pero no es seguro que sigas aquí.

Korra tomó la mano de Mako y volvieron al campamento.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Asami cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas, últimamente sólo había tenido un día desdichado tras otro y sus fuerzas comenzaban a agotarse. Había pensado que aclarar las cosas con Mako la haría sentir mejor, pero en realidad la había hecho sentir más sola que nunca. Sin el maestro-fuego no tenía a nadie más en el mundo. Se sentía en medio de una guerra en la que estaba destinada a ser la perdedora.

Mako besó su frente y se alejó, ella sintió de inmediato el frío de la separación. Ni siquiera podía llorar, la tienda no le daba la suficiente privacidad para desahogarse. En algún momento el cansancio y la tristeza la vencieron y pudo dormir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con su madre, pero ese día los espíritus fueron generosos y mientras dormía volvió a los días de su infancia en la que su madre estaba con ella y su padre no había sido consumido por el odio.

La despertaron las voces de Kiya y Alehk hablando afuera de la tienda.

- … ¿pudiste encontrarla? – preguntó ella.

- Ella está bien – le respondió Alehk.

- ¿Está con el maestro-fuego?

Asami no escuchó la respuesta pero pudo adivinarla. Mako no había perdido el tiempo, en cuanto fue libre la buscó, ni siquiera le sorprendió y hubiera querido sentirse más molesta, pero hacía tiempo que Korra le simpatizaba más de lo ella quería aceptar. Sólo la idea de que Alehk saliera lastimado la inquietaba.

Sólo Bolin preguntó por Korra y Mako mientras desayunaban, era el único que parecía no darse cuenta de la situación, incluso Kiya estuvo ansiosa y no dejaba de ver a Alehk que trataba de aparentar una tranquilidad que no tenía. Cuando finalmente Pabu saltó de los brazos de Kiya para ir al encuentro de Naga y escucharon pasos en el túnel cercano, Alehk se levantó de la mesa y se fue directo a la tienda.

Asami pensó que se había hecho a la idea y que verlos juntos iba a ser tolerable, pero se había equivocado, en cuanto aparecieron y Mako tomó de la mano a Korra, ella también tuvo que alejarse.

Su primer impulso fue buscar alguna clase de consuelo en Alehk. El maestro-aire estaba sentado al fondo de la tienda, una pequeña corriente en forma de espiral se formaba en sus manos. Cuando Asami se acercó él lanzó la corriente al rostro de la joven que la sintió como una caricia de aire.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el muchacho.

Asami sintió una opresión en el pecho, incluso cuando él debía estar más triste se preocupaba por ella.

- Estaré bien en un par de días – dijo Asami sentándose a su lado – tenías razón, era peor sentirme tan insegura.

- Me alegro por Korra, pero hubiera preferido que tú no salieras lastimada – dijo Alehk con la vista en el pequeño torbellino en sus manos - Al principio pensé que Mako era sólo idiota y cobarde pero luego pude entender su confusión, no debe ser sencillo renunciar a alguien como tú Asami.

- ¿Intentas que me sienta mejor o que también caiga rendida a tus pies? – preguntó ella, Alehk no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No podría hacerte eso señorita Sato. Mereces a alguien mucho mejor.

Asami sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue amarga, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Alehk y respiró profundo.

- Nunca quise ser una maestra – dijo luego de un par de minutos contemplando las elaboradas formas que la pequeña corriente de aire tomaba en las manos de Alehk – pero ahora mismo no me molestaría poder controlar el aire.

- Extiende tus manos – pidió Alehk. Asami hizo como él le indicó.

El pequeño torbellino pasó de las palmas de las manos de Alehk a las de Asami, que de inmediato sintió un cosquilleo.

- Ahora eres una maestra-aire – dijo Alehk - ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

- Siempre he querido volar – respondió Asami sonriendo.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¿Dónde estaban? – preguntó Bolin cuando una turbada Korra y un emocionado Mako aparecieron en el campamento – tuvimos que comenzar a desayunar sin ustedes.

Korra vio a Asami levantarse de la mesa y desaparecer en la tienda cuando entraron y se sintió culpable.

- Tienen suerte de que aún quede algo – dijo el maestro-tierra antes de engullir un gran trozo de pan – no sé dónde consigue Alehk la comida, pero es de lo mejor.

Korra se sentó en silencio a la mesa y Mako se sentó junto a ella. Bolin le acercó un plato con arroz y comenzó a comer sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Sabía que Alehk estaba allí, lo había visto entrar a la tienda de prisa cuando llegaron y no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con la situación. Mako tomó su mano debajo de la mesa, ella se sobresaltó pero no la retiró.

- ¿Dónde estuvieron? – preguntó Bolin, aún sin tener idea de lo que pasaba.

- Salimos a tomar aire – se adelantó a responder Mako.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaron? Habría ido con ustedes, un poco de aire es lo que necesito justo ahora.

- Deberías tener cuidado Avatar – dijo Kiya – el bosque al oeste está lleno de igualitarios, tienen un campamento de bloqueadores de chi a pocos kilómetros.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Mako.

- Porque fue allí donde yo estuve. Los leones-alce son sólo un rumor para mantener a los curiosos alejados.

- ¿Tú aprendiste…?, ¿en un campamento de igualitarios…? – Bolin estaba confundido – ¿Sabes algo? No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

- Kiya estuvo en las filas de los igualitarios como agente encubierta de Lin – explicó Korra – pero no tenía idea de que fueras bloqueadora de chi.

- Aprendí hace años, y soy bastante buena – dijo Kiya sin presunción - Iban a ascenderme al grupo del Teniente pero no pasé la última prueba.

- ¿Cuál era la última prueba? – preguntó Bolin interesado.

- No quieren saberlo – dijo Kiya levantándose de la mesa.

- ¿Alguna vez han conocido a una chica más sorprendente? – preguntó Bolin entusiasmado mientras observaba a Kiya alejarse – y no les he dicho la mejor parte, hermano ¿recuerdas que mi sueño cuando éramos niños era ir a la academia de metal-control Bei Fong?

- Claro que lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo lo mucho que lloraste el día que supiste que…

- Eso no importa – interrumpió Bolin – porque Kiya era maestra en la academia, ¡y ahora va a enseñarme metal-control!

- ¿Kiya era maestra de metal-control? – preguntó Korra. El día apenas comenzaba y Kiya ya la había sorprendido dos veces.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Luego de desayunar Mako y Bolin fueron a la colonia a informarse sobre los movimientos de los igualitarios y el estado de la Ciudad. Korra quería hacer algunos ejercicios de aire-control, pero Alehk seguía en la tienda con Asami y por alguna razón no quería entrar y ver lo que pasaba. Kiya estaba pensativa, cambiando la forma de un trozo de metal entre sus manos mientras murmuraba palabras ininteligibles para el Avatar.

Korra optó por hacer un poco de meditación por su cuenta, iba al extremo opuesto del túnel cuando Kiya la llamó.

- Avatar Korra.

Korra no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta estaba aprisionada contra la pared del túnel por una docena de anillos de metal que le impedían moverse.

- ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! – gritó el Avatar furiosa.

- Si tratas de liberarte con tu tierra-control el túnel caerá sobre todos – le advirtió Kiya.

- Kiya, ¿qué crees que haces? – preguntó Alehk que había salido de la tienda al escuchar el ruido.

Alehk y Asami tuvieron la misma suerte que Korra, anillos de metal los aprisionaron contra las paredes de la tienda.

- ¡Deja esto de una vez! – exigió Korra incapaz de mover sus manos.

- Kiya, ya fue suficiente – pidió Alehk - ¿por qué haces esto?

- Lo siento Avatar – dijo Kiya – pero alguien más a quien le debo mi lealtad me pidió que hiciera esto y tengo que cumplir mi palabra.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Korra.

Alehk se estremeció cuando vio las espadas Dao a un par de metros saliendo de su funda.

- No hagas esto Kiya – suplicó incapaz de moverse - ¡diste tu palabra!

- Sólo tomará un momento – dijo Kiya mientras colocaba las espadas a pocos centímetros del rostro de Korra – Avatar Korra, deshazte de los anillos de metal – le ordenó.

- Si lo hago el túnel va a caer sobre nosotros – dijo Korra.

- Entonces te sugiero que uses metal-control – los ojos de la maestra-tierra brillaban con una emoción muy intensa.

- No puedo hacer metal-control – dijo Korra – pero puedo hacer esto – dijo lanzando una enorme llama por la boca que Kiya no tuvo problema en esquivar, y luego hizo lo mismo con el soplo de aire que le lanzó Alehk, que ya no sabía que pensar de su amiga.

Kiya movió las espadas y puso cada una a pocos centímetros de Asami y Alehk.

- Intenta otro truco – dijo dirigiéndose a Alehk – y me obligarás a sepultarlos para que no interfieran – advirtió mientras las espadas se acercaban al cuello de cada uno.

- ¡Estás demente! – gritó Korra desesperada.

- El metal es sólo tierra que ha sido purificada Avatar, alguien tan obstinada como tú no debe tener problemas para controlarlo…

Kiya acercó las aún más las espadas a Alehk y Asami hasta la hoja tocó su cuello, el solo roce provocó que una gota de sangre brotara.

- ¡No puedo hacer esto!, ¡detente! – gritó Korra

- Entonces no tengo opción Avatar – dijo Kiya cerrando los ojos.

Las espadas cambiaron de dirección, los anillos de metal cayeron dejando a quien aprisionaban libres, Kiya se arrodilló en el suelo esperando recibir los cortes de las espadas que se dirigieron a ella a toda velocidad, pero en el último segundo se detuvieron apenas a milímetros de su cuello. Korra estaba pálida y el sudor caía por su frente, había logrado hacer metal-control para detener las espadas antes de que decapitaran a Kiya.

- Estás… loca – dijo sin aliento antes de dejarse caer sobre el piso.

- Avatar Korra – dijo Kiya temblando – eres una maestra-metal.

- ¿Tenías que hacer esto? – preguntó Asami aún sobresaltada - ¿es que todos ustedes están locos?

- Korra, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Alehk.

- No fui yo quien estuvo a punto de ser decapitada.

- Kiya, sigues siendo una psicópata - dijo Alehk tomando las espadas junto a Kiya - ¿quién diablos te pidió que hicieras esto?

- Tu madre – dijo Kiya levantándose, sus piernas temblaban y Alehk tuvo que ayudarla – yo hice algunas modificaciones, pero fue su idea. Dijo que el Avatar debía aprender metal-control y no había tiempo para miramientos.

- No me sorprende – dijo Korra – aunque estoy segura que ella te pidió que arrojaras las espadas contra mí, y aún creo que esperaba que fallara.

- ¿Te pidió que arrojaras las espadas contra Korra? – preguntó Alehk alarmado.

- Le pidió que las arrojara contra ti – dijo Asami al ver la expresión de Kiya – eso quiere decir que confiaba en Korra… y que los maestros están dementes.

- Lo siento mucho Avatar – se disculpó Kiya.

- Me diste un susto de muerte Kiya – le dijo Alehk – por un momento pensé que…

- ¿Pensaste que sería capaz de traicionar al Avatar?

- Fuiste muy convincente – dijo Asami pasando su mano por el rasguño que la espada Dao había hecho en su cuello.

- Avatar Korra – dijo Kiya haciendo una reverencia – mi lealtad está contigo, y estaré honrada de poder probarlo.

- No tienes que probar nada – dijo Korra – Asami tiene razón, hoy fuiste muy convincente… y yo ya soy maestra-metal. ¿No tienes alguna técnica parecida para aprender aire-control? – le preguntó a Alehk que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Korra curó de inmediato las heridas en el cuello y las marcas que habían dejado los anillos en Asami y Alehk mientras Kiya se disculpaba con ambos una y otra vez. Los hermanos regresaron cuando todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para que Naga no se moviera? – preguntó Asami mientras examinaba los delgados anillos que minutos antes la había aprisionado.

- Ella sabía que no intentaría herir a Korra.

- Lamento haber desconfiado de ti, pero en serio estás loca Kiya – dijo Alehk.

- ¿Qué me perdí? – preguntó Bolin que trataba de Pabu pasar a través de uno de los anillos de metal.

- Kiya está de nuestro lado – dijo Korra – y yo ya sé hacer metal-control.

El rostro de confusión del maestro-tierra provocó otra carcajada general.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que Korra se sentía incómoda al lado de Alehk. No iba a poder meditar de ninguna forma, sólo quería decir las palabras correctas para que su relación regresara a la normalidad.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasó entre Mako y yo?

La pregunta terminó con la recién adquirida concentración de Alehk y acabó con sus intentos de alcanzar la paz.

- Tuvieron un paseo esta mañana, espero que haya sido agradable – dijo el maestro-aire aún con los ojos cerrados.

- No fue un paseo, fue… él apareció de repente, yo le arrojé algo de agua, nos recostamos sobre el césped y luego…

- Korra, somos amigos, no me debes ninguna explicación.

- Pero siento que de alguna forma si te debo una… todo es muy confuso – suspiró la joven Avatar.

- Lo único que me interesa es que estés bien, y si estar con Mako te hace feliz por mí está bien.

- Lo que me dijiste en el parque hace algunos días… ¿qué significa eso Alehk? ¿fue sólo para hacerme sentir mejor? – preguntó Korra nerviosa.

Aún cuando nunca había sido el candidato más capaz para ser el guardián del Avatar, los ancianos de la orden del Lotto Blanco siempre halagaron su capacidad para mantener el control de sus emociones, irónicamente la única persona capaz de hacer trizas dicho control, era la persona a la que debía cuidar. "Si los ancianos lo hubieran sabido", pensó Alehk.

Negar lo que había dicho habría lastimado a Korra, pero aceptarlo era crear una situación aún más complicada entre él y el Avatar, a quien por su propia seguridad debía ver primero como protegida.

- Todo lo que dije fue verdad, siempre has sido especial para mí… - "especial" fue la palabra que usó Alehk, y no le hacía justicia en absoluto a la intensidad de lo que sentía por Korra.

Las palabras de Alehk no ayudaron a aclara la confusión de la joven Avatar que había esperado escuchar algo diferente.

- ¿Por qué viniste a Ciudad República? – preguntó Korra en otro intento por desenredar los sentimientos de Alehk - ¿por qué justo ahora? ¿volviste por mí?

- Korra – dijo Alehk tratando de sonar más seguro de lo que se sentía – no preguntes si no estás preparada para la respuesta.

Korra guardó silencio. Tal vez Alehk tenía razón, tal vez ella sólo buscaba pretextos para justificar sus dudas, ¿quería a Mako y con la confesión de Alehk sólo buscaba sentirse más segura a costa de su amigo?, ¿o tal vez buscaba una razón para rechazar a Mako? ¿Por qué Alehk tenía que ser tan esquivo todo el tiempo?, ¿por qué no sólo decía las palabras con todas las letras? Korra se sintió frustrada.

- Si viniste a visitar la Ciudad debiste venir antes – dijo el Avatar finalmente – dicen que Ciudad República es mejor en verano.

- Volví porque quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, volví cuando tuve que hacerlo.

- ¿Y sabías que no iba a recordarte?

- Contaba con que no lo hicieras.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Korra molesta - ¿que no querías que te recordara?

- No, sólo que tuve suficiente tiempo para hacerme a la idea.

- ¿Vas a decirme por fin qué pasó en el Polo Sur y por qué no puedo recordar nada?

- No.

Korra se enfureció por la respuesta de Alehk, pero le enfureció más que su amigo parecía divertirse con su reacción.

- Te lo diré, pero sólo si tú me dices otra cosa a cambio.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan angustiada? Estos últimos días no pareces ser tú.

Korra guardó silencio. No estaba preparada para dar una respuesta. Era demasiado lo que pasaba en su interior, demasiado para expresarlo con palabras.

- Supongo que no me he sentido como yo misma desde que pasó lo de Tarrlok – dijo triste - Es como si las cosas pasaran a mí alrededor y se estrellaran contra mí sin que yo pueda hacer o decir nada… Me siento una marioneta en el juego de alguien más, me siento… me siento completamente perdida – confesó.

- ¿Tienes miedo de tu enfrentamiento con Amón?

- No es sólo eso, es la idea de fallar y que otros sufran las consecuencias… ahora que sé la magnitud del problema, puedo ver la gravedad de no ser el Avatar que debería.

- Eres muy joven aún para tener la responsabilidad que tienes sobre tus hombros, pero tienes que confiar en ti, eres el Avatar.

- ¿De qué le sirve al mundo tener un Avatar como yo, un Avatar que no puede siquiera conectarse con su lado espiritual?, ¿no me hace eso sólo… yo? Y sólo yo no es suficiente. Hay tantas personas que se han sacrificado por mí y no he podido proteger a ninguna – dijo Korra con las manos sobre su rostro.

- Korra, tienes que aprender a lidiar con la culpa y con el miedo, en este momento son tus peores enemigos porque van a nublar tu juicio. Todos los que intentan protegerte lo hacen porque saben que cuidar de ti es cuidar de todos, es proteger al mundo como lo conocemos.

Las palabras de Alehk no ayudaron a que Korra se sintiera menos insegura.

- Alehk – si tuvieras que elegir entre el Avatar o Korra, ¿a quién elegirías?

- Te elegiría a ti.

Hasta ese momento Korra no sabía que era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

- Ahora es tu turno señor espiritual, ¿qué pasó en el Polo Sur?

- Te dije que te lo diría, pero no que te lo diría ahora – dijo Alehk.

- Eso no es justo.

- Korra, confía en mí – pidió Alehk – no son recuerdos que quieras tener contigo ahora. Lo que pasó no fue agradable.

- Aún así me lo dirás después, ¿no es cierto?

- Te di mi palabra.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, trató de volver a meditar, pero no tenía interés en conectarse con el Universo.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra había estado evitando hablar con Mako todo el día, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido por la mañana la hacían sonrojarse, y aún se sentía confundida. Cuando lo vio acercarse luego de terminar la meditación no tuvo escapatoria.

- ¿Podemos hablar ahora? – preguntó Mako.

Korra sintió todas las miradas sobre ellos y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó a uno de los túneles más alejados.

- Y bien – dijo respirando profundo - ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- Creo que sabes de lo que quiero hablar.

- Mako, no digo que lo que pasó esta mañana haya sido un error, pero justo ahora no es el momento.

- Korra, entiendo que estés molesta por la forma en la que te traté antes, pero tienes que entender que…

- No estoy molesta Mako, estoy confundida.

- ¿Estás confundida por Alehk? – preguntó Mako furioso.

- ¿No crees que lo que ha pasado los últimos días puede ser suficiente para confundirme sin tener que involucrar a Alehk? Mako, creo que nosotros también debemos darnos un tiempo para aclarar nuestras ideas.

- Korra, yo no necesito aclarar nada, te quiero a ti, te quiero conmigo y haría cualquier cosa por ti.

- Apenas ayer estabas con Asami, y yo apenas ayer estaba segura de que entre tú y yo nunca iba a haber nada.

- Quiero que esto funcione más de lo que he querido nunca nada, y ya te dije que haría cualquier cosa por ti, así que si necesitas tiempo para pensar las cosas… - Mako respiró profundo – sólo no olvides que te amo.

Las palabras de Mako emocionaron a Korra, nunca nadie le había dicho que la amaba… su voluntad estuvo a punto de quebrarse.

- Eso no significa que no quiera estar contigo Mako – dijo casi arrepintiéndose de su decisión – sólo significa…

- Que necesitas tiempo – dijo Mako besando su mejilla – yo voy a estar aquí, no lo olvides – dijo antes de marcharse.

Korra lo vio alejarse con el corazón oprimido, hubiera ido tras él pero sabía que precipitar las cosas era condenar su posible relación al fracaso. Quería estar con Mako, pero quería estar con él libre de dudas.

Mako volvió solo al campamento y parecía triste. Alehk casi se sintió esperanzado. Korra apareció un par de minutos después, pero el maestro-aire no pudo adivinar si estaba triste o no.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a la superficie y ver cómo están las cosas – dijo Korra tratando de ignorar las mariposas que aún revoloteaban en su estómago.

- Los rumores dicen que los igualitarios están planeando algo grande – dijo Bolin – están reclutando a cualquiera que no sea un maestro. Y ahora no sólo ofrecen la igualdad, un mundo mejor y todo eso, también ofrecen un buen sueldo.

- Muchos vagabundos se han enlistado. Hay campamentos de bloqueadores de chi por toda la ciudad – añadió Mako.

- Algo como esto requiere de muchos recursos – dijo Alehk – ¿de dónde saca Amón el dinero?

- Mi padre tiene dinero – dijo Asami cuando las miradas se volcaron sobre ella – pero ninguna fortuna podría costear algo así.

- Alehk podría – dijo Kiya, pero guardó silencio en cuando se encontró con la mirada de reproche de su amigo.

- También tiene los recursos de Tarrlok y de los criminales de Ciudad República, y ahora que no hay autoridad no debe ser difícil conseguir cuanto quiere – dijo Korra.

- Si ahora no hay autoridad ni nadie que les haga frente, ¿por qué tienen tanta prisa en formar un ejército?

- Porque saben que es cuestión de tiempo para que el Reino Tierra, la Tribu Agua del Norte y la Nación del Fuego intervengan – dijo Korra – hay un tratado con el Avatar que los obliga a responder para conservar la paz.

- Estamos suponiendo – dijo Alehk – sería mejor saber las cosas con certeza. ¿Qué tan difícil sería infiltrarse entre los igualitarios? – le preguntó a Kiya.

- Cualquiera puede – respondió la maestra-tierra – después de que pasas la prueba y te dan tu uniforme y tu guante no vuelves a mostrar tu rostro. Te dan una placa con tu número y así es como te identificas.

- ¿Y aún tienes tu uniforme?

- Debe estar en mi departamento. Pero ese sólo me servirá para entrar a los campamentos de los bloqueadores de chi. Ya les dije que no pase la prueba para que me ascendieran. Cuando fui a ver a Lin tuve que robar un uniforme con una placa del grupo del teniente, son los únicos que tienen acceso a la Isla del Templo del Aire.

- ¿También hay un grupo que tiene acceso a Amón? – preguntó Mako interesado.

- Si, los de las placas doradas, pero no son fáciles de encontrar. Yo sólo he visto un par de ellos. Pero el grupo del teniente tiene acceso a todo lo demás. Son los mejores bloqueadores de chi y los mejores en el combate, fueron ellos los que atacaron la arena de pro-control y capturaron a los Concejales.

- Deberíamos conseguir algunos uniformes de esos – dijo Korra.

- OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- Eso fue muy sencillo – dijo Asami todavía agitada - ¿cómo supiste que esos hombres eran del grupo del teniente? Las placas se ven iguales.

- Sus placas y sus armas son de platino, puedo sentirlas vibrar pero no las puedo mover.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos dejar el auto por aquí? – preguntó Asami bajando la velocidad – estamos acercándonos a la entrada de los túneles.

- Descuida, sé esconder un auto – dijo Kiya – y podría sernos útil después.

- Gracias por aceptar que te acompañara.

- Tengo que confesar que lo hice porque pensé que la tensión del campamento te estaba asfixiando, pero al final sin ti no lo hubiera logrado. No tenía idea de que supieras defenderte tan bien, creo que te debo una disculpa.

- Descuida, estoy acostumbrada a que piensen que soy la indefensa hija de papá… - el rostro de Asami se entristeció con la sola referencia – luego de que mi madre murió, mi padre contrató a los mejores maestros para enseñarme técnicas de combate, nunca me hubiera imaginado que al final sería de él de quien tendría que defenderme.

- Yo también tuve que darle la espalda a mis padres – dijo Kiya – y es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, pero no me arrepiento. Toph decía que debemos serle leales primero a nuestra conciencia, antes que incluso que a los lazos de sangre.

- Ni mi madre, ni el hombre que era mi padre cuando ella vivía hubieran estado de acuerdo con lo que trata de hacer ahora… él sólo está confundido, no puedo creer que sea capaz de hacer tanto daño – dijo Asami.

- El odio cambia a las personas – dijo Kiya recordando a su padre – se convierten en desconocidos… creo que este es un buen lugar para esconder el auto.

Cuando bajaron del auto Kiya usó su tierra control para esconderlo bajo tierra, y luego caminaron hasta los túneles.

- Kiya… ¿desde cuándo conoces a Alehk? – preguntó Asami mientras caminaban.

Kiya se sorprendió por la pregunta de Asami.

- Desde que éramos niños – respondió Kiya.

- ¿Y ustedes siempre han sido amigos?

- ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto?

- No es lo que piensas – dijo Asami sonrojándose – sólo quiero conocerlo mejor.

- Hace algunos años intentamos ser algo más, pero luego de su último viaje al Polo Sur… ya te imaginas lo que pasó. Desde entonces no ha tenido ojos para nadie más, y aunque mucho tiempo trató de negarlo, estoy segura de que no hubo ni un solo día que no pensara en ella.

- Korra puede tener ese efecto – dijo Asami amargamente.

- Alehk es demasiado bueno Asami – dijo Kiya seria – y a veces va a tener gestos contigo que te van a confundir, te va a regalar flores para que sonrías o te va a hacer sentir la más especial de las mujeres, pero eso sólo quiere decir que se preocupa por ti. La única mujer que le interesa es Korra, y eso no va a cambiar aunque ella no le corresponda.

- Eso lo tengo claro – dijo Asami – nunca lo he visto más que como un amigo.

- A ti te gustan los maestros-fuego, ¿no?

- Prefiero no hablar de eso.

- ¿Te digo algo? Tenemos algo en común, yo estuve molesta mucho tiempo con Alehk por cambiarme por Korra – dijo Kiya sonriendo – fue hasta que conocí a Iroh que Alehk dejó de gustarme y volvimos a ser amigos. Si te gusta Mako, espera a que conozca a Iroh.

- ¿El General Iroh? – preguntó Asami.

- Pero no te entusiasmes demasiado con él, porque terminarás con el corazón roto.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

El mundo se veía diferente a través de la máscara, sus ojos azules y brillantes estaban ocultos detrás de los cristales verdes y ni sus movimientos ni sus ademanes habían despertado sospechas. Caminaba entre decenas de igualitarios que no hablaban de otra cosa: la proximidad del ataque final de Amón, pero aún entre ellos sólo eran rumores.

Kiya había reconocido a algunos compañeros de su campamento y se había acercado para hablarles. Korra siguió recorriendo el lugar, seguida muy de cerca por Alehk y Mako. No pudo evitar detenerse cuando escuchó su nombre entre un grupo de hombres que jugaban cartas.

- ¿Escucharon lo del Avatar? – preguntó uno de los que no llevaban máscara.

- Amón tiene razón – dijo su compañero – no podía esperarse otra cosa de ella, primero le falló a los no-maestros y ahora también a los maestros.

- ¿Qué pasa con el Avatar? – preguntó Korra antes de darse cuenta, de inmediato sintió una manos sobre su hombro.

- Esto no es una buena idea – le dijo Mako al oído.

- Pasa lo que todos esperábamos que pasara – dijo el hombre que repartía las cartas – salió huyendo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, dicen que ahora se esconde en algún lugar del Reino Tierra.

- Pero no se fue sin antes reclamar los recursos de la Ciudad para sus gastos de viaje – dijo otro molesto – esos malditos maestros.

Korra sintió la mano de Mako aprisionando la suya, el maestro-fuego le decía sin palabras que mantuviera la calma.

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes Liu? Todos los maestros siempre han buscado su beneficio, y el Avatar debe ser el peor de todos. Por algo los espíritus decidieron que le falló al mundo. Amón es nuestro Avatar…

- Esas son estupideces – dijo Alehk incapaz de contener la ira.

Las miradas de todos pasaron de las cartas a Alehk que escuchaba indignado lo que decían esos hombres.

- Es cierto – dijo Mako en un intento por no llamar la atención – no creo que Amón le guste que lo comparen con el Avatar. Amón es el futuro y el Avatar está casi en el pasado.

Hubo silencio un par de segundos, luego todos volvieron su atención al juego.

- Creo que tienes razón - dijo otro de ellos - esa joven Avatar resultó ser sólo una ladronzuela cobarde, aún no entiendo por qué nos tomamos tantas molestias, es problema de los Dai Li ahora.

- ¿Los Dai Li? – preguntó Mako - ¿qué tienen que ver los Dai Li con… nosotros?

- ¿De qué campamento vienes tú? – preguntó el hombre - olvidándose definitivamente de las cartas.

- Del campamento del bosque del oeste – dijo Mako nervioso.

- ¿Del campamento de los leones-alce? ¿Y cómo llegó un principiante a la compañía del Teniente tan pronto?

- No creo que ese sea tu asunto – dijo Mako nervioso.

- ¡Quítate la máscara! – le ordenó.

- Vámonos de aquí – le susurró Korra cuando vio que la atención de todos estaba sobre ellos.

- ¡Aquí están!- dijo la voz de Kiya que apareció sin la máscara – Liu, ¿eres tú? no sabía que por fin te habían ascendido a la compañía, ¿lograste completar tu cuenta? – preguntó la joven con toda naturalidad y sangre fría.

- Quince maestros menos en esta Ciudad – dijo el hombre con un orgullo que le dio escalofríos a Korra.

- Nosotros tuvimos suerte – dijo Kiya – encontramos un grupo que se escondía cerca de bahía y nos promovieron, ya había llegado a pensar que me quedaría para siempre en el campamento, ¿qué ha pasado últimamente? Las noticias no vuelan por allá – dijo Kiya sentándose entre ellos.

- Hablábamos con tu amigo de la huída del Avatar al Reino Tierra.

- Y de los Dai Li – dijo Korra.

- Hay rumores de que Amón por fin pudo convencerlos de apoyar la causa, pobres ingenuos. No saben que Amón no negocia con maestros porque no confía en su palabra.

- ¿Por fin tuvieron éxito las negociaciones con Akuru Deng? – preguntó Kiya tratando de mantener el entusiasmo.

- Todos los maestros son predecibles – dijo Liu – su debilidad es el amor a su propio poder. No dudarán en entregar al Avatar.

Kiya volvió a colocarse su máscara, pero Korra supo que lo hacía para ocultar sus emociones.

- Escuché de la asamblea que preparan en la Isla del Templo del Aire, ¿cuáles crees que serán las noticias?

- Tal vez ya atraparon al Avatar, o la habrán atrapado para entonces, tal vez será una gran celebración – dijo Korra demasiado nerviosa para parecer creíble.

- Los rumores son que Amón limpiará de su impureza a varios personajes importantes – dijo el hombre junto a Liu – pero no creo que se trate del Avatar.

- Tal vez a Bei Fong o a los miembros de la orden del Lotto Blanco – dijo Mako.

- En serio, ¿cómo los dejan siquiera usar la máscara? – dijo Liu riendo – ellos fueron los primeros en pasar por Amón, ahora se pudren en la prisión del campamento de las montañas. Ni siquiera el Avatar, si le hubiera interesado rescatarlos, habría podido llegar a ellos.

Aunque seguir haciendo preguntas era tentador y todos los igualitarios estaban más que dispuestos a hablar de los planes, el ruido de hélices les advirtió que más dirigibles aterrizarían en cualquier momento y habría aún más hombres enmascarados alrededor de Korra. No podían arriesgar su seguridad.

- Debemos irnos – dijo la joven maestra-tierra – nos asignaron una ronda en el lado oeste de la Ciudad, vieron a alguien parecida a la señorita Sato.

- Amón es demasiado generoso consintiendo los caprichos de Hiroshi.

- Sin él esto no hubiera sido posible – dijo Kiya haciendo brillar su guante de electricidad – los veré por aquí. Dale mis saludos a Hiro.

- Le agradará saber que aún estás por aquí – dijo Liu con una sonrisa, pero Kiya no volteó a verlo. Se adelantó de prisa y los demás la siguieron en silencio.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro del túnel, tenía muchas preguntas para Kiya, pero la joven maestra-tierra parecía estar evitándolos a todos. Hacía más de una hora que había ido con Bolin a buscar la cena y no habían regresado.

- Korra, ¿quieres sentarte de una vez? – le dijo Asami cuando no pudo soportar más.

La joven Avatar se sentó de mala gana.

- Debí haberles dado una lección allí mismo – dijo Korra furiosa – así les habría quedado claro que el Avatar no huyó, y mucho menos le robó a la ciudad.

- No creo que nadie crea que eres una ladrona – dijo Mako.

- Esos hombres lo creían, ¿por qué soy yo quien robó el dinero y Amón quien lo gasta? ¡Culparme por sus crímenes!, ¿qué va a hacer después ese infeliz?

- ¿Por qué les dijo que huiste al Reino Tierra? – preguntó Asami que aún trataba de organizar toda la información - ¿no hubiera sido más lógico decir que volviste al Polo Sur?

- Creo que eso tiene que ver con los Dai Li – dijo Alehk – y con lo que sea que estén planeando en Ba Sing Se.

- ¿Por qué Kiya está tardando tanto? – preguntó Korra poniéndose de pie.

- Tal vez debería ir a ver si todo está bien – dijo Mako, que se puso en camino de inmediato.

- ¿Creen que haya pasado algo? – preguntó Asami luego de un par de minutos de silencio.

- ¿A Kiya? No creo que haya suficientes igualitarios por aquí para hacerle frente. Me alegra que esté de nuestro lado – dijo Korra recordando el incidente de los anillos de metal

- ¿Desde cuándo la conoces? – le preguntó Asami a Alehk.

- Desde niños. Ella también nació en Gaoling, aunque vivió varios años en Ba Sing Se regresó a aprender tierra-control de Toph.

- ¿Por qué Toph accedió a enseñarle? – preguntó Korra.

- Supongo que reconoció sus habilidades desde el principio. Creo que luego de Aang y mi madre fue su mejor alumna. Antes de morir la dejó encargada de su academia de metal-control en Gaoling. Luego de que aprendió a controlar el metal Kiya volvió un tiempo a enseñar, pero estoy seguro que aún se debate entre lo que le pidió Toph y lo que ella quiere hacer.

- Entiendo cómo se debe sentir… - dijo Korra - y sus métodos para enseñar metal-control son muy efectivos.

- Estoy seguro que la ofendí cuando dudé de sus intenciones, ella no creyó que intervendría.

- Pues en tu defensa ella fue muy convincente – dijo Asami recordando la sensación de la espada contra su cuello.

- Si un día tienes que elegir entre confiar en Kiya o en cualquier otra persona, confía en ella Korra.

- Lo haré, pero sólo porque confío más en ti.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Kiya trató de retrasar la cena tanto como pudo. Había convencido a Bolin de buscar la comida en la superficie para variar sabiendo que eso llevaría más tiempo, el maestro-tierra que en otras circunstancias habría hablado sin parar para llamar la atención de Kiya, no parecía tener suficiente de las historias sobre Toph y sus increíbles habilidades de tierra-control.

- ¿Quién fue tu maestro de tierra-control? – le preguntó Kiya.

- Bueno… no tuve un solo maestro. Digamos que en la calle el que sabe algo le enseña al que no sabe y se corre la voz, no sé si sea el mejor método, pero es muy efectivo.

- ¿No tuviste un maestro?

- No al principio, pero luego Toza me enseñó mucho de lo que sabía y… podría decirse que Toza fue mi maestro.

- Debes ser realmente bueno si aprendiste casi por ti mismo – dijo Kiya haciendo que Bolin se sonrojara – yo fui afortunada de que Toph aceptara enseñarme, de no haber sido por ella no sería maestra en absoluto… entre otras cosas. Creo que además de metal-control hay un par de cosas que podría enseñarte.

- He escuchado que algunos maestros-tierra pueden ver con los pies, ¿puedes enseñarme eso?

- Podría intentarlo, pero es un poco complicado y requiere mucho tiempo, y no estoy segura de que… creo que tu hermano nos está esperando – dijo Kiya cuando vio a Mako a unos metros de la entrada del túnel.

- No tardamos tanto, ¿o si?

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Durante la cena nadie paró de hablar de lo que habían averiguado en el campamento de los igualitarios, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo más prudente era esperar por la Armada de las Naciones Unidas.

- Amón sabe que Iroh vendrá – dijo Kiya – sabe el día y la hora en que la Armada estará aquí.

- ¿Cómo se enteró? – preguntó Bolin - ¿creen que haya sido Anuk?

- Es posible, aunque poco probable – dijo Alehk - El sabía que estábamos aquí y no nos delató. Tal vez sólo encontraron la forma de interceptar el telegrama.

- Debemos decirle a Iroh para que esté preparado – dijo Korra.

- También deberían decirle que no huiste al Reino Tierra – dijo Bolin – los rumores vuelan lejos y rápido. Y a todo esto, ¿qué tienen que ver los Dai Li con Amón? Pensé que luego de la caída de Ba Sing Se los habían disuelto por traición.

- Hace algunos años el Rey autorizó que volvieran a formarse bajo el mando de Akuru Deng, para su protección – dijo Alehk.

- Después de esta el Rey debería considerar seriamente no confiar más ellos, o por lo menos cambiarles de nombre – dijo Bolin.

- ¿Crees que hayan dicho la verdad? – le preguntó Alehk a Kiya que acariciaba a Pabu - ¿crees que Amón haya logrado convencer a los Dai Li?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Kiya con los Dai Li? – preguntó Korra.

- Akuru Deng es mi hermano – respondió la joven.

- ¿Crees que Amón haya podido convencerlo?

- Hace más de diez años que no lo veo, no lo conozco… pero es posible.

- Tienes que hablar con él, advertirle de las verdaderas intenciones de Amón, decirle que lo que sea que le haya prometido no lo cumplirá, Amón no hace tratos con maestros…

- Si hay alguien a quien Akuru o cualquiera en mi familia no escucharía es a mí – dijo Kiya – no tengo ninguna influencia sobre ellos.

- Kiya, tenemos que informar de esto al Rey de Ba Sing Se, ¿sabes lo que eso significaría para Akuru?

- Si quieres que envíe ese telegrama, sólo tienes que pedirlo – dijo Kiya – si él decidió traicionar al Avatar, no hay nada que podamos o debamos hacer para ayudarlo.

La maestra-tierra se levantó y desapareció entre los túneles, Bolin iba a seguirla, pero Asami se lo impidió.

- Yo iré, creo que entiendo mejor que cualquiera de ustedes lo que le pasa.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

El joven General sonrió ante la vista de Ciudad República, la última vez que la había visitado era sólo un niño y ahora volvía al frente de la Armada de las Naciones Unidas. A través de la niebla pudo distinguir la monumental estatua del Avatar Aang dándole la bienvenida, pero no era la imagen que recordaba, los igualitarios se habían atrevido a colocarle una máscara y de su planeador colgaba una bandera. La imagen lo enfureció, pero pensó que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Kiya le había advertido que Amón sabía el día y la hora de su llegada, pero la bahía estaba inusualmente tranquila. Estaba al tanto de las armas de los igualitarios, sabía de los dirigibles y de los meca-tanques y estaba preparado para hacerles frente. Sus instintos le gritaban que algo no estaba bien, y los hechos no tardaron en darle la razón.

Cuando estuvieron a menos de trescientos metros de la bahía comenzaron a hacer explosión decenas de minas acuáticas que derribaron a dos de los buques sin problemas, y casi al mismo tiempo el sonido de las hélices de varias máquinas voladoras lo alertó del ataque estaban por sufrir y para el que no estaban preparados. Los habían emboscado y no tenían ninguna oportunidad.

El General ordenó a los maestros a su cargo que comenzaran a atacar para resistir el ataque, pero las pequeñas máquinas voladoras eran muy veloces y su arsenal era letal. Rápida y precisamente comenzaron a dejaron caer bombas sobre los buques y los cañones apenas podían hacer algo para repelerlos. Iroh comenzó a disparar llamaradas con sus manos y pies, y logró derribar a algunas, pero las demás seguían haciendo estragos en la flota.

Fue entonces cuando distinguió una figura familiar en el agua, era el Avatar Korra que había aparecido de algún lado para ayudarlos. La vio elevarse sobre el agua en un torbellino y destruir fácilmente a un par de máquinas usando sólo agua, y usar las propias armas del enemigo en su contra. Las historias sobre sus habilidades eran ciertas, pero aún con el Avatar no tenían oportunidad.

Iroh sintió miedo cuando vio que uno de los misiles iba a estrellarse directamente contra él y no podía esquivarlo. De alguna forma la explosión lo expulsó del buque antes de que éste estallara en pedazos, pero lo hizo perder la conciencia. Lo siguiente que vio fueron unos extraordinarios ojos azules que había extrañado por años, y una joven que había crecido lo indecible en poco tiempo.

- Avatar Korra – dijo emocionado – me has salvado la vida.

- También te disparé un rayo al corazón – dijo Korra sonriendo – ya era hora de saldar mi deuda.

Korra usó su agua-control para impulsarlos hasta donde los esperaban sus amigos abatidos por lo que acaba de pasar.

- Todo fue una trampa – dijo Alehk afligido - ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Alehk, Iroh está herido – dijo Kiya – debemos llevarlo al campamento para que Korra lo cure.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Alehk se sentía desesperado y ansioso. No tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación ni de cómo ayudar a Korra y mantenerla segura al mismo tiempo. Sus esperanzas de poder cumplir su deber habían desaparecido con la flota de la Armada en la bahía de la ciudad.

- Iroh va a estar bien – dijo Korra que sorprendentemente parecía la más calmada del grupo – además de la quemadura en el brazo sólo tenía un par de huesos rotos. Mañana estará como nuevo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Korra? La Armada era todo lo que…

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu optimismo, señor espiritual? Si falló un plan hacemos otro, así funciona esto. Amón podrá tener un ejército de igualitarios mal entrenados, pero nosotros tenemos a los mejores maestros del mundo. No podemos perder esto.

- No somos los mejores maestros del mundo, ¿lo sabes?

- De acuerdo, tenemos a los segundos mejores maestros del mundo, pero igual no podemos perder esto, ¿o sí?

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu pesimismo, señorita Avatar?

- Sigue por aquí, pero justo ahora no lo dejaré aparecer. Cambia esa cara y ponte tu uniforme, Kiya dice que habrá una reunión de igualitarios esta noche y deberíamos estar allí.

- Korra, nosotros podemos ir, pero tú deberías quedarte. No tiene caso arriesgarnos más de la cuenta.

- Con lo que pasó esta mañana en la bahía Amón debe creer que ahora mismo estoy huyendo al Reino Tierra de verdad.

- Tal vez deberíamos comenzar a considerarlo como una opción.

- Para ser un maestro-aire estás comenzando a sonar demasiado pesimista.

El grito de emoción de Kiya cuando Iroh despertó los distrajo de su conversación. Vieron a la maestra-tierra abrazar al General que parecía aún confundido.

- Bienvenido a Ciudad República, General Iroh – saludó Korra con una sonrisa.

La imagen de la joven Avatar impresionó a Iroh, hacía dos años que no la veía y parecía una persona completamente distinta. Sus pensamientos no fueron más allá, sabía que Korra era el objeto del afecto de su pequeño primo y Alehk había demostrado con creces que la merecía más que nadie.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Alehk.

- Considerando que mi flota está en el fondo del mar, me siento bien.

- Deberías mejorar tu ánimo – dijo Kiya – aún te faltan muchas malas noticias, y algunas son, en serio, muy malas.

- Eres mejor enseñando metal-control que animando a las personas – dijo Korra – ahora deberías tratar de descansar General, las malas noticias seguirán allí cuando despiertes.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7.

La reunión de los igualitarios en el centro de la Ciudad era más parecida a una celebración por el triunfo sobre la Armada que a una asamblea. La mayoría no llevaba la máscara, y eso hacía que Korra y los demás llamaran un poco la atención.

- Esto es una mala idea – dijo Bolin nervioso – son cientos de ellos, no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad si nos descubren.

- Entonces mejor nos aseguramos de que no lo hagan Bo – dijo Mako.

- Sólo actúen natural – dijo Kiya – digan cosas buenas sobre Amón y cosas muy malas sobre el Avatar y los maestros, eso bastará si alguien decide dirigirles la palabra.

- Si, digan cosas malas sobre el Avatar – dijo Korra irritada - ¿estás buscando a alguien Kiya? ¿por qué no le preguntamos a cualquiera? Todos parecen ebrios ahora.

- No necesitamos rumores sobre rumores, necesitamos a alguien que en realidad sepa de los planes de los igualitarios, alguien con una placa dorada – dijo mientras se adentraba entre la multitud.

- Dijiste que las placas doradas eran difíciles de encontrar – dijo Alehk.

- Sí, pero algo me dice que Liu pasó mi mensaje y que tengo posibilidades de encontrar una hoy.

Kiya se quitó la máscara y luego caminaron hasta el centro de la plaza y se sentaron a esperar. La estatua del antiguo Señor del Fuego estaba a un par de metros, no había sufrido la misma suerte que la del Avatar Aang, pero la llama que ardía en sus manos había sido apagada. Incluso a través de los cristales verdes Korra pudo ver la molestia en los ojos de Alehk.

- ¿Qué crees que hubieran hecho Aang y Zuko en esta situación? – le preguntó Korra para distraerlo.

- Ellos terminaron con la guerra de cien años, seguramente habrían tratado de negociar con Amón y Tarrlok… y luego definitivamente los habrían puesto en su lugar, pero nosotros en este momento carecemos de sus medios.

- ¿De un Avatar completo y de una Nación que nos respalde?

- Entre otras cosas – dijo Alehk cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero tenemos mucho más de lo que ellos tenían al inicio – dijo Mako – y sobre todo tenemos a Korra.

- ¿Has pensado que harás si esto se sale de control? – preguntó Kiya.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Llamarás a las demás Naciones para que se unan contra los igualitarios?

- Hacer eso… hacer eso es una espada de los filos – dijo Korra angustiada – no sé si podría hacerlo sin desatar otra guerra…no estoy segura, mis habilidades políticas no son… o mejor dicho no tengo ninguna.

- Esperemos no llegar a eso – dijo Alehk – aún hay más de una forma de detener todo esto.

Guardaron silencio en cuanto un grupo de hombres se acercó riendo escandalosamente. Lo que fuera que bebían en sus vasos de papel parecía estar teniendo efecto en la mayoría. Uno de los hombres del grupo se detuvo frente a la estatua de Zuko y luego de arrojarle su vaso y tratar de escupirle, comenzó a soltar maldiciones. El corazón de Korra casi se detuvo cuando Alehk furioso se puso de pie.

- Mejor respira profundo – dijo Kiya que ya se las había arreglado para aprisionar sus pies en el suelo – Korra terminará con Amón si pierdes la cabeza.

- Suéltame antes de que alguien se dé cuenta – pidió Alehk.

Kiya lo liberó y Alehk volvió a sentarse.

- Deberías tomar esto menos personal, hay estatuas e imágenes de tus abuelos por todas las naciones, más de un hombre ebrio debió desahogarse con alguna de ellas. ¿Qué pasa con tu cabeza fría últimamente? – preguntó Kiya.

- No todos sentimos un completo desapego por nuestra familia – dijo Alehk aún molesto.

La referencia evidentemente entristeció a Kiya que no respondió.

- Lo siento Kiya, no debí decir eso – se disculpó Alehk.

- Sería ridículo sentir alguna clase de apego por ellos, después de lo que…

- ¡Naya! – llamó un hombre que se acercó - ¿de verdad eres tú? – preguntó visiblemente entusiasmado

- Hiro – dijo Kiya fingiendo emoción – no sabía que iba a encontrarte por aquí.

- Estoy en la guardia del señor Sato ahora, va a dar un discurso en… no importa, Liu me dijo que te habían ascendido y que estabas en este grupo, pensé que no iba a volver a verte.

Korra casi se sintió mal por el muchacho. Estaba mucho más que interesado en Kiya, que obviamente sólo se había acercado a él como parte del trabajo. El pobre apenas parpadeaba mientras le hablaba y su sonrisa estaba fuera de control, mientras que Kiya le costaba incluso fingir interés. Era sencillo leer los gestos de los demás cuando no estaban sus emociones de por medio.

- Creo que ese tipo es un idiota – dijo Bolin celoso cuando los vio alejarse un par de metros.

- Seguramente lo es, y además tiene una placa dorada – dijo Alehk asombrado de que Kiya usara ese tipo de recursos – son buenas razones para que Kiya lo escogiera.

El hombre le susurró algo al oído a Kiya que pareció alegrarse y luego de besar su mejilla lo tomó de la mano y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

- Así que… el Señor del Fuego es tu abuelo – dijo Mako - ¿eso no te hace también su heredero?

Afortunadamente las máscaras escondieron la sorpresa de unos y la turbación de otros por el intento de Mako de conversar con Alehk.

- Aún para ser heredero debes ser maestro-fuego – dijo Alehk.

- ¿Y si algo le pasara a Iroh? – intervino Bolin repentinamente interesado en la conversación – no tiene que morir ni nada, sólo que no quisiera ser Señor del Fuego…

- Entonces la corona pasaría a los herederos de Azula.

- ¿Los herederos de Azula? – preguntó Korra casi alarmada - ¿aún tienen derecho sobre el trono?

- Justo después de Iroh.

- Azula era la hermana loca de Zuko, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Bolin – la que casi mató a Aang y conquistó Ba Sing Se en dos días…

- Es cierto que tuvo un colapso, pero no estaba loca – dijo Alehk – es una larga historia y no creo que…

- ¿Es cierto que Iza heredó sus llamas azules? – preguntó Korra.

- Si, es verdad, pero creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto ahora – dijo cuando vio a Kiya acercarse de prisa.

- Hora de irnos – dijo la maestra-tierra que parecía agitada.

- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Korra.

- Saben dónde nos escondemos, ahora mismo decenas de bloqueadores van al túnel.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Asami todavía no sabía lo que la había impulsado a ofrecerse como voluntaria para quedarse con General aún convaleciente. La idea de salir vestida como los igualitarios y tener un poco de acción le entusiasmaba un poco más, pero desde que lo había visto aparecer en la bahía las palabras de Kiya resonaron en su cabeza: "Si te gusta Mako, espera a que conozcas a Iroh", le había dicho, y desde ese momento Asami quiso conocer a Iroh.

El General estaba recostado en la tienda y Asami no se había atrevido a entrar, no quería parecer inoportuna, curiosa y mucho menos demasiado interesada, pero lo estaba. Iroh le había causado una impresión desde el principio, no sabía si era el uniforme, o que era más apuesto que todos los hombre que había conocido en su vida, o su título de Príncipe Heredero de la Nación del Fuego, pero había deslumbrado a Asami.

- Necesito un poco de agua – dijo Iroh.

Asami se levantó de inmediato y fue ayudarlo. Aunque se había puesto de pie aún no le era sencillo caminar, había tenido que apoyarse en las paredes de la tienda.

- Vuelva a recostarse General – dijo Asami mientras colocaba el brazo de Iroh alrededor de sus hombros para ayudarlo a volver a la tienda – debió llamarme yo le habría llevado el agua.

- Pensé que no había nadie más – dijo Iroh repentinamente interesado en la mujer de ojos verdes que lo sostenía - Creo que no nos han presentado.

- Soy Asami y usted es el General Iroh.

- Es un placer Asami – dijo Iroh mientras volvía a recostarse.

- Iré por el agua.

- Ya no tengo sed.

- De acuerdo… entonces vuelva a descansar…

- ¿Le importaría hacerme un poco de compañía, Asami? – preguntó Iroh.

Asami entendió entonces las otras palabras de Kiya "pero no te entusiasmes demasiado con él porque terminarás con el corazón roto". Se dio cuenta que el General Iroh seguramente era un conquistador, y tenía todas las razones, incluso el derecho para serlo. Pero Asami había tenido suficiente durante toda su vida de hombres dispuestos a conquistarla y eso hizo que el encanto del General casi desapareciera. Casi.

- Este lugar es… conveniente, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan aquí abajo?

- Cinco días, pero parecen muchos más – dijo la joven suspirando - Aunque gracias a Kiya este lugar es casi habitable.

Iroh vio a su alrededor y sonrió. Todo el lugar tenía el toque de Kiya, desde los detalles hasta las formas.

- Es cierto – dijo luego de unos segundos – sólo a ella se le ocurriría que una tienda bajo tierra necesita decoraciones.

Hubo un silencio incómodo luego de eso. Asami estaba demasiado preocupada en no parecer interesada y el General en parecer interesante, y los dos lo estaban logrando.

- ¿Cómo terminó en este problema, señorita Asami? O mejor dicho ¿cómo conoció a Korra?

Escuchar el nombre de Korra de labios de Iroh le revolvió el estómago a Asami, se preguntó si sería el tercero en discordia.

- Es una historia complicada, pero estaría en este problema aún si no la hubiera conocido.

Una idea desagradable cruzó por la mente de Asami. Se imaginó cómo hubiera sido descubrir que su padre era un igualitario sin tener el apoyo de Mako y los amigos de Korra, se imaginó tratando de librar la batalla por sí misma… se imaginó dándose por vencida y cediendo a los deseos de Hiroshi, traicionando sus principios y arrepintiéndose el resto de su vida.

Escucharon pasos afuera de la tienda, pero asumieron que se trataba de Korra y los demás que volvían.

- ¿Avatar Korra? – preguntó tímidamente una voz extraña.

Asami salió de inmediato y encontró a un hombre con pinta de vagabundo esperando.

- Lo siento señorita – dijo el hombre con una pequeña reverencia - ¿hay alguna forma de que pueda hablar con la joven Avatar? Mi nombre es Gommu y tengo un mensaje importante para ella.

- Korra no está aquí ahora…

- En ese caso – dijo mientras sacaba algo de su chaqueta - ¿podría hacerle llegar esto a través de usted? – preguntó entregándole un sobre y una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

- Por supuesto… ¿quién envía esto Gommu?

- Anuk, con sus más sinceras disculpas. Me pidió que lo entregara de inmediato, pero me perdí un par de veces antes de dar con el lugar… dijo que el Avatar debía recibirlo cuanto antes – el hombre parecía nervioso y no dejaba de ver el túnel por donde había llegado - hay rumores por todas partes… debo marcharme de inmediato.

- ¿Qué rumores? – preguntó Asami.

- Rumores de que el Avatar está aquí – dijo el vagabundo que parecía asustado.

- ¿Qué pasó con Anuk?

- Lo capturaron esta mañana, señorita. Ciudad República ya no es un lugar seguro para nadie – dijo Gommu antes de salir casi corriendo.

- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Iroh.

- No estoy segura.

Los agudos sentidos de Iroh le dieron la voz de alarma. Algo se aproximaba por el túnel hacia ellos, incluso Naga lo había sentido y se había despertado alarmada.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Iroh - ¿hay algo importante que debamos llevar?

La joven corrió a la tienda y tomó las espadas de Alehk y el guante de electricidad, dedicó una rápida mirada a su alrededor y no se le ocurrió qué más llevar.

Iroh estaba sobre Naga cuando salió, le extendió la mano y ella la tomó para subir al animal. Pabu se les unió de inmediato.

- ¿Es todo? – preguntó Iroh. Asami asintió. El General lanzó una llamarada al interior de la tienda, seguramente para deshacerse de cualquier pista que pudieran dejar detrás y luego incendió el resto del campamento. Naga salió corriendo hacia la salida de los túneles que llevaba a la playa apenas sintió el calor del fuego.

Naga corría tan de prisa que Asami tuvo que sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas del General para no caer, seguramente lo lastimaba, pero él no dijo nada. Casi se sintió a salvo cuando vio la salida a pocos metros.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Asami cuando estuvieron casi afuera.

- Si Amón esperaba encontrar a Korra y a Alehk debió enviar algo más – dijo Iroh – debió por lo menos asegurarse de cerrar las salidas.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Nadie lo dijo, pero todos lamentaron que no fuera Asami quien conducía el camión robado. Alehk no era tan hábil al volante y no se atrevía a ir más rápido. Cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada del túnel por el lado de la playa encontraron a decenas de igualitarios esperando. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada Korra había salido del camión dispuesta a combatirlos.

- Es hora de demostrarles por qué el agua es mi elemento nativo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Mako y Alehk corrieron tras ella para ayudarla, pero con el agua del mar apenas a unos metros y a su completa disposición fueron casi innecesarios. Korra era una maestra-agua extraordinaria, los atacó con tentáculos y látigos de agua, cuchillos de hielo y finalmente la mayoría desapareció entre una ola gigantesca. Sólo nueve hombres quedaron al final.

- Deberían darse por vencidos de una vez – dijo Korra segura.

- Aún tenemos algunos trucos bajo la manga, Avatar Korra – dijo uno de ellos tirando su guante al suelo, y luego le arrojó una llamarada de fuego que la joven no iba a esquivar, Alehk tuvo que intervenir y lanzar a Korra con una corriente de aire lejos del alcance del fuego.

Tres maestros-fuego arremetieron contra Alehk que fácilmente saltó diez metros para esquivar sus ataques, pero de inmediato decenas de dagas de hielo comenzaron a ser disparadas por otros dos sujetos que resultaron ser maestros-agua. Korra que ya se había incorporado levantó una pared de tres metros para protegerlos del ataque, pero casi de inmediato el suelo se levantó debajo de sus pies catapultándola por los aires, Alehk alcanzó a reaccionar y la interceptó antes de que cayera al suelo.

Mako se había enfrascado ya en un combate de fuego contra fuego con los maestros que resultaron ser casi tan hábiles como él, y un rayo lo hubiera alcanzado si Bolin no hubiera intervenido protegiéndolo con un bloque de piedra. Los hermanos formaron un equipo contra los maestros-fuego, Mako atacaba y Bolin los defendía a ambos cubriéndolos de las llamas. Korra se encargó de los maestros-agua atacándolos con todos sus recursos y haciéndolos retroceder hasta que finalmente se vieron atrapados entre anillos de metal, cortesía de Kiya. Los maestros-tierra tenían dificultad para usar sus poderes en la arena de la playa, y no fueron rivales para Kiya que no tuvo problemas para usarla en su contra, y luego atraparlos también entre anillos. Los maestros-fuego fueron los últimos en caer. Alehk aprisionó en un remolino al que era capaz de lanzar rayos y Korra lo cubrió de hielo, cuando no pudo moverse Kiya lo aprisionó entre una lámina de metal. Los otros dos maestros-fuego se rindieron luego de eso.

- Eso fue sencillo – dijo Korra cuando los nueve maestros estuvieron sujetos y amordazados dentro de la caja de metal del camión que habían robado.

- Porque fue sólo una advertencia – dijo Alehk – Amón acaba de revelar otra pieza en su tablero.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pocos minutos después aparecieron Iroh y Asami montados en Naga.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra tomó el sobre y sacó la carta que contenía.

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Bolin ansioso.

- No es una carta, parece un mapa… no estoy segura, pero creo que es de la Nación del Fuego… y tiene el sello del Lotto Blanco.

Las vistas de Alehk y Iroh se cruzaron, los dos entendían de lo que se trataba.

- ¿Qué hay en la bolsa? – preguntó Mako.

Korra abrió la bolsa para ver su contenido, sólo encontró monedas plateadas, cada una con una inscripción diferente.

- Parecen monedas, pero no estoy segura de…

- Son monedas de platino – dijo Kiya - ¿qué significa eso?

- Por lo pronto que Korra debe ir a la Nación del Fuego – dijo Iroh.

- No puedo irme de aquí, sería como dar por perdida la Ciudad, no puedo irme sin luchar…

- La Ciudad está perdida de todas formas, y si te quedas sólo conseguirás que Amón te atrape y que no haya nadie más que lo detenga, ¿no te dijo Kiya sobre los planes de los igualitarios?– siguió el General.

- Por eso debemos detener a Amón antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en eso.

- Korra, irte a Ciudad República no significa que pierdas esta batalla, sólo significa retroceder para pelear otro día, cuando tengas una oportunidad real de ganar – dijo Alehk.

- Ni siquiera he intentado pelear, cómo pueden estar tan seguro que voy a perder.

- Hasta que controles los cuatro elementos estás bajo la protección de la Orden del Lotto Blanco y tienes que someterte a sus decisiones – dijo Iroh – y sus órdenes fueron claras, debo llevarte a la Nación del Fuego.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que llegaremos allí? – preguntó Korra molesta – por si no te has dado cuenta estamos debajo de un puente, no tenemos siquiera dónde pasar la noche y en cuanto amanezca tendremos a miles de igualitarios detrás de nosotros. Con nuestros recursos sólo podemos ir al Reino Tierra donde los Dai Li están esperándonos…

- Eso podemos resolverlo – dijo Kiya – todos los días salen buques mercantes, podríamos…

- Sólo una oportunidad – dijo Korra – sólo les pido una oportunidad para enfrentar a Amón, si el plan falla…

- Ese es un riesgo que no podemos correr Korra – dijo Mako, tal vez él no tenía derecho a opinar sobre la seguridad del Avatar, pero sí sobre la seguridad de Korra – si el plan falla caerías en sus manos y lo menos que podría pasarte sería perder tus poderes.

- Tal vez deberías de tratar de enfrentarlo de otra forma – dijo Asami que hasta entonces había estado pensativa alejada del grupo – la fuerza de Amón todavía son los igualitarios, y ellos creen que su líder es alguien distinto, si lo desenmascaras frente a sus seguidores en la asamblea…

- Aún tendría que presentarse en una asamblea con miles de igualitarios – dijo Mako. Era la primera vez que se dirigía directamente a ella desde que habían terminado su relación y a la joven heredera pareció molestarle el comentario.

- Con Kiya, Alehk y Iroh los igualitarios no podrían ni acercarse a ella…

- ¿No te olvidas de nosotros Asami? – preguntó Bolin casi ofendido.

- No Bolin, pero creo que nosotros seríamos más útiles si tratamos de conseguir un medio de transporte adecuado mientras todos están ocupados.

- Ese suena como un buen plan – dijo Iroh complacido.

- Si, supongo que desenmascararlo sería suficiente por ahora – dijo Korra cruzándose de brazos.

- Y sobre nuestra estancia en este puente, no es que no me resulte familiar, pero creo que estamos demasiado expuestos – dijo Bolin – debe haber algún lugar donde podamos pasar la noche.

- Las bodegas del puerto – dijo Mako – son cientos y todas son iguales, no les sería sencillo localizarnos allí.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La vista del mar de noche era uno de los espectáculos favoritos de Korra, la luna, con la que siempre había tenido una relación muy cercana, le parecía más hermosa cuando se reflejaba sobre el agua.

- Yue – dijo en voz baja – ¿qué voy a hacer? – preguntó suspirando.

- Pensé que no podías hablar con los espíritus – dijo Alehk que se sentó a su lado sobre el techo de una de las bodegas - ¿Qué me das si adivino lo que estás pensando?

- ¿En serio quieres algo de mí chico millonario?

- Quiero muchas cosas de ti, Avatar Korra – le dijo Alehk al oído, el corazón de Korra se aceleró de inmediato.

- ¿Qué estoy pensando? – preguntó la joven Avatar.

- Estás pensando si podrías llegar a la Isla del Templo del Aire antes de que cualquiera de nosotros se dé cuenta.

- Eres bueno.

- Crees que con el océano completo a tu disposición no tendría problemas para derrotarlos tú sola… lamento decepcionarte Avatar, pero sí tendrías problemas. Amón y Tarrlok también son maestros-agua, y maestros-sangre además. Arriesgarían sin duda su identidad para atraparte.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó Korra sorprendida - ¿también puedes leer la mente?

- Sólo la tuya, y no todo el tiempo – dijo Alehk sonriendo.

- ¿Qué estoy pensando ahora? – preguntó Korra, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Alehk que brillaban con la misma intensidad, por un momento el maestro-aire estuvo dispuesto a dejar sus escrúpulos a un lado, no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Korra y en lo mucho que había deseado volver besarlos, en la desesperación que crecía cada segundo que no podía confesarle lo que sentía. Alehk sabía que ella no iba a rechazarlo, sabía de su confusión, sabía que había logrado despertar sentimientos en la joven Avatar, él había logrado nublar en el corazón de Korra lo que sentía por Mako…

- No lo sé – dijo apartándose.

- No eres tan bueno entonces – dijo ella decepcionada.

- Deberías tratar de dormir un poco Avatar, nos esperan días más difíciles.

- Antes quiero hablar contigo – dijo Korra tomándolo del brazo para que no se marchara.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Korra desvió la vista, la atmósfera se volvió incómoda de pronto por lo que tenía que confesar.

- Mako dijo que me amaba.

Alehk sintió como si lo golpearan en el estómago, la sensación fue muy desagradable.

- Eso es bueno… supongo…

- Esa noche tuve un sueño – siguió Korra con la vista en la luna reflejándose en el mar – soñé con un muchacho de ojos grises diciéndome que me amaba antes de desaparecer entre sombras…

Korra cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el sueño, no había sido una pesadilla porque las palabras del muchacho la emocionaron, pero luego había sentido mucho miedo por él, porque se alejaba para no volver…

- El muchacho eras tú Alehk, lo sé porque antes tuve sueños sobre nosotros en el Polo Sur que resultaron ser recuerdos, pero ese en particular… no sé si fue sólo un sueño…

Alehk no podía moverse, todos sus músculos se tensaron, temía que sus deseos lo traicionaran, temía no ser capaz de contenerse y suplicarle a Korra que se quedara con él, porque él la quería más, porque nadie podía quererla tanto como él.

- Necesito dejar de estar confundida Alehk – dijo Korra tomando su mano – necesito aclarar lo que siento de una vez…

Los pensamientos de Alehk no le daban tregua, una idea tras otra cruzaba por su mente haciendo que todo fuera demasiado confuso. Por el bien de Korra tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y sus objetivos claros, pero no podía engañarse más, desde que la había visto en el Templo del Aire no había sido capaz de pensar con ecuanimidad. La seguridad del Avatar había pasado a segundo término para él, el bienestar de Korra se había vuelto más importante y aunque eso era traicionar la confianza de todos, le asustaba lo poco que le importaba. De pronto la idea de mandarlo todo al diablo y hacer lo que quería en lugar de lo que debía le pareció la única que tenía sentido.

- ¿Y si te digo que fue un recuerdo? – preguntó tomando la mano de Korra entre las suyas.

- ¿Tú… me quisiste?

- No, no te quise – dijo Alehk emocionado de por fin decir las palabras que le oprimían – yo te quiero, te amo con cada partícula de mi ser, te amo tanto que sin ti no soy yo…

No pudo decir nada más, los labios de Korra sobre los suyos se lo impidieron y a Alehk le pareció que si el caos se desataba después, bien valía la pena.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra despertó con el sol sobre su rostro y una sensación agradable en el estómago que casi desapareció cuando vio que estaba sola en la gran bodega llena de cajas de cartón. Se levantó de prisa, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a preocuparse apareció Iroh.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó Korra.

- Fueron con Kiya a ver a un amigo.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaron?

- Creo que todos pensaron que era más prudente que te quedaras aquí. Sabían que no iban a poder convencerte y prefirieron marcharse antes de que despertaras. Seguramente fue idea de Alehk.

La sola mención del nombre de Alehk hizo que los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieran y Korra estuvo a punto de sonrojarse.

- ¿Y tú te quedaste para asegurarte que no hiciera nada imprudente o sólo no quisieron llevarte?

- Todos hemos sido injustos contigo Korra, estaba seguro que iba a encontrar a la jovencita revoltosa de la que todos hablan pero las enseñanzas de Tenzin han empezado a calarte, ¿no es cierto?

- Tenzin es un maestro terrible y yo soy una alumna terrible, no creo que algún día vaya a ser capaz de hacer aire-control.

- No hablo del aire-control, hablo de que eres menos impulsiva e impaciente de lo que todos dicen.

- ¿Cómo es que todos te hablan de mí y de lo que hago?

- Mi abuelo te aprecia mucho, no sólo porque fue amigo de Aang. Siempre ha estado al tanto de tus progresos. Fue él quien le dijo a la Orden de llevarte a la Nación del Fuego si las cosas se complicaban aquí. Tienes todo el apoyo del Señor del Fuego en esta guerra, ya lo sabes.

- Aún no es una guerra, y aún sin ser un Avatar completa tengo que asegurarme que no se convierta en una.

- Tal vez eso no está en tus manos Korra, Amón está haciendo todo lo posible porque esto se convierta en una, y tiene todos los recursos para lograrlo.

- Iroh siento mucho lo que le pasó ayer, debimos saber que no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados al enterarse de que vendrían.

- Hemos sufrido emboscadas antes y hemos salido adelante Korra. La guerra es impredecible y nosotros estamos lejos de ir perdiendo.

- ¿En serio van a llevarme a la Nación del Fuego?

- Es el lugar más seguro por ahora.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Kiya dice que han logrado infiltrarse en todas partes…

- Los igualitarios trataron de infiltrarse en algunas provincias de la Nación del Fuego hace algunos meses pero Iza los descubrió. El señor del fuego iba a detenerlos, pero ella insistió en que eso sólo los retrasaría un poco, no tardarían en volver a intentarlo y no podíamos estar seguros de encontrarlos de nuevo. Ella nos convenció de dejarla manejar la situación, logró infiltrarse y ahora no tienen verdadero poder o influencia porque todo pasa por sus manos y sabemos que ella está de nuestro lado.

- ¿En serio confías en Iza?

Korra no podía dejar de relacionar el nombre de Iza con el nombre de su abuela, la temible mujer del fuego azul que casi logró acabar con los Avatares una vez.

- Tanto como confío en Alehk o en Kiya. Afortunadamente los igualitarios pensaron igual que tú y cuando les pidió unirse a su causa no dudaron en aceptarla. No le fue difícil ganarse su confianza.

- ¿Por qué no te dijo de la emboscada en la bahía? Ella debía estar al tanto, ¿o no?

- Sabíamos que había espías en la flota, cuando salí del puerto de la Nación del Fuego acordamos que no tendríamos más comunicación hasta que tu estuvieras a salvo. Espero su halcón mensajero en cualquier momento.

- ¿Halcón mensajero?, ¿hablas en serio?

- Son mejores formas de comunicación ahora que Amón puede interceptar telegramas, ¿no crees?

- Si tú lo dices. Aún creo que antes de salir huyendo a la Nación del Fuego deberíamos tratar de ganar esto antes de que sea tarde.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? – preguntó Iroh pensativo.

- Es lo que me dice mi instinto… tal vez si pudiera hablar con los espíritus podría salir de dudas.

- Después de todos estos meses, ¿aún no puedes hacer aire-control?

- Pensé que estabas al tanto de mi entrenamiento, ya deberías saber que soy un fracaso espiritual y que no puedo producir ni un pequeño soplo de aire – dijo Korra cruzándose de brazos.

- A los cuatro años ya podías controlar tres elementos… y a los nueve años podrías producir rayos.

- Ya me disculpé por eso más de una vez.

- Tal vez por eso llamaron a Alehk en primer lugar, tal vez te pasa algo parecido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Nunca te ha dicho como aprendió aire-control?

- Tenzin le enseñó, lo que no es muy alentador porque teniendo el mismo maestro no podríamos tener resultados más diferentes.

- El tampoco pudo hacer aire-control hasta que cumplió quince años, y pasó de repente. Un día no podía hacer ni un pequeño soplo y al otro levantaba torbellinos de veinte metros sin problemas.

- ¿Eso es cierto?

- Por supuesto, de qué otra forma se hubiera convertido en el guardián del Avatar.

- ¿El guardián del Avatar? – preguntó Korra confundida.

Iroh se dio cuenta que había hablado de más cuando no pudo hacer nada para remediarlo.

- ¿Alehk es miembro de la Orden del Lotto Blanco?, ¿Alehk es…?

- Lo siento Korra, con todo lo que pasa entre ustedes pensé que ya lo sabías.

- Por supuesto que lo sabía – dijo con un nudo en la garganta – es muy obvio ahora que lo pienso.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra se sentó en el piso de la bodega, adoptando la posición para meditar, puso su palma izquierda sobre su palma derecha, unió las puntas de sus pulgares y respiró profundo antes de cerrar los ojos. Escucho los latidos de su corazón que le dictaban el ritmo de su respiración, pero su mente no iba a aclararse, no hasta que llegar al fondo de los motivos de Alehk para acercarse a ella.

Le había ocultado que era el guardián del Avatar, que debía cuidar de ella porque era su obligación y no por qué quisiera hacerlo… había llegado a confiar en él sobre todo y sobre todos, y le había mentido.

¿Cuántas veces había intentado ponerle un rostro a ese hombre que sólo tenía por propósito en la vida espiarla y coartar su libertad?, un hombre escondiéndose en las sombras, robándole su intimidad le parecía odioso y despreciable, había llegado a pensar que no existía que era un mito para molestarla… pero era Alehk y él no había hecho sino salvarla cada vez que estaba en peligro. Alehk era un hombre honorable, un hombre que había sido capaz de renunciar a su familia por proteger a quien le había arrebatado todo; había aceptado vivir lejos de su madre por Pema y sus hermanos, había renunciado a todo lo que era suyo por derecho por guardar unas apariencias que no podían importarle menos. ¿Habría sido capaz de decirle que la quería para mantenerla a salvo?, tal vez no había querido lastimarla y le había dicho lo que quería escuchar… esa vez en el parque había tratado de hacerla sentir mejor y luego tal vez no se había retractado para no lastimarla…

- ¿Por qué fui tan imprudente? – se recriminó Korra - ¿por qué lo presioné para que aceptar algo que tal vez no sentía?

El sonido de la voz de Bolin la sacó de sus pensamientos, había olvidado su precaria situación de pronto. Estaba escondida, casi acorralada por Amón y Tarrlok que sólo tenían como propósito en la vida destruirla.

- ¡Korra! – escuchó la voz del maestro-tierra llamándola.

Trató de ignorarlo, pero el maestro-tierra fue muy insistente. Y finalmente se levantó y fue a su encuentro.

- Aquí estás – dijo Bolin - ¿qué hacías encerrada en esa bodega?

- Estaba tratando de… no importa, ¿qué pasa?

- Mañana por la tarde será la gran Asamblea en la Isla del Templo del Aire, y nosotros estaremos allí

- ¿Están seguros?

- Será un gran evento, todos los igualitarios estarán allí.

El corazón de Korra se aceleró, la incertidumbre le dio paso a un miedo muy intenso. Verse cara a cara con Amón era algo para lo que nunca iba a estar preparada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Mako.

- Sí, estoy bien – mintió.

- Todo va a salir bien Korra, ninguno va a dejar que nada te pase – dijo el maestro-fuego abrazándola.

Korra quería sentirse aliviada, pero cuando sus ojos encontraron a los de Alehk las dudas se hicieron insoportables.

- Hablábamos sobre el plan para mañana – dijo Alehk con la vista sobre Korra y Mako – Kiya, Iroh y yo iremos contigo a la Asamblea, allí tratarás de desenmascarar a Amón. La historia del ataque a su familia es mentira, así que no puede tener pruebas, pero creo que sería mejor obligarlo a hacer agua-control.

- ¿Y qué haremos nosotros? – preguntó Mako molesto - ¿nos quedaremos aquí mientras Korra está entre miles de igualitarios?

- Asami, creo que es mejor si tú les explicas.

- Nosotros iremos al campamento de las montañas, necesitamos un vehículo para ir a la Nación del Fuego. Y tal vez una vez allí podríamos tratar de hacer algo para detener la producción de armas.

- Creo que Kiya debería ir con ustedes – dijo Iroh – ella podría sepultar el campamento sin problemas, y acabar de una vez con la producción de armas.

- Kiya debe ir con nosotros – dijo Alehk – la seguridad de Korra va a estar comprometida con miles de igualitarios. Bolin es maestro-tierra, Mako es maestro-fuego y la señorita Sato es la peleadora más hábil que…

- ¿Asami Sato? – preguntó Iroh confundido - ¿tú eres la hija de Hiroshi Sato? ¿del hombre que construyó todas esas armas?

- Así es – dijo Asami.

- Yo debo ir con Korra – dijo Mako – tengo que asegurarme que estará bien.

- Asami y Bolin no pueden ir solos al campamento… - Alehk trataba de no sonar hostil, pero el brazo de Mako alrededor de la cintura de Korra hacía las cosas especialmente difíciles para él, sobre todo porque Korra parecía aceptar el gesto.

- Yo iré con ellos – dijo Iroh – no podré hacer el daño que podría hacer Kiya, pero nos las arreglaremos.

- ¿Y qué pasará después? – preguntó Korra que escuchaba en silencio – luego de Amón haya sido desenmascarado ¿sólo saldremos huyendo a la Nación del Fuego?

- Sólo si tú así lo quieres, Avatar – dijo Iroh – tú tienes la última palabra esta vez.

- ¿Yo tengo la última palabra?

- Mi abuelo confiaría en tu instinto, y yo también.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- General Iroh, ¿puedo hablar con usted? – preguntó Asami.

A Iroh le sorprendió el tono y las palabras de Asami, no pudo dejar de notar cierto sarcasmo en ellas.

- Por supuesto, señorita Sato.

- Quería saber a qué se debe su repentino interés en acompañarnos al campamento, ¿acaso espera poder detenerme si decido traicionar al Avatar?

El rostro de Iroh fue muy elocuente, no tenía idea de por qué Asami le hablaba de esa forma ni de qué quería decir exactamente.

- Me temo que no entiendo lo que quiere decir, señorita Sato.

- ¿Le importaría dejar de llamarme así? No tiene razón para pensar que sólo porque mi padre es un igualitario yo voy a traicionarlos, tengo muy claro que…

- ¿Cree que decidí acompañarlos porque desconfío de usted, Asami? Tal vez debí explicarme mejor.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Que decidí acompañarlos porque creo que ser la hija de Hiroshi la pone en un riesgo mayor. Es bien sabido que su padre la quiere a su lado, y no estoy muy seguro de cómo podría reaccionar si usted lo rechaza.

- Es mi padre, ha hecho cosas terribles pero sigue siendo mi padre, él me quiere, de eso estoy segura.

- El odio cambia a las personas, las convierte en extraños – dijo Iroh.

Asami se sorprendió de que usara las mismas palabras que Kiya había usado antes.

- ¿Esas son sus razones para querer ir con nosotros?

- Saber que es la hija de Hiroshi sólo aumentó mi admiración por usted Asami. Lo que hizo fue muy valiente y dice mucho de quién es.

- Kiya tenía razón – pensó Asami en voz alta, y de inmediato se despidió del General.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- … imagina la forma Avatar, y obliga al metal a que se convierta en lo que quieres – le explicaba Kiya mientras Korra trataba de doblar la barra de acero que tenía frente a ella – los movimientos deben ser más precisos que cuando controlas la tierra porque el metal es un elemento más caprichoso.

Korra se concentró y girando la palma de su mano consiguió que la barra de metal se doblara frente a ella.

- Nunca he visto a alguien aprender tan rápido como tú – dijo Kiya entusiasmada.

- Eso explica por qué no soy maestra-aire todavía – dijo Korra devolviendo la barra de metal a su forma original.

- Creo que podríamos intentar con algo mucho más avanzado.

- Kiya, cuanto te pusiste frente a esas espadas, ¿de verdad creías que iba a poder detenerlas?

- Lin me dijo que ibas a lograrlo…

- Pero tú no estabas tan segura y tomaste el lugar de Alehk.

- Confiaba en Lin, pero la idea de ver a Alehk en esa situación me pareció insoportable.

- ¿Por qué no lanzaste las espadas directamente contra mí?

- Porque si hubieras estado en ese tipo de peligro Alehk habría hecho algo muy estúpido, habría volado los túneles o algo peor.

- Se toma su trabajo muy en serio, ¿cómo se hizo el guardián del Avatar? – preguntó Korra tratando de aparentar naturalidad.

- Me derrotó a mí y luego a Iroh.

- ¿Alehk los derrotó a ambos?, ¿todos ustedes querían ser…? ¿por qué alguien quiere ser el guardián del Avatar?

- Todos tuvimos nuestras razones, pero al final fue Alehk quien ganó. Pensé que no sabías que Alehk era tu guardián, Avatar.

- De hecho acabo de enterarme, Iroh me lo dijo esta mañana… y no sé por qué me sorprendió tanto, tiene sentido ahora que lo pienso… ¿sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado siguiéndome?

- El dejó Gaoling antes que yo, lo llamaron cuando viniste a Ciudad República, pero antes tuvo que ir al Polo Sur.

- ¿Y desde cuándo sabía que iba a ser… mi guardián?

- Tal vez deberías preguntarle todo esto a él, Avatar Korra – dijo Kiya incómoda por las preguntas, sentía como si traicionara la confianza de Alehk.

- Nuestra situación ahora mismo es… complicada, y hay cosas que tengo que saber antes de hacer algo, eres la única además de él que puede decirme lo que quiero saber... por favor Kiya.

Kiya respiró profundo antes de continuar.

- ¿Sabes algo de la historia de los guardianes, Avatar? – Korra negó con la cabeza y Kiya siguió – Después de su último viaje a la Tribu Agua del Norte, el Avatar Aang convocó a la Orden del Lotto Blanco y los instruyó para que se convirtieran en los protectores del próximo Avatar. Según sus órdenes, el Avatar no viajaría más por el mundo para aprender a dominar los cuatro elementos, el nuevo Avatar debía estar en un sitio seguro y los maestros tenían que viajar para enseñarle. También dijo que debía tener un guardián que cuidara de él hasta que fuera un Avatar completamente realizado. La Orden del Lotto Blanco comenzó a reclutar maestros después de la muerte de Aang, incluso antes de encontrarte, para que alguno se convirtiera en tu guardián. El primero fue un maestro-agua alumno de Katara, el maestro Daeku…

- ¿Daeku? He escuchado ese nombre antes… fue el maestro que… fue el maestro que asesinaron en el polo sur cuando yo era niña.

- Murió después de salvarte de un ataque. Hasta entonces las advertencias de Aang habían pasado casi desapercibidas, pero luego de lo que le pasó al maestro Daeku la Orden se dio cuenta del peligro que corrías y desde entonces tu seguridad fue su prioridad. La búsqueda del guardián se amplió a todas las naciones, los maestros más prometedores fueron entrenados por los mejores maestros de la Orden y si demostraban ser confiables se convertían en candidatos… los mejores candidatos se enfrentaban a los mejores candidatos una y otra vez hasta que sólo quedamos cuatro. Iroh derrotó al mejor maestro-agua de la Tribu Agua del Norte, Alehk me derrotó a mí y luego le ganó a Iroh, y así se convirtió en tu guardián. Y aunque algunos dicen que fue injusto, a mí me parece que nadie hizo más méritos que él.

- ¿Por qué dicen que fue injusto?

- Antes de que Alehk naciera, Aang le dijo a Lin que su hijo iba a ser un maestro aire, pero Alehk no pudo hacer aire-control durante muchos años. Algunos llegaron a pensar que no era maestro, aunque Tenzin siguió entrenándolo y lo hizo viajar por todos los Templos del Aire. Un día apareció en Gaoling haciendo torbellinos y deslizándose sobre bolas de aire, cuando le pregunté cómo lo había logrado me dijo que Aang le había enseñado.

- ¿Alehk puede hablar con Aang?

- Fue Aang quien le dijo que debía convertirse en el guardián del Avatar, pero eso no le hizo las cosas más fáciles. Aún tiene las cicatrices de las batallas, él era el más débil de los cuatro y no le fue nada sencillo ganar.

- Así que se convirtió en mi guardián porque Aang se lo pidió…

- Esa no fue la razón Avatar, y tú deberías saberlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiso convertirse en tu guardián desde que volvió del Polo Sur luego de que te conoció, no sé lo que pasó entonces, él nunca habla de eso, pero decía que era la única forma en que ibas a recordarlo… que era la única forma en la que iba a estar cerca de ti otra vez...

- Si sólo supiera qué fue lo que…

- Nuestro tiempo se acabó Avatar – dijo Kiya poniéndose de pie – creo que es hora de tu entrenamiento de aire-control.

- ¿Alehk viene hacia acá?

- Y parece más molesto que de costumbre.

- Estás equivocada, él nunca se molesta…

- Claro que se molesta, su corazón siempre lo delata – dijo Kiya sonriendo - Buena suerte con las complicaciones Avatar – dijo antes de marcharse.

Korra esperó que Alehk apareciera varios minutos que parecieron eternos, quería y no quería volver a hablar con su "guardián", no podía acostumbrarse a esa palabra, y aún no la podía relacionar con Alehk por completo…

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó cuando apareció por la puerta de la bodega.

Korra notó algo diferente en él, pero no supo qué era de inmediato. Con todo lo que había pasado desde la noche anterior hasta los últimos minutos no era objetiva.

- Por supuesto, sólo dime si quieres que respire profundo o que trate de meditar – dijo Korra tratando de sonreír.

La expresión de Alehk no se alteró. Se quitó las espadas de la espalda y luego la chaqueta y las arrojó al piso, cuidando en todo momento de no voltear a ver a Korra.

- ¿Estás seguro que esto es necesario? – preguntó la joven Avatar – ¿crees que puedo aprender en un día lo que no he aprendido en meses? Tal vez es muy tarde para esto…

- No toma más que un segundo aprender a controlar un elemento, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Aún creo que tus posturas pueden mejorarse, y cuando puedas hacer aire-control verás que es necesario que las corrijas…

- ¿Por qué mejor no me dices cómo aprendiste tú? Tal vez es lo que necesito saber…

Alehk pareció no escucharla, comenzó a hacer movimientos de aire-control.

- Sólo trata de imitar la posición de los pies y de las manos – le dijo.

- No me dijiste que tú tampoco pudiste hacer aire-control al principio.

Entonces Alehk no pudo ignorarla más tiempo.

- ¿Te lo dijo Kiya?

- No, me lo dijo Iroh. Pensó que nuestro bloqueo podría ser parecido, ¿por qué no me dices cómo lo solucionaste? Eso podría ayudarme más que practicar posturas, sabes que las he memorizado todas.

- No creo que mi historia pueda ayudarte.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

- Tienes razón - dijo Alehk dándole la espalda – a estas altura un entrenamiento de aire-control no hará la diferencia, tal vez sería mejor que descansaras…

- ¿Estás molesto?

- ¿Por qué iba a estar molesto?, ¿crees que tengo razones para estarlo? – preguntó Alehk definitivamente molesto, no sólo su corazón lo delataba esta vez.

- Tal vez crees que tienes razones…

- Si, posiblemente sólo soy yo. Posiblemente debiste explicarme mejor las reglas de tu juego, debiste decirme que con mi confesión sólo querías aclarar tus ideas para volver a los brazos de Mako, pero hubiera ayudado que te ahorraras las demostraciones de interés porque eso hizo que todo…

- Estás celoso – dijo Korra cayendo en cuenta.

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy celoso!, anoche me besaste a mí y hoy estuviste todo el día abrazada a Mako, ya no tengo idea de qué se trata esto.

- Te lo diré en cuánto me digas por qué me ocultaste que volviste porque te obligaron, porque eres mi guardián…

El enojo de Alehk desapareció y fue reemplazado por la sorpresa y el temor. Había muchas cosas que quería decir en ese momento, muchas preguntas que no pudieron salir de sus labios.

- Iba a preguntarte si pensabas decírmelo, pero tu reacción acaba de delatarte.

- Eso no cambia las cosas Korra, me convertí en tu guardián porque quería cuidarte, porque no confiaba en nadie más para velar por tu seguridad… porque quería estar cerca de ti. No vine porque me obligaron, vine por ti.

- ¿Hace cuánto me estás siguiendo?

Alehk guardó silencio. El que la hubiera seguido durante meses era definitivamente una de las cosas que más debían molestar a Korra.

- Llegué dos semanas antes de la final del torneo – dijo Alehk por fin.

- ¿Y desde entonces estuviste espiándome? ¿por eso aparecías y desaparecías de repente?

- No te espiaba, me aseguraba…

- Ponle el título que quieras Alehk, lo hacías… aún lo haces, es parte de tu trabajo y todo eso.

- Debes olvidar lo que pasó Korra, si la Orden se da cuenta me enviarán de vuelta a Gaoling y otro ocupará mi lugar. Kiya no debió decir nada, tú no debías saber que yo era tu Guardián. Sé que la idea de que alguien siga tus pasos te parece repugnante, pero si no lo hago yo lo hará otro, uno que tal vez ni siquiera podrá cuidarte bien…

- Kiya no me dijo… ¿qué quiere decir que te enviarán a Gaoling? ¿no puedes estar conmigo sin ser mi guardián?

- Hay una línea que no debí cruzar.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si yo quisiera estar contigo, escogerte a ti…? ¿tú no me escogerías a mí?

- Si tengo que elegir entre cuidar de ti o estar contigo… elegiría cuidar de ti Avatar Korra.

- No digas más – dijo Korra dolida – te costó mucho conseguir el título de Guardián y quieres conservarlo.

- No es así, lo único que quiero…

- Ahórratelo – dijo Korra alejándose de prisa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Korra se sentía herida. El rechazo de Alehk había sido más doloroso que el de Mako. Entonces había tenido a Alehk para consolarla y ahora estaba completamente sola. Hubiera querido correr hasta perderse o desaparecer en medio del mar, pero apenas pudo alejarse lo suficiente para llorar sin sentirse observada.

- Korra, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Asami.

Korra trató de secar sus lágrimas.

- Sé que soy la última persona con la que quieres hablar de lo que pasa, pero tal vez te sentirías mejor si se lo dices a alguien…

Asami se sentó junto Korra. Ella sabía que no eran las mejores amigas, pero también sabía que Korra estaba confundida y la única persona en la que confiaba era la causa de su confusión.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la última vez que hablamos? – preguntó Korra dándose por vencida.

- ¿Sobre Alehk?

- Me dijo que me quiere - dijo Korra con un nudo en la garganta.

- Ah, ya veo. ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

- No pude responderle…

- ¿Fue por Mako?

Korra guardó silencio. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Mako había roto su relación con Asami, y ella aún se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.

- Korra, puedes decírmelo.

- Se suponía que Mako era el indicado, mis instintos de Avatar me decían que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Por eso fui tan obstinada, aún cuando él estaba contigo... pero Alehk lo cambió todo…

- ¿Ibas a elegirlo a él?

- No tiene caso hablar de eso.

- Si aún estás confundida, sólo necesitas tiempo. No es tan complicado…

- No entiendes Asami.

- Escucha Korra, sé que tomar una decisión es difícil, significa que estás renunciando a un futuro posible, pero hay cosas que eres la única que no puede ver. Si dejas ir a Mako vas a tener algunos días difíciles preguntándote lo que hubiera sido; pero si dejas que Alehk se vaya, te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida porque no importa a cuántas personas conozcas después, no vas a encontrar a alguien como él, a alguien que esté dispuesto a darlo todo por ti…

- Ya ni es mi decisión, Asami – dijo Korra cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas la traicionaran – ya ni siquiera se trata de Mako.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Kiya supo que las complicaciones entre Korra y Alehk no se habían resuelto en absoluto cuando la joven Avatar salió corriendo de la bodega visiblemente molesta. Suspiró y con un movimiento levantó una cortina de arena que el viento se llevó de inmediato. Escuchó una risa familiar detrás de ella.

- Has aprendido nuevos trucos desde la última vez, pequeña Kiya – dijo Iroh.

Kiya giró sus manos de prisa haciendo que la arena de la playa se levantara en forma de torbellino y comenzara a avanzar en dirección del general que retrocedió un paso.

- Así que tu viaje al desierto no fue sólo por el jugo de cactus – dijo Iroh – eso imaginé. Ahora, ¿quieres deshacer esa cosa antes de que alguien la vea?

- Sólo si prometes que no me llamarás así otra vez.

- De acuerdo, Kiya – dijo Iroh remarcando cada sonido del nombre de su amiga.

La maestra-tierra sonrió satisfecha e hizo que la arena cayera al piso. Luego se lanzó sobre el General que tuvo problemas para conservar el equilibrio con los brazos de su amiga aprisionándolo.

- Te extrañé pequeño Iroh – dijo Kiya.

- ¿Tú si puedes llamarme así? Eso no es justo – dijo el General sonriendo.

- Yo puedo hacer que tengas arena en los lugares más incómodos, ¿qué puedes hacer tú contra eso?

- Absolutamente nada.

- Eso pensé.

- Ahora eres maestra-metal, controlas la arena, eres bloqueadora de chi… sin mencionar que consigues que te dé la razón, ¿hay algo más que deba saber de ti?, ¿cuánto más has cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos?

- Dejaré que te sorprendas después, General – dijo Kiya besando la mejilla de Iroh.

- Acabo de ver al joven maestro-tierra dormido frente a cinco yuanes, ¿tú hiciste eso?

- Estoy enseñándole metal-control, pero no debería estar dormido – dijo Kiya dejando libre al General de su abrazo – supongo que tendremos que volver a los fundamentos.

- Parece que el destino del que huyes insiste en alcanzarte.

- No dejé Gaoling para alejarme de la Academia… es cierto que no volví después, pero tengo toda la vida por delante para hacerlo… Algún día seré lo que Toph quería, sólo no ahora…

- Kiya, si quieres huir al desierto y vivir con los areneros, por mí está bien. Todos tenemos derecho a vivir nuestra vida como mejor nos parezca. Es una de las ventajas de no ser el Avatar.

- Lo dice el hombre que se hizo General para viajar por el mundo antes de que el peso de dirigir una Nación lo alcance – el rostro de Iroh se entristeció y Kiya se apresuró a cambiar de tema - ¿cómo están tu madre y tu abuelo?

- Mi madre está bien, tanto como es posible con todo lo que ocurre alrededor; y el abuelo… el abuelo siempre está bien, es demasiado viejo y demasiado sabio para estar de otra forma. Lo último que escuché antes de embarcarme fue que iría a Gaoling antes de ir a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

- ¿Y cómo está Iza? – preguntó la maestra-tierra cambiando el tono de su voz.

- Ella dice que bien, pero… no estoy tan seguro – dijo Iroh preocupado – los días que estuve en el Palacio apenas pude hablar con ella. Parece tranquila y alegre como siempre, pero sé que algo no está bien, y no se trata sólo del asunto de los conflictos en las Provincias y de los igualitarios tratando de infiltrarse. Antes de que Lin te llamara estuve a punto de pedirte que fueras a verla.

Kiya bajó la vista. Luego de la muerte de su maestra, ella había viajado constantemente a la Nación del Fuego por petición de Zuko, que había intentado hacerse cargo de la joven en honor a la memoria de Toph. Estar en una tierra extraña hubiera sido mucho más difícil sin la amistad de Iza. La maestra-fuego se convirtió en su confidente y su mejor amiga, incluso la había convencido de viajar a Ciudad República para que Lin le enseñara técnicas avanzadas de metal-control y poder volver a la Academia, para cumplir con los deseos de Toph. El sentido del deber estaba sobre todas las cosas a los ojos de Iza, y Kiya había compartido su visión un tiempo, pero luego las propias palabras de Toph la habían liberado "su deber estaba primero con su conciencia", y su conciencia le decía que antes de establecerse debía verlo todo, aprenderlo todo y experimentarlo todo, sólo así se convertiría en la persona que su maestra había confiado que sería.

Y su último encuentro con Iza era algo que aún trataba de olvidar. Las cosas no habían salido bien, las palabras habían subido de tono, y las ideas que una vez las unieron las ponían en contra... de un día para otro se había roto su amistad. Las últimas palabras de Iza aún le dolían a Kiya.

- Si luego de mañana debemos ir a la Nación del Fuego – dijo la joven – estaré feliz de volver a ver a Iza.

- Eso dependerá completamente de Korra – dijo el General pensativo - ¿sabes algo? creo que pasó algo entre ella y Alehk. Pensé que iba a encontrarlos juntos y felices, ¿no era eso lo que él quería?

- Supongo que llegó tarde. No es al primero al que le pasa… ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Kiya cuando observó a un ave que volaba en círculos sobre ellos.

- Es Rhizu, el halcón de Iza.

Kiya extendió su brazo para indicarle que bajara y el halcón se posó de inmediato sobre él, luego Iroh sacó la carta que transportaba.

- Debemos alimentarlo – dijo Kiya acariciando al ave de la forma en que había visto a Iza hacerlo.

- Sólo déjalo libre, aún aquí encontrará algo para cazar.

Iza levantó su brazo y el halcón, que parecía haber entendido el mensaje, emprendió el vuelo.

- ¿Qué dice la carta? – preguntó Kiya luego de un par de minutos.

- Al parecer las noticias de la derrota de la Armada ya llegaron a la Nación del Fuego – dijo el General molesto – Iza está preocupada y quiere saber que estoy bien antes de darle las noticias a mi madre… esto no está bien – dijo Iroh cambiando su tono - debo responderle de inmediato.

- ¿Y Rhizu podrá hacer el viaje de vuelta tan pronto?

- Estamos hablando del halcón de Iza. Por cierto, me pidió que te dijera que te aseguraras de que su armadura esté bien ajustada para el vuelo de regreso.

Kiya trató de disimular su sorpresa, las palabras de Iza, como siempre, decían mucho más de lo que todos alcanzaban a entender.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Al ver a Korra salir corriendo, el primer pensamiento de Alehk había sido olvidarlo todo y fingir que nada había pasado. Con el tiempo su relación con ella volvería a la normalidad y tal vez después él tendría otra oportunidad… una oportunidad real de estar con la joven. Una vez que la seguridad del Avatar no estuviera comprometida él pediría ser liberado de su promesa y entonces haría todo lo posible para ganarse el corazón de Korra. Después de todo, él aún tenía los recuerdos que ella había perdido y hacer que Korra los recuperara no era imposible. La idea parecía acertada y hasta prudente, pero también existía la posibilidad de que Korra se decidiera por Mako durante la espera, las imágenes de Korra y el maestro-fuego juntos volvieron a atormentarlo, y pensar en perderla definitivamente fue más de lo que Alehk pudo soportar.

Su mayor inquietud era que las noticias de su intento por acercarse a Korra llegaran a la Orden del Lotto Blanco, porque sin duda lo relevarían de inmediato de su trabajo y él tendría que alejarse del Avatar, esta vez dejándola en medio de una guerra en la que lastimarla era el principal objetivo de sus enemigos. Si el Avatar tenía suerte, tal vez Kiya se convertiría en su guardián, pero si no lo haría cualquier otro, uno que no iba a ser capaz de protegerla… o tal vez eso era lo que Alehk quería creer, tal vez cualquier maestro haría un mejor trabajo, tal vez él sólo quería estar cerca de ella sin importar si era lo mejor para Korra. Él no era el maestro más fuerte y Kiya se lo había hecho ver años atrás.

Aún podía recordar la sensación de impotencia al enfrentar a su amiga, luego de casi una hora de combate él sólo había conseguido esquivar la mayoría de los ataques de Kiya, que parecía inmune al cansancio o al paso del tiempo en la arena. Nada de lo que Alehk hacía podía siquiera llegar a la maestra-tierra, que tenía la mejor defensa posible y el ataque más letal. Kiya dominaba su elemento en una forma que Alehk sólo podía soñar entonces, y su elemento tenía una ventaja natural sobre el aire. Por enésima vez Kiya lanzó una lluvia de rocas contra Alehk que ya no pudo esquivarlas y luego de ser golpeado por la mayoría cayó al suelo. Sabía que tenía que levantarse cuanto antes, estaba a merced de Kiya, pero a su cuerpo ya no le importaba la imagen de Korra o lo mucho que él quería volver a verla, no pudo moverse. Kiya pudo haber terminado el combate en ese momento de mil formas, pudo incluso haberse sentado a esperar, Alehk ya no iba a levantarse.

- ¿Es todo lo que te queda, señor volador? – le preguntó la maestra-tierra acercándose - ¿así es cómo se termina tu historia con ella?

Mientras trataba de decidir si Kiya estaba alardeando de su victoria o infundiéndole ánimos sintió la tierra debajo levantarse y arrojarlo de nuevo por los aires, Kiya lo estaba devolviendo a su elemento. Luego de eso Alehk había ganado el combate de forma contundente, Kiya usó todos sus recursos, pero Alehk logró separarla de su elemento y arrebatarle la victoria. El rostro afligido de Kiya y sus lágrimas de frustración todavía estaban nítidos en su memoria, y aún no lograba entender por qué, queriendo tanto ganar, la joven le había dado lo que necesitaba para derrotarla.

El duelo con Iroh había sido mucho más difícil. El deseo del maestro-fuego por convertirse en Guardián había sido tan ardiente como el de Alehk, aunque por motivos distintos. Iroh quería alejarse de la corona y de las ataduras de convertirse en Señor del Fuego, y convertirse en el Guardián del Avatar era una forma honorable de hacerlo, mucho mejor que abdicar o perder un Agni Kai. La pelea con Iroh le había dejado muchas cicatrices, y aún se estremecía cerca del fuego recordando el dolor de las quemaduras, pero también le había dado la confianza que necesitaba. Había comenzado esa pelea creyendo estar destinado a ser el más débil de los dos, él que ni siquiera tenía derecho a llevar el título de Príncipe porque era sólo un maestro-aire, pero había terminado descubriendo que si un soplo de aire aviva el fuego, una ráfaga lo apaga por completo. Al final había ganado porque sus motivos eran más importantes, porque él quería convertirse en el Guardián de Korra y no en el Guardián del Avatar, porque si no era el maestro más fuerte, si era el que más estaba dispuesto a sacrificar porque ella estuviera bien.

Era todo lo que Alehk quería, que Korra estuviera bien. Y si pensar que él había elegido algo tan estúpido como un título de Guardián sobre ella la había lastimado, lo que tenía que hacer era aclarar las cosas, hacerle ver que era de Korra de quien siempre había querido cuidar. Salió dispuesto a hacerse escuchar, decidido a aclarar las cosas, pero su deber lo alcanzó en el camino.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo Iroh que parecía alterado.

Alehk observó a Korra que jugaba con Naga a lo lejos y suspiró resignado. Ella seguiría allí cuando terminara de hablar con Iroh.

- Acabo de recibir la carta de Iza – dijo el General.

- ¿Alguna buena noticia? – preguntó Alehk completamente desinteresado.

- Ni siquiera sé cómo decirte esto…

- Ahórrate los rodeos – pidió Alehk comenzando a inquietarse.

- Amón capturó a Tenzin y a su familia antes de que llegaran al Polo Sur… planea quitarles su control en la asamblea de mañana.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- Debería hacer algo Bo – dijo Mako que paseaba de un lado a otro.

- Podrías empezar por quedarte en un lugar – dijo Bolin – mover esas monedas ya es bastante difícil sin tus pasos alterando mi concentración.

Mako se sentó en el suelo y cruzó los brazos.

- No se me ocurre qué es lo que podría hacer, le dije que le daría todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero ya no creo que sea una buena idea con Alehk siguiéndola a todas partes. Si sólo pudiera estar a solas con ella… pero con todos alrededor es casi imposible, y ni hablar de llevarla a algún lugar, sería peligroso con todo lo que ocurre en la Ciudad…

- Mako, si quieres hablar con ella, sólo acércate y pídele que hable contigo – dijo Bolin que sonaba exasperado, algo muy poco común en él – si Alehk puede pasar tiempo con ella, tú también puedes hacerlo, eres su amigo. Y si ya terminaste de decir lo mismo que me has dicho diez veces, apreciaría que me dejaras practicar. Kiya vendrá en cualquier momento y va a encontrar que aún no puedo mover ni una maldita moneda, va a darse cuenta que es inútil enseñarme y nunca podré aprender metal-control, eso sin contar que no tendré ningún otro pretexto para acercarme a ella – dijo Bolin que para cuando terminó estaba rojo.

- Bo, en serio tienes que calmarte.

- Y tú tienes que dejar de ser tan cobarde, la única razón por la que Korra no está con Alehk eres tú, ¿eso no es suficiente? El hombre ha hecho méritos, muchos méritos, y tú deberías empezar a hacer lo mismo si quieres estar con ella.

Las palabras de Bolin impresionaron a Mako, que pudo ver las cosas claras por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Relájate Bo. Aprendiste tierra-control observando a los mayores practicar cuando sólo eras un niño y te convertiste en el maestro-tierra más talentoso del torneo de pro-control. ¿Qué son algunas monedas comparadas con lo que hemos tenido que pasar? No hay nada que no puedas hacer si te lo propones, hermano.

Mako se puso de pie, ajustó su bufanda y salió dejando que su hermano siguiera con su entrenamiento. Como si los espíritus lo hubieran escuchado, apenas salió de la bodega se encontró con Korra.

- Korra, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo? Por supuesto que estoy bien – dijo la joven triste.

- Tal vez porque no lo pareces.

- Debe ser porque no me entusiasma nuestra situación – dijo observando alrededor.

- Hemos tenido días mejores, aunque pensé que considerarías esto una mejora, estamos frente al mar cuando podríamos seguir encerrados en un maloliente túnel bajo tierra.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? Eso te haría sentir mejor.

A Korra aún le entusiasmaba la idea de pasar tiempo con Mako, sobre todo si eso incluía alejarse un poco del recuerdo de lo ocurrido con Alehk, pero el nombre de su "guardián", en serio odiaba la palabra, la devolvió a la realidad. El maestro-aire acababa de lastimarla, y ella aún tenía sentimientos por Mako, esa era una mala combinación, y contrario a lo que todos hubieran esperado, Korra quería ser prudente para no salir aún más herida.

- No es una buena idea, Mako.

- Korra… no importa – dijo el maestro-fuego frustrado – prometí que te daría tiempo y es lo que voy a hacer, pero recuerda que seguimos siendo amigos - dijo tomando su mano.

Aunque le resultaban agradables, Korra aún no conseguía acostumbrarse a las continuas demostraciones de afecto de Mako. Ella sabía que él era muy aprensivo con su espacio personal, una de las razones por las que Korra no le habría agradado al principio había sido por lo pocos dispuesta que estaba el Avatar a respetarlo. Pero desde ese día en el bosque Mako tomaba su mano a cada momento y la abrazaba con cualquier pretexto. En el campamento de los igualitarios se aseguró de rodear sus hombros con su brazo, y siempre buscaba estar lo más cerca posible de ella. Al principio Korra pensó que se trataba de un gesto posesivo, pero Mako parecía ni siquiera notarlo, como si sus acciones fueran inconscientes.

- Es hora de que empiece a hacer méritos – continuó Mako - si quiero estar con la persona más maravillosa del mundo, tengo que empezar a actuar como alguien que la merece… hasta ahora me he portado como un idiota contigo Korra, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para convertirme en alguien que te merezca.

Las palabras de Mako entristecieron a Korra. Desde el primer momento le quedó claro que había llamado la atención del maestro-fuego por ser el Avatar. Antes de revelar su identidad, él ni siquiera había volteado a verla. Pensó que con el paso del tiempo Mako había logrado apreciarla por ser Korra, pero al hablar de méritos quedaba claro que seguía pensando en ella como el Avatar.

- Eso depende de si quieres estar con Korra o con el Avatar – dijo triste – y de los dos, tú eres quien menos claro lo tiene.

- ¿Qué significa eso, Korra?

- Que los dos necesitamos tiempo para aclarar con quién queremos estar…

- Korra – la llamó Alehk.

Korra no pudo dejar de pensar que se trataba de una mala broma de los espíritus.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Aunque el temperamento de Bolin desconcertaba a Kiya la mayor parte del tiempo, porque contrastaba con el de todos los maestros-tierra que había conocido en su vida, tenía que reconocer que era obstinado cuando se trataba de mantener el buen humor y el optimismo. Aún era incapaz de mover las monedas de cobre frente a él, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar o a frustrarse, por lo menos no frente a ella.

- Intenta cerrando los ojos – dijo Kiya.

- ¿Por qué contigo todo se trata de cerrar los ojos y estar descalzo? – preguntó Bolin poco dispuesto a perder de vista a la chica frente a él, su entrenamiento con Kiya era su parte favorita del día, y sus pobres resultados tal vez se debían a que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo repasando lo que le diría en su cabeza.

- Así los sentidos que necesitas para el ejercicio estarán más alerta, si Toph no hubiera sido ciega no habría inventado el metal-control, haz como te digo Bolin.

- De acuerdo – dijo el muchacho cerrando los ojos.

- Ahora voy a dejar caer las monedas, siente cómo las vibraciones se transmiten a través de la tierra y de vuelta a ellas, como a través de un mismo elemento – dijo Kiya mientras dejaba caer las monedas - ¿lo sentiste?

- Eso creo.

- Bien, aún no abras los ojos. Voy a hacerlo de nuevo ahora trata de levantarlas, pero guiándote sólo por las vibraciones, ¿está bien?

- No sé si funcionará, pero puedo intentarlo.

Kiya levantó las monedas del piso con un movimiento de su mano y luego las volvió a arrojar. El corazón de Bolin estaba acelerado y antes de escuchar el sonido de las monedas contra el suelo sintió desde sus pies cómo las vibraciones se expandían y luego volvían, como si se tratara de otra porción de tierra. Bolin movió la palma de su mano para levantarlas, pero sintió la resistencia de inmediato, tuvo hacer uso de toda su voluntad para tratar de imponerse sobre el elemento.

- Ahora abre los ojos – pidió Kiya complacida.

Bolin abrió los ojos despacio, temiendo sólo haber levantado fragmentos del suelo, y entonces vio las cinco monedas de cobre flotando frente a él.

- ¿Yo hice eso? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Yo no lo hice y no hay otro maestro-metal por aquí, así que debiste ser tú.

Kiya esperaba una reacción eufórica y alegre de Bolin, pero el muchacho sólo se quedó observando las monedas flotando frente a él y luego se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kiya confundida.

- Soy un maestro-metal – dijo desconcertado – todos me dijeron que nunca iba a lograrlo y les creí… y pude hacerlo… soy un maestro-metal…

- No sólo eso Bolin, eres un maestro con una voluntad excepcional, pocos maestros-tierra se convierte en maestros-metal y aún menos en tan poco tiempo.

Bolin se acercó y levantó a Kiya por los aires, luego besó su mejilla y salió feliz en busca de Korra y de su hermano para contarle las buenas noticias. Aunque el gesto tomó por sorpresa a Kiya no le dio mayor importancia, eran comunes los arrebatos de alegría en el nuevo maestro-metal. Sus progresos apenas podían compararse con los del Avatar, y seguramente iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa que levantar monedas, pero Kiya estaba segura de que con el entrenamiento apropiado Bolin podía llegar a ser tan bueno como ella.

El chillido de Rhizu la distrajo de sus pensamientos, salió de inmediato y vio al halcón que volaba sobre ella. Extendió su brazo y el ave bajó y se posó en el. Estaba segura que Iza lo había enviado con ella y no con Iroh, y eso la preocupó. Casi se sintió culpable cuando vio a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie la observaba, eso confirmaba que estaba haciendo algo que los demás iban a desaprobar y que estaba entrando en el juego de Iza. Acarició al ave antes de girar la pequeña insignia de la Nación del Fuego que llevaba en su armadura, la armadura se abrió en dos revelando una carta que Kiya tomó de prisa, verificando nuevamente que nadie la observara, cerró la armadura y Rhizu se elevó por los cielos

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Desde que Iroh le había dicho que Amón había capturado a Tenzin y su familia, la cabeza de Alehk había estado llena de imágenes de los niños atados y encerrados en una celda, y aún así observar a Korra y a Mako había sido aún más difícil.

- Korra – la llamó - ¿puedo hablar contigo?

La joven soltó su mano de la de Mako. Alehk hubiera querido no conocerla tan bien, la sorpresa y el enojo habían pasado y Korra también quería hablar con él. Desafortunadamente Alehk no podía permitírselo.

- Iroh recibió una carta de Iza… - la decepción y la tristeza fueron tan evidentes en los ojos de Korra que Alehk tuvo que desviar la vista – pasó algo…

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

- Amón capturó a Tenzin y a los niños antes de que llegaran al Polo Sur…

La tristeza en el rostro de Korra se volvió angustia en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Alehk.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? No podemos permitir que les ponga una mano encima.

- ¿Están seguros? El amigo de Kiya no dijo nada esta mañana… - dijo Mako.

- Lamentablemente la fuente de la información de Iza es el propio Tarrlok.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

El sol aún se ocultaba en la Nación del Fuego, en el Palacio sólo se escuchaban los pasos sigilosos de algunos sirvientes. Los escasos guardias nocturnos comenzaban a bostezar, no era el sol el que les anunciaba que el inicio del día estaba próximo y que su jornada estaba por terminar, eran unas llamas de fuego azul que iluminaban la parte más alejada del Palacio.

La figura de la Princesa Iza era revelada sólo por la luz de su fuego, aunque la habían observado casi todos los días durante los últimos dos años, los movimientos etéreos, precisos, elegantes y mortales no habían dejado de impresionar a los únicos dos guardias que había en su arena de entrenamiento. Cada día su fuego era un poco más abrasador, cada día sus movimientos eran un poco más rápidos, cada día la Princesa se alejaba un poco más de todos los demás maestros-fuego.

Cuando el sol apareció en el horizonte la princesa se detuvo. El espectáculo de las llamas azules tendría que esperar hasta que el sol se ocultara. Era como si la princesa escondiera sus llamas del sol, nunca practicaba cuándo el astro estaba presente, y aunque todos creían que era invencible, nunca la habían visto en combate con nadie. Respiró profundo e hizo una reverencia, tal vez a Agni que le prestaba su fuego, tal vez a un espíritu protector o tal vez a un recuerdo.

Los guardias siguieron a la princesa por los corredores que llevaban a su residencia. Era una rutina inútil y ridícula, nadie necesitaba menos la protección que dos guardias de palacio pudieran proporcionar que ella, pero todos lo sobrellevaban con paciencia.

Se detuvieron a unos pasos de la entrada del ala oeste del Palacio, la que años atrás había sido asignada a la princesa Azula luego de su regreso del exilio, y en la que habían vivido ella y sus herederos hasta la princesa Iza, que era la única que la habitaba. Los guardias hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron.

Iza disfrutaba del silencio y de la compañía de su pensamientos todo el tiempo que sus ocupaciones le dejaban. Era una Princesa y siempre había como tal, pero el único capricho que se consentía era el disfrutar de su propio tiempo sin que nadie la importunara. Cuando ella estaba en su residencia no podía haber nadie más, los sirvientes tenían mucho tiempo para hacer su trabajo porque ella se ausentaba casi todo el día y tenía un horario estricto, pero cuando volvía todos debían haberse marchado.

Los enormes corredores amplificaban el sonido de sus pasos, que junto con su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba. Las puertas de su habitación estaban abiertas como de costumbre, y el lugar estaba impecable, su baño estaba tibio y listo esperando por ella, su ropa estaba preparada y el desayuno servido en la pequeña mesa en el centro. La eficiencia era algo que Iza disfrutaba, y sus sirvientes lo sabían.

Cuando estuvo lista tomó con la misma reverencia de todos los días la corona con la insignia de la Nación del Fuego que estaba en una caja dorada sobre su tocador y que había pertenecido a su abuela y la colocó sobre su cabeza. La imagen en el espejo era casi idéntica a la de la dueña original de la corona.

El antiguo Señor del Fuego Zuko le había advertido más de una vez los peligros de seguir el ejemplo de su abuela, su búsqueda por la perfección y la aprobación la habían llevado al borde de la locura. Pero a diferencia de Azula, Iza no buscaba la perfección, estaba convencida que si Azula no la había alcanzado no debía existir, Iza sólo buscaba parecerse a su abuela, llenar sus expectativas, alcanzar lo que ella no había podido en su nombre. Conocía de sobra los caminos equivocados que habían llevado a Azula a la ruina y sabía cómo evitarlos. Ella pensaba llegar de la forma correcta, de la forma que su abuela había descubierto al final de su vida.

El sonido de golpes sobre la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Debía ser importante si se atrevían a importunarla en su residencia. Se dirigió de prisa a la puerta de entrada y encontró a uno de los guardias del Señor del Fuego.

- Su Alteza – dijo con una reverencia – Su Majestad lamenta importunarla a esta hora, pero solicita su presencia en el salón del trono lo antes posible. Desea tener una audiencia privada con la Princesa – dijo el hombre.

- De acuerdo – suspiró Iza por lo que esa audiencia le haría a su horario para el resto del día - supongo que eres mensajero y escolta.

- Su alteza está en lo correcto.

- Vamos de una vez – dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella y adelantándose al guardia que comenzó a caminar un par de metros tras ella.

Cuando llegaron al salón del trono, los guardias que vigilaban las puertas hicieron una reverencia antes de abrir las enormes puertas rojas.

- Gracias – dijo Iza antes de entrar. Tuvo que caminar veinte metros sobre la alfombra antes de estar frente a la cortina de fuego, detrás de la cual estaba Ursa. Se arrodilló y luego se inclinó hasta que su cabeza tocó el suelo.

- Retírense todos – ordenó el Señor del Fuego y todos obedecieron al instante.

Cuando estuvieron solas la cortina de fuego se extinguió y Ursa bajó para acercarse a Iza que seguía postrada.

- Eso ya no es necesario – dijo la mujer tocando el hombro de la joven que se levantó de inmediato.

- Me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo, Majestad.

- Acabo de recibir un telegrama de Ciudad República con noticias alarmantes. La flota de Iroh fue derrotada, todos los barcos hundidos y todos los hombres están perdidos en acción… todos – dijo el Señor del Fuego, la angustia en su voz era evidente.

- Estoy segura que Iroh está bien…

- ¿No tenías noticia de esto, Iza?

- No, pero dado lo que ocurrió espero un telegrama en cualquier momento. Amón sabe de mi interés por las noticias referentes al Príncipe Iroh.

- ¿No tienes forma de saber si mi hijo está bien?

- Le envié un halcón hace dos días, pero es un viaje muy largo. Si tenemos suerte recibiremos una respuesta mañana por la mañana, Majestad.

- Dadas tus conexiones con Amón podrías preguntarle si mi hijo está entre los prisioneros.

- Haré eso de inmediato.

- Hay otra cosa Iza, también recibí un telegrama oficial de Ciudad República. Los igualitarios han tomado el gobierno de la Ciudad y piden que la Nación del Fuego lo reconozca.

- Esas son malas noticias, Majestad.

- No pareces sorprendida.

- Había rumores al respecto.

- De los que no me informaste.

- Lo siento, Majestad. Esperaba tener información confiable antes de…

- En adelante quiero conocer también los rumores, sobre todo los rumores.

- Así será. ¿Puedo preguntar sobre su respuesta a la petición de Amón?

- Le daré la negativa que espera, por supuesto. Pero antes quiero tener noticias de mi hijo.

- Majestad, ambas sabemos que Iroh está bien.

- Iza, ¿estás segura que puedes controlar esta situación? Todo lo ocurrido en Ciudad República es alarmante, y si se extiende al Reino Tierra una guerra sería inminente.

- Confíe en mí, Majestad.

- Ya no se trata sólo de confiar en ti, Iza. Sé que el asunto de las revueltas en las Provincias y las reuniones con los representantes de la Tribu Agua del Norte ocupan todo tu tiempo, pero dada la gravedad de la situación, tal vez deberías ir a Ciudad República y ver tú misma lo que pasa.

Iza sintió sus músculos tensarse, ir a Ciudad República era imprudente, inapropiado e incluso peligroso. Era poner en peligro su cubierta frente a Amón. Si no hubiera estado frente al Señor del Fuego habría protestado de inmediato, pero sólo guardó silencio.

- Tal vez deberíamos esperar las noticias antes de tomar cualquier decisión – dijo Ursa – puedes retirarte

Iza hizo una reverencia y salió del salón del trono pensativa. Amón había avanzado en sus planes mucho más rápido de lo que ella había anticipado, lo que significaba que además del apoyo de los Dai Li en el Reino Tierra, debía tener alguna clase de influencia sobre el Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Era un enemigo que ya no podía ser subestimado y casi era tiempo de dejar las máscaras y los dobles juegos a un lado, y evidenciar su posición real. Iza no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la perspectiva de lo que se aproximaba.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra ya ni siquiera recordaba la última noche que había despertado en una cama, parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo. Las mañanas habían dejado de disgustarla, ahora las esperaba ansiosa porque significaban el final de las noches sin dormir y muchas veces de las pesadillas. Otra vez había soñado con su enfrentamiento con Amón y otra vez había perdido sus poderes y había escuchado a todos decirle que era un fracaso como Avatar y que incluso los espíritus estaban molestos con ella. Ese era el día en el posiblemente sus pesadillas se hacían realidad.

Aún no amanecía cuando salió de la bodega, la última estrella aún podía verse en el cielo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era un gesto que ni siquiera ella sabía que estaba esperando, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando encontró a Iroh y no a Alehk.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el General.

- Amón no sabrá qué lo golpeo – dijo Korra tratando de sonar animada, pero lo cierto era que pocas veces había estado más apesadumbrada.

- Korra, no intentes ganar esto, hoy sólo se trata de dar el primer paso.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Aún no estoy lista. Aang derrotó a Ozai cuando tenía doce años, pero yo aún soy incapaz de…

- ¿Sabes cuántas veces Aang tuvo que retirarse para pelear otro día? No lo enfrentó hasta que no estuvo listo, y es lo que debes entender. No puedes forzarlo porque fracasarías invariablemente.

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

- Porque no quiero que salgas lastimada. Todos los Avatares antes que tú tuvieron que recorrer un largo camino antes de cumplir su destino… tienes derecho a no estar lista aún, ¿puedes entender eso?

- Suenas igual que… - iba a decir Alehk, pero ni siquiera podía nombrarlo sin que se formada un nudo en su garganta.

- Ten cuidado hoy, y te prometo que la próxima vez será Amón quien tendrá miedo.

- No tengo miedo… - Korra suspiró – no engaño a nadie con eso, claro que tengo miedo.

- Eso sólo te hace mejor Avatar.

- Después de hoy deberíamos ir a la Nación del Fuego, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Es lo que crees?

- Sí, eso es lo que creo.

- Entonces trataremos de conseguir una nave mientras estamos en ese campamento – dijo el General satisfecho.

Korra tenía la sensación de que al confiar en su instinto de Avatar lo único que Iroh esperaba era confirmar el suyo propio, pero se marchó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo al respecto.

Naga se levantó un par de minutos después para ir al encuentro de su maestro-aire favorito. Korra esperó en vano que Alehk se acercara.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Bolin abrazó a Korra por tercera vez antes de subir sobre Naga, Asami le pidió que tuviera cuidado y Iroh sólo sonrió. El Avatar no tuvo tiempo para sentirse miserable.

- Es hora de irnos – dijo Alehk mientras se ponía la máscara – tenemos que tomar el ferri con los demás.

Korra respiró profundo, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por hablar con el Alehk de siempre, por contarle que estaba muerta de miedo, que no se sentía lista para estar tan cerca de Amón, para escucharlo decir que todo iba a estar bien… pensar en lo que había perdido sólo la hizo sentir peor.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Mako.

- Estoy bien – volvió a mentir. Se colocó su máscara y comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al puerto.

Llegar a la Isla del Templo del Aire fue sencillo. Abordaron el ferri con otros cientos de enmascarados y en cuestión de minutos estaban desembarcando del otro lado. Ver en lo que habían convertido el lugar fue más difícil de lo que Korra había anticipado. Había banderas con el rostro de Amón por todas partes, y el lugar en el que antes se había respirado paz, ahora gritaba guerra. Habían convertido los dormitorios en cuarteles de guerra y los templos en depósitos de armas. Korra estaba parada en el lugar donde semanas atrás había entrenado aire-control y que ahora estaba lleno de igualitarios esperando que Amón apareciera.

- Deberíamos buscar un lugar con mejor vista – dijo Kiya nerviosa por la gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor.

- Es cierto, debemos estar más cerca de Amón – dijo Alehk.

Korra los siguió entre la marea de gente hasta que llegaron al frente, justo al lado de donde habían puesto el templete para el discurso de Amón. Era un lugar conveniente porque les proporcionaba una ruta de escape rápido a través del acantilado a menos de doscientos metros.

- ¿Estás seguro que no debemos buscar a Tenzin? – preguntó Kiya – rescatarlos a la vista de todos no parece un buen plan…

- Ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar – dijo Alehk – este es un plan como cualquier otro.

Kiya observó a su alrededor, toda la Isla estaba llena de enormes rocas que seguramente servirían para sus propósitos, si los maestros-aire estaban encadenados, ella podría liberarlos y escaparían volando… y si todo se salía de control sólo tenía que cavar su salida de allí… tenía que funcionar.

Amón apareció pocos minutos después entre una ovación ensordecedora. A su lado sólo estaba el teniente y algunos bloqueadores de chi con placas doradas.

- Hermanos igualitarios – comenzó, el solo sonido de su voz hizo que Korra se estremeciera – hoy comienza una nueva era, una gloriosa era de igualdad, justicia y paz. Cuando era apenas un niño, mis padres y yo fuimos atacados por un maestro-fuego. Yo logré sobrevivir, pero aún llevo la marca de la injusticia que el control trajo al mundo y que me obliga a ocultarme tras esta máscara. Ese hecho marcó mi destino y le dio propósito a mi vida. Los espíritus me eligieron para traer al mundo una nueva era, una era donde el Avatar y los maestros no tienen cabida, porque ellos le fallaron a todos usando sus poderes para oprimir a quienes debían servir. Ciudad República está hoy en manos de los igualitarios y las Naciones han comenzado a reconocer nuestro gobierno. El destino de la mayoría, que somos los no-maestros, estará en manos de nuestros hermanos de ahora en adelante. – Los gritos de la multitud no se hicieron esperar, Amón los hizo callar con un ademán y continuó - Esta nueva era ha comenzado en Ciudad República, pero eventualmente alcanzará a todas las Naciones, porque en todo el mundo los maestros oprimen a los no-maestros, en todas partes el control se usa para el beneficio egoísta de los maestros y eso debe terminar de una vez por todas. Hoy hermanos igualitarios, es un día glorioso, porque voy a liberar al mundo del aire-control.

El piso detrás de Amón se abrió y aparecieron Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki y Meelo, atados a una columna y amordazados. Fue más de lo que Korra pudo soportar.

- ¡Eres un mentiroso Amón! – gritó saltándose para acercarse a Amón y quitándose la máscara.

Se escuchó una exclamación general y decenas de voces de desaprobación. El teniente iba a tratar de detenerla, pero Amón se lo impidió.

- Escuchemos qué tiene que decir el Avatar.

- Todo lo que ha dicho es mentira, él es un maestro-agua – dijo dirigiéndose a la multitud – Amón es el hermano del Concejal Tarrlok, y también es un maestro-sangre…

- Eso es muy entretenido, pero yo tengo la prueba de que lo que digo es cierto – dijo Amón quitándose la máscara. Una enorme cicatriz cruzaba su rostro.

- Esto… esto no es posible – dijo Korra – lo que digo es cierto…

Kiya había aprovechado la confusión para liberar a los maestros-aire de sus cadenas, y en cuanto al plan de desenmascarar a Amón parecía haber fracasado intentaron escapar, pero varios bloqueadores de chi les impidieron el paso. Ni Tenzin ni los niños intentaron defenderse.

- Debí decirles que todo esto se trataba de un espectáculo – dijo Amón – en realidad ya había librado al mundo del aire-control.

El teniente trató de atacar a Korra, pero Kiya lo sujetó con las cadenas que habían aprisionado a los maestros-aire y lo inmovilizó, luego trató de hacer lo mismo con Amón, pero no pudo lograrlo.

- Alehk, tienes que sacarlos de aquí – dijo Korra.

- No puedo dejarte aquí.

- Son sólo niños, Alehk son tus…

Alehk no tuvo argumento contra eso, tomó a Meelo en sus brazos y aprovechó la confusión para escapar con Tenzin y las niñas, mientras Korra y Mako combatían a los bloqueadores de chi que trataban de ir tras ellos.

Kiya comenzó a lanzarle anillos de metal a Amón para inmovilizarlo, pero falló cada vez.

- ¿Un nuevo miembro del equipo? – le preguntó Amón a Kiya – temo decirte que no te has enfrentado a un rival como yo, maestra-tierra.

- Eres tú quien no se ha enfrentado a un rival como yo – dijo Kiya preparándose para atacar, pero de inmediato sintió cómo perdía el control de su cuerpo. Amón estaba haciendo sangre-control sobre ella y nadie parecía darse cuenta.

- Puedo sentir que eres una de las maestras más talentosas a las que les he quitado sus poderes - dijo Amón tomando Kiya por los hombros para que se arrodillara frente a él.

- ¡No lo harás! – dijo Korra lanzándole una llamarada, que no lo alcanzó, pero fue suficiente para distraerlo.

En cuanto Kiya tuvo algo de control sobre su cuerpo levantó un bloque de tierra debajo de Amón para aprisionarlo, pero el maestro-sangre consiguió volver a evitarlo. Kiya esperó por el dolor de volver a ser controlada, pero sólo escuchó un grito de Korra, que al no poder moverse, había sido alcanzada por uno de los bloqueadores de chi que la atacaban con su guante de electricidad. Mako dejó fuera de combate al atacante casi de inmediato, pero Korra aún no podía moverse.

- ¿Has escuchado la historia del maestro Daeku? – le preguntó Amón a Kiya que se horrorizó ante la posibilidad – creo que sí, es lo que podría pasarle al Avatar, a ti y a todos los que están aquí en este momento…

Korra emitió un grito desgarrador que incluso conmovió a los igualitarios. Uno de los rayos de Mako logró alcanzar a Amón, dejando libre a Korra de su control.

- Es hora de irnos, Kiya – le gritó el maestro-fuego tomando a Korra, que no podía moverse, en sus brazos.

Kiya pudo ver en los ojos de Amón la satisfacción de haber logrado su objetivo. Tratando de dejar el miedo a un lado, levantó un enorme muro de piedra entre ellos y Amón, logrando que el suelo se estremeciera. Fue su propio mensaje, mucho menos contundente que el de Amón. Luego siguió a Mako que llevaba a Korra. Casi se sintió aliviada cuando vio que Amón no estaba entre los bloqueadores de chi que los seguían, y de los que pudo deshacerse fácilmente.

Cuando por fin llegaron al borde del acantilado vieron que nadie más los seguía. Mako colocó a Korra, que comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia, en el suelo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó el maestro-fuego a Kiya - ¿qué le hizo a Korra?

- Trató de hacer que su corazón explotara – dijo Kiya que aún temblaba – es el uso más inhumano de sangre-control.

- ¿Va a estar bien?

- En cuanto Amón pague por esto – dijo Korra tratando de levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien, Avatar? – preguntó Kiya aliviada.

- No me hizo ningún daño, sólo se aseguró que fuera doloroso, muy doloroso – dijo Korra con la mano sobre su pecho - ¿dónde está Alehk?

- Deberíamos irnos de aquí ahora – dijo Mako – él puede alcanzarnos después.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Kiya formando una plataforma de piedra para descender por el acantilado, pero antes de comenzar a bajar apareció un bisonte volador frente a ellos, Alehk, Tenzin y los niños estaban sobre él.

- ¿Están bien? – preguntó Tenzin.

- Detesto esa pregunta – dijo Korra que se vio rodeada de pronto por los brazos de Alehk.

Alehk quería asegurarse que Korra estaba bien, dejarla allí había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, y había pasado los últimos minutos imaginando que le pasaban las peores cosas, no tenía forma de saber que casi le habían pasado, sólo pudo ver algunos rasguños y algunos golpes.

- Si me subes en brazos al bisonte voy a lastimarte seriamente – le dijo Korra al oído.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu tiempo sin mí porque no voy a volver a perderte de vista – dijo Alehk apartándose.

- Puedo vivir con eso – respondió la joven Avatar con una sonrisa.

Alehk la tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a subir a Oogie. Kiya y Mako ya estaban arriba. Aunque era más de lo que el bisonte estaba acostumbrado a cargar, logro elevarse.

- Estaba preocupado por ti – le dijo Tenzin a Korra – me tranquiliza saber que estás bien.

- Estoy más que bien Tenzin ¿dónde están Pema y el bebé?

- En el Polo Sur – dijo Ikki – el hombre de la máscara los dejó ir porque no eran maestros – ahora también nos dejará ir a nosotros.

- Entonces… ¿es cierto lo que dijo Amón? ¿logró quitarles su control?

- Fue un intercambio justo – dijo Tenzin visiblemente abatido – no opusimos resistencia y a cambio los niños apenas sintieron el tiempo que estuvieron encerrados.

- Hacía mucho frío – dijo Ikki – pero había maestros que hacían trucos muy divertidos.

- Tengo que llevarlos al Polo Sur – dijo Tenzin – tú también deberías alejarte de aquí.

- Descuida, Iroh me llevará a la Nación del Fuego. No te preocupes por mí. Debes ir con los niños, no hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora en la Ciudad de todas formas.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó Ikki a Kiya.

- Mi nombre es Kiya, soy…

- ¿Eres la alumna de Toph? – preguntó Tenzin.

- ¿Eres una maestra-tierra? Nosotros éramos maestros-aire – dijo Ikki.

- Los últimos maestros-aire – dijo Jinora triste.

- Aún lo son – dijo Korra – si hay una forma de devolverles su control voy a encontrarla, lo prometo.

- ¿Estás al tanto de lo que planea Amón? – preguntó Tenzin - ¿qué harán cuando lleguen a la Nación del Fuego?

- Ahora el plan es escapar para pelear otro día, pero fuera de eso no tenemos nada.

- Korra, la Nación del Fuego tal vez no sea el mejor lugar. Por lo que sé Iza está de lado de Amón, y es la mano derecha de Ursa…

- Maestro Tenzin – intervino Kiya – le aseguro que podemos confiar en Iza.

- En cuanto los niños estén a salvo iré a la Nación del Fuego y trataremos de encontrar la forma de resolver esta situación. Mientras tanto… confía en Alehk y deja que cuide de ti.

- Eso haré – dijo Korra volteando a ver a Alehk que estaba sentado junto a ella y trataba de parecer ajeno a la conversación.

- Oogie no podrá volar mucho más con todos nosotros – dijo Tenzin – sólo podré llevarlos hasta la playa.

- Eso será suficiente – dijo Korra.

* * *

A/N. Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, no es el mejor capítulo pero no pude lograr que resultara de otra forma. Pero soy optimista y creo que lo mejor está por venir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

- Ese lugar es impresionante – dijo Bolin cuando pudieron ver el campamento - ¿cómo consiguieron construir algo así sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

- Deberíamos caminar desde aquí – dijo Iroh. Él, Asami y Bolín bajaron de Naga.

- Naga, tienes que volver con Korra, ¿entiendes lo que digo? – preguntó Bolin. La perra-oso polar le dio un lengüetazo – tomaré eso como un sí. Se una buena chica y cuida de Pabu por mí, ¿lo harás? – Naga respondió con otro lengüetazo en la cara del maestro-tierra. Luego se quedó sentada a observar cómo sus amigos se alejaban.

Caminaron por el bosque varios minutos hasta que encontraron varios postes alineados que llamaron su atención.

- No lo entiendo – dijo Asami – hay postes, pero no hay cerca.

Los tres trataron de cruzar a través de los postes y de inmediato sintieron una descarga eléctrica que los hizo perder la conciencia.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Oogie aterrizó y permaneció en tierra sólo lo suficiente para que Korra y los demás bajaran. No hubo tiempo para despedidas o para últimas palabras, Tenzin no tenía otra forma de proteger a sus hijos que volar lo más rápido posible para alejarse de la Ciudad. Aunque en el fondo todos sabían que Amón no tenía más planes para ellos y que conseguirían llegar al Polo Sur sin problemas. Lo último que Korra vio mientras el bisonte volador desparecía en el cielo fueron los rostros tristes de los niños mientras se despedían de ella. Tenía que haber una forma de reparar lo que Amón había hecho, y ella tenía que encontrarla. Ya no se trataba sólo de detenerlo, se trataba de remediar el daño.

- Tenemos que darnos prisa y salir de la Ciudad antes de que decidan que quieren venir tras nosotros – dijo Alehk.

Aún iban vestidos como igualitarios, aunque después de lo ocurrido en la asamblea difícilmente iban a engañar a alguien que prestara un poco de atención a los detalles. Caminaron varias calles hasta que Kiya reconoció el lugar donde días atrás había escondido un auto. Asami lo había escogido para robarlo porque, según sus palabras, era el mejor auto que fabricaba su padre, y además llevaba una matrícula que lo identificaba como perteneciente a los igualitarios. A Kiya le había parecido buena idea conservarlo y ahora era su forma de salir de la Ciudad y llegar al punto de reunión donde Asami y los demás los encontrarían al final del día.

Korra parecía exhausta y ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la experiencia con Amón había sido peor de lo que quería admitir. Alehk pudo ver en el espejo retrovisor del auto cuando Mako la rodeo con sus brazos, estaba acostumbrado a que el maestro-fuego hiciera eso, y no le molestó particularmente. Era del lugar donde debía estar su corazón de donde no podía apartar la vista. Si Amón se hubiera dejado llevar por sus instintos, si hubiera tenido menos control sobre sus habilidades… él la habría perdido, Korra habría muerto. Hacía mucho tiempo que Alehk no sentía tanto miedo.

- Creo que debiste girar a la derecha – dijo Kiya.

- Lo siento, estaba distraído – dijo el maestro-aire volviendo la vista al camino.

- Así que, ¿hace cuánto que saben que Amón también puede hacer algo así? – preguntó Mako acariciando el cabello de Korra.

- Creo que en teoría todos los maestros-agua pueden hacer eso – dijo Kiya – pero ninguno se había atrevido nunca a usar sus poderes de esa forma. Hacer sangre-control es una cosa, pero manipular la sangre de esa forma…

- Es más sencillo de que crees – dijo Korra.

Desde que se había enterado de lo ocurrido, Alehk no podía sacar la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Korra de su cabeza. El mensaje de Amón había sido claro: perder sus poderes no era lo peor que podía pasarles a los maestros en adelante. Ya no le importaba jugar sucio, y no iba a detenerse ante nada para conseguir su objetivo. No había podido matar a Korra frente a todos porque eso la hubiera convertido en mártir, y miles de maestros se habrían levantado para luchar en su nombre, pero deshacerse de ella en secreto, hacer que el Avatar desapareciera, le daba la posibilidad de hacerla ver como una cobarde frente al mundo. Amón quería desaparecer a Korra, y si no podía quitarle sus poderes iba a asesinarla, aunque eso significara comenzar su búsqueda en el Reino Tierra después.

- Alehk, ¿está seguro que sabes a dónde vas? – preguntó Kiya cuando vio que se acercaban a una calle sin salida.

- Lo siento, estaba distraído.

- Otra vez – señaló Mako - Tal vez sería mejor si me dejas conducir, conozco la ciudad como la palma de mi mano.

- No sabía que podías conducir – dijo Korra.

- Nunca lo preguntaron.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Cuando Asami abrió los ojos lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los barrotes de la celda en la que estaban. Se levantó con dificultad porque tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, y trató de recordar lo que había pasado, estaban en el bosque, cruzaron los postes y luego todo desapareció.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Iroh.

El General y Bolin estaban en el suelo, atados espalda con espalda con gruesas cadenas.

- Estoy bien, ¿cómo está Bolin?

- Estoy de maravilla – dijo el muchacho – te estábamos esperando para comenzar la diversión.

- ¿De qué estás…?

- Asami – dijo la voz de su padre. El corazón de Asami se aceleró.

- ¿Papá?

- Detesto verte aquí – dijo Hiroshi extendiendo sus manos a través de los barrotes de la celda en un intento por alcanzar a Asami – le dije a Amón que no era necesario, que entrarías en razón.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, papá?

- Hice mal ocultándote mi alianza con Amón, pero no quería que te involucraras antes de tiempo. Ahora es diferente, hija, ahora tenemos todo de nuestro lado. Amón ya tiene el control de la Ciudad y es cuestión de tiempo para que tenga el apoyo de las demás Naciones, no hay forma en que no ganemos esto, y tú tienes que ser parte…

- ¿Ser parte de tu cruzada de odio contra los maestros?

- ¡Ellos nos arrebataron a tu madre! – gritó Hiroshi furioso.

- No fueron los maestros, fue un maestro…

- Todos los maestros son iguales – dijo perdiendo la compostura, sus ojos relampagueaban e incluso Asami sintió miedo - todos en algún momento van a lastimar a alguien como ese maestro-fuego nos lastimó a nosotros. Si no puedes ver que hago esto por la memoria de tu madre y por ti, porque quiero protegerte…

- ¿No ves que estás cegado por el odio? Mamá hubiera detestado en lo que te estás convirtiendo…

- ¡No te atrevas a usar su nombre!

- No hagas esto, papá – pidió Asami, pero su padre no escuchó.

- Tal vez un par de días en una celda sin tus amigos, te ayuden a ver las cosas más claras – dijo Hiroshi antes de marcharse.

Asami bajó la vista, la angustia en su rostro era evidente.

- ¿Podemos irnos ahora? – preguntó Bolín tratando de parecer animado.

- ¿Puedes quitar estas cadenas? – preguntó Iroh aún con la vista en Asami.

- De hecho sí – dijo Bolin satisfecho – es un buen momento para decirles que soy maestro-metal, ¿no creen?

Asami no pudo sino sonreír. Bolin debía haber planeado ese momento durante mucho tiempo. Luego de quitarles las cadenas dobló los barrotes de la celda y pudieron salir. Deshacerse de los bloqueadores de chi que resguardaban la prisión fue sencillo, Asami pudo vencer fácilmente a la mayoría, no que tratara de impresionar al General.

- ¿No creen que sería buena idea tomar prestados sus uniformes? – preguntó Bolin – sería más sencillo robar esa nave.

Hicieron como Bolin dijo, desvistieron a tres de los guardias y se pusieron sus uniformes.

- Creo que comienza a gustarme como me veo con esto – dijo Bolin poniéndose las gafas verdes – aunque tengo que decir que a ti no te favorece, Asami.

- Tendré que vivir con eso – dijo Asami recogiendo su cabello.

La prisión del campamento estaba bajo tierra, la celda en la que habían estado era la más cercana a la superficie, seguramente Hiroshi lo había pedido así por Asami. No les fue difícil salir a la superficie. Definitivamente no esperaban encontrar lo que encontraron. El lugar era aún más grande de lo que habían anticipado y había por lo menos una docena de pabellones en los que se fabricaban armas y vehículos. Había muchos enmascarados yendo de un lugar a otro y docenas de vehículos entrando y saliendo cada minuto, seguramente recogiendo armas.

- Creo que no deberíamos tratar de destruir nada hoy – dijo Bolin.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Iroh.

- ¿Cómo vamos a robar una nave en medio de todo esto? – preguntó Asami aún asombrada por la capacidad de su padre para levantar un campamento de esa magnitud en tan poco tiempo.

- Tengo una mejor idea – dijo el General.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Hacía más de dos horas que el sol se había ocultado, Naga y Pabu habían logrado encontrar a Korra y los demás, pero aún no había señales de Asami, Bolin y Iroh.

- Deberíamos ir también a buscarlos – dijo Mako que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

- Creo que Kiya y Alehk pueden arreglárselas sin nosotros – dijo Korra que acariciaba a Naga – para Kiya la oscuridad no es un problema y Alehk puede ver desde arriba si se acercan. Además todavía no se cumple el plazo, y si lograron robar la nave es posible que hayan esperado hasta que oscureciera para hacer un movimiento.

- Supongo que tienes razón – dijo Mako sentándose al lado de Korra - ¿alguna vez te he dicho lo sorprendente que es que tu mejor amiga sea una perra-oso polar? ¿cómo lograste acercarte a un animal tan peligroso?

- Cuando la conocí no era peligrosa, era sólo un cachorro hambriento y perdido, y supe de inmediato que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Es una cosa de Avatar – dijo Korra – puedes sentir de inmediato cuando una conexión va a permanecer…

- Ahora entiendo por qué no te diste por vencida conmigo cuándo nos conocimos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Korra sonrojándose.

- Que me porté como un patán y aún así no te alejaste como lo hubiera hecho cualquiera, me diste una oportunidad. Tal vez sabías que tarde o temprano me iba a dar cuenta de lo maravillosa que eras…

- O tal vez sólo me gustó la idea de entradas gratis a la arena de pro-control – dijo Korra alejándose – aún si tenía que soportarte.

- Nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente por la forma en que te traté cuando nos conocimos…

- No es necesario. Sólo fuiste tú siendo… tú. Me costó tiempo darme cuenta que prefieres ahuyentar a las personas para protegerte, pero vale la pena soportar al Mako idiota un poco, el que aparece después es bastante agradable…

Naga se levantó entusiasmada de un salto y Korra supo lo que significaba: su maestro-aire favorito llegaba.

- Yo también te extrañé – dijo Alehk acariciando la cabeza de Naga que no dejaba de darle lengüetazos.

- Creo que si tuviera que elegir entre Korra y tú estaría en problemas. ¿Por qué le gustas tanto? – preguntó Kiya.

- Ese es un secreto entre nosotros – dijo Alehk antes de que Naga lo embistiera.

- ¿Hay alguna noticia? – preguntó Mako.

- Un dirigible pequeño viene hacia acá, creo que podría ser nuestra nave – dijo Alehk levantándose del suelo – aunque no va a ser capaz aterrizar, tendremos que subir mientras está en el aire.

- Ese obviamente no es un problema para ti – dijo Mako – pero creo que los demás tenemos que preguntar cómo hacer eso.

- Casi me siento ofendida – dijo Kiya – podría levantar una plataforma hasta esa altura con los ojos cerrados, aunque de hecho así sería más sencillo.

- Kiya, deja de presumir.

- No sería alumna de Toph si no lo hiciera – dijo Korra.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Iroh había escuchado muchas veces de Sokka, la historia de cómo habían logrado secuestrar un buque de la Armada de la Nación del Fuego y habían viajado por todo el mundo sin ser descubiertos. Al joven General siempre le pareció que había sido un plan brillante, nada mejor que hacerte pasar por el enemigo y pasearte frente a él para no despertar sospechas.

En el campamento había muchas naves, más de las que les era posible a los igualitarios mantener aprovisionadas apropiadamente. Obviamente aún se estaban a acostumbrado a que sus números hubieran aumentado de forma tan dramática, y su falta de organización e información era evidente. Sólo tuvieron que subir a uno de los dirigibles que transportaban armas haciéndose pasar por miembros de la tripulación, y una vez en el aire no les fue difícil tomar el control de la nave. Los pilotos y los ingenieros no eran buenos peleadores, eso lo había aprendido Iroh durante sus años en la Academia Naval. Cuando todos los demás tripulantes estuvieron atados y amordazados, los encerraron en una caja y los entregaron junto con las armas en uno de los campamentos. Nadie sospechó nada. Para cuando los encontraran, ya estarían en territorio de la Nación del Fuego.

Ver las habilidades en el combate de Asami había sido toda una revelación para Iroh, que no podía negar que Asami mantenía el porte aún mientras peleaba. Era extraño ver que alguien que parecía tan frágil pudiera ser tan letal. Descubrir que podía pilotear un dirigible, había sido algo completamente distinto. Iroh estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de impresionarla cuando se sentó frente al panel de control de la nave y vio que no se parecía nada al de un buque, y que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. La señorita Sato tomó los controles y comenzó a pilotearla haciendo ver torpes a los ingenieros, y también a Iroh, que no estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de sentirse superado de esa forma.

- Y deberías verla al volante en un auto – dijo Bolin – esta mujer es una en un millón.

Iroh no lo dijo en voz alta, pero estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que se den cuenta que esta nave está desaparecida? – preguntó Asami.

- Con el escaso control que tienen, podrían ser varias horas o tal vez hasta mañana. Estaremos fuera de su alcance para cuando lo sepan.

- Entonces sugiero que busquemos a Korra y nos vayamos cuanto antes.

Iroh no pudo sino sonreír ante la ironía, en ese momento él no era el General, esa era la nave de la señorita Sato y era la que estaba al mando, había sido su plan desde el principio y tuvo que reconocer que había salido bien. Encontraron a Korra y los demás en el punto de reunión y comenzaron su viaje a la Nación del Fuego. Tal vez allí tendría una oportunidad de impresionarla.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Las voces se habían extinguido por fin. Las historias de lo ocurrido ese día se habían contado más de una vez a petición de unos y otros, y aunque aún se fabricaban armas en el campamento de las montañas y Amón aún era un héroe para los igualitarios, todos en la cabina del dirigible se sentían satisfechos. Iban rumbo a la Nación del Fuego y eso tenía que considerarse una victoria.

Luego de un par de horas Asami, que debía pilotear, era la única que permanecía despierta. Trataba de despejar su mente de lo ocurrido ese día con su padre contemplando la vista del cielo frente a ella, recordándose a sí misma que por fin cumplía su sueño de volar… pero los ojos de su padre la atormentaban, el odio se había llevado toda la gentileza y parecía una persona distinta, o tal vez siempre había sido así y ella nunca se había dado cuenta. Esas ideas la afligían, el que su padre pudiera estar más allá de cualquier intento suyo por salvarlo la angustiaban profundamente, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

- Pensé que podría servirte la compañía – le dijo una voz que la hizo sonreír. De todos en esa cabina en ese momento sólo quería hablar con él.

- Parece que puedes leer la mente. Estoy tentada a decirte que vuelvas a dormir, pero no lo haré.

- Siento mucho lo que pasó hoy con tu padre, debió ser difícil verlo en esas condiciones...

- Algo me dice que no es lo peor que pudo haber pasado, debiste ver sus ojos… era como ver a otra persona, como si mi padre hubiera desaparecido…

- Mientras te quiera un poco siempre podrá volver, y por lo que te dijo aún se preocupa por ti. Te quiere a su lado.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? Siempre me dices exactamente lo que quiero escuchar.

- Sólo digo lo que pienso – dijo Alehk sentándose a su lado – no puede ser tan malo si te ayudó a convertirte en lo que eres, Asami. A veces cuando la confusión se aclara, el odio desaparece.

- ¿En serio crees que aún haya salvación para mi padre?

- Creo que tiene suerte de tenerte. Si alguien es capaz de salvarlo, eres tú.

- Aprecio que digas eso Alehk, de verdad – dijo Asami conmovida - Desde ayer quiero hablar contigo de otra cosa, pero con todo lo que pasó no pude encontrar el momento, ¿no adivinas de qué?

Alehk guardó silencio. Por supuesto que podía adivinar de qué quería hablar Asami.

- No te culpo, después de pasar tanto tiempo esperando a que se decidiera por ti rechazaste a Korra y la hiciste sentir miserable.

- ¿Korra te contó…?

- Me lo dijo a mí porque no tiene muchas opciones para desahogarse. Aunque entiendo menos que ella lo que pasó, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

- Ella no se decidió por mí, sólo se planteo considerarme como una opción.

- ¿Y por qué después de lograr que lo hiciera te echaste para atrás? Alehk, eso lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera menos de ti.

- Korra no te lo dijo todo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que soy su Guardián, soy un miembro de la Orden del Lotto Blanco y mi deber es cuidar de la seguridad del Avatar, por eso vine a Ciudad República en primer lugar.

- ¿Y le dijiste eso a Korra?

- En realidad se enteró por alguien más.

- Conociéndola, me sorprende que no haya estado más molesta – dijo Asami sorprendida - Así que como es parte de tu trabajo no puedes involucrarte con ella.

- Es más complicado que eso, yo no podría ni acercarme a Korra si no fuera su Guardián.

- ¿Es por lo que se supone que pasó en el Polo Sur?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Lo escuché en alguna parte – dijo Asami recordando su conversación con Kiya – Alehk, ¿por qué trataste de acercarte a ella si al final ibas a rechazarla? ¿por qué no sólo te mantuviste al margen?

- Eso nunca fue sencillo para mí, Asami. Y si las cosas fueran diferentes, si yo tuviera una posibilidad real…

- ¿Por qué crees que no la tienes? – dijo Asami comenzando a sentirse desesperada - No lo escuchaste de mí, pero Mako no es la mitad de…

- Eso es lo de menos si Korra está destinada a estar con él.

- No puedes hablar en serio. Yo también creí que era mi destino estar con él, y ahora me cuesta estar en la misma habitación…

- Dicen que los Avatares pueden ver más allá cuando conocen a una persona, que pueden saber si será importante en sus vidas o si sus destinos están unidos. Ellos pueden reconocer a la persona con quien van a compartir su vida desde la primera vez. Mi abuelo decía que desde que vio a mi abuela cuando lo encontró en el iceberg supo que era la indicada, en ese momento pudo ver su futuro juntos, pudo ver a sus hijos… pudo verme a mí. Yo sé que Korra no sintió eso conmigo, y estoy seguro que lo sintió cuando conoció a Mako, de ninguna otra forma hubiera actuado como lo hizo. Aunque ahora está confundida, yo sé que ella no va a elegirme a mí, pero aún así quiero estar cerca, quiero saber que está bien… no puedo ser su compañero, pero puedo ser su Guardián.

- Alehk… yo creo que te estás dando por vencido antes de dar la batalla.

- Esto ya es bastante difícil como es, Asami – dijo Alehk levantándose – preferiría no hablar más.

Korra escuchó los pasos de Alehk que se acercaba y de inmediato cerró los ojos, aunque seguramente no iba a poder volver a dormir.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Alehk observaba el paisaje con la frente en el cristal de la gran ventana del dirigible. Era extraño ver las nubles frente a él y no sentir el viento contra su rostro. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al recordar la sensación de volar en su planeador. Le gustaba tanto elevarse y dejarse llevar por el viento, y hacía meses que tenía que conformarse con caminar.

- Tal vez cuando lleguemos podrías intentarlo – dijo Kiya – no creo que en la Nación del Fuego les importe mucho ver a alguien en un planeador.

- ¿Cómo supiste en qué pensaba?

- Eres un adicto a las alturas y hace meses que estás anclado al suelo, no es difícil de imaginar.

- Tú debes estar volviéndote loca suspendida en el aire.

- No estoy tan mal, hay mucho metal alrededor para sentirme segura – dijo Kiya acercándose a la ventana - ¿estamos cerca?

- Ya estamos volando sobre las islas volcánicas del norte, tal vez estamos a un par de horas de la Capital.

- Detesto ese lugar – dijo Kiya – todo son cenizas y humo, rojo y negro, llamas y dragones en todas partes. Prefiero el verde.

Alehk no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Kiya.

- Por supuesto que prefieres el verde, el calor y la vegetación del Reino Tierra.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que visitamos el Palacio?

- No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. Te gustaron tanto los patos-tortuga que quisiste llevártelos todos en tu maleta, por suerte una de las sirvientas te descubrió y te hizo devolverlos. Los pobres hubieran muerto asfixiados.

- Arruiné toda mi ropa para nada, pero no era a ese recuerdo al que me refería, aunque también ocurrió en el estanque de los patos-tortuga.

No era difícil adivinar a lo que se refería Kiya, Alehk lo recordaba perfectamente. Fue cuando la pequeña Kiya de doce años se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolo caer al césped y besándolo después. Todo había sido un juego, pero había sido su primer beso y el recuerdo permanecía.

- Hiciste más de una locura durante ese viaje – dijo Alehk incómodo.

- Y una sola cosa de la que no me arrepiento – Alehk volvió su vista a la ventana tratando de que Kiya dejara el tema, pero la maestra-tierra no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

- Alehk… si ella no va a escogerte a ti…

- Eso no cambia las cosas, Kiya.

- Somos buenos amigos y alguna vez sentiste algo más por mí… yo podría hacerte feliz…

- No sería justo para ti…

Kiya se acercó y lo besó. La sensación fue muy familiar para los dos, pero no despertó ninguna emoción en Alehk. Desde que había conocido a Korra sentía por Kiya la misma clase de afecto que hubiera sentido por una hermana.

- No me importa si es justo o no, yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

- Kiya… no debiste hacer eso – dijo Alehk – no es el momento para complicar las cosas.

- Descuida – dijo la maestra-tierra triste – seguiremos jugando a que nada pasó, yo seguiré fingiendo que ya no siento nada por ti, y tú fingirás que no te ocultas detrás de tu título de Guardián para no hacer nada respecto a lo que sientes por Korra.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir con que me escondo? No tienes idea de…

- Si vas romperme el corazón, por lo menos dame la satisfacción de verte feliz – dijo Kiya dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

- Kiya…

- No pasó nada Alehk, nunca pasó nada – dijo Kiya alejándose. Ni siquiera pareció notar cuando se cruzó con Iroh.

- Nada como encerrar a todo el mundo en la cabina de un dirigible para que las cosas exploten – dijo el General.

- Pensé que eso había quedado atrás.

- Entonces eres demasiado ingenuo, pequeño primo. Llegaremos en menos de una hora a la Capital, pudimos establecer comunicación así que nos dejarán aterrizar cerca del Palacio.

- Supongo que son buenas noticias …

- Korra está segura y por fin tenemos los medios para hacerle frente a Amón, eso debería alegrarte un poco.

- Gracias Iroh, no sé qué hubiera hecho…

- Vamos Alehk, tú sabes que estos últimos días no he sido yo el General. Si alguna vez dudé de tu capacidad para ser el Guardián del Avatar, me retracto completamente.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- Y aquí estamos – dijo Iroh orgulloso - bienvenidos a la Capital de la Nación del Fuego.

La Ciudad era impresionante, pero nadie se sintió más emocionado que Mako. El era un maestro-fuego que nunca había visitado la Nación de sus abuelos, y desde el primer momento le pareció que ningún lugar en el mundo podía compararse. La ciudad estaba rodeada por volcanes, y las cenizas que arrojaban hacían que el cielo pareciera casi nublado. Desde las alturas podía verse el magnífico Palacio en el centro, y las calles construidas de forma concéntrica alrededor de éste, en perfecta simetría. No había rascacielos ni grandes construcciones como en Ciudad República, pero las humeantes fábricas le daban un aire progresista.

Si el príncipe Iroh no hubiera viajado con ellos habrían tenido que aterrizar el dirigible cerca de las montañas, pero les permitieron hacerlo en una de las explanadas cercanas al Palacio, donde aterrizaban las naves que trasportaban a los miembros de la familia real. Mako apenas podía creer lo que iba a pasar, él había sido un huérfano y un vagabundo en Ciudad República y estaba a punto de entrar al palacio del Señor del Fuego, un lugar que sus abuelos y su padre sólo habían soñado con conocer. Sintió su corazón acelerarse y una emoción muy particular lo invadió.

- Aquí estamos – dijo Korra – en la Nación del Fuego.

- Prepárense para sentirse asfixiados – suspiró Kiya.

Los motores se apagaron y la puerta de la nave se abrió. El olor a humo y ceniza llenó los sentidos de todos, pero sólo a Mako le parecieron agradables.

Iroh fue el primero en salir de la nave seguido por Korra y Kiya, ellas ya conocían el Palacio; Asami, Bolin y Mako caminaron tras ellos y Alehk se quedó último. Había una fila de diez guardias esperando recibirlos, Mako apenas podía contener las ganas de voltear a todas partes para apreciarlo todo. Uno de los guardias se adelantó e hizo una reverencia frente a Iroh y Korra.

- Príncipe Iroh, bienvenido a casa. Avatar Korra, su presencia honra a la Nación del Fuego – luego se dirigió a los demás - Le damos la bienvenida a los amigos del Avatar.

- El Avatar y sus amigos necesitan un lugar para asearse y descansar, asegúrate que se les asigne una habitación de inmediato – le dijo Iroh al guardia que los había recibido mientras caminaban rumbo al Palacio- ¿mi madre sabe de nuestra llegada?

- No puedo asegurarlo, Alteza.

- Avísale al Señor del Fuego de nuestra llegada y dile que estaremos honrados de que nos reciba cuando lo crea conveniente. ¿Está Iza en el Palacio?

- La Princesa está en una reunión con los representantes de las Provincias.

- En cuanto termine dile que solicito hablar con ella, me gustaría que fuera hoy mismo.

- Así lo haré, Alteza – dijo el hombre adelantándose para cumplir sus órdenes.

Por primera vez Mako estaba más entusiasmado que Bolin de conocer un lugar, la cultura de la Nación del Fuego era algo que nunca le había llamado la atención, pero estando allí se sintió orgulloso de ser un maestro.

- Este lugar supera a todos los demás en los que hemos estado – dijo Bolin - ¿cuánto tiempo creen que nos quedaremos aquí?

- Es difícil saberlo – dijo Alehk.

- Eso está bien – dijo el maestro-tierra - ¿quién tiene prisa por dejar un Palacio?

- Sólo espera un par de días – dijo Kiya con tono de resignación.

Iroh los acompañó hasta el salón donde iban a servirles la cena, y a esperar mientras acondicionaban sus habitaciones. Luego se despidió, no sin antes animarlos a que se sintieran como en casa y que recorrieran el lugar. Para Asami y Bolin la idea de recorrer el Palacio era tentadora, pero estaban demasiado cansados y hambrientos, además tenían varios días por delante para poder hacerlo, y prefirieron esperar por la cena. Pero Mako no pudo resistirse, recostarse sobre cojines a esperar la cena no era algo que pudiera competir con recorrer el Palacio del Señor del Fuego.

- Asegúrate de ver por dónde vas si no quieres perderte – le advirtió Korra antes de que saliera – este lugar es como un laberinto.

- O sólo pídele a un guardia que te traiga al salón Ámbar cuando quieras volver – dijo Kiya.

Mako agradeció los consejos y salió entusiasmado. Recorrió los corredores y los jardines tratando cuidadosamente de memorizar por dónde iba, no quería ser escoltado de vuelta si podía evitarlo. No se atrevió a adentrarse en los salones del Palacio, prefirió recorrer los jardines. Todos eran hermosos, y los árboles que creían en uno y en otro eran distintos. Luego de atravesar uno en el que había cerezos, y que parecía ser el último antes de la gran muralla que separaba el Palacio de la ciudadela, llegó a lo que parecía una arena de entrenamiento. Era una plataforma rodeada de muros deteriorados con incontables daños causados por quienes entrenaban allí. El lugar imponía a simple vista. Mako se preguntó si era allí donde el Señor del Fuego entrenaba. No pudo resistirse a hacer fuego-control en ese mismo lugar. Vio a su alrededor para asegurarse que estaba solo y luego de asegurarse que no había nadie comenzó a lanzar llamas con sus manos y con sus pies. La sensación era única, comenzó a sentirse lleno de energía y a lanzar también rayos, hasta que una risa lo sacó de concentración.

Aunque estaba casi oscuro y la ausencia de una fuente de iluminación cercana lo hubiera ocultado, no se permitió ruborizarse por haber sido encontrado allí.

- Espero no haber interrumpido – dijo la propietaria de la risa que apareció frente a él.

Era una joven de pelo negro y piel pálida, pero lo que llamó la atención de Mako fueron sus ojos, el dorado intenso en ellos brillaba con luz propia y había algo que lo exhortaba a alejarse, estaban llenos de arrogancia y algo más que Mako no pudo distinguir.

- Lo siento, sólo quería ver lo que era entrenar en este lugar – dijo Mako.

- ¿Era eso lo que hacías?, ¿entrenabas? – preguntó la joven, Mako no pudo dejar de distinguir algo de burla en su tono.

- No precisamente, sólo lanzaba algunas llamas y algunos rayos…

La joven volvió a reír casi a carcajadas haciendo que Mako se enfureciera.

- Bueno, aclarado eso, no te quito más tu tiempo – dijo Mako ofendido.

- Lo siento, no quise ofenderte – dijo la joven, pero Mako supo que no lo sentía, tal vez nunca había lamentado nada en su vida – es sólo que cuando dijiste rayos… no pude evitarlo.

- ¿Mis rayos te parecen graciosos? – preguntó Mako, que ahora estaba confundido.

- Aún creo que deberían llamarlos de otra forma, sólo no se me ocurre cómo… Verás, en la Nación del Fuego, cuando hablas de rayos hablas de algo completamente distinto.

Mako se ruborizó por la ira y esta vez la joven se esforzó por no volver a reír.

- Acabo de ofender tu orgullo de maestro, ¿no es cierto?

- A menos que me muestres de qué estás hablando, no me siento ofendido – dijo Mako tratando de parecer ecuánime.

- Déjame adivinar, de dónde vienes todos te dicen todo el tiempo lo buen maestro-fuego que eres y muy pocos pueden lanzar, de acuerdo llamémoslos rayos, y ahora te enfurece que alguien dude de tus habilidades. Considerando que estás en la Nación del Fuego, deberías acostumbrarte a eso, lo más probable es que aquí haya mejores maestros-fuego que tú, ¿no lo crees?

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Lo dices, pero no lo crees – dijo la joven clavando sus ojos dorados sobre los ojos cobrizos de Mako - La soberbia es peligrosa, ¿lo sabías? Sobre todo cuando no va acompañada de habilidades.

- Pues hasta ahora tus palabras sólo han ido acompañadas de más palabras – dijo Mako molesto.

- ¿Tratas de provocarme de esa forma?

- Si mis rayos son divertidos, muéstrame uno que no lo sea.

La joven sonrió, pero su sonrisa no tenía nada de amable, sólo intensificaba el brillo de sus ojos.

- Curar tu soberbia no puede ser tan malo – dijo adelantándose a Mako.

La otra maestra-fuego comenzó a hacer círculos con sus manos y Mako pudo ver chispas formándose, nunca había visto que nadie lanzara rayos de esa forma. Luego apuntó con su mano hacia una montaña a más de medio kilómetro y de la punta sus dedos salió una ráfaga de electricidad que cimbró todo el lugar e hizo que el cielo, ya oscuro, se iluminara y retumbara. Ese era un rayo, como los que se forman en las tormentas, con el poder de destruir cualquier cosa. Tuvo que reconocerlo, ese era un rayo, y los que él podía lanzar si debían tener otro nombre.

- Bueno, es mi turno de entrenar en este lugar – dijo la joven, pidiéndole implícitamente a Mako que se marchara.

Mako hubiera querido decir algo, pero era incapaz de aceptar una derrota, y hacerle un cumplido a la joven hubiera sido terrible para su autoestima. Sólo se marchó. Cuando se había alejado varios metros, una serie de destellos azules llamaron su atención. La joven estaba haciendo fuego azul, la joven debía ser… Ni siquiera se distrajo pensando en que acababa de entablar una irrespetuosa conversación con la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego, las llamas azules eran todo lo que podía ver. Alguien tenía que ser un maestro-fuego para poder admirar completamente lo que significaba poder formar fuego azul. Los maestro-agua, tierra o aire siempre controlaban el mismo elemento, el que ya estaba allí, pero los maestros-fuego creaban su propio elemento, y crear fuego-azul era tan extraordinario como controlar un elemento distinto… como lanzar rayos, verdaderos rayos.

- Eres un idiota, Mako – se dijo a sí mismo, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Volvió sobre sus pasos al Salón Ámbar donde todos estaban cenando.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¿El Señor del Fuego no tiene tiempo para recibir al Avatar? – le preguntó Alehk al sirviente que había sido encargado de llevar el mensaje. El hombre negó con la cabeza antes de salir del salón.

- No deberías tomarlo así – dijo Kiya – creo que es una atención más que un desaire. Ursa sabe que Korra está cansada después de todo lo que pasó. Las cenas en Palacio son reuniones diplomáticas, lo más probable es que quiera ahorrarle el cansancio de participar en una.

- Y yo le agradezco eso – dijo Korra.

- Ahora que escapamos para pelear otro día, ¿cuál es exactamente el plan? – preguntó Mako.

- Si tienen uno soy toda oídos – dijo el Avatar.

Todos guardaron silencio.

- Tal vez podríamos pedirle su opinión a Iza – dijo Kiya.

- ¿Darle información sobre Korra a una de las aliadas de Amón? – preguntó Mako, que para entonces estaba todo lo predispuesto que era posible contra Iza. Nadie de fiar podía ser tan soberbio.

- Pensé que estaba claro que podíamos confiar en ella – dijo Kiya.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que de verdad está de nuestro lado? ¿qué ha hecho para probarlo…?

- Esa es una excelente pregunta – dijo una voz que los hizo sobresaltarse a todos.

Las miradas se volcaron sobre la recién llegada.

- A…Azula – dijo Korra incrédula. La impresión que esos ojos dorados y esa sonrisa habían causado en su vida pasada no habían desaparecido de su memoria de Avatar por completo.

- Aunque me siento halagada por la confusión – dijo una voz que la intimidó – me temo que soy sólo Iza. Es un honor conocerte por fin, Avatar Korra – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Princesa Iza… - dijo la joven Avatar tratando de recuperar la compostura – el honor es mío.

- Eso no es necesario. Si está bien para ti, podríamos dejar las cortesías a un lado, puedes llamarme Iza y considerarme completamente a tus órdenes.

Korra no pudo ocultar la impresión que las palabras de Iza le causaron.

- Espero que encuentren todo de su agrado, sus habitaciones han sido asignadas y están listas para que las ocupen – dijo la maestra del fuego azul – como ya les informaron, el Señor del Fuego no podrá recibirlos hoy, pero les concederá una audiencia privada mañana por la tarde.

- De hecho, esperábamos poder hablar contigo primero – dijo Alehk, que además de Kiya era el único que se hubiera atrevido a dirigirle la palabra a Iza.

- Por supuesto querido primo, me temo que hoy es imposible porque tengo compromisos previos, pero mañana podemos hablar.

Los ojos de Iza y Kiya se cruzaron un segundo, y la maestra-tierra se apresuró a desviar la vista, tenía que recordar que aún estaba molesta con la Princesa.

- Avatar Korra, señorita Sato – dijo dirigiéndose a Asami que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa – Bolín y… Mako – dijo reprimiendo un gesto cuando se dirigió al maestro-fuego que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de su encuentro previo – sean bienvenidos a la Nación del Fuego, considérense huéspedes distinguidos, y háganos saber si podemos hacer algo para que se sientan más cómodos – dijo Iza antes de salir.

En cuanto la figura de la princesa desapareció por la puerta, todos dejaron de contener la respiración.

- Es la primera vez que conozco a una Princesa – dijo Bolin – pensé que serían menos agradables.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo Mako – esa mujer es insufrible.

- Usa ese tono siempre que está haciendo su trabajo – dijo Alehk – una vez que deja el título de Princesa a un lado es bastante agradable, es muy parecida a Kiya, creo que por eso son tan buenas amigas.

- ¿Iza y tú son buenas amigas? – preguntó Korra – por alguna razón no lo puedo imaginar.

La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse y apareció otro guardia.

- La Princesa solicita la presencia de la señorita Kiya en su salón privado – dijo el sujeto con una reverencia.

- Mejor termino con esto cuanto antes – suspiró Kiya siguiendo al guardia.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- Tienen que irse de aquí – dijo Iza levantando su taza de té.

- Eso no está siquiera a discusión – dijo Iroh – primero porque Korra está segura aquí, y luego porque no tiene a dónde ir. En Ciudad República no queda nadie y en el Reino Tierra…

- No de la Nación del Fuego, del Palacio. ¿Qué crees que pensará a Amón de nuestra alianza cuando sepa que tengo al Avatar a mi disposición y no hago lo que conviene a nuestros planes?

- ¿Y a dónde iríamos? – preguntó Kiya.

- A un lugar seguro, por supuesto, a un lugar donde en teoría yo no tenga acceso…

- Podríamos ir a la Isla Ember – dijo Kiya – está cerca y es agradable.

- No lo sé, está cerca pero es un lugar demasiado expuesto y Amón se está volviendo insolente. Podría atacarlos y luego tratar de solucionar todo con una disculpa.

- Iza, ¿no crees que este juego se extendió demasiado? – preguntó Iroh.

- Necesito seguir en él un poco más. Amón sabe que el respaldo de la Nación del Fuego le garantiza resultados más rápidos, pero si sospecha o encuentra rechazo, se aliará con el Reino Tierra o con la Tribu Agua del Norte, y entonces podremos hacer muy poco para evitar la guerra. Su juego final está cerca, y tenemos que estar del mismo lado si queremos que fracase.

- ¿Y crees que sigue confiando en ti? – preguntó Iroh.

- No confía en mí, pero cree que lo que quiero es ganar el control cuando ganemos la guerra, y eso es conveniente porque seguirá usándome, esperará hasta el final para deshacerse de mí.

- Deberías tener cuidado, es un maestro-sangre terrible – dijo Kiya – y no tiene escrúpulos al usar sus poderes…

- Yo tampoco los tengo – dijo Iza bebiendo su té – pero tal vez tienes razón y debo mostrarle que no le conviene intentar jugar sucio antes de tiempo. Y volviendo a lo que nos interesa, creo que lo mejor es que salgan de pronto y elegir un lugar al azar.

- Podríamos terminar en un campamento de los igualitarios – dijo Iroh recordando de pronto el mapa – he querido preguntarte esto desde que llegamos, un hombre le envió un mapa de la Nación del Fuego a Korra antes de dejar Ciudad República, ¿tienes idea de qué significa?

- Tal vez si puedo verlo.

- Parecía la localización de los campamentos de los igualitarios.

- Eso es imposible – dijo Iza – no hay campamentos aquí.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Por supuesto, fue uno de los puntos en los que no cedí.

- ¿Y no pudo haberlos establecido sin tu aprobación?

- ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a algo así? – Iza consideró la posibilidad por primera vez.

- Tú lo dijiste, se está volviendo insolente – dijo Iroh.

- Tengo que resolver este asunto cuánto antes, ¿puedo ver ese mapa?

- Se lo pediré a Alehk – dijo Iroh levantándose.

Cuando Iroh salió de la habitación, Kiya clavó la vista en la mesa y tomó su taza de té como si en beberlo le fuera la vida. Lo último que quería era estar a solas con Iza después de todo lo que había pasado.

- Me alegra que estés bien – dijo Iza - y creo que te debo una disculpa…

- No necesito una disculpa, viniendo de ti no significaría nada.

- ¿Ahora soy una mentirosa?

- Iza, no creo que te hayas disculpado con nadie en tu vida, ¿por qué ibas a empezar conmigo?

- Te equivocas, me disculpo todo el tiempo, por lo menos diez veces al día con el Señor del Fuego y otro tanto…

- Con Azula.

- Eso es lo de menos. Y aunque no fuera así me disculparía contigo, lo que te dije la última vez… no sé qué me pasó, perdí el control pero no quise decir nada de lo que dije. Tú sabes que no pienso eso de ti.

- No estoy tan segura.

- ¿Por qué haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Kiya?

- Porque creo que sólo me pides disculpas para que acepte ser parte de tu juego.

- Tomé la armadura vacía de Rhizu como un no, y voy a respetar eso.

- ¿De verdad?

- No quiero ponerte en un peligro mayor. La única razón por la que estás metida en esto es por Alehk y deberías poder salir cuando quieras.

- Si te sirve de algo saber que estabas en lo correcto por millonésima vez… tenías razón. No importa lo que haga, las cosas no van a cambiar.

- Entonces aléjate, Kiya. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría pasarte si esto sale mal? Ya viste de los que son capaces Amón y Tarrlok. Aún no es tarde…

- No podría aunque quisiera, se lo prometí a Lin… ¿sabes que está encerrada en una prisión bajo tierra y que Amón le quitó su control?

Iza casi dejó caer su taza de té.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Yo la vi allí… fue… fue lo más difícil que hecho en mi vida. Estaba en una celda oscura, presa en su propia armadura… aún tengo pesadillas imaginando lo que debe estar sufriendo. Traté de ayudarla, pero me pidió que la dejara y que ayudara a Alehk.

- Tarrlok me dijo de Tenzin y sus hijos, pero no me dijo de Lin. En serio debe creer que soy estúpida – dijo Iza furiosa.

- Iza, si acepto ayudarte… ¿me prometes que Alehk estará a salvo?

- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible.

- Es suficiente. Cuenta conmigo.

- Gracias, Kiya – dijo Iza aliviada – la verdad es que no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Hacía más de diez minutos que Iza esperaba y su paciencia estaba por agotarse. Había pocas cosas que detestara más que la impuntualidad. Después de haberse escabullido por los polvorientos pasadizos secretos del Palacio y caminado a través de la Ciudad soportando más de una insinuación de algún ebrio, esperar era aún peor.

La puerta de la casa se abrió por fin y la Princesa saltó de su asiento. Tarrlok y media docena de hombres aparecieron.

- Siento el retraso, Princesa – dijo el maestro-agua con muy poca convicción – tuvimos algunos contratiempos.

- Ahórrate tus disculpas, ya desperdicié suficiente de mi tiempo esperando por ti.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que requería una reunión tan urgente?

- ¿Crees que soy estúpida, Tarrlok? – preguntó Iza sin rodeos.

- Creo que es el adjetivo que menos podría aplicarse a usted, Princesa.

- Entonces el estúpido debes ser tú. ¿Por qué diablos no se me informó de la situación de Lin Bei Fong?

- Debería cuidar sus palabras, Princesa. Y la situación de Bei Fong es irrelevante.

- Es irrelevante si crees que tu patética revolución puede permitirse enfrentar en este momento a decenas de miles de los mejores maestros-fuego del mundo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Bei Fong en eso?

- A que en cuanto el Señor del Fuego se entere de su situación no habrá nada ni nadie que la convenza de no enviar a su ejército a recuperar Ciudad República, y no puedo culparla. Quitarle los poderes a su hermana y encerrarla en una prisión es para molestar a cualquiera, ¿no te parece? Pero eso no es siquiera es lo que más me preocupa, ¿sabes que es lo peor? Que en cuanto se entere de la situación, el antiguo Señor del Fuego tampoco va a escatimar esfuerzos en acabar con ustedes. ¿Y quién crees que tiene más influencia sobre los Jefes de las Tribus Agua? ¿tu enmascarado hermano o Zuko?

El silencio de Tarrlok fue muy elocuente. Ninguno había reparado hasta entonces en lo que la situación de Lin Bei Fong podía desencadenar.

- No pongas esa cara, Tarrlok. Tú sabías tan bien como todos quién es el padre de Lin. Ahora te aconsejo que envíes un telegrama de inmediato y pidas su liberación, y entonces tal vez Ursa lo piense dos veces antes de enviar a sus ejércitos. Y no te equivoques otra vez, enfrentar a maestros-metal con armaduras y cables, no se compara con enfrentar a maestros-fuego, seguimos siendo más de lo que hasta el momento puedes manejar.

- Tú no te equivoques, niña – dijo Tarrlok furioso – no te has enfrentado a un maestro como yo – dijo levantándola del suelo con su sangre-control – ya es hora de que aprendas quién debe tener miedo aquí, por si se te ocurre traicionarnos.

- Suéltame de una vez – pidió Iza que a pesar del intenso dolor no se permitió gritar.

- Podría hacer que tu corazón y cada uno de tus órganos explotara en este momento, no lo olvides la próxima vez que vengas con tu actitud…

- ¿Crees que eres el único que sabe hacer trucos con la mente? – dijo Iza mientras las chispas que precedían a sus rayos comenzaban a formarse en sus manos - ¿sabes a qué velocidad viajan los rayos? Podría matarte diez veces, a ti y a tus patéticos acompañantes antes de que pudieras hacerme algo, ¿en serio quieres intentarlo?

Tarrlok observó aterrado como las chispas aumentaban, podía sentir la estática formándose en toda la habitación, cuando sintió que la descarga era inevitable liberó a Iza.

- Envía ese telegrama de inmediato – dijo la maestra-fuego – y la próxima vez, no traten a la hermana del Señor del Fuego como si fuera una maestra cualquiera.

- ¿Cómo harás que Ursa se mantenga lejos de los asuntos de Ciudad República?

- Eso déjamelo a mí.

- No trates de jugar sucio, Princesa. Sabemos que el Avatar está a tu disposición, así que esperamos que resuelvas ese asunto lo antes posible.

- Cada vez me queda más claro por qué Amón es el de las ideas y tú sólo entregas los mensajes. No puedo deshacerme del Avatar mientras está en el Palacio, ¿o sí? Tengo que ganarme la confianza de Ursa, no convertirme en la principal sospechosa.

Tarrlok apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada. Iza ya le había dejado claro quién tenía la ventaja de los dos.

- Dile a Amón que le enviaré dos mil maestros más la próxima semana, y que espero que me mantenga al tanto de sus negociaciones con los Dai Li y con el jefe Takeda. No quiero más sorpresas desagradables.

- Y tú no olvides que si fallas en deshacerte del Avatar, nuestro trato se acaba y Ursa se entera de nuestros negocios, Princesa.

- Eso me queda claro – dijo Iza cubriendo su cabeza con su túnica – hasta la próxima vez, Tarrlok – dijo antes de marcharse.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra caminaba detrás del sirviente que la conducía a su habitación, seguida por Alehk, que parecía más metido en su papel de Guardián que nunca, y Naga, que cada día parecía menos dispuesta a separarse del maestro-aire. Su Guardián apenas le había dirigido la palabra el último par de días. Después de haber escuchado su conversación con Asami, la situación se había vuelto incluso más confusa para Korra. Sabía que la única forma de aclarar las cosas era hablar con Alehk, pero hasta ahora le habían faltado las oportunidades o el valor.

- Esta será su habitación, Avatar Korra – dijo el sirviente haciendo una reverencia.

La puerta de la habitación era enorme, y Korra pudo imaginarse que el interior también debía serlo. A Korra no le agradó la idea de hacerle frente a las pesadillas por sí sola y en un lugar tan grande, la compañía de Naga no era lo reconfortante que solía ser.

- ¿Por qué yo me quedo aquí y los demás del otro lado? – preguntó en un último intento por no quedarse sola.

- La habitación de Asami está a dos puertas, y Kiya siempre se queda en la residencia de Iza. Si lo que quieres saber es dónde se quedarán Mako y Bolin… ellos estarán en el ala oeste, la de invitados.

- ¿Y tú?

- En mi habitación.

- Olvidaba que prácticamente vives en este lugar.

- ¿Hay algo más que en lo que pueda servirle, Avatar? – preguntó el sirviente ansioso por retirarse.

- No, es todo. Gracias.

- Buenas noche, Avatar Korra – dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

- Deberías descansar – dijo Alehk – por fin dormirás en una cama… y aún aquí no sabemos lo que nos espera mañana.

- Tú también descansa… si te sirve de algo, prometo no salir de mi habitación en toda la noche.

- Eso no es necesario.

- Pero no lo haré, no saldré, así que trata de dormir.

- Eso haré, buenas noches, Avatar Korra…

- Alehk… - de las mil frases que cruzaron por la cabeza de Korra para hacer que Alehk se quedara un poco más, ninguna pudo salir por sus labios - buenas noches.

Alehk sonrió y acarició a Naga por última vez antes de marcharse.

La habitación era todo lo que Korra había esperado que sería: enorme, lujosa y con seda roja por todas partes. Los de la Nación del Fuego tenían poca imaginación cuando se trataba de decorar un lugar. Por lo menos en el Polo Sur tenían la excusa de no disponer más de que de pieles de animales y hielo.

Korra se dejó caer sobre la enorme cama, si iba a tener malos sueños, definitivamente era mejor tenerlos en ese lugar.

Naga bostezó ruidosamente antes de dejarse caer sobre la suave alfombra. Al animal no le desagradaba el lugar en absoluto.

- Lo hubiera esperado de todos menos de ti – le dijo Korra a la perra-oso polar que levantó la cabeza para escucharla – después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas me cambiaste por él – dijo en tono de reclamo – apuesto a que también te gustan sus ojos… no puedo culparte chica.

Korra se quedó dormida en algún momento y sintió como era transportada de vuelta al Polo Sur. Sentía el frío calarle hasta los huesos mientras observaba el paisaje blanco extenderse hasta más allá de donde creía posible. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, su búsqueda la había llevado a adentrarse en lo desconocido de la tundra. Naga estaba echada sobre la nieve, completamente exhausta. Una llama se formó en la palma de la mano de Korra en un intento por obtener calor de cualquier lado.

- Vamos chica – le dijo a la perra-oso polar que apenas pudo levantar la cabeza – tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que empiece la tormenta, tenemos que volver a casa.

Naga volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- Te prometo que si nos vamos ahora te dejaré descansar una semana completa, sólo comerás todo el pescado que quieras y dormirás, pero tienes que levantarte.

Naga gruñó débilmente pero no se levantó.

- De acuerdo – dijo Korra dándose por vencida – descansa unos minutos y luego volvemos.

Korra se sentó junto a Naga y formó una enorme flama entre sus manos, finalmente sintió el fuego haciendo efecto y su cuerpo comenzaba a absorber el calor, entonces escuchó un chillido escalofriante y el suelo cubierto de nieve comenzó a temblar. Naga se levantó de inmediato dejando el cansancio atrás y Korra vio el hielo de la montaña cercana quebrarse. Algo enorme se aproximaba hacia ellas.

A lo lejos Korra pudo distinguir una forma, pero se negó a reconocerla. Era la serpiente de hielo, la que se suponía habitaba en lo más lejano de la Tundra, la criatura que ella habría jurado que habían inventado los ancianos para que los niños no fueran lejos de la aldea, pero era verdad, existía y se acercaba furiosa. El primer reflejo de Naga fue huir, pero cuando Korra se quedó paralizada por el miedo, la perra-oso polar volvió y comenzó a ladrar para que la joven se moviera. La joven Avatar supo que era tarde cuando vio al enorme animal a menos de cincuenta metros y acercándose. Era más parecida a un dragón blanco, pero se desplazaba en la nieve como una serpiente y debía medir por lo menos diez metros. Se abalanzó sobre Korra que apenas esquivó la embestida y rodó a un lado, cuando iba a atacar otra vez Naga se puso en su camino, pero la serpiente la arrojó contra la montaña de hielo con facilidad. Korra comenzó a lanzarle llamaradas, pero éstas sólo enfurecieron al monstruo que embestía con más furia mientras Korra apenas lograba esquivarla y trataba de responder con más fuego.

- ¡Deja de lanzarle fuego! – le gritó Alehk que se acercaba volando en un planeador.

La serpiente aprovechó la distracción para golpear a Korra con su cola, pero Alehk la detuvo en el aire y evitó que se estrellara en el hielo.

- El fuego sólo la enfurece, ¿no aprendiste nada de Katara? – preguntó Alehk alterado – esa cosa es ciega, se guía por el calor y tú le estás gritando dónde estás.

- No tenía idea…

- Nunca la tienes, ¿o sí?

Alehk estaba furioso con Korra y la joven podía entender sus motivos.

- Cúbrenos con hielo – le ordenó y Korra obedeció al instante.

La serpiente parecía confundida, se movía de un lado a otro buscando una fuente de calor y la encontró en la perra-oso polar que con el cansancio y el golpe no podía moverse.

- ¡Naga, huye! – gritó Korra pero Naga no podía moverse.

Korra deshizo la capa de hielo que los cubría a ella y a Alehk, iba a ir a ayudar a Naga, pero Alehk se le adelanto. Con un salto se puso entre la serpiente de hielo y Naga, y le lanzó un torbellino de aire y nieve que apenas la hizo retroceder.

- ¡Llama a Naga y cúbranse! – gritó Alehk antes de elevarse 20 metros con un salto para empujar a la serpiente con una corriente de aire.

Esta vez Naga se levantó y fue al lado de Korra que las cubrió a ambas con hielo, pero la serpiente ya se había olvidado del Avatar y su amiga, concentró toda su atención en el maestro-aire que irradiaba calor por su esfuerzo. Emitió un chillido aterrador antes de embestir a Alehk que saltó por los aires para evitar ser alcanzado, pero la serpiente pudo seguir su trayectoria y lo atacó apenas aterrizó sobre la nieve, la sangre tibia de la herida de la pierna del maestro-aire la distrajo y no pudo esquivar la espada de hielo que Korra le arrojó y que se clavó en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Furibunda por el dolor y por el miedo comenzó a lanzar coletazos, Alehk se elevó para esquivarlos, pero en un intento por salvar a Naga que seguía aprisionada en el hielo Korra recibió uno y perdió la conciencia.

Como si el golpe la hubiera separado de su espíritu, Korra comenzó a observar la escena fuera de su cuerpo. Vio la desesperación en los ojos de Alehk que con una ráfaga de aire arrojó a la serpiente lejos de ella y luego sin titubear la atravesó con su planeador. Sus ojos se llenaron de culpa y de lágrimas, pero de inmediato volvió a la realidad. Corrió al lado de Korra y trató de reanimarla, pero no podía lograrlo, su desesperación era evidente.

La visión fue dolorosa para Korra que sentía la angustia de Alehk como suya. El muchacho secó sus lágrimas y tomó a la joven Avatar en sus brazos.

- Ve a buscar ayuda – le ordenó a Naga, que olvidando el cansancio obedeció.

Alehk comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la aldea. Cada paso fue más penoso que el anterior, pero siguió caminando, no se detuvo a descansar, no se detuvo a revisar su herida, sólo siguió caminando. A la mitad del camino, cuando ninguno iba a poder soportar más, una brigada de búsqueda de la Orden del Lotto Blanco los encontró. En cuanto supo que Korra estaría a salvo, Alehk cayó extenuado.

Cuando Korra despertó sintió la humedad de las lágrimas sobre su rostro, no se detuvo a pensar si había sido un sueño o un recuerdo, tenía que sabe que Alehk estaba bien. Saltó de la cama y salió a buscar al maestro-aire. Lo encontró meditando en el jardín, se abalanzó sobre él rodeándolo con sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

- Lo siento mucho Alehk – dijo entre sollozos – lo siento mucho.

Alehk no tenía idea de qué pasaba, ni de por qué había sido tan violentamente devuelto a la realidad, pero no podía importarle menos.

- ¿Estás bien, Korra?

Korra no respondió, la emoción por lo que acababa de ver la había dejado sin palabras, sólo quería asegurarse de que el muchacho de su visión estuviera bien.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10.

- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Alehk.

Korra respiró profundo, volviendo a la realidad su reacción parecía exagerada y difícil de explicar. A estas alturas ya sabía que en la mayoría de los sueños que involucraban a Alehk, los recuerdos se mezclaban con imágenes confusas y sin sentido, pero en ese en particular cada detalle parecía real.

- Korra – volvió a llamarla Alehk. La joven se sonrojó, tenía sujeto al maestro-aire sin darle oportunidad de moverse.

- Lo… lo siento – dijo apartándose de prisa – tuve un mal sueño – explicó.

- Debió ser muy intenso – dijo Alehk pasando su mano por las mejillas de Korra, aún había restos de sus lágrimas - ¿quieres contarme?

- Ahora no.

Su respuesta decepcionó a Alehk, que esperaba que las cosas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos.

- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien…

- Lamento haber interrumpido tu meditación.

- Ya estás aquí, podríamos adelantar tu entrenamiento de aire-control.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- Una de las sirvientas casi se desmayó cuando me vio en la cocina – le dijo Kiya a Iza mientras desayunaban – la pobre se tranquilizó cuando vio que se trataba de mí. Es extraño porque nunca he visto que le levantes la voz a nadie.

- No es necesario, tengo ese efecto sobre las personas.

- Bueno, todos hemos escuchado las historias sobre Azula, y tú… bueno, eres muy parecida.

- Eso espero – dijo Iza bebiendo su té – tengo la impresión de que quieres decir algo y no te decides a hacerlo, ¿todavía no confías en mí?

- Anoche saliste por los túneles.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¿Así son tus encuentros con los igualitarios? Deberías tener cuidado, Iza, no importa lo buena maestra-fuego que seas…

- De hecho, si importa – Iza no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la expresión de pánico de Tarrlok cuando vio los rayos formándose en sus manos, el haber soportado su sangre-control bien había valido la pena - Normalmente habría escogido condiciones más ventajosas para mí, pero después de saber lo de Lin no podía esperar. Tenía que ver a Tarrlok.

- ¿Tarrlok está aquí?, ¿fue con él con quien te reuniste? – preguntó Kiya alarmada.

- Te alegrará saber que pude convencerlo de que mantener a Lin prisionera era una muy mala idea, hoy mismo estará libre.

- ¿De verdad hiciste eso, Iza? – preguntó Kiya emocionada - Alehk va a estar feliz cuando…

- Ni siquiera lo pienses – le advirtió Iza - te lo dije a ti porque estabas preocupada, pero nadie más puede saber que intervine.

- Pero Alehk…

- Las noticias le llegarán de alguna forma, pero no puedo seguir arriesgando mi posición. Ni siquiera debí haber intervenido, estoy segura que Amón va a leer mis acciones mejor que Tarrlok y hará algo drástico para probar mi lealtad.

- Iza…

- Todavía no sé cómo voy a decírselo a Ursa, Kiya. Tengo que decirle al Señor del Fuego que Amón capturó y torturó a su hermana, que le quitó su control y la mantuvo prisionera... que no moví un dedo para evitarlo.

- No lo sabías.

- Ese es el problema, ni siquiera lo sabía. Tal vez esto sí es más de lo que puedo manejar.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio, si tú no puedes hacerlo, nadie puede. Lo de Lin fue una desgracia, pero ella tomó una decisión…además, lo peor para ella ya pasó, van a liberarla.

- Kiya, Lin dedicó su vida a ser la mejor maestra-metal del mundo, ¿no crees que lo peor para ella está apenas por comenzar? Amón le quitó su control, ¿cómo te sentirías si te hubiera pasado a tí?, sé que para mí sería peor que…

- ¿No crees hay una forma de revertir lo que hizo Amón?

- Hasta donde sé el daño es permanente, muchos de los maestros a los que les quitó sus poderes meses atrás han recorrido el mundo en busca de una cura y hasta ahora nadie ha podido encontrarla…

- Tal vez el Avatar pueda hacer algo.

- ¿Qué tan bien conoces al Avatar?

- No diría que somos mejores amigas, pero estos últimos días me han dado alguna idea, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Los comentarios que llegan hasta aquí son poco alentadores, pero no sé hasta qué punto están contaminados por lo que Amón quiere que todos piensen.

- ¿Qué has escuchado?

- Sus maestros y varios de sus guardias dicen que es muy fuerte, pero demasiado impulsiva e impaciente. La falta de control en estas circunstancias es algo grave, pero no tanto como su incapacidad para hacer aire-control y para comunicarse con los espíritus.

- Pero Korra es muy joven todavía…

- Amón ha usado esa información para confundir. Uno de los Ancianos del Concejo de la Tribu Agua del Norte está convencido de que esa es la prueba de que lo que dice Amón es cierto, que los propios espíritus han abandonado al Avatar y están a favor de Amón. Para ganar esta guerra hay que quitarle aliados a Amón, y la única forma de convencerlos es mostrándoles un Avatar realizada, y no sé si Korra puede lograrlo a tiempo.

- Korra podrá no ser la persona más espiritual del mundo, pero si es la más tenaz. No sé a qué se debe su bloqueo, pero si se lo propone puede lograrlo… aunque no deberías dar por hecho lo que digo, apenas la conozco. Alehk es el indicado para decirte lo que quieres saber.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¿Qué piensas cuando haces aire-control? – preguntó Korra mientras observaba a Alehk formar una ventisca con la punta de sus dedos mientras ella fracasaba notablemente.

La pregunta fue completamente inesperada para Alehk y no supo qué responder de inmediato.

- ¿Qué piensas tú cuando haces agua-control?

- Pienso en muchas cosas, pero en ninguna en particular. El agua y yo siempre hemos tenido esa conexión, mi energía fluye a través de ella como a través de mí y sólo tengo que pensar en algo para que ella obedezca, nunca opone resistencia como la tierra ni me exalta como el fuego, sólo es una extensión de mí; pero el aire es diferente, me es completamente extraño. Ni siquiera puedo sentirlo.

- Korra, ¿quieres que te diga la verdad? – preguntó Alehk cruzándose de brazos - estoy convencido de que no hay nada más que puedas hacer para ser maestra-aire, sólo esperar por el momento…

- ¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que no importa lo que haga no voy a lograrlo?, ¿o sólo quieres deshacerte de mí? – preguntó Korra molesta - No sé si lo sabes, pero no tengo opción, tengo que aprender aire-control…

- La obstinación y la perseverancia son necesarias para dominar los demás elementos, pero la principal característica de un maestro-aire es la docilidad. No puedes forzar nada, tienes que ser paciente.

- Ese asunto de ser paciente es absolutamente irritante, ¿quieres que crea que el aire-control sólo aparecerá?

- Eso es lo que pienso.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio… o eres el peor maestro-aire del mundo.

- Hablo en serio, y por ahora no tienes muchas opciones de conseguir otro, así que…

- Pudiste haberme dicho eso desde el principio, ¿no crees?

- Yo tampoco lo tenía muy claro.

- ¿Así fue como tú aprendiste? ¿te sentaste a esperar que el aire-control hiciera su aparición…?

- En mi caso fue diferente, yo no quería aprender aire-control. Practiqué cuanto me exigieron y aprendí las formas, pero nunca tuve verdadero interés.

- ¿No querías ser maestro-aire? – preguntó Korra confundida. Ella siempre había creído que era mejor ser maestro que no serlo.

- ¿Tú nunca has querido revelarte contra tu suerte?

- Más veces de las que puedo contar, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Una vez mientras meditaba, Aang apareció frente a mí – Alehk guardó silencio antes de continuar, cada vez que contaba esa historia se arrepentía al ver la cara de incredulidad de todos, pero Korra parecía no tener problemas para creerle.

- ¿De verdad puedes hablar con Aang? También podrías enseñarme a hacer eso.

- No fue producto de mi imaginación, mi abuelo murió cuando yo tenía tres años, pero aún conservo recuerdos borrosos de él, y cuando hablamos parece mucho más joven, no lo conocía entonces…

- Yo si te creo, Alehk.

- Eso te hace la primera.

- ¿Qué te dijo Aang?

- Hablamos varias veces de muchas cosas, a él podía decirle cosas lo que a nadie más. Al final me di cuenta que mi oposición a convertirme en maestro-aire en realidad se debía a que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de las responsabilidades y trataba de ocultarlo detrás del enojo.

- ¿Y cómo lograste superar el miedo? – preguntó Korra interesada.

- No desapareció, y no creo que desaparezca nunca, pero ahora sé que existe, le temo a muchas cosas, y ese es el primer paso vencerlo cada vez.

- Siempre creí que el miedo era algo que debía dejar de sentir para poder ser Avatar.

- No creo que eso sea verdad. Fue miedo lo que sentí la primera vez que hice aire-control, y no creo que lo hubiera conseguido de ninguna otra forma.

- ¿El miedo te hizo aprender aire-control?

- Un día mientras meditaba en el Templo del Este, vi a alguien caer al vacío desde la torre, gritó mi nombre pidiendo ayuda y el miedo de no poder salvarla fue mayor al miedo de estrellarme contra el suelo, me arrojé tras ella y… pude hacer aire-control.

- ¿Y lograste salvarla?

- Algunos meses después pude hacerlo.

El rostro de Korra no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba confundida y con miles de preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

- Ten paciencia, Korra – dijo Alehk – lo entenderás eventualmente, y podrás hacer aire-control.

- Te debo una disculpa, no eres el peor maestro-aire, eres el mejor.

- Ahora soy el único, así que no cuenta – dijo tratando de sonreír.

- Aunque hubiera miles, serías el mejor. Y no serás el único por mucho tiempo, te prometo que si hay una forma de devolverle el control a Lin, a Tenzin y a tus hermanos, voy a encontrarla.

- De eso no tengo duda, Avatar.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¿Hace cuánto lo sabías? – preguntó Ursa visiblemente molesta.

- Kiya me lo dijo ayer por la noche.

- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

Iza no pudo responder, trataba de decidir si estaba más ofendida o preocupada por la desconfianza de Ursa, detestaba no poder defenderse cada vez que lanzaban acusaciones en su contra, pero esa era incluso hiriente. Todos sabían lo que Lin había hecho por Iza, y creerla capaz de traicionarla era insultante.

- Iza, ya no sé qué pensar. La forma en la que manejas la situación no está resultando adecuada.

- Majestad, aún cuando me hubiera enterado en cuanto pasó no tenía forma de ayudar a Lin… nadie hubiera podido ayudarla.

- Esto es muy grave, también lo que le pasó a Tenzin y a su familia, pero no son las únicas razones que me llevaron a tomar esta decisión.

- ¿Enviará tropas a Ciudad República?

- Tienes dos semanas, Iza, que es el tiempo que le tomará a todos los ejércitos y la Armada alistarse y reunirse en nuestras fronteras. Si luego de eso no has logrado controlar la situación, la Nación del Fuego tratará de retomar Ciudad República en nombre del Avatar.

- Majestad, ese no es tiempo suficiente, la influencia de Amón ha crecido en todas partes…

- Entonces te sugiero que cambies tu estrategia. No habrá prórrogas ni concesiones. Puedes retirarte.

Iza hizo una reverencia y salió del Salón del Trono. El ultimátum de Ursa la obligaba a adelantar sus planes y sin tener aún las piezas necesarias.

Desde el principio supo que personas cercanas saldrían lastimadas. Al enterarse de que Tenzin y los niños habían sido capturados, casi se sintió culpable, pero aún así estuvo dispuesta a seguir el plan al pie de la letra. Pero Lin Bei Fong era un daño colateral que no podía aceptar, Amón iba a pagar tarde o temprano por lo que le había hecho, sus llamas o sus rayos iban a alcanzarlo al final.

- Princesa – la llamó el Capitán de sus guardias, sacándola de sus pensamientos – el representante del Jefe Takeda la espera en su salón privado.

- Infórmale que la reunión con el Señor del Fuego se extendió más de lo esperado, que lo veré en diez minutos.

- Enseguida, Princesa.

- Zein – llamó Iza al guardia – espero que mi reunión no se extienda más de media hora, dile al Avatar que luego de eso la recibiré cuando lo crea conveniente.

- Así lo haré, Alteza.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- Tal vez si hubiéramos entrenado así para la final del torneo no habríamos perdido aún con las trampas de Tahno – dijo Bolin exhausto.

- Hay cosas más importantes que un torneo de pro-control, Bo – dijo Mako malhumorado.

- ¿Puedes decirme una? – preguntó el maestro-tierra casi indignado. Por casi dos años el pro-control había sido su vida.

- ¿Te parece poco ayudar al Avatar a salvar al mundo?

- No había querido decirte esto antes – dijo Bolin frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza – pero no creo que salvar el mundo dependa tanto de nosotros como de los demás.

- ¿Qué significa eso, Bo?

- Hermano, no puedes ser tan...

- Aquí están – dijo Korra que apareció con Alehk - ¿están practicando o hiciste enojar a Mako otra vez, Bo?

- ¿Quieren unirse?, ¿o reemplazarme, por favor? – pidió Bolin - Estoy exhausto. Este clima no es para los maestros-tierra que han vivido toda su vida en Ciudad República.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Korra - ¿por qué alguien querría hacer fuego-control cuando hay todo este calor alrededor?

- Creo que esa es precisamente la razón – dijo Mako – vamos Bo, no seas holgazán.

- ¿Por qué no practicas con Korra? – sugirió Bolin para librarse de seguir entrenando - ¿quién mejor que el Avatar para medir tus fuerzas? En este lugar ni siquiera soy un oponente, no puedo ir destruyendo el Palacio y estoy cansado de esquivar tus ataques, he estado a punto de perder mis cejas más de una vez, y todos saben que eso sería trágico.

- Tengo una mejor idea – dijo Korra entusiasmada - ¿por qué no practicas con Alehk? No todos los días se puede ver a un maestro-aire en acción, y estoy segura que podrías hacer que usara algunos de sus mejores trucos, eso sería muy ilustrativo para alguien que trata de aprender aire-control como yo.

- Korra, no creo que esa sea una buena idea – dijo Alehk.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo Mako con una sonrisa de suficiencia – todo el mundo sabe que el aire sólo aviva las llamas.

- Creo que deberías aceptar – le dijo Bolin a Alehk – es mi único hermano, pero a veces es demasiado… tú entiendes.

- Vamos Alehk – dijo Mako – estoy seguro que tienes otros trucos además de saltar, veamos si puedes apagar algunas llamas.

- ¿Por qué todos los maestros-fuego dicen lo mismo? – preguntó Alehk resignado.

Mako fue el primero en atacar, una llamarada intensa salió de su puño y Alehk saltó para esquivarla, pero el maestro-fuego no le dio tregua, comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego en su dirección y el Guardián apenas alcanzó a extinguirlas con una ráfaga de aire. En cuanto los pies de Alehk tocaron el suelo Mako lo embistió con una columna de fuego que logró hacerlo retroceder, el maestro-aire tuvo que deshacerse de su chaqueta cuando ésta comenzó a incendiarse.

- Alguien se está tomando esto demasiado en serio – dijo Korra cuando vio la determinación en los ojos de Mako.

- Hasta yo sé que no fue de tus ideas más brillantes – dijo Bolin entusiasmado por el encuentro.

- Fuiste tú quien lo sugirió al final.

- Como si esto tuviera algo que ver conmigo.

Alehk se había enfrentado más de una vez a maestros-fuego, pero Mako era algo fuera de lo ordinario, su entrenamiento en el pro-control hacía que sus movimientos estuvieran llenos de fallas técnicas, pero al mismo tiempo los hacía poco predecibles y eran demasiado rápidos. El maestro-fuego estaba entusiasmado, seguramente quería impresionar a Korra o demostrar alguna clase de superioridad, pero Alehk no tenía ningún interés en llevar la práctica más allá de lo necesario, le bastaba con evitar las quemaduras.

- ¿Alguna vez has enfrentado a un maestro-aire? – le preguntó Bolin a Korra.

- Nunca, pero parece frustrante – dijo la joven Avatar observando como Alehk esquivaba nuevamente los ataques de Mako que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

A Alehk le sorprendió la energía de Mako y cuando uno de sus ataques casi lo alcanzó decidió que no podía seguir sólo evitándolos. El maestro-fuego le había dejado claro que no había nada de amistoso en el enfrentamiento.

- ¿Vas pelear en serio? – preguntó Mako.

- Aún no decido si vale la pena – dijo Alehk haciendo que Mako se enfureciera.

Mako decidió dejar las llamas de lado y comenzó a lanzar rayos, requerían más energía y concentración, pero eran más precisos. Alehk comenzó a perder la calma cuando más de un rayo estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo. Cuando notó signos de agitación en el maestro-aire, se abalanzó contra él, de sus manos y de sus pies salieron intensas ráfagas de fuego y su oponente tuvo que cubrir su rostro con sus manos para protegerse. Alehk tuvo que reconocer que el propio Iroh no lo habría hecho mejor, pero había estado en esa situación más de una vez y sabía exactamente qué hacer: saltó casi veinte metros y mientras estaba suspendido en el aire formó un torbellino alrededor de Mako haciendo que el fuego se extinguiera, luego con una corriente de aire lo arrojó al suelo. Mako se levantó de un salto, sólo para verse envuelto por una espiral de aire que le impedía moverse.

- Recuerda que el aire sólo aviva las llamas – le dijo Alehk – si yo fuera tú no lo intentaría.

Mako trató de crear rayos, pero la corriente de aire se hacía más intensa y comenzaba a costarle respirar, bajó los brazos en señal de derrota y de inmediato estuvo libre.

Korra lamentó haber provocado esa situación en cuanto vio la expresión de Mako que se alejó furioso y sin decir una palabra. Alehk tampoco parecía satisfecho con su victoria.

- Creo que fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy – dijo Bolin – y me muero de hambre, el clima aquí es horrible, pero la comida bien lo vale – dijo despidiéndose para ir tras su hermano.

- Siento mucho haber provocado eso – dijo Korra extinguiendo los últimos vestigios de fuego de los árboles del jardín.

- Fue sólo una práctica – dijo Alehk tomando su chaqueta del suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Korra cuando vio al maestro-aire esconder su mano derecha detrás de su espalda.

- Íbamos a desayunar, ¿recuerdas?

Korra tomó la mano que Alehk trataba de ocultar, tenía una severa quemadura en el dorso como resultado de tratar de protegerse de uno de los ataques de Mako, la piel estaba calcinada y debía ser muy dolorosa.

- Alehk, lo siento mucho – dijo sintiéndose culpable.

Tomó al maestro-aire de la otra mano y lo llevó hasta el estanque del jardín para curarlo. Cuando sus manos tocaron la herida casi pudo sentir el dolor del maestro-aire.

- No fue tu culpa… - iba a decir Alehk.

- Ni siquiera trates de hacerme sentir bien.

- Korra, sólo trataba de hacerlo enojar. Pude haberlo detenido desde el principio. He enfrentado a muchos maestros-fuego antes, sé cómo apagar las llamas.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

- Me gusta molestar a tu amigo más de lo que es prudente. Aún no lo perdono por haberte tratado como lo hizo. Y obviamente yo tampoco le agrado mucho.

- La mayoría de las personas no le agradan al principio… y muchas no le agradan nunca – dijo Korra mientras curaba la mano de Alehk - ¿cómo logró quemarte así en apenas un segundo? Si Katara no me hubiera enseñado te habría quedado una cicatriz.

- Entonces tengo suerte de tenerte como mi sanadora.

- Soy la causa de la mayoría de tus heridas, yo no diría que tienes suerte – dijo Korra retirando el agua de la herida – creo que es todo, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Katara no lo hubiera hecho mejor – dijo Alehk satisfecho.

Korra tomó la mano de Alehk para examinarla y asegurarse que estuviera completamente sana, y entonces se le ocurrió hacer una de las preguntas que se había guardado desde que había descubierto que su amigo era maestro-aire.

- ¿Por qué no tienes tatuajes como todos los maestros-aire?

Alehk retiró su mano y se puso de pie, parecía que la pregunta lo había molestado.

- Son más difíciles de conseguir de lo que parece…

- Te he visto hacer aire-control y eres tan bueno como es posible… se supone que son importantes, no renunciarías a ellos por guardar las apariencias, ¿o sí?

- No por guardar las apariencias, pero sí por algo mucho más importante – dijo Alehk serio.

- Entonces si hay una razón…

- Sólo puedo controlar el elemento, Korra. No tengo nada que ver con la cultura de los nómadas del aire, no practico sus costumbres, no vivo en sus templos… sólo soy un habitante del Reino Tierra que puede hacer aire-control.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- Avatar Korra – dijo Iza cuando entró al salón – espero que su estancia en el Palacio esté resultando agradable…

- Iza, no es necesario – se adelantó a responder Alehk – sería más sencillo para todos si dejas la actitud de Princesa mientras hablamos.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan directo, pequeño Alehk? – dijo Iza sonriendo – pensé que a los maestros-aire les gustaban los rodeos… a veces olvido que también eres el hijo de Lin.

Todos ocuparon los lugares alrededor de la mesa, era imposible no sentir la atmósfera de formalidad y respeto que inspiraba ese lugar. Ese salón era, después de todo, el lugar donde se tomaban decisiones que afectaban la vida de todos en las Cuatro Naciones.

- Si no esperamos a nadie más…

- ¿Iroh no vendrá? – preguntó Asami.

- Entre reuniones con Generales y… otros asuntos, no creo que lo veamos en los próximos días – respondió Iza - pero me pidió que me asegurara de que tu estancia, y la de todos, resultara lo más cómoda posible… pero he insistido suficiente con eso, ¿de qué quieren hablar conmigo?

- Tenemos que planear qué hacer a continuación – dijo Alehk – pero nos falta información, y pensamos que la única persona que sabe exactamente lo que está pasando eres tú.

- Obviamente sobreestimas mi influencia en todo esto, ¿qué clase de información esperan que pueda darles?

- Sabemos que Amón tiene el control de Ciudad República y que está formando un ejército de maestros y no-maestros, que tiene aliados en el Reino Tierra y ha intentado infiltrarse en las Tribus Agua y en la Nación del Fuego…

- Sabemos que Amón ha hecho su trabajo – dijo Korra impaciente – y nosotros no tenemos idea de qué hacer ahora o cómo enfrentarlo.

- ¿Están hablando en serio? – preguntó Iza sorprendida - ¿esperan que asuma la responsabilidad de decirle al Avatar qué hacer en esta situación?, ¿saben lo peligroso que es siquiera que yo sepa de sus planes?

- Por ahora no tenemos ninguno, así que…

- ¿Cuál era el objetivo de venir a la Nación del Fuego?, ¿sólo querían huir de Ciudad República?

- Nuestra prioridad era que Korra estuviera a salvo – dijo Alehk – y una vez conseguido eso podríamos buscar la forma de contraatacar a Amón…

- Contraatacar a Amón es declararle la guerra – dijo Iza tratando de mantener la calma - Es cierto que la Armada de las Naciones Unidas es leal al Avatar, pero ya quedó claro que no es suficiente, no duraron ni medio día en Ciudad República, y la flota de Iroh era una de las más grandes…

- La Nación del Fuego también es leal al Avatar – dijo Alehk.

- De eso no hay duda, pero puedo decirles que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para evitar que la Nación del Fuego entre en esta guerra, sería desastroso…

- Pero tienen al ejército más poderoso – intervino Mako – el único que podría hacerle frente a los igualitarios.

- Amón ya mostró indicios de la capacidad destructiva que poseen sus armas y su tecnología, y todo el mundo sabe lo que los maestros-fuego pueden hacer en una guerra, los resultados de iniciar otra en estas condiciones serían trágicos.

- En eso tienes razón – dijo Korra – pero tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarlo, y si continúa ganando poder y aliados…

- ¿Quieres mi consejo, Avatar? Quítale su poder y sus aliados antes de enfrentarlo, es tu única posibilidad de ganar esto sin provocar otra guerra de cien años.

- Intentamos desenmascararlo frente a los igualitarios antes de venir aquí, pero él siempre está un paso adelante, incluso tenía una cicatriz debajo de la máscara…

- Tu error es pensar que puedes confiar lo suficiente en Amón para hacer las cosas de frente, supongo que no estás acostumbrada a tratar con personas sin escrúpulos. Amón es muy persuasivo y terriblemente convincente, habría podido hacer agua-control frente a todos y luego hacerlos creer que no era un maestro. Hasta ahora su palabrería ha sido su mejor arma.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer contra eso? Yo ni siquiera soy capaz de convencerme a mí…

- Su principal argumento es que los espíritus abandonaron al Avatar y lo prefirieron a él, te hizo ver débil y manipulable. Los no-maestros siempre se han sentido abandonados por ti y los maestros tienen miedo de estar del lado que va a perder la guerra. La forma en que logró el apoyo de unos y de otros al mismo tiempo y con razonamientos distintos fue brillante, pero su odio por ti hace que subestime la lealtad que, en el fondo, todos tienen por el Avatar.

- ¿Lealtad por el Avatar? – preguntó Korra confundida, ninguno en la asamblea le había parecido leal, todo lo contrario.

- Iza tiene razón – dijo Kiya que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces – todos los igualitarios que conocí en los campamentos estaban molestos con los maestros, pero la mayoría se negaba a odiar al Avatar, sigues siendo un símbolo de esperanza para todos.

- Amón usó tus debilidades para confundir a sus aliados y lograr su apoyo –continuó Iza – pero son ambiciosos y van a elegir estar del lado con más posibilidades. Muéstrales que eres un Avatar poderoso y tendrás la lealtad de los Dai Li. La Tribu Agua del Norte no seguirá a Amón si ellos le dan la espalda.

- Lo harán si creen que la Nación del Fuego lo apoya – dijo Alehk.

- Amón no tendrá mi apoyo para siempre, pero sí por ahora.

- ¿No sería mejor que el primer aliado de Korra fuera la Nación del Fuego? – preguntó Mako.

- El apoyo de la Nación del Fuego hará que Amón se sienta confiado – dio Asami – si le retiran el apoyo en el último momento no tendrá tiempo para recuperarse.

Iza sonrió satisfecha, Asami había sido la primera en darse cuenta de la finalidad de sus planes, tal vez era la pieza que había estado buscando para completar su esquema.

- Así que debo convertirme en un Avatar completo y tratar de convencer a los Dai Li de que le retiren su apoyo a Amón – dijo Korra pensativa – eso no suena tan difícil.

- Creo que olvidas el pequeño detalle de que eres lo único que se interpone entre Amón y la dominación mundial – dijo Bolin – y que su motivo para despertarse por las mañanas es eliminarte para declararte perdida en acción.

- ¿Amón sabe dónde estamos? – preguntó Alehk.

- Por supuesto que lo sabe, debe tener más de un informante en el Palacio. Y Bolín tiene razón, esta parte del plan de Amón consiste en deshacerse del Avatar. Así que, ¿qué harán a continuación? Mantener a salvo al Avatar es un buen plan, pero insuficiente…

- Princesa – interrumpió Zein – el Ministro de Guerra solicita hablar con usted de inmediato.

- Me temo que no puedo hacerlo esperar – suspiró Iza resignada – llévalo al Salón Azul y dile que lo veré en diez minutos.

- Enseguida, Princesa – dijo el guardia antes de marcharse.

- Si creen que hay algo más de lo que tenemos que hablar, Zein puede arreglar otra reunión cuando nos resulte conveniente a todos – dijo Iza antes de marcharse – Alehk, ¿podría hablar contigo más tarde?

- Por supuesto, Iza.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra trataba de meditar, pero otra vez estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Al principio fueron las palabras de Iza, luego sus propios recuerdos le robaron la paz. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos nuevas imágenes aparecían, recuerdos que hubiera preferido que se mantuvieran ocultos. Alehk tenía razón, lo que había pasado en el Polo Sur seguramente no había sido agradable, y ahora que parecía inevitable, sintió miedo de recordarlo.

- ¿Por fin te deshiciste de tu sombra? – le preguntó Mako haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- ¿Estás hablando de Alehk? – Korra abrió los ojos y decidió olvidarse de la meditación, otro día sin lograr su escurridiza paz interior.

- ¿Alguien más te sigue a todas partes? – preguntó Mako sentándose junto a Korra.

- Ahora que lo preguntas, Naga solía hacerlo – dijo Korra refiriéndose al último recuerdo que había emergido de su inconsciente.

- ¿Cuál es el problema del maestro-aire? Últimamente no te pierde de vista y se está volviendo molesto…

- Yo no creo que sea molesto, pero aún cuando lo fuera, es su trabajo – Korra se preguntó, por primera, vez si Mako había siempre tan hostil con Alehk.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que es su trabajo?

- Alehk es… es algo así como mi guardaespaldas. Es miembro de la Orden del Lotto Blanco.

- Eso explica muchas cosa – dijo Mako recordando todas las veces que había visto a Alehk seguir a Korra por la Isla del templo del Aire – por eso te seguía a todas partes, y por eso estaba detrás de ti todo el tiempo… eso tiene sentido, por lo menos no era un acosador.

- ¿Tú sabías que me seguía a todas partes?

- Lo vi ocultarse más de una vez mientras estábamos en la Isla del Templo del Aire. No sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes, era de esperarse que el Avatar tuviera un guardaespaldas, y él tenía toda la actitud.

- En realidad es mi Guardián, pero no veo que el nombre haga diferencia.

- Tengo que reconocer que hicieron una buena elección. Antes de hoy no hubiera creído que era tan difícil enfrentarse a un maestro-aire.

- Mako, sobre lo que pasó hace un rato…

- ¿Te refieres a mi humillante derrota frente a tu Guardián?

- No creo que haya sido humillante, o que pueda considerarse una derrota. Todo fue parte de un entrenamiento…

- Korra, me ganó en mi propio juego, tal vez no lo notaste pero puse todo de mí y a él le bastó esforzarse un poco para vencerme.

- Estabas en desventaja, tú nunca habías enfrentado a un maestro-aire y Alehk ha peleado con decenas de maestros-fuego. No sabías qué esperar y él tenía casi todo a su favor.

- Tal vez tienes razón, pero también es cierto que estaba demasiado confiado de mis habilidades, alguien ya me había dicho que no era buena idea sentirme así.

- Mako, eres uno de los mejores maestros-fuego que he visto…

- No, no lo soy. Eso es lo que estos últimos días me han enseñado. Soy un buen oponente en la arena de pro-control, pero eso no me hace un buen maestro y tuve que venir a la Nación del Fuego para darme cuenta. Si quiero ayudarte… si quiero protegerte, tengo que ser mejor.

- Parece que tenemos eso en común.

- Si te refieres a lo que dijeron hace un rato, estoy seguro que vas a lograrlo, Korra.

- No estoy segura, ya no sé si tengo suficiente tiempo para convertirme en el Avatar que describió Iza.

- Korra, ¿estás segura que puedes confiar en ella?

- Alehk confía en ella, y también Kiya y Iroh.

- Hay algo en ella que no termina de convencerme.

- Esa es la reacción natural al conocer a un maestro-fuego, ¿lo sabías? – dijo Korra sonriendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ustedes suelen ser… algo chocantes al principio.

- Tú también eres maestra-fuego…

- No es mi elemento nativo, así que no cuenta.

- Creo que tu sombra volvió – dijo Mako cuando vio que Alehk se acercaba con Naga – ¿cómo consiguió ganarse la confianza de Naga?

- Ella es bastante sociable, y le agradan las personas.

- No es tan sencillo agradarle a Naga. Cuando Tarrlok te secuestró, se volvió agresiva con todos, Alehk fue el único que pudo acercarse, incluso consiguió que lo ayudara a encontrarte…

- Tal vez porque lo conoció antes, en el Polo Sur – dijo Korra recordando su sueño.

La perra-oso polar se adelantó para saludar a su ama, y luego se recostó a su lado visiblemente molesta por el calor.

- Kiya, Asami y Bolin irán a visitar la ciudad – les informó Alehk –pensé que tal vez querrías ir con ellos.

- ¿En serio podemos ir a la Ciudad? – preguntó Korra entusiasmada.

- De hecho, se lo decía a Mako. No creo que sea una buena idea que salgas del Palacio por ahora, no podríamos protegerte si Amón decide atacarte.

- Ni siquiera voy a intentar discutir, la Ciudad no me gusta de todas formas – dijo Korra molesta – y el clima es insoportable.

- Están esperando por ti en el Salón Ámbar – le dijo Alehk a Mako.

- ¿Vas a estar bien, Korra? Podría quedarme contigo si…

- Estoy segura que eres el más interesado en conocer los alrededores – dijo Korra – hay cosas aquí que definitivamente tienes que ver.

- Te veré en un rato – dijo Mako besando su mejilla antes de marcharse.

- ¿Tú no irás? – le preguntó Korra a Alehk que no se movió de su lugar.

- Tampoco me gusta mucho la Ciudad.

- Alehk, si es por mí prometo no hacer nada imprudente mientras…

- Estoy seguro que Zein y los guardias del Palacio son capaces de mantenerte a salvo un par de horas, pero prefiero no ir con ellos.

- Olvidaba que estás atrapado conmigo.

- Korra, fue mi decisión, nadie me obligó a convertirme en tu Guardián.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Cuándo se termina tu contrato? Kiya mencionó algo sobre dominar los cuatro elementos, pero eso podría llevarme un tiempo, mi lado espiritual sigue sin aparecer.

- Si quieres librarte de mí deberías darte prisa. Cuando puedas hacer aire-control y entrar en estado Avatar, serás libre, la Orden no tendrá más autoridad sobre ti y yo volveré a Gaoling.

Naga gruñó antes de levantarse del suelo, el calor la incomodaba y estaban en medio del jardín.

- Vamos chica – la llamó Korra dirigiéndose al estanque – apuesto a que te mueres por un poco de hielo.

Korra congeló la superficie del estanque y Naga se apresuró a recostarse sobre el hielo. La imagen hizo que la joven recordara su sueño, los detalles aún estaban en su memoria parecían aún más claros… imágenes diferentes comenzaron a aparecer y Korra tuvo que alejarlas.

- ¿Te digo un secreto? – Preguntó para romper el silencio que se había formado - Siempre pensé que el aire era el elemento más inútil de todos a la hora de pelear, llegué a creer que tal vez ni siquiera necesitaba dominarlo para convertirme en Avatar, eso fue hasta que te vi hacer aire-control, en serio eres bueno.

- Alguna vez yo pensé lo mismo – dijo Alehk – no se lo digas a nadie, pero cuando era niño quería ser maestro-fuego. Cuando venía al Palacio y veía a Zuko enseñarle a Iroh, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por hacer fuego-control para que me enseñara a mí también… para pasar más tiempo con él. Pero luego, cuando tuve edad suficiente, me enseñó a usar las espadas. Hace mucho tiempo que no cambiaría lo que soy por nada.

- ¿Ni siquiera por convertirte en Señor del Fuego?

- Pocas cosas me interesan menos que convertirme en Señor del Fuego, y por suerte no tengo que preocuparme por eso, Iroh o Iza heredarán el trono.

- ¿Ursa dejaría que Iza la sucediera en el trono?

- Para nadie es un secreto que sería mejor gobernante que Iroh, pero nunca ha mostrado interés. Si Iza quisiera ser Señor del Fuego sólo tendría que extender la mano y tomar la corona, tiene la lealtad de los nobles y los Generales, y a los habitantes de la Nación seguramente les gustarían las llamas azules en el Salón del Trono.

- ¿Y eso no les preocupa?

- Espera a conocerla mejor, si alguna vez deja que te acerques lo suficiente, te vas a sorprender.

- Avatar Korra – llamó uno de los guardias, al que Korra reconoció de inmediato – maestro Alehk, el Señor del Fuego solicita hablar con ustedes.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

El guardia abrió las enormes puertas de metal y el salón del trono apareció frente a ellos. Korra había estado antes en el Palacio, pero nunca en ese lugar. Lo que le hizo darse cuenta que siempre había sido recibida como una invitada y ahora era el Avatar, con todas las responsabilidades de su título. Caminaron hasta que estuvieron a un par de metros de la cortina de fuego, Alehk se arrodilló de inmediato y se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó el suelo, Korra no sabía si se debía hacer lo mismo cuando la cortina de fuego se apagó. Ursa se levantó del trono y se dirigió hasta ellos, Korra iba a inclinarse para mostrar respeto, pero la mano del Señor del Fuego sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

- No es necesario, Avatar Korra – le dijo Ursa – y mi querido sobrino puede levantarse – Alehk se puso de pie de inmediato.

Al Avatar le costó reconocer a la mujer que había visto el día de su coronación. No sólo parecía que había envejecido diez años, sino que las responsabilidades del trono parecían haberle arrebatado la alegría.

- Entiendo que la situación en Ciudad República es tal que los obligó a venir aquí – dijo sin rodeos, el tiempo del Señor del Fuego era demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo en cortesías, después de todo – y que empeora con cada hora que pasa.

- Amón tiene el control de Ciudad República…

- Es mucho más grave que eso, acabo de recibir un telegrama de uno de los agentes de Iza, la capacidad de los igualitarios para producir armamento es alarmante, y no podemos perder más tiempo. Espero que estés de acuerdo en que es necesario recuperar el control y ponerle un alto a Amón de una vez antes de que la situación empeore…

- Majestad, ¿está diciendo que enviará los ejércitos a Ciudad República? – preguntó Alehk – pensé que Iza…

- Las medidas de Iza en este momento son tan oscuras como insuficientes. Es cierto que impidió que los simpatizantes de Amón se infiltraran, pero esto ya no se trata sólo de la Nación del Fuego, se trata de detener un movimiento que amenaza la paz que mi padre logró instaurar.

- ¿Va a declararle la guerra a Amón para conservar la paz? – preguntó Korra.

- No vamos a declarar la guerra, vamos a reclamar Ciudad República en nombre del Avatar.

- Pero aún así va a haber víctimas.

- Avatar Korra, el tiempo de solucionar esto sin desatar otra guerra de cien años se está terminando.

- No puedo dejar que reclamen Ciudad República en mi nombre, mi deber es mantener la paz, no provocar una guerra.

- Avatar, estoy poniendo al Ejército y la Armada de la Nación del Fuego a tu disposición, te estoy ofreciendo el respaldo que necesitas para resolver este problema.

Las palabras de Ursa impresionaron a Korra, era verdad, le estaban dando la posibilidad de ganar la guerra de la forma en la que ella hubiera querido hacerlo. Un par de meses atrás ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado, habría tomado la palabra a Ursa y con el respaldo del ejército más poderoso del mundo le habría hecho ver su suerte a Amón, pero esa no era la forma. Un Avatar no debía comandar ejércitos, debía buscar mantener la paz a toda costa, hasta el último momento…

- Y se lo agradezco, Majestad. Pero no creo que esa sea la solución.

- Tal vez aún eres muy joven para ver que esta guerra es inevitable, lo único que puedes hacer es tratar de que no se extienda.

- Y eso es lo que voy a tratar de hacer…

- Necesitamos tiempo, Majestad – intervino Alehk – Korra va a tratar de convencer a los aliados de Amón de retirarle su apoyo…

- Iza está decidida a hacer las cosas a su modo, y veo que consiguió convencerlos – dijo Ursa resignada - Voy a decirles lo mismo que le dije a ella: dos semanas es lo mejor que puedo darles, luego de eso la Nación del Fuego y la Armada de las Naciones Unidas van a atacar Ciudad República.

- Pero la Armada es leal al Avatar, no pueden decidir atacar sin que ella lo apruebe – dijo Alehk.

- Nuestra Avatar es muy joven, la Orden del Lotto Blanco es quien toma las decisiones todavía, y ellos están de acuerdo conmigo en que esto debe tratar de detenerse de una vez.

- Atacar Ciudad República en nombre de Korra sólo va a confirmar lo que Amón le ha dicho a todos…

- Ellos tienen razón, Alehk – dijo Korra – no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo porque Amón sólo se hará más fuerte. Tomaremos las dos semanas, Majestad, luego de ese tiempo, si la Orden decide que lo mejor es atacar Ciudad República… tendrán todo mi apoyo.

- Es alentador ver que las enseñanzas de Tenzin han tenido efecto sobre tí, Avatar – dijo Ursa satisfecha – siempre esperamos grandes cosas de ti, ahora puedo ver que estamos cada vez más cerca de verlas.

- Yo no contaría con eso todavía, Majestad – dijo Korra desanimada.

- Recuerda que incluso Aang huyó antes de enfrentar a Ozai. Aunque ahora no estés lista, no significa que no lo estarás cuando sea necesario – dijo Ursa, y por primera vez Korra pudo ver a la mujer que había conocido años atrás – Alehk, siento mucho lo que pasó con Lin, tengo la intención de traerla aquí en cuanto pueda localizarla…

- Majestad, Amón la tiene prisionera.

- Pero Iza logró que la liberaran, ¿no lo sabías?

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

La Capital de la Nación del Fuego era, sin duda, un lugar que tenía mucho que ofrecer a los visitantes. Era la más colorida de las grandes Ciudades del mundo, y el entusiasmo de Mako y Bolin sólo crecía con cada paso que daban a través de sus calles, nunca habían salido de Ciudad República y había muchas cosas que querían ver y lugares que querían visitar, pero les bastó encontrar una pequeña arena de pro-control para olvidarse de lo demás.

- Me alegra que alguien esté disfrutando esto – le dijo Kiya a Asami mientras caminaban por las calles de la Ciudad – debimos aceptar el auto que nos ofreció Zein.

- Incluso yo prefiero caminar por estas calles, son hermosas, ¿por qué te desagrada tanto la Ciudad? – preguntó Asami.

- Sólo me trae malos recuerdos.

- A mí me pasa lo contrario. Papá nos trajo aquí en uno de los últimos viajes que hicimos con mi madre… lo siento – dijo Asami cuando vio que la conversación incomodaba a Kiya – olvidé que no te gusta hablar de la familia.

- No me gusta hablar de la mía, pero no me molesta escuchar de la de los demás. Es agradable saber que no todos los padres son como los míos.

- Mi padre no es precisamente un modelo a seguir.

- Pero tuviste una madre que te quiso, y es más de lo que yo puedo decir… pero no quiero hablar de eso, esta Ciudad ya es deprimente sin todos los malos recuerdos.

- Creo que Bolin y Mako no saldrán de ese lugar hasta que los combates terminen, ¿hay algún lugar que quieras visitar? Vi un cartel de los actores de la Isla Ember, creo que son famosos, podríamos ir al teatro…

- Kiya, ¿eres tú? – la llamó una joven.

Kiya reconoció la voz de inmediato, pero le costó algunos segundos resignarse.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Asami cuando vio a una joven acercarse a ellas.

- Quisiera decir que no – dijo Kiya tratando de sonreír.

- Kiya, no sabía que estabas en la Ciudad – dijo la joven entusiasmada – ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? Cuando veo a Iza siempre le pregunto por ti, pero ya la conoces, no puedes conseguir que diga dos palabras seguidas. Estás tan cambiada, y lo digo como un cumplido, los años te han sentado de maravilla, yo no puedo decir lo mismo, todos insisten en que cada día me parezco más a mi madre y ya no sé si eso es algo bueno o no.

Asami se sorprendió de que pudiera hablar tanto sin detenerse siquiera a respirar, y aún pudiera examinar con tanto cuidado a Kiya, que se esforzaba por mantener la sonrisa.

- ¿Ella es una de tus amigas de Gaoling? – preguntó la joven dirigiendo su atención a Asami.

- Asami viene de Ciudad República – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Kiya.

- Es un placer, yo soy Mei Yu – dijo la entusiasta joven abrazando a Asami- Me encanta Ciudad República, si papá pudiera dejar su trabajo en el Palacio ya lo habría convencido de mudarnos allá. No sé porque alguien quiere vivir en otro lado si puede vivir en Ciudad República, las cosas más emocionantes ocurren allá.

- No creo que ahora sea un buen momento para visitarla, pero es cierto que la Ciudad es agradable – dijo Asami.

- ¿Se están quedando en el Palacio?, ¿saben si Iroh está de vuelta?

- El vino con nosotros, pero…

- ¡Lo sabía! – dijo la joven casi exaltada – papá me dijo que probablemente volvería, pero no quise emocionarme demasiado, y ese Príncipe es todo lo desconsiderado que se puede ser, como si enviar un telegrama fuera algo del otro mundo. Pero es tan encantador que es imposible no perdonarlo.

- Ni siquiera tienes que decirlo, Mei…

- Tenemos tantas cosas de qué hablar, Kiya, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás en la Ciudad?

- No lo sé…

- Entonces tienes que venir a cenar a casa, a mamá le va a encantar volver a verte. Siempre me pregunta por la pequeña maestra-tierra, ¿recuerdas que así es como te llamaba? Alehk no vino contigo, ¿o sí? Eso sería el colmo de la buena fortuna. A Luei Yu le gustaría volver a verlo, siempre habla de él, desde que lo conoció insiste en que los maestros-tierra son mejores que los maestros-fuego, y ya sabes que Shang Yu es maestro fuego y esos comentarios siempre lo hacen enfurecer, mi hermano no es muy paciente con nosotras.

- Alehk está aquí, pero no puede dejar el Palacio. Si Luei Yu quiere verlo…

- Estoy segura que en cuanto lo sepa se las arreglará para que papá la lleve a Palacio, apenas puedo esperar para darle la noticia. Pero tienes que venir a cenar a casa, y Asami también, por supuesto.

- Nos encantaría ir, pero justo hoy tenemos… tenemos…

- Tenemos boletos para el teatro – dijo Asami – es el último día que se presentan los actores de la Isla Ember y hace años que quiero verlos, pero sólo actúan en la Nación del Fuego.

- Son grandiosos, definitivamente tienen que ir. Yo he visto "Amor entre dragones" como diez veces, siempre lloro al final. No sabía que era el último día que se presentaban, espero que aún haya boletos. Pero mañana tienen que cenar con nosotros, ¿lo harán?

- Sólo espero que aún estemos en la Ciudad – dijo Kiya.

- Seguramente así será. Acaban de llegar. Espero que puedan convencer a Alehk de que vaya con ustedes, Luei Yu me lo agradecería toda la vida y tal vez dejaría de molestarme con lo mucho que le debo porque me presentó a Iroh. Las espero mañana, entonces, y siéntanse libres de llevar invitados. Mamá siempre dice que mientras más, es mejor.

La joven volvió a abrazarlas antes de despedirse, y luego se alejó por donde había aparecidos.

- ¿Ella y Iroh? – preguntó Asami cuando se aseguró de que ya no podían escucharla - ¿en serio?

- La mayoría de las hijas de los nobles están convencidas de que son la futura Señora del Fuego, él tendrá que elegir a alguna eventualmente. Y las hijas del Ministro de Guerra siempre han sido de las favoritas. Yo me preocuparía más por Luei Yu, tiene la malicia que a Mei le falta…

- Es fácil olvidar que Iroh es un Príncipe… hasta que llegas a la Nación del Fuego.

- No olvides lo que te dije, Asami.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es obvio que Iroh está tratando de impresionarte, pero su relación no tendría futuro.

- Kiya, apenas hace unos días era la novia de Mako, y hay mil razones por las que sería una mala idea relacionarme con Iroh…

- Me alegra que lo tengas claro.

- ¿Sabes algo? Estoy confundida, ¿por qué me dices todo esto?

- Porque eres mi amiga, y trato de protegerte. Sé el efecto que puede tener Iroh, pero aún cuando él de verdad quisiera tener algo serio contigo, no puede. Siempre ha dicho que su deber es primero con su Nación.

- Sigo sin entender.

- Mientras no te dejes impresionar por el apuesto Príncipe, no necesitas saberlo. ¿Aún quieres ir al teatro? Si a Mei Yu le gustó tanto la obra, creo que preferiría ver un encuentro de pro-control.

- A Bolin y a Mako va a encantarles saber que tenían razón.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Alehk había olvidado por cuánto tiempo había observado a Iza practicar, era fácil perderse en la rara belleza de su fuego azul y en la mortal precisión de sus movimientos. Iza había pagado el precio, y se había convertido en un prodigio del fuego-control, como siempre había querido.

- Azula no pudo haberlo hecho mejor – dijo sorprendiendo a Iza, que por reflejo lanzó ráfaga de fuego azul en su dirección. Alehk apenas logró saltar para esquivarla.

- ¿Cuántas quemaduras te costará aprender la lección? – preguntó Iza molesta – no debes aparecerte así cuando alguien está practicando.

- Esa pudo haber sido la última vez, ¿cuándo te volviste tan buena?

- Siempre lo he sido.

- No así, parece que pasaron años desde la última vez que te vi practicar y son sólo unos meses. La diferencia es sorprendente.

- Dime que no viniste hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso.

- Vine porque quería agradecerte, Ursa me dijo que lograste que Amón liberara a mi madre.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, le debo mucho más que eso a Lin.

- No voy a incomodarte más con el tema…

- ¿Por qué no trataste de hacer algo, Alehk? Incluso Kiya se las arregló para verla.

- ¿Crees que habría podido hacer algo por ella? Mi deber es primero con el Avatar… y Aang me dijo que ella estaría bien.

- ¿Y confiaste en la palabra de una alucinación?

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Iza. Tendrías que haber perdido lo que yo para entender.

- Y no puedes perder lo que nunca tuviste, he escuchado eso antes.

- ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?, ¿echarme en cara que abandoné a mi madre a su suerte?

- Todavía es muy fácil hacer que pierdas el control, pequeño Alehk – dijo Iza satisfecha - ¿por qué no piensas que fue Lin quien te abandonó a ti? Fue ella quien escogió proteger a Tenzin y a su familia, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ella hizo lo que tenía qué hacer…

- El deber es algo singular, ¿no te parece? Nos quita la libertad, pero calma nuestra conciencia. No importa si lo que hacemos es bueno o malo, si es nuestro deber, está bien.

- Pensé que yo era el de los rodeos, ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

- Honestamente, porque me sorprendió tu sentido del deber. Siempre pensé que tu convicción era más débil, pero dejar a un lado a Lin para proteger al Avatar… eso fue inesperado, pero aún tengo que saber, ¿hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por proteger a Korra?

- Hasta donde sea necesario.

- Esas palabras son peligrosas, pequeño Alehk.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

- No tiene ningún sentido – le dijo Iza a Alehk mientras observaban el mapa, muchos de estos puntos están en medio de ningún lado, y otros sólo señalan cosas sin importancia.

- Tiene el sello del Lotto Blanco, pensamos que sólo era una señal para traer a Korra a la Nación del Fuego.

- No muchas personas pueden hacer este tipo de mapa – explicó Iza – no se trata de una simple nota.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Alehk alarmado cuando una llama se formó en la palma de la mano de Iza – ese mapa podría ser la única pista…

Iza acercó el mapa al fuego y una imagen completamente diferente se reveló.

- ¿Cómo sabías qué hacer?

- Los sabios del fuego usan mapas parecidos para ocultar información. ¿Cómo llegó esto a sus manos?

- Conocí a un hombre en Ciudad República que se ofreció a ayudarme a cambio de dinero. Pensé que era sólo un vagabundo. Un día desapareció y poco después envió este mapa junto con un puñado de… ¿qué pasa, Iza?, ¿ya sabes qué significa? – preguntó Alehk cuando vio el cambio de expresión de la Princesa.

- Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra sabía que algo no estaba bien, Alehk estaba demasiado pálido y parecía que cada vez le resultaba más difícil respirar. Todas las curanderas de la Aldea se habían acercado para tratar de ayudarlo, luego de un rato todas decían lo mismo: "no hay nada más que podamos hacer", y la desesperación y la angustia de la joven Avatar sólo crecían.

Ella había despertado hacía dos días, le habían dicho que había permanecido inconsciente tres, así que Alehk llevaba cinco días tratando de vencer a la muerte, y era evidente que se quedaba sin fuerzas con cada hora que pasaba.

Naga había decidido no separarse del chico, lo ocurrido había hecho que se formara un vínculo entre ellos, las lealtades del animal se habían dividido, y Korra ya no estaba segura de que la que sentía por ella era la más fuerte. Alehk le había salvado la vida a ambas, y Naga lo sabía.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Korra? – preguntó el maestro Riku. Seguramente todos estaban igual de furiosos con ella, pero el viejo maestro-tierra era el primero en demostrarlo.

- No fue mi intención…

- Nunca es tu intención, pero aún así sigues poniéndonos a todos en peligros. Primero el maestro Daeku y ahora Alehk… - Korra tuvo que desviar la vista, lo que vio en los ojos de ese hombre fue más de lo que pudo soportar, había visto decepción, enojo… pero nunca odio.

- Ya fue suficiente – dijo Katara que entró en ese momento.

- Maestra Katara, ella es el Avatar, pero sigue siendo una jovencita insolente y…

- He dicho que fue suficiente – dijo Katara levantando la voz, e incluso el maestro Riku obedeció - No es el lugar ni el momento.

El maestro-tierra se retiró de inmediato, junto con las demás curanderas, dejando a Korra a solas con Katara. Hubiera preferido que le gritara a que guardara silencio como lo hizo, sólo se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse junto a la cama de Alehk.

- Lo siento mucho, maestra Katara – dijo Korra con un nudo en la garganta – yo no quería… lo siento mucho.

- No dejes que te afecte, no fue tu culpa.

- Pero si yo no me hubiera ido…

- Si hay un culpable, soy yo – dijo Katara acariciando la frente de Alehk – fui yo quien lo envió a que te buscara…

- ¿Porque es un maestro-aire? – Katara la observó sorprendida – no se lo diré a nadie – la anciana sonrió, pero no dijo nada - ¿Por qué no puede curarlo? Es la mejor curandera del mundo…

- No hay nada más que podamos hacer, sólo ser pacientes y esperar lo mejor.

Korra no podía resignarse a esas palabras. Ser paciente era para los cobardes, esperar era para quien no podía hacer nada más… si Alehk le había salvado la vida, lo menos que ella podía hacer era tratar de hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Qué estabas buscando? – le preguntó Katara, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Korra, aún si hubiera tenido tiempo para inventar una mentira creíble no lo habría hecho, no le habría mentido a ella.

- La puerta al mundo de los espíritus - respondió Korra avergonzada.

- ¿Alehk te habló de ella?

Korra no respondió, no quería compartir la culpa, ella era la única responsable de lo que había pasado. Alehk le había advertido de los peligros y aún así ella se había escabullido para perseguir un capricho.

- Hay una razón por la que se debe llegar allí a través de la meditación, Korra. – dijo Katara. A la joven Avatar le sorprendió que su maestra no estuviera más molesta, o que no la hubiera reprendido por ir tras una idea que, dicha en voz alta, parecía sacada de un cuento. – En tu camino hacia convertirte en Avatar, tratar de tomar atajos es peligroso.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto que existe?

- Dicen que está en el fin del mundo, y quienes la han encontrado nunca han vuelto… o se perdieron en su búsqueda, nadie lo sabe. Pero ninguno regresó.

- Korra… Korra… - la llamó una voz familiar.

La habitación y todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer y supo que sólo se trataba de otro sueño. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba de vuelta en el jardín del Palacio.

- Mako, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó todavía confundida por lo que acababa de ver.

- Estábamos preocupados por ti, has estado así varias horas.

- ¿Varias horas? No es posible, hace apenas unos minutos que…

Korra levantó la vista, el sol estaba en lo más alto. Ella había comenzado su meditación apenas había amanecido.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Mako preocupado.

- Lo siento – dijo Korra mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero sus músculos estaban adoloridos por haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición, tuvo que sujetarse de Mako para no caer – tengo que saberlo todo de una vez.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Korra?

- Tengo que saber qué pasó, tengo que saberlo todo, ¿dónde está Alehk?

La pregunta molestó a Mako, pero trató de no darle importancia.

- Nadie lo ha visto desde ayer.

- ¿Alehk no está?

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra siguió a Kiya por el corredor hasta una habitación muy amplia. Era sin duda el salón más agradable en el que había estado Korra hasta entonces, aunque no era tan lujoso como el resto del palacio. Había cuadros en las paredes y el rojo y el negro eran reemplazados por colores más suaves, era el primer lugar en el que se sentía cómoda desde que había llegado a la Nación del Fuego.

- Iza estará aquí en un momento – dijo Kiya mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, y como siempre, comenzó a jugar con los brazaletes de metal que llevaba en las muñecas cambiándolos continuamente de forma.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Alehk? – Korra había querido hacer esa pregunta desde que Kiya apareció frente a ella pidiéndole que se reuniera con Iza – no lo he visto en todo el día.

- Asami me dijo que saldrían de la Ciudad – dijo la maestra-tierra formando pequeñas esferas con el metal – no sé a dónde fueron, pero estarán de vuelta hoy mismo.

- ¿Alehk y Asami salieron juntos? – preguntó Korra con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

- Lo dices como si hubieran salido en una cita o algo así – dijo Kiya bromeando – estoy segura que Alehk sólo quería asegurarse que Asami es capaz de manejar la nave que nos llevará a Ba Sing Se, pero puedes preguntarle tú misma.

- Alehk puede hacer lo que quiera – dijo Korra que se alejó con el pretexto de examinar los libros en el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

Durante su recorrido le llamó la atención uno de los cuadros, supo que se trataba de Azula porque parecía una versión más joven de Iza, pero tuvo que esforzarse en recordar la última vez que había visto una imagen de la hermana de Zuko. En realidad nunca había visto una. Conocía su nombre por las historias de Katara, pero incluso su maestra evitaba ahondar en detalles. Era como si todos hubieran querido borrar a la infame Princesa de la Nación del Fuego de la memoria de los más jóvenes, reducirla a una anécdota, a una nota al final de la página en los libros de historia.

- ¿No te parece que su historia es fascinante? – le preguntó Kiya mientras giraba dos esferas de metal entre sus manos, Korra se preguntó si la maestra-tierra podía además leer la mente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tenía 14 años cuando conquistó Ba Sing Se, hizo en una semana lo que nadie más pudo en 100 años, y lo hizo sin derramar una gota de sangre, tienes que reconocer que fue impresionante

A Korra no se le había ocurrido describir lo ocurrido en Ba Sing Se como impresionante, siempre que escuchaba la historia se referían a Azula como una maestra en el arte de la manipulación, alguien que había recurrido al engaño y la traición para lograr sus objetivos. Sus recursos resultaban tan ruines que no se podía pensar en utilizarlos… pero en realidad había sido impresionante.

- No justifico lo que hizo – siguió Kiya – sólo digo que era una gran estratega.

- No lo dudo, pero sus métodos…

- ¿Pensarías lo mismo si pudieras recuperar Ciudad República de la misma forma que ella conquistó Ba Sing Se?

Korra no tuvo tiempo de pensar en su respuesta, la puerta del salón se abrió y apareció Iza.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Avatar Korra – dijo mientras saludaba con una inclinación – ya sabes que el Señor del Fuego dio la orden de preparar a los ejércitos y mi reunión con el Ministro de Guerra se extendió más de lo esperado.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? – preguntó Korra cruzándose de brazos.

- Ursa me puso al tanto de la conversación que tuvo contigo, me dijo que le diste tu palabra de apoyarla en su intento por recuperar Ciudad República.

- Me pareció que era lo correcto. No podemos retrasar por más tiempo…

- No soy quien para cuestionar las decisiones del Avatar – interrumpió Iza – prefiero adaptarme a las nuevas circunstancias. Mi intención de evitar que los ejércitos se movilicen sigue intacta, pero soy una persona realista y tengo que comenzar a considerar la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento con los igualitarios.

- Aún tengo dos semanas, pero no creo que sea tiempo suficiente…

- Todo depende de lo que quieras lograr – dijo Kiya.

Korra hubiera querido que Alehk estuviera allí, se hubiera sentido menos intimidada. De haber sido más paranoica, habría pensado que Iza había planeado reunirse sólo con ella desde el principio, Kiya estaba obviamente del lado de la Princesa.

- Quiero evitar un enfrentamiento – respondió Korra.

- Ursa me dijo esta mañana que el Príncipe Kuei de Ba Sing Se vendrá a la Nación del Fuego en una semana para negociar la participación del Reino Tierra en la invasión a Ciudad República.

- Esa es una buena señal, ¿o no? Quiere decir que el Reino Tierra está de nuestro lado… - el repentino entusiasmo de Korra desapareció cuando vio la expresión en los rostros de Iza y Kiya.

- Yo no contaría con eso, la influencia del líder de los Dai Li sobre el Rey es casi absoluta, la opinión de Akuru es la única que importa – dijo Iza – él es quien tiene el verdadero poder en Ba Sing Se.

- Si eso es así, ¿por qué tu hermano estaría interesado en compartir el control con Amón? – preguntó Korra confundida.

- Akuru también es influenciable – dijo Kiya – hay alguien más detrás de sus decisiones y de las del Rey, pero si tienes suerte no tendrás que vértelas con él.

- ¿Y por qué creen que Akuru me escuchará? Y aún si lo hace, ¿cómo voy a convencerlo de que tiene que estar de mi lado?

- Akuru es ambicioso – dijo Kiya casi triste – pero no es tonto, Amón le ha estado mintiendo y cuando lo descubra no seguirá de su lado.

- ¿Cómo saben que Amón le ha estado mintiendo?

- No es difícil imaginarlo, seguramente le dijo lo mismo que le dijo los Ancianos de la Tribu Agua del Norte… lo mismo que me dijo a mí – dijo Iza.

- Y aún si le dijo la verdad, estoy segura de que tú puedes convencerlo de unirse a ti en contra de Amón… Akuru fue leal al Avatar alguna vez, no pudo haberlo olvidado – dijo Kiya.

- Kiya cree que podrías convencer a Akuru, pero lo cierto es que hace años que no sabemos nada de él. También existe la posibilidad de que sepa de los verdaderos planes de Amón para el Reino Tierra y aún así haya decidido apoyarlo, y entonces convencerlo no sería una opción, pero con suerte no tendrán que llegar a esos extremos.

- ¿De qué extremos hablas? – preguntó Korra comenzando a sentirse rebasada.

- Te prometo que te lo diré si llega el momento – dijo Kiya – por ahora es mejor pensar que podemos convencer a Akuru.

- Una vez que tengas a los Dai Li de tu lado, yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir el apoyo de la Tribu Agua del Norte – dijo Iza – he hecho avances al respecto, pero no tomarán una decisión hasta que hablen contigo.

- ¿Y después qué?, ¿Ciudad República va a convertirse en un campo de batalla? Debí detener a Amón hace mucho – dijo Korra – debí intentarlo cuando lo tuve frente a mí…

- Amón te habría matado, Avatar, y eso sólo habría condenado al mundo – dijo Kiya.

- Aún tenemos más de un as bajo la manga, Avatar – dijo Iza – los maestros-fuego del ejército de Amón son leales al señor del Fuego y la mayoría de los no-maestros dejarían de apoyarlo cuando descubran sus engaños… pero mientras conserve las armas, me temo que el enfrentamiento es inevitable.

- Pero no sería nada comparado con lo que podría ocurrir si conserva a sus aliados – dijo Kiya.

- Hay algo más que podemos hacer, Avatar, pero tendrías que confiar en mí - dijo Iza.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Hacía media hora que Korra escuchaba sobre los encuentros de pro-control que Mako y Bolin habían visto esa tarde. Les habían gustado tanto el estilo de pelea de la Nación del Fuego, mucho más rápido y violento, que habían vuelto a la pequeña arena que habían descubierto el día anterior. La joven Avatar ya no recordaba cuándo el pro-control le había parecido siquiera importante.

- ¿Crees que nos quedaremos lo suficiente para ver el campeonato? – le preguntó Bolin luego de un rato.

- No lo creo, en pocos días debemos ir a Ba Sing Se – respondió Korra.

- ¿Hablas en serio? Siempre he querido conocer Ba Sing Se – dijo Bolin entusiasmado – ver la gran muralla ha sido mi sueño desde niño.

- Eso quiere decir que ya tienen un plan – dijo Mako.

- Aún no es un plan, ni siquiera he hablado con Alehk sobre lo que haremos a continuación…

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Alehk y a Asami? – preguntó Bolin – ¿no les parece sospechoso que hayan desaparecido juntos?

- Bo, casi estamos en medio de una guerra y Alehk es el Guardián de Korra, insinuar algo así es…

Korra se levantó de la mesa.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Mako.

- Sólo estoy cansada, los últimos días comienzan a tener efecto en mí, y algo me dice que los siguientes no serán más fáciles. Es mejor si todos tratamos de descansar.

- Korra…

- No ha sido un día fácil, Mako – dijo Korra, pidiendo sin palabras que la dejaran ir sin más preguntas.

Los hermanos no dijeron nada más, y ella salió del salón. Mientras se dirigía a su habitación pudo ver un par de guardias que caminaban tras ella, no era la primera vez que veía sus rostros ese día. Alehk había tomado sus precauciones después de todo… de todas las cosas que Korra tenía en la cabeza, la menos agradable en ese momento, era la ausencia de su Guardián.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra estaba cansada, pero no quería dormir, tenía miedo de soñar. Respiró profundo antes de cerrar los ojos, sabía que el sueño la atraparía de inmediato, era como si los espíritus trataran de devolverle sus recuerdos y cualquier momento a merced de su inconsciencia era llenado con imágenes de lo ocurrido en el Polo Sur. No se equivocó, casi de inmediato la joven Korra estuvo caminando sobre la nieve helada.

La determinación con la que cruzó la Aldea era abrumadora, sentía que no tenía opción, tenía que encontrar una forma de salvar a Alehk a cualquier precio. Salir de la fortaleza a mitad de la noche había sido muy sencillo, las atenciones de todos estaban sobre Alehk, y luego de lo que había pasado nadie esperaba que Korra volviera a hacer lo mismo, el sentimiento de culpa casi la hizo desistir.

No tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrar el lugar del que Alehk le había hablado, el lugar donde Aang meditaba cada vez que visitaba el Polo Sur. La vieja torre abandonada junto al puerto era la construcción más alta de toda la Aldea, había sido utilizada por los centinelas durante la guerra, luego todos se olvidaron de ella. Alehk le había dicho más de una vez que era el mejor lugar si quería establecer una conexión con el Avatar anterior. Subió a la torre sin dificultad. El interior no era lo que esperaba, era sólo una habitación fría, oscura y vacía.

- Supongo que es todo lo que necesito – dijo sentándose y cruzando las piernas para meditar. Unió sus manos, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Era tan difícil como cada vez… de pronto sintió como si su espíritu fuera separado de su cuerpo.

Ahogó un grito cuando, desde arriba, vio su cuerpo sentando en la oscuridad.

- Hace mucho que te esperaba – le dijo una voz familiar.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de Tenzin, era muy parecido y su ropa era idéntica, pero luego de unos segundos supo de quién se trataba.

- Aang, por fin lo conseguí – dijo la joven Avatar entusiasmada.

- Tus motivos por fin fueron los correctos.

- Tengo tantas cosas que…

- A Alehk no le queda mucho tiempo – le dijo Aang tomándola del hombro.

La sensación fue extraña para Korra, era como si la esencia de Aang tocara la suya propia, era diferente a todo lo que conocía… por fin estaba en el mundo de los espíritus.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasó?

- Sé por qué estás aquí, tenemos que darnos prisa.

- ¿Tú puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer para salvarlo? – preguntó la joven esperanzada.

- Lo siento, Korra, yo tampoco lo sé.

- Pero yo pensé que… - Korra estaba decepcionada, en su mente Aang tendría todas las respuestas, le diría qué hacer…

- Pero en el mundo de los espíritus puedes encontrar cualquier respuesta… si estás dispuesta a pagar el precio – le dijo el antiguo maestro-aire.

- Estoy dispuesta, haré cualquier cosa.

- Pensé que dirías eso, y sé que no puede convencerte de lo contrario. Es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

Aang comenzó a caminar y Korra lo siguió, en algún momento llegaron al borde de un acantilado, donde un bisonte volador esperaba por ellos. La sensación mientras volaban era extraña, no sentía el viento sobre su rostro y aunque parecía que se movían porque el paisaje debajo de ellos cambiaba, ella sentía que no se desplazaban.

- Aang, ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó Korra cuando el bisonte descendió.

- Cerca de donde habita el espíritu que puede darte una respuesta.

Cuando ambos bajaron del bisonte, el animal se elevó y desapareció. A Korra le preocupó un segundo cómo iban a volver sin él, antes de recordar que seguramente ese el menor de sus problemas. Aang comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en lo que parecía un bosque.

- ¿Qué espíritu me dirá lo que quiero saber? – preguntó Korra que caminaba detrás de Aang, lo que pasaba a su alrededor era demasiado para que la joven pudiera asimilarlo, y decidió concentrarse sólo en lo que la había llevado allí.

- Hay uno que sabe todas las cosas, un espíritu muy antiguo… pero demasiado peligroso.

- ¿Koh? – Korra deseo con todas sus fuerzas no tenerse que encontrar con él.

- Faltan muchos años para que seas capaz de dominarte lo suficiente para enfrentarte a él – le dijo Aang – Koh es peligroso, pero te diría lo que necesitas sólo porque te atreviste a buscarlo. Sihe, el espíritu al que buscamos, te dirá lo que sea, pero te pedirá algo a cambio.

- Soy un espíritu, no tengo siquiera poderes en este mundo, ¿qué podría darle?

- Lo llaman el ladrón de recuerdos, pero puede pedirte cualquier cosa: una emoción, un secreto… un recuerdo. Una vez que aceptes, no volverás a sentir esa emoción, no podrás ocultar ese secreto y nunca recordarás lo que le diste, ¿aún quieres seguir con esto?

- Eso no suena tan mal, Koh parece más peligroso.

Aang se detuvo frente a un puente, debajo de éste pasaba un pequeño río, pero no era agua lo que fluía en él sino imágenes, muchas imágenes de incontables personas que se superponían y hacían imposible distinguir una de otra.

- ¿No irás conmigo? – preguntó Korra, sintiendo miedo por primera vez, porque sabía la respuesta de Aang.

- No puedo ir hasta allá.

Korra cruzó de prisa, luego del puente el bosque se hacía más oscuro, cada árbol en ese lugar era distinto y único. Korra no sabía si era su imaginación, el miedo que tenía o ambas cosas, pero parecía que los árboles susurraban. Volteó esperando ver a Aang, había olvidado preguntarle hacia dónde debía ir después, pero no encontró a nadie, detrás del puente no había nada. Su primer impulso fue volver, luego trató de recordar la convicción que había sentido minutos atrás y comenzó a caminar internándose en el bosque.

"Ya estás cerca", le decían voces en su cabeza, era confuso como se sentía todo en ese lugar. Siguió caminando, aunque tuvo la sensación de permanecer en el mismo lugar, no importaba cuánto moviera sus pies, el paisaje no cambiaba, estaba rodeada por los mismos árboles.

- Avatar Korra – le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Volteo para encontrar a quien la llamaba, pero nuevamente nada cambió, no importaba lo que hiciera estaba atrapada en la misma posición en el tiempo y el espacio. Hasta que por fin una forma se materializó frente a ella. Korra nunca había visto un espíritu, pero había oído hablar de ellos, la mayoría tenían forma de animales, el que tenía enfrente sólo era la sombra de algo – conocer mi identidad también tiene un precio, y aún no puedes pagarlo – dijo el espíritu.

- ¿Eres el espíritu que…?

- Sabía que vendrías, y también sé lo que quieres saber. Lo único que necesito escuchar es si estás dispuesta a pagar el precio.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres a cambio?

- Pocas personas tienen tantas cosas que quiero – dijo la sombra que tomó una forma muy parecida a ella - Tu obstinación es tentadora, y tu oscuro secreto es casi irresistible, pero prefiero el recuerdo de un amor olvidado y un destino no cumplido.

- ¿Quieres un recuerdo?, ¿qué… cuál recuerdo? – preguntó Korra distraída por la forma en la que el espíritu imitaba sus movimientos.

- Tus recuerdos con el muchacho que quieres salvar.

Korra casi se sintió aliviada. No era algo que no pudiera dar, si Alehk vivía iban a poder hacer nuevos recuerdos. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, pero no le molestaría que el muchacho olvidara varias cosas que ella le había dicho…

- Si te doy mis recuerdos de Alehk, me dirás lo que necesito saber – dijo más tranquila – pero, ¿no olvidaría entonces que lo quiero salvar?

- No soy un ladrón, joven Avatar. Tus recuerdos serán míos hasta que obtengas lo que necesitas.

- ¿Lo olvidaré todo?

- Sólo lo olvidarás a él.

- ¿Por qué quieres algo así?

- ¿Me darías los recuerdos de tus padres a cambio de la respuesta a tu nueva pregunta, Avatar?, ¿o tal vez preferirías no volver a sentir miedo?

- ¿Puedes hacer que no vuelva a sentir miedo? – preguntó Korra interesada.

- Puedo hacer mucho más, puedo hacer que nunca vuelvas a sentir el dolor que sentiste cuando murió tu abuelo, ¿recuerdas que querías olvidar a cualquier precio?

Las posibilidades de una vida sin miedo y sin dolor aparecieron frente a Korra, y cuando comenzó a considerarlas con algo más que curiosidad, la imagen de un muchacho que necesitaba su ayuda apareció, y recordó sus prioridades.

- Sólo dime cómo salvarlo y mis recuerdos son tuyos.

- Es una pena que también olvidarás que nos conocimos – dijo el espíritu – o podrías volver, pocas personas tienen tantas cosas que me interese poseer como tú, joven Avatar.

Korra abrió los ojos despacio, tenía miedo de encontrarse en otro lugar. Tenía miedo de seguir en ese mundo. Pudo ver por la ventana que el sol ya se había ocultado. Había visto tantas cosas ese día, que incluso le dolía la cabeza.

Alguna vez había sido capaz de ir al mundo de los espíritus… incluso había hecho un trato con uno. El nombre de Alehk la devolvió por completo a la realidad. Tenía que verlo, tenía que decirle lo que había recordado.

- ¿Por qué puedo recordarlo? – se preguntó en voz alta – Aang me dijo que una vez que hiciera el trato con Sihe no volvería a recordar… ¿por qué creo que esa respuesta sólo voy a encontrarla donde no puedo ir?

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¿Vas a volver a salir por los túneles? – preguntó Kiya.

- ¿Crees que debería pedirle permiso a Ursa? – preguntó Iza malhumorada.

- Deberías tener cuidado, Iza. Tus acciones podrían ser malinterpretadas.

- Kiya, ¿en serio crees que alguien confía realmente en mí en este lugar?, ¿crees que los guardias me siguen a todas partes para protegerme y no para espiar mis movimientos? Escucho lo que dicen a mis espaldas, todos esperan que traicione a Ursa en cualquier momento… cuando entro al Salón del Trono los guardias apenas se separan de la puerta… a los ojos de todos es cuestión de tiempo para que me convierta en una traidora.

- ¿Y vas a hacerlo?

- ¿Crees que no podría?

- Creo que si lo decidieras ahora, antes del desayuno serías Señor del Fuego, pero no eres una traidora.

- ¿Estás segura? Soy la nieta de Azula antes que cualquier otra cosa, no lo olvides.

- Yo soy la hija de mi padre…

- Tú escogiste cambiar tu destino, Kiya, yo escogí seguir el mío, he trabajado toda mi vida para lograr cumplirlo.

- Te quedarías sola, Iza.

- Dime algo Kiya, ¿cómo han sido todos estos años viviendo en Gaoling para ti?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No has sido una hija, Alehk es el hijo; tú has sido la protegida de Toph, su mejor alumna, luego la protegida de Lin… te convertiste en la mejor maestra-tierra después de tu maestra y a ellos sólo les importó que Alehk pudiera hacer pequeños soplos…

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – preguntó Kiya con un nudo en la garganta.

- Porque después de que murió Azula fue lo mismo para mí… a nadie le importa lo que logre o lo que haga, me mantienen cerca para asegurarse que no ponga en peligro el título de Iroh, no porque realmente les interese mi opinión o lo que puedo hacer por la Nación… ya estamos solas, Kiya. Lo que hagamos no es realmente importante para nadie, sólo para nosotras.

- Eso no es verdad…

- Tú ni siquiera tienes idea de qué vas a hacer con tu vida cuando esto termine. Tal vez vas a seguir viajando por el mundo y vas a convertirte en la mejor maestra-tierra del mundo, tal vez llegues a ser mejor que Toph, pero ni siquiera recordarán tu nombre, siempre serás sólo la alumna. Y yo voy a ser la concejera de Ursa y luego la concejera de Iroh, pero siempre seré sólo la nieta de Azula, nunca van a confiar realmente en mí.

- Voy a ayudarte en tu plan contra Amón, pero luego de eso no voy a seguirte, Iza. No puedo traicionar a Toph apoyándote en algo que ella desaprobaría…

- Si prefieres seguir siendo una sombra, es tu decisión. Pero ellos ya olvidaron que dejaste a tu familia, tu título, tu posición… habrías podido llegar a ser…

- ¿A qué precio?, ¿sabes lo que seguir los pasos de nuestro padre le hizo a Akuru? Lo convirtió en un traidor, y eso es lo que seguir los pasos de Azula te haría a ti.

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

- ¿No era eso lo que ella quería?, ¿que tomaras el trono en su nombre?

- Kiya – dijo Iza tratando de mantener la calma – eres la única amiga que tengo, y si continuamos esta conversación no me quedará ninguna.

- Deberías tener cuidado – dijo Kiya dándose la vuelta para marcharse – los túneles están casi en ruinas y podría ser peligroso.

- Puedo arreglármelas.

- Tu fuego-control no siempre será suficiente. No importa lo que creas, no puedes hacerlo todo – dijo Kiya antes de marcharse.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra respiró profundo antes de llamar a la puerta, llamó una, dos y tres veces sin obtener respuesta, antes de abrirla ella misma. La habitación estaba a oscuras y no parecía haber nadie.

- No está aquí – dijo Korra preocupada.

Iba a marcharse cuando la luz se encendió.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Alehk que llegaba.

- ¿Qué parece que hago? Vine a buscarte, ¿dónde estuviste? Estaba preocupada – dijo Korra olvidando de momento los motivos que la habían llevado allí.

- Te dejé una nota, te dije que… no importa – dijo Alehk visiblemente cansado - Es tarde, deberías ir a dormir.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Ya lo recordé – dijo Korra repentinamente incómoda – lo que pasó en el Polo Sur… ya lo recordé, por lo menos la mayoría…

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Alehk olvidando el cansancio y todo lo que había pasado ese día - ¿qué fue lo que recordaste?

- Te recordé a ti, lo que pasó con la serpiente de hielo y que casi moriste después… y recordé por qué te olvidé… pero faltan muchas cosas y esperaba que tú pudieras…

El sonido de pasos acercándose de prisa los distrajo. Era como si una multitud se acercara por los pasillos.

- Quédate aquí – le ordenó Alehk antes de salir de la habitación.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Iza no lo admitió, pero sintió miedo. Amón estaba frente a la chimenea, del otro lado de la habitación estaba Tarrlok, que jugaba hablaba con tres sujetos. Ninguno de ellos llevaba guantes o barras de electricidad, seguramente todos eran maestros.

- La Princesa acaba de llegar – le anunció a Amón uno de sus hombres.

Amón se levantó de inmediato para recibirla, los ojos azules, que eran lo único que no cubría la máscara le provocaron escalofríos.

- Es un placer recibirla, Princesa – dijo Amón – desafortunadamente este lugar es todo lo que podemos ofrecerle – el sarcasmo en su voz era evidente.

- Pensé que controlar una Ciudad sería más demandante, obviamente estaba equivocada si a estas alturas puedes permitirte un viaje hasta la Nación del Fuego – dijo Iza descubriéndose la cabeza.

- Hablar contigo siempre es un placer, Princesa. Creo que solicité una conversación privada – dijo refiriéndose a Zein que acompañaba a Iza.

El sonido de la espada de Zein moviéndose en su funda casi hizo enfurecer a la Princesa.

- Espera afuera – le pidió a Zein.

- Princesa…

- ¿Estás desobedeciendo una orden, Capitán? – preguntó Iza furiosa.

Iza esperaba que Zein se retractara de inmediato, pero el joven sostuvo la mirada y su intención de quedarse.

- Responderás después por tu insolencia. Ahora sal antes de que pierda la paciencia.

- Como ordene, Princesa – dijo el Capitán antes de salir.

- Espero que no me hayas hecho venir hasta aquí sólo para saludar – dijo Iza.

- Hubiera sido tentador, pero nos conocemos mejor que eso. En realidad fueron las noticias sobre nuestra querida Avatar las que me trajeron hasta aquí.

- Así que recibiste mi telegrama y ya sabes que Korra está en el palacio. Seguramente entiendes que no puedo intentar nada mientras permanezca allí, irónicamente es el sitio más seguro que pudo encontrar.

- Si creyera que ese es un obstáculo para ti, Princesa…

- Incluso yo tengo limitaciones, Amón. Korra es muy fuerte, y los maestros que la acompañan…

- Fuiste tú quien me dijo que las peleas justas eran una pérdida de tiempo, y los rayos nunca son más letales que cuando se reciben por la espalda, así que no creo en tus limitaciones, Princesa.

- Tu desconfianza es algo con lo que tendré que aprender a vivir – dijo Iza tratando de mantener la compostura – deshacerte del Avatar puede ser lo más importante para ti, pero conservar mi imagen frente a todos en el Palacio es lo más importante para mí en este momento y no voy a arriesgar mi posición por intentar algo imprudente.

- Entonces, tal vez sea yo quien deba intentarlo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Iza alarmada – no hay forma en que permita que entres al Palacio, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

- Una de las ventajas de un pacto como el nuestro, es que yo aún puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, y tú tienes que conservar tu imagen.

Los ojos de Iza se abrieron por la sorpresa, de repente las acciones de Amón tuvieron sentido y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

- Eres un… por eso me hiciste venir – dijo Iza consciente de que había caído en la trampa de Amón – querías que saliera del palacio…

- Ya es hora de acelerar las cosas, yo no puedo perseguir al Avatar para siempre y tu fachada ya no será necesaria cuando haya quitado a Korra del camino.

Iza estaba furiosa, casi podía sentir el fuego formándose en sus manos. Cuando sintió que las cosas no podían ir peor, y que su posición no podía ser más vulnerable la puerta se abrió y Kiya apareció, la había seguido hasta allí.

Aprovechó la sorpresa y en un despliegue de habilidad y rapidez logró inmovilizarlos con grilletes de piedra y luego trató de sujetarlos a la pared. Iza hubiera querido decirle que eso no iba a detener a Amón, que no necesitó mover un solo músculo para suspender a la maestra tierra en el aire. El efecto del control de Kiya desapareció de inmediato liberándolos a todos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Iza tratando de disimular lo mejor posible el pánico que sentía.

- Pensé que podías necesitar ayuda – dijo Kiya antes de emitir un grito de dolor.

- No tenía idea que conocías a esta talentosa maestra-tierra – dijo Amón acercándose.

- Por supuesto que la conozco, es una de las maestras que viaja con el Avatar.

- No cabe duda que sabes cómo ganarte a las personas, estuvo dispuesta a arriesgarse por ti, eso es casi conmovedor.

- Iza… no hagas esto – pidió Kiya.

- Ahora que sabe que estás implicada, dejarla libre no es una opción, pero no me queda claro qué hacer con ella – dijo Amón. Iza pudo ver en sus ojos que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de Kiya.

- Lo mejor en estos casos es deshacerse de los problemas – dijo Tarrlok que hasta entonces sólo había observado.

- Deberías pensarlo con cuidado – dijo Iza intentado parecer indiferente – es la protegida de Zuko y muy cercana a Iroh y Ursa, su desaparición podría ser difícil de cubrir y siempre podría serte útil después.

- Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Princesa – dijo Amón – nunca se sabe cuándo podemos necesitar algo con qué negociar. Electrocútenla y llévensela de aquí – ordenó Amón.

El pánico se reflejó en el rostro de Iza que de inmediato volteó a ver a Iza.

- No es nada personal – dijo Iza, y antes de que los igualitarios se acercaran con los guantes, de sus dedos salió un rayo sólo con la suficiente energía para dejar inconsciente a la maestra-tierra.

- Eres una enemiga terrible, pero sospecho que eres una amiga aún peor – dijo Amón provocando que Iza se sintiera culpable.

- Ya podrás comprobarlo tú mismo.

Iza observó con un nudo en el estómago mientras Tarrlok y otro sujeto se llevaban a Kiya.

- Ahora Princesa, ¿quieres decirme cómo vas a evitar que las tropas de la Nación del Fuego ataquen Ciudad República?


	12. Chapter 11-Cont

Capítulo 11 – Cont.

Alehk pasó entre la multitud de guardias que se aglomeraban frente a la habitación de Korra.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – les preguntó mientras observaba el cuarto completamente destruido.

- Al parecer el Avatar sufrió un ataque – dijo uno de los hombres.

- ¿Dónde están los maestros-fuego imperiales que debían cuidar de ella? – preguntó Alehk.

- Los encontraron inconscientes en el pasillo, los atacantes entraron por la puerta y la ventana, el Avatar debió estar dormida… – dijo el hombre nervioso.

- ¿Dónde está Naga?

- Alehk – lo llamó Asami pasando entre los guardias – se llevaron a Korra, Naga logró atrapar a uno de los atacantes, pero no hay señal de Korra.

- ¿Dónde está ese hombre? Quiero hablar con él de inmediato…

- Lo llevaron a la prisión del palacio.

- ¿Quién dio la orden?

- Fui yo – dijo el hombre nervioso de antes – soy el Capitán de…

- ¿Dónde está Zein?

- El Capitán Zein está al servicio de la Princesa Iza, lo que pasó con el Avatar es asunto de la Guardia Imperial…

- Entonces, Capitán, asegúrate de que los intentos de escapar de ese sujeto fracasen, o serás tú quien cumpla su condena en su lugar, ¿está claro?

- Pero, maestro Alehk…

- ¿Sabes cuál es la condena por alta traición? – lo amenazó el maestro aire visiblemente molesto, y el sujeto se retiró de inmediato - ¿Dónde está Zein? – volvió a preguntar.

- El Capitán no está – respondió otro de los guardias.

- Chain, estás a cargo hasta que Zein esté de vuelta, envía a alguien a que le informe sobre lo sucedido a Iza.

- Con todo respeto, maestro Alehk – dijo Chain – creo que lo adecuado es buscar indicios en este lugar para encontrar al Avatar.

- Chain tiene razón – dijo Asami – no podemos perder el…

- ¿Por qué tienen que encontrarme? – preguntó Korra que apareció.

- Por suerte la habilidad de Korra para burlar a sus guardias sigue intacta – dijo Alehk - pero tenemos que aclarar lo que pasó antes de que se repita.

El guardia asintió y salió de la habitación.

- Korra, me alegro que estés bien – dijo Asami.

- ¿Qué pasó en este lugar? – preguntó Korra.

- El palacio dejó de ser seguro para ti – respondió Alehk – lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes.

- ¿No te parece que los atacantes fueron descuidados? – preguntó Asami – aún con la sorpresa Korra habría podido con ellos, eso sin contar a Naga.

- Inmovilizaron a tres de los mejores maestros-fuego imperiales sin problemas, y esperaban poder someter a Korra, seguramente tenían a un maestro-sangre con ellos, o tal vez a más de uno.

- Si los maestros-sangre eran su as bajo la manga – dijo Korra – perdieron su oportunidad, a menos que sean hijos de Yakon, tendrán que esperar a que haya luna llena de nuevo.

- Eso explicaría el ataque – dijo Asami - no tuvieron suficiente tiempo para planearlo porque hace apenas dos días que estamos aquí, y debía ser precisamente hoy. Lo que no me queda claro es ¿cómo entraron al Palacio y lograron llegar hasta aquí?

- Iza me advirtió que ella no era la única persona cercana a Ursa aliada de Amón, y obviamente ya no podemos confiar en los guardias, no en todos.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

El miedo de Zein se convirtió en algo distinto mientras se acercaban al palacio. Había algo diferente en la actitud de la Princesa, era casi como si estuviera consternada. El Capitán se limitó a seguirla, no tuvo el valor de decir nada. No volvieron por lo túneles como acostumbraban, sino por la entrada principal, al principio los guardias le impidieron el paso, pero se retiraron haciendo una reverencia cuando la reconocieron.

Apenas cruzaron la explanada que conducía a las residencias, Chain apareció de algún lado, aunque parecía exaltado y ansioso, Iza no parecía sorprendida por su actitud.

- Princesa, algo pasó durante su ausencia – dijo el guardia.

- Ahora no – fue la respuesta de Iza.

- Pero Alteza, hubo un atentado…

- Creo que fui clara, Chain. Ahora no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de tonterías, ¿dónde está el Avatar?

Aunque Iza apenas levantó la voz la impresión que causó en Chain fue suficiente para que no insistiera.

- En una de las habitaciones del ala norte, tuvimos que…

- Puedes retirarte.

- Como ordene, Princesa.

Zein iba a retirarse también, pudo ver el movimiento de los guardias en el palacio, no le fue difícil adivinar que algo serio había pasado.

- Dame una buena razón para no enviarte al Reino Tierra de por vida – le dijo la princesa furiosa.

Zein se sobresaltó, pudo ver las chispas que precedían a los rayos formándose en el puño de Iza, que parecía exaltada. A diferencia de lo que todos creían, ella rara vez perdía el control o se mostraba un poco más que indiferente.

- No quise faltarle al respeto, Princesa, sólo pensé que podía necesitar mi ayuda…

- ¡Debiste detenerla! – gritó arrojando uno de sus rayos que desapareció en el cielo.

El Capitán conocía demasiado bien a la Princesa para saber que el haber sido inmovilizado por Kiya antes de notar su presencia no era una excusa válida.

- Si ese monstruo le quita sus poderes, el exilio será tu castigo – dijo Iza tratando de recuperar la calma - pero si no sale con vida, entonces no habrá lugar donde puedas esconderte para que mis rayos no te alcancen, Capitán.

El corazón de Zein tardó varios minutos en recuperar su ritmo normal.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Alehk estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta de la nueva habitación de Korra, la que le habían asignado apenas a dos puertas de la de Ursa, ese lado del Palacio se había convertido en el lugar más seguro de la Nación a petición del Señor del Fuego. Naga, que estaba dormida a su lado, se despertó con el sonido de un trueno, y trató de recuperar su actitud vigilante.

- Parece que tuviste un día agitado – dijo Korra mientras observaba a Alehk desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- Fue un día difícil – suspiró Alehk mientras acariciaba a Naga.

- ¿Qué decía la nota que me dejaste?

- Nada importante, sólo que volvería antes de que anocheciera y que no hicieras nada demasiado imprudente.

- Fui una protegida modelo durante todo el día, debiste verme. Incluso logré meditar.

- Veo que te las arreglas bastante bien sin mí, no se lo digas a los ancianos de la Orden o puedo perder mi trabajo.

- ¿Sabes que ya he ido al mundo de los espíritus? Hablé con Aang una vez.

- ¿Fue allí donde estuviste?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- El día que… el día que te olvidaste de mí, desapareciste toda la noche y toda la mañana del día siguiente, volviste casi al anochecer con… Pensé que ya lo habías recordado todo.

- Lo último que recuerdo fue haber hecho un trato con un espíritu…

- Con Sihe, el ladrón de recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?, ¿te lo dijo Aang?

- Cuando no pudiste recordarme hice algunas averiguaciones, pero fue Aang quien me dijo que te había llevado con él.

- Aún no recuerdo lo que pasó después.

- Tal vez yo debería ir con Sihe, porque quisiera olvidarlo – dijo Alehk cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó luego de eso, Alehk?

- Deberías tratar de dormir, tal vez lo recuerdes tú misma.

- Estás decidido a no decirme nada, ¿no es cierto? Aún cuando me diste tu palabra de que lo harías.

- Yo quiero olvidarlo, aún más de lo que tú quieres recordarlo, Korra. No fueron días fáciles para mí, ¿cómo te sentirías si después de todo lo que hemos pasado yo me olvidara de ti?

Korra no pudo evitar sentirse herida por las palabras de Alehk, acababa de recordar lo importante que el maestro-aire había sido en su vida, y él sólo hablaba de olvidar… antes de que pudiera decir algo llamaron a la puerta. Alehk se puso de pie de inmediato y tomó una de sus espadas.

- Un atacante no llamaría a la puerta – le dijo Korra antes de abrir.

- Avatar Korra, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Iza que estaba visiblemente alterada.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Cuando Kiya despertó estaba encadenada y dentro de una celda, completamente a oscuras. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera recordar todo lo que había pasado. De inmediato sintió pánico al pensar que Amón podía haberle quitado ya sus poderes, nada a su alrededor respondía a su control, pero se tranquilizó cuando los brazaletes de sus muñecas comenzaron a vibrar.

La pequeña prisión debía estar hecha para maestros-metal, no sólo los barrotes eran de platino, había un revestimiento de ese metal en toda la pequeña celda, no había forma en que Kiya pudiera controlar la tierra debajo. La oscuridad era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, Toph la había hecho pasar seis meses sin ver la luz mientras la enseñaba a usar su sentido sísmico, pero sin poder sentir la tierra bajo sus pies estaba tan ciega como cualquiera. Se sentó, y con la escasa movilidad que le permitían los grilletes en sus manos abrazó sus rodillas y comenzó a analizar su situación.

El sonido de pasos acercándose hizo que su corazón se acelerara, no era capaz de defenderse de Amón, y aunque perder su control no era lo peor que podría pasarle, era lo único que le preocupaba.

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y la luz que se filtró reveló la sombra de dos hombres.

- Por fin despertaste – le dijo Tarrlok que estaba de pie del otro lado de los barrotes – esto comenzaba a ser aburrido.

Kiya ni siquiera levantó la vista.

- Lo que te pasó fue lamentable – continuó Tarrlok – confiaste en quien no debías, apuesto a que quieres verla hundirse tanto como yo.

Ciertamente Kiya estaba furiosa con Iza, y no le hubiera molestado arrojarle algunas piedras, pero con un poco de perspectiva era fácil ver que había sido su culpa. Iza había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, siempre lo hacía, no importaba lo doloroso que fuera, y en el fondo sabía que para la Princesa tampoco había sido fácil dejarla en manos de Amón.

- Todavía puedes hacerla pagar y conservar tu control, sería una lástima que una maestra tan talentosa como tú perdiera sus poderes.

- Nunca me has visto hacer tierra-control, ¿cómo sabes que soy talentosa? – preguntó Kiya.

- Amón ordenó que te pusiéramos específicamente en esta celda, tienes que serlo para que se tome tantas molestias.

- Así que mis grilletes son un cumplido, agradécele cuando lo veas, dile que no debió molestarse.

A Tarrlok le enfureció no tener la reacción que esperaba. La joven ni siquiera tenía miedo, o lo ocultaba demasiado bien.

- Escucha niña, puedes quedarte aquí encerrada y perder tu control a manos de Amón en el mejor de los casos, o puedes decirnos lo que necesitamos, hacer que esa maldita Princesa pague por lo que te hizo y salir sana y salva. La decisión es tuya.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó Kiya levantando por fin la cabeza.

Tarrlok no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Qué está planeando Iza?

- Eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Estoy en este lugar porque no me dijo algo tan obvio como que era aliada de Amón, ¿por qué crees que me diría sobre sus planes?

- No soy estúpido. Aunque trató de ocultarlo, el pánico en sus ojos cuando apareciste fue evidente. No se hubiera preocupado si te considerara sólo uno más de los peones en su tablero. Se aseguró de que Amón aceptara conservarte con vida, cuando lo más conveniente para ella era que desaparecieras para que no revelaras sus nexos con nosotros. Si le preocupó más tu vida que conservar su fachada, es porque siente alguna clase de afecto por ti, y eso quiere decir que confía en ti.

- Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿por qué estoy aquí? Sólo tienes que extender tu mano para hacer que mi corazón se detenga.

- Trato de decirte que tu lealtad hacia ella ya no puede ayudarte, Iza ya te considera una baja, no va a mover un dedo para ayudarte. La única persona que puede salvarte eres tú, y la única forma de hacerlo es decirnos lo que queremos saber.

- Entonces estoy perdida, porque no sé nada.

- Sólo recuerda que nuestra paciencia se está agotando – dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse - Mantenla vigilada – le ordenó al hombre que iba con él – y electrocuta la celda cuando quieras tomar un descanso. No podemos correr riesgos con ella.

OOO-OOO-

* * *

OOO-OOO

- ¿Por qué nos dijiste lo que pasó si nos iba a pedir que no hiciéramos nada? – preguntó Korra cuando Iza terminó de decirles lo que había pasado.

- No estaba pensando con claridad – dijo Iza frotando sus sienes – pensé que por lo menos debían saberlo.

- No podemos dejarla en manos de Amón, no sólo podría quitarle su control, ya vimos de lo que es capaz. La vida de Kiya está en peligro – dijo Korra.

- Su vida por ahora no está en riesgo, pude convencer a Amón de que puede usarla después… por ser la protegida de Zuko.

- Aún así deberíamos de tratar de encontrarla – insistió Korra – Amón no tiene que relacionarte con su búsqueda…

- Eso es lo de menos, estoy segura de que él ya no confía en mí en absoluto – dijo Iza – está tratando de usarme por última vez antes de deshacerse de mí. Venir hasta aquí sólo confirma que está manipulando a alguien más, cercano a Ursa.

- Entonces ya qué importa, ayúdanos a encontrarla – pidió Korra.

- Kiya es sólo el señuelo esta vez, debo ser la persona más ruin del mundo por sugerir esto, pero no debes ir tras ella. Sólo lograrás que Amón te atrape.

- Ella es tu amiga, si estuvieras en su lugar, Kiya no habría dudado en hacer lo necesario para encontrarte, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera.

- Iza tiene razón, Korra – dijo Alehk - Es un riesgo demasiado grande, y seguramente ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella.

- No puedo creer que estén hablando así – dijo Korra indignada – se supone que debo ayudar a las personas, no ser un pretexto para no hacer nada – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

- Alehk, ahórrate tus reproches – pidió Iza cuando estuvo a solas con el maestro-aire – sé que todo esto es mi culpa y Kiya no va a perdonarme…

- Creo que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Enfrentar a Amón y a Tarrlok hubiera sido imprudente, no tenías ninguna posibilidad contra los dos y todo se hubiera venido abajo. Encontraremos la forma de ayudar a Kiya sin poner a Korra en peligro.

- El Avatar ya está en peligro. Amón vino hasta aquí porque está perdiendo la paciencia y eso lo hace más peligroso.

- ¿Escuchaste del atentado en su contra?

- El mismo Amón me lo dijo, por eso me hizo salir esta noche.

- No confío en los guardias del palacio, ¿puedes pedirle a Zein que se encargue de asignarle una nueva escolta?

- Si Zein es la mitad de listo de lo que creo, ahora mismo debe ir hacia el Reino Tierra. Yo no contaría con él en adelante.

- Es una lástima, era el mejor de los maestros-fuego imperiales. Le pedí a Chain que se hiciera cargo, espero que esté bien por ti.

- Él tendrá que ser suficiente – dijo Iza suspirando - ¿Encontraste lo que te pedí?

- Tenías razón, Iza. Revisamos tres de los lugares señalados en el mapa y en todos están fabricando armas. La mayoría son a base de pólvora. Asami dice que la tecnología para fabricar meca-tanques y guantes sólo existe en Ciudad República, ella cree que sería más factible que ese tipo de armas las estuvieran transportando desde las fábricas de su padre hasta aquí, y la única forma posible de transporte es en barco…

- Y los únicos barcos que no son revisados en las aduanas son los de la Armada Imperial… sabía que Sheng Yu estaba involucrado.

- ¿El hijo del Ministro de Guerra? Pensé que estaba de tu parte.

- El Ministro lo está, pero aparentemente nuestro querido Almirante tiene sus propios planes. Tengo que encontrar el lugar donde almacenan las armas…

- Iza, ¿vas a decirme de una vez que es lo que está pasando?

- Alguien le contó algunas cosas de mi plan a Ursa para ganarse su confianza, y digamos que lo logró. Ahora ella está más dispuesta a seguir los consejos de esa sabandija que los míos. Consiguió informes muy alarmantes sobre la producción de armamento de Amón y se los mostró, y logró convencerla de tratar de recuperar Ciudad República lo antes posible. Al principio pensé que trataban sólo de que estallara la guerra, pero hace algunos días recibí un halcón, lo envió uno de los Capitanes que sirve en el ejército de Amón, informándome de un repentino cambio en el flujo de tropas y armamento…

- ¿Qué significa eso, Iza?

- Amón está jugando dos cartas distintas en todos los frentes. Con el Ejército y la Armada peleando en Ciudad República, la Nación del Fuego será vulnerable y entonces él tratará de tomar el control, por eso está aquí.

- ¿El estaba al tanto de tu doble juego?

- No lo creo. Me exigió que impidiera que enviaran a los ejércitos porque sabe que no lo lograré, pero estoy segura que confía en que los hombres que le envíe, y los Dai Li le ayudarán a resistir el ataque en Ciudad República, y ya sea que logren ganar o que le den tiempo suficiente para tomar el control de la Capital.

- Pero esos hombres sólo te son leales a ti, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Eso de qué servirá si están a miles de kilómetros? Tengo que convencer a Ursa para que no envíe las tropas. Si la Nación del Fuego cae no habrá forma de detener a Amón.

- Y si planea hacer eso aquí, seguramente también tratará de hacerlo en Ba Sing Se con los Dai Li fuera de la ciudad… eso es muy grave, Iza, ¿por qué no le muestras las pruebas a Ursa? Las fábricas de armas están allí y si encontramos los depósitos…

- Ursa ya no confía en mí, y no confiará en ti, ni siquiera en Korra. Cree que los engañé a todos, si lograron convencerla de iniciar una guerra después de tantos años de paz, lograrán convencerla de cualquier cosa. Tengo que encontrar otra forma.

- ¿Le dijiste a Kiya sobre esto?

- No estaba segura hasta que vi el mapa. Quienquiera que lo haya enviado logró infiltrarse hasta el círculo más alto de los igualitarios para saber algo así. Alehk, no debes decirle a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera a Korra. ¿Alguien más sabe lo que hicieron hoy?

- Hice como dijiste, estoy seguro que nadie nos siguió cuando salimos del palacio y cambiamos naves en Hao Yi por si acaso.

- Alehk, dime la verdad – preguntó Iza pensativa - ¿crees que debería tratar de ayudar a Kiya?

Alehk no podía estar más sorprendido, Iza, que siempre parecía tener el control de todo y de todos, le estaba pidiendo consejo.

- Sé que tal vez ya sea tarde para salvar su control – dijo la Princesa visiblemente intranquila – y sé que Amón va a respetar su vida porque en algún momento va a usarla para chantajearme… no sé qué hacer.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea dónde podrían tenerla?

- No – dijo Iza que no estaba acostumbrada a no tener las respuestas.

- Irónicamente necesitaríamos a alguien con su sentido sísmico para encontrarla…

- O a alguien con un olfato casi tan bueno como el de un shirshu - dijo Korra que entró a la habitación - y me refiero a Naga. ¿Qué hacen ahí sentados? Tenemos que encontrar a Kiya. Mako y Bolin están listos para salir de inmediato…

- Korra, no vas a salir del palacio – le dijo Alehk - ¿no escuchaste que Amón y todo el ejército de igualitarios están en la Ciudad?

- Después de lo que pasó, no creo que haya diferencia entre esperar un ataque aquí o mientras buscamos…

Alehk conocía de sobra a Korra para saber que lo único que podía hacer era tratar de negociar.

- Yo iré con Naga, y con Bolin y Mako si quieren acompañarnos, no será necesario que tú vayas. Chain puede hacerse cargo de tu seguridad mientras buscamos a Kiya.

- Chain no es suficiente – dijo Iza – no cuando no estamos seguros de la lealtad de la mitad de los guardias, yo misma me haré cargo de la seguridad del Avatar.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¿Por qué no sólo electrocutas la celda y te vas a dormir? – preguntó Kiya luego de un rato. Aún a través de las gafas verdes podía sentir la mirada del sujeto que la vigilaba – supongo que es tan desagradable para ti estar aquí, como para mí que lo estés. A menos que te parezca entretenido.

- Lograste engañarme – tal vez era la imaginación de Kiya, pero su voz le pareció familiar – tengo que reconocer que hiciste un buen trabajo, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

- ¿Hiro?

El hombre se quitó la máscara y Kiya reconoció a su amigo, toda la gentileza había desaparecido de sus ojos cobrizos.

- Así que eres una maestra-tierra, aliada del Avatar, y te acercaste a mí con el único propósito de conseguir información, ¿me equivoco en algo?

- Creo que no – respondió Kiya casi avergonzada.

- Ahora entiendo tu curiosidad… y tus repentinas atenciones hacia mí.

- No puedes decir que no estoy pagando por haber mentido – dijo levantando las manos con los grilletes – estoy atada, encerrada y voy a perder mi control, tal vez hasta la vida.

- No vas a conseguir que sienta pena por ti, Naya. No después de que me usaste como lo hiciste…

- No espero que la sientas, sólo que entiendas que tenemos que hacer lo necesario. Hubiera querido que no salieras lastimado, lo digo en serio, pero mi deber es proteger al Avatar, igual que el tuyo es proteger a Amón.

- Así que acercarte a mí fue parte de tu deber, el Avatar debe estar orgullosa de tu nivel de compromiso, Naya.

- Me llamo Kiya.

- Por supuesto, como si algo de lo que me dijiste fuera verdad.

- Si te sirve de algo, la mayoría de lo que te dije es verdad. Me uní a los igualitarios porque la persona a quien le debo más en el mundo me lo pidió, lo hice para proteger a quienes más quiero… igual que tú.

- Deja eso de una vez, ya te dije que no vas a conseguir que sienta pena por ti, tus palabras ya no van a funcionar.

- Eso ya lo sé, conozco de sobra el odio que sientes hacia los maestros, ahora que sabes que soy una, sólo puedo esperar lo mismo. Pero ya no tengo nada que perder, y por lo menos puedo ser honesta contigo… aunque sea tarde, tengo que intentar que veas el error que estás cometiendo al apoyar a un monstruo como Amón…

- Tengo que reconocer que eres buena, pero no voy a caer en la misma trampa dos veces. ¿Vas a repetir la historia de cómo perdiste a tus padres por culpa de un maestro?

- En realidad fue un maestro quien me salvó de mis padres, o mejor dicho, de ser igual que ellos. No todos los maestros somos… son iguales, y el Avatar definitivamente no es lo que Amón dice.

- Viniendo de alguien que sólo dice mentiras como tú…

- ¿Sabes algo, Hiro? – dijo Kiya enfadada - Estoy atada, encerrada y esperando a que Amón aparezca para perderlo todo, y aún así siento pena por ti. Convertiste tu odio por una persona, en un odio contra miles que nunca lastimaron a nadie. No todos los maestros son iguales, y tú lo sabes. Y ahora serán ustedes quienes le harán daño a los dicen proteger, porque la mayoría de los heridos en la guerra serán no-maestros, y tú serás tan responsable como Amón…

Hiro estaba furioso, Kiya podía ver que apretaba los puños y su mandíbula temblaba.

- Cállate de una vez o vas a desear no haberte cruzado en mi camino.

- Electrocuta la celda si quieres que me calle – dijo Kiya acalorada - ya te lo dije, no tengo nada que perder y tú tienes que entender que lo que le pasó a tu hermano no te justifica. Todos hemos tenido pérdidas, Hiro, no eres el único que conoce el sufrimiento. Si continúan con esto, miles de vidas inocentes se van a perder…

La barra en la mano de Hiro comenzó a brillar y Kiya cerró los ojos esperando sentir la descarga en cualquier momento. La puerta de la prisión se abrió y entró otro sujeto enmascarado.

- Parece que ésta merece trato especial – le dijo el otro igualitario a Hiro – Amón quiere que electrocutes la celda antes de que venga a visitarla.

- Está atada y encerrada, ¿qué podría hacer para defenderse?

- Sólo hazlo, habrá una maestra menos en el mundo – dijo el sujeto antes de marcharse.

- Si te sirve de algo – dijo Kiya levantando la vista - no te guardo rencor, sólo cumples tu deber. Cualquiera en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo…

- Lo… lo siento Kiya – dijo Hiro, toda la ira que sentía había desaparecido.

Kiya sintió un intenso dolor, pero sólo duró un segundo, levantó la vista para ver por qué su castigo había sido interrumpido apenas había empezado y le pareció ver culpa en los ojos de Hiro antes de que volviera a colocarse la máscara y las gafas verdes la ocultaran. Amón entró pocos segundos después.

- Parece que aún soy capaz de subestimar a las personas. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que nunca había conocido a una maestra-tierra como tú – dijo el maestro-sangre cuando estuvo frente a la celda de Kiya – no sólo eres alumna de Toph y protegida del Señor del Fuego, eres la hermana de Akuru, la hija perdida de Li Deng… casi una Princesa del Reino Tierra.

- De lo que acabas de decir, sólo es cierto que soy alumna de Toph – dijo Kiya.

- Eres la prisionera más valiosa que he tenido, no sé quién estaría dispuesto a ceder más por recuperarte sana y salva: la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego o el jefe de los Dai Li, pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo.

- Pierdes tu tiempo, no soy tan importante ni para Iza ni para Akuru, pero dejaré que te decepciones tú mismo.

- Desafortunadamente eres una amenaza, no puedo dejarte conservar tu control.

Kiya se equivocó al pensar que ya se había resignado a lo que seguía, había decidido no pelear y esperar a que Amón respetara su vida, pero en ese momento no fue siquiera una opción. Iba a perder su control, los años de intenso entrenamiento, los meses en absoluta oscuridad… el rechazo de sus padres, las esperanzas de Toph… todo iba a ser en vano en cuanto Amón le pusiera una mano encima…

- Cuando estuve en el campamento me dijeron que todos los maestros tenían la oportunidad de pelear por sus poderes, que eras un hombre justo – dijo Kiya desesperada.

- No tiene caso, no tengo siquiera una audiencia con la que guardar las apariencias. Terminarías retorciéndote por el dolor y sin tu control.

La aún maestra-tierra se concentró en los brazaletes que llevaba en sus manos, sólo tenía un segundo antes de que Amón pudiera usar su control, y también estaba Hiro… sus oportunidades de salir bien librada eran escasas, y seguramente luego de eso a Amón ya no le interesaría conservarla con vida, pero si no lo intentaba nunca iba a perdonárselo.

- Abre la celda – le ordenó Amón a Hiro.

* * *

N/A: Viéndolo bien, no hubiera sido un capítulo tan largo… en fin. Espero que la historia no se esté volviendo confusa, las cosas ya van a comenzar a aclararse.

Les agradezco a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de comentar, especialmente a mokona-kuchiki y Aldi1708, gracias por apoyar esta historia. Lucky Charming: gracias por tus sugerencias, y no me he olvidado de las tramas inconclusas, la historia todavía no termina.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**.

El corazón de Kiya latía muy de prisa, en cuanto Amón estuviera cerca iba a cambiar uno de sus brazaletes en algo con lo que pudiera lastimarlo antes de que él la tocara, y luego trataría de cambiarlo de nuevo para inmovilizar a Hiro de alguna forma. Con el otro tal vez podría tratar de despegar las láminas de platino del suelo… o defenderse de otro ataque… a quién engañaba, lo único peor que perder su control era conservarlo a costa de herir a alguien, incluso a Amón. Ni Toph ni Lin lo hubieran aprobado.

Sintió en su cuerpo los efectos del control de Amón, pero sorpresivamente cuando no opuso resistencia, el dolor desapareció. En un segundo estuvo de rodillas frente al maestro-sangre que extendió su mano, pero antes de que la tocara comenzó a retorcerse, Hiro lo había atacado por la espalda con su barra de electricidad. La descarga fue tan intensa que Amón perdió la consciencia pocos segundos después.

Al principio Kiya no creía lo que había pasado: Hiro trataba de ayudarla, estaba arriesgando su vida por salvarla.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que despierte – dijo el muchacho, Kiya escuchó en su voz que estaba aterrado. Las piernas de la maestra-tierra también temblaban y no le fue fácil levantarse.

- Hiro… gracias – dijo Kiya que aún no lograba entender lo que había pasado.

- Aún no me agradezcas, si despierta antes de que logremos salir, ambos vamos a estar muertos – dijo el muchacho, sus manos temblaban y apenas atinaba a introducir la llave para abrir los grilletes.

En cuanto los pies de Kiya pisaron la tierra sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y trató de sentir con sus pies el lugar donde estaban. La construcción en la superficie era pequeña, pero bajo tierra había varios túneles que conectaban casi una docena de cámaras, algunas de ellas eran muy amplias. Kiya pudo sentir que había muchas personas por todo el lugar.

- Tenemos que salir por otro lado – le dijo Hiro, Kiya ahora podía escuchar el corazón del muchacho latiendo violentamente, estaba asustado - hoy hay luna llena, y detrás de esa puerta hay más maestros-sangre, además de Tarrlok.

- Puedo hacer un túnel hasta la superficie, pero en cuanto escuchen el ruido vendrán tras nosotros…

Cuando Kiya sintió las vibraciones que la alertaban de que Amón había despertado, era demasiado tarde, de inmediato sintió cómo perdía el control de su propio cuerpo. Debía estar furioso porque sentía que sus músculos iban a explotar por la presión, el dolor era terrible.

- Debería enseñarte una lección aquí mismo – le dijo Amón – debería acabar con tu vida de una vez, y con la este traidor.

- A-a-kuru – dijo Kiya – él va a saber lo que me hiciste…

- Yo mismo voy a decírselo – respondió Amón.

Kiya casi sintió cómo la presión de su sangre aumentaba, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia por el dolor. Amón sabía que la joven era una prisionera demasiado valiosa y sólo quería infringirle suficiente dolor para que no volviera intentar escapar. El control del maestro-sangre sobre el cuerpo de Kiya era absoluto, igual que su concentración, había una delgada línea entre hacerla sufrir y asesinarla, y casi se olvidó de Hiro. En cuanto el muchacho tuvo un poco de dominio sobre su cuerpo, lanzó una llamarada hacia el rostro de Amón, haciendo que su máscara cayera.

Antes de que Amón pudiera recuperar el control sobre sus cuerpos, Hiro disparó un rayo al techo sobre él, haciendo que varias rocas se desprendieran y cayeran sobre el maestro-sangre. Kiya, pudo recuperarse lo suficiente para abrir un túnel en la pared y desaparecieron en él.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¿Vas a dejar a Korra a merced de… ella? – le preguntó Mako a Alehk – pensé que tu deber era protegerla, ¿te das cuenta que se la estás entregando a sus enemigos?

- Tu desconfianza en Iza es ridícula, ni siquiera la conoces – le dijo Alehk impaciente – no hay nadie mejor que ella para cuidar de Korra.

- Podrás ser el Guardián del Avatar, pero yo no estoy sujeto a tu voluntad, tú confías en Iza, yo no. Me quedo con Korra.

- No tenemos tiempo para esto, así que haz como quieras, Mako.

Alehk subió a Naga, seguido de Asami y Bolin, que no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado cuando vio que su hermano se quedó parado en medio del jardín mientras ellos se alejaban.

Mako sintió un poco de culpa, pero su instinto le decía que la Princesa no era de confianza, que su relación con Amón era más seria de lo que quería que todos pensaran, y cuando perdió de vista a Naga volvió a la habitación de Korra.

- … ¿no pudiste producir rayos luego de eso? – escuchó que preguntó Iza.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y Mako podía escuchar de lo que hablaba.

- Es la única vez que logré hacer uno. Mi maestro de fuego-control me dijo una vez que los rayos eran el fuego frío, porque se debía tener un completo control de las emociones para producirlo… y mis emociones siempre han sido un problema.

- Eso no es tan cierto, mi abuela pudo producir rayos en su Agni Kai contra Zuko, y para entonces ya había perdido todo dominio sobre sus emociones. Olvidan que al producir un rayo hay una parte física, además de la emocional. Aunque no puedas controlar tus emociones, puedes separar y concentrar la electricidad, pero sería peligroso tratar de redirigir algo tan poderoso e inestable si no tienes un buen control, por lo menos sobre ti misma.

- ¿Tú puedes enseñarme a producir rayos? – preguntó Korra.

- ¿Para qué los usarías? Los rayos cuando no son desviados, son mortales… y casi nadie sabe cómo desviarlos.

- ¿Alguna vez has usado un rayo… contra alguien?

- La primera vez que pude producir uno, pero era muy joven entonces y mi fuego-control no era muy fuerte todavía.

- Entonces… ¿no murió?

- No, pero aprendió la lección – dijo Iza ensombreciendo su tono – creo que tu amigo podría enseñarte a producir rayos más… inofensivos.

Mako supo que había sido descubierto cuando escuchó el tono despectivo de Iza, y de inmediato llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla.

- Mako, ¿está todo bien?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberían estar en camino a buscar a Kiya? – preguntó Korra, que se levantó del suelo donde había sentado sentada hasta entonces en cuanto lo vio entrar.

- No iba a dejarte sola después de lo que pasó esta noche…

- Pero Iza está conmigo.

- Lo siento, pero no confío en ella – dijo Mako decidido, pudo ver un gesto de fastidio en el rostro de la Princesa.

- ¿Y te quedaste para defender al Avatar de mí? – preguntó Iza - ¿y se supone que tú serías capaz de detenerme si decido atacarla? – el desprecio en su tono era evidente.

- Sólo inténtalo y ya verás si mis rayos son tan inofensivos, Princesa – dijo Mako furioso.

- Mako, ya fue suficiente – dijo Korra – Iza no nos ha dado motivos para desconfiar de ella, y tú ni siquiera la conoces. ¿Y por qué todos creen que necesito alguien que cuide de mí? Aún si no puedo hacer aire control, ¡soy el Avatar! Puedo cuidarme sola.

- A menos que puedas usar tus poderes bajo el efecto de la sangre-control, necesitas que alguien te ayude a defenderte por ahora – dijo Iza levantándose del sillón en donde estaba - y si tu amigo quiere cuidar de ti, por mí está bien. Detesto que las cosas simples se compliquen… y hablando de complicaciones – dijo con un todo de fastidio, y un segundo después volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

La propia Iza se acercó a abrirla y de inmediato entró Iroh, que parecía furioso.

- Kiya fue secuestrada y hubo un atentado contra Korra – dijo mientras atravesaba la habitación - ¿y nadie se tomó la molestia de informarme?

- Ni siquiera sabíamos que estabas en la Ciudad, mucho menos en el Palacio – respondió Iza - ¿y desde cuándo es mi obligación mantenerte al tanto de lo que pasa?, ¿no tienes docenas de sirvientes que se encargan de eso?

- Si tuviste algo qué ver en esto… - dijo dirigiéndose a la Princesa, que tuvo que disimular su turbación, Iroh la acusaba directamente, ya tampoco confiaba en ella.

- ¿En el secuestro de Kiya o en el atentado contra el Avatar? No me queda claro cuál acusación sería más grave – dijo Iza tratando de mantener la calma.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer para rescatar a Kiya? – preguntó el General, tratando de corregir, pero era demasiado tarde.

- Alehk, Asami y Bolin fueron con Naga, van a tratar de rastrearla… - dijo Korra.

- ¿Es todo? – preguntó Iroh, estaba indignado y le resultaba difícil mantenerse calmado – tienes a todos los maestros-fuego de la Nación a tu disposición – le dijo a Iza acusándola - ¿y es todo lo que harán? Déjame adivinar: sigues tratando de conservar tu imagen frente a Amón.

- Siéntete libre de enviar a lo que queda de tu Armada a buscarla – dijo la Princesa visiblemente molesta – sólo asegúrate de planear mejor las cosas esta vez, o no quedará nadie para ir a Ciudad República – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Korra no se atrevió a decir nada, para ella la relación entre Iroh e Iza nunca había sido menos que cordial, pero lo que acababa de ver se parecía mucho a una discusión.

- Lo siento mucho, Korra – se disculpó Iroh tratando de sonreír – al parecer la situación de Kiya nos afectó demasiado. Es nuestra amiga más querida y saberla en peligro no es fácil para ninguno de los dos.

- No tienes que disculparte – trató de decir Korra.

- ¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde podrían tenerla?

- Ni siquiera Iza lo sabe.

- Cuesta creer que Iza no lo sepa todo – dijo Iroh, Korra notó algo de sarcasmo en su voz – no los molestaré más, es tarde y luego de lo que pasó debes… deben estar cansados. Buenas noches, Korra – dijo Iroh, con un ademán se despidió de Mako y se marchó.

- Parece que no soy el único que desconfía de la Princesa – dijo Mako cuando estuvieron a solas.

- Dime la verdad – pidió Korra - ¿alguna vez te ha dado alguna razón para desconfiar?, ¿o es sólo porque no te agrada y es la nieta de Azula?

- Es obvio que no está siendo completamente honesta con nosotros… pero tienes razón, tal vez estoy siendo demasiado paranoico porque no me agrada… la forma despectiva en la que se dirige a mí todo el tiempo, como si haber nacido en un Palacio la hiciera mejor que todos…

- ¿Sabes algo? Creo que ustedes se parecen mucho, tal vez por eso no te agrada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- La mayor parte del tiempo tú actúas como si fueras mejor que todos porque creciste en las calles…

- Korra, lo que dices es ridículo, ¿cómo puedes siquiera comparar…?

- No conozco tan bien a Iza, y no trato de defenderla, pero sé que las cosas no fueron sencillas para ella. Su madre murió cuando ella nació y su padre… a su padre lo desterraron cuando ella aún era una niña…

- Y supongo que debió ser muy difícil crecer en un Palacio después de eso… tenerlo todo con sólo chasquear los dedos…

- ¿Crecer en un Palacio hubiera hecho menos dolorosa la pérdida de tus padres? – preguntó Korra.

Mako no respondió.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Hacía más de una hora que Zein observaba desde las sombras. Al principio pensó que sus pesquisas lo habían llevado al lugar equivocado, la casa frente a él no tenía nada que la diferenciara de las demás, pero había demasiado movimiento para un vecindario casi deshabitado. Varios camiones se habían detenido en el tiempo que él llevaba observando, y mucha gente entraba y salía llevando cajas y paquetes. El Capitán estuvo casi seguro que allí era a donde habían llevado a Kiya cuando reconoció a uno de los hombres que habían acompañado a Amón unas horas antes. Y un par de minutos después, cuando pudo ver al propio Tarrlok a lo lejos, ya no tuvo dudas. Comenzó a debatirse entre llevarle la información a Iza y arriesgarse a perder de vista a Kiya, o intentar algo por él mismo. Al final se decidió por lo segundo, si le llevaba información errónea a la Princesa podía irse despidiendo, no sólo de su trabajo, sino de su vida en la Nación del Fuego.

Pero intentar algo no iba a ser sencillo. La única forma de entrar era hacerse pasar por uno de ellos, y había muchas razones para pensar que iba a ser descubierto. Seguía ideando un plan de acción cuando sintió que el piso retumbaba bajo sus pies, apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear, entonces pudo ver que a veinte metros de dónde él estaba, emergían del suelo dos figuras, como si la tierra las hubiera expulsado de sus entrañas. Zein reconoció a Kiya mientras volaba por el aire, antes de caer completamente inconsciente. El otro sujeto estaba enmascarado, era un igualitario. Zein no se detuvo a buscar una explicación a lo que pasaba, de inmediato corrió para ayudar a la maestra-tierra.

- Vienen detrás de nosotros – dijo el enmascarado – tenemos que salir de aquí.

Zein tomó a Kiya en sus brazos, y un par de segundos después, dos hombres salieron del suelo, igual que lo habían hecho ellos antes, ambos eran maestros-tierra y comenzaron a arrojar rocas, que el otro sujeto desvió con un par de llamaradas.

- A ellos puedo detenerlos – le dijo a Zein - pero los otros estarán aquí en cualquier momento y no podremos hacer nada, tienes que sacarla de aquí.

- Yo puedo ayudarte – ofreció el Capitán.

- Los otros son maestros-sangre – dijo el otro sujeto, mientras derribaba a uno de los atacantes con un rayo y hacía explotar las rocas que lanzaba el otro – tienes que sacarla de aquí.

Zein dudó un segundo, aunque el hombre era muy hábil, dejarlo allí era condenarlo. Pero si eran maestros-sangre los que iban tras ellos, quedarse era condenarlos a los tres… era condenar a Kiya.

- Voy a volver con ayuda…

- No tiene caso, sólo dile que tenía razón – dijo el enmascarado disparando un rayo tan potente que dejó inconsciente al maestro-tierra que aún lo atacaba – y que siento haberme molestado con ella cuando yo también le mentí.

Zein asintió y se marchó de prisa, pudo ver a un grupo de hombres que salían desde la abertura en el suelo que los maestros-tierra habían hecho, y otro grupo que salían de la casa, no alcanzó a ver nada más, se alejó de prisa esperando que ninguno lo siguiera.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Naga había seguido el rastro de Kiya desde el sitió de la reunión de Iza con Amón, pero terminaba en medio de ningún lado y no tenían más pistas.

- Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra – dijo Bolin.

- Esa también es una posibilidad – dijo Alehk – si entre ellos hay maestros-tierra pudieron haber hecho un túnel… Bolin, ¿puedes saber si debajo de nosotros hay alguno?

- Lo siento – dijo el muchacho negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo vamos a continuar buscando sin pistas? – preguntó Asami – la ciudad es inmensa.

- Aún así tenemos que intentarlo, tenemos que encontrar a Kiya – dijo Bolin comenzando a desesperarse.

- Buscar a ciegas y en estas condiciones es perder el tiempo – dijo Alehk.

- Si se tratara de Korra no te darías por vencido tan fácilmente – reclamó Bolin.

- No se trata de darse por vencido, tenemos que…

Naga gruñó para llamar su atención antes de comenzar a correr, los tres la siguieron. Luego de una carrera de casi veinte minutos, la perra-oso polar se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear el suelo antes de recostarse.

- Creo que quiere decirnos que Kiya estuvo aquí – dijo Alehk – observando alrededor en busca de alguna señal.

- Parece que alguien hizo un hueco y luego trató de cubrirlo – dijo Asami – pueden observarse los bordes todavía.

- Podríamos seguirlo y ver a dónde nos lleva – propuso Bolin.

- Si nos lleva a donde está Kiya, lo más probable es que terminemos como prisioneros de Amón – dijo Alehk.

- ¿Vamos a dejarla en manos de ese demente?

- Aún no sabemos si esto va a llevarnos a ella, pero si es así, lo mejor es que ustedes regresen al Palacio y le pidan a Iza que envíe refuerzos, mis posibilidades de salir bien librado son mejores, debería ir yo solo – dijo el maestro-aire.

- Y si Amón te quita tu control, ¿qué va a pasar con Korra? – preguntó Asami alarmada por la propuesta de Alehk.

- Si eso pasa, Iza tendría que cumplir su palabra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Asami.

- No tenemos tiempo para esto – urgió Alehk - Bolin, necesito que abras…

El aullido de Naga los distrajo, la perra-oso polar se había alejado mientras discutían y los estaba llamando. Cuando se acercaron vieron que trataba de despertar a un hombre que estaba inconsciente frente a ella.

El sujeto estaba vestido como igualitario, pero había algo familiar en él. A Alehk le llamó la atención su placa, cuando le quitó la máscara reconoció de inmediato al amigo de Kiya.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

En cuanto Iza abrió la puerta de entrada le llamó la atención que la luz en la habitación que ocupaba Kiya estuviera encendida, por primera vez en toda la noche se sintió esperanzada. Corrió hasta la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta y, recostada en su cama, estaba su amiga.

- Pensé que debía traerla aquí de inmediato – le dijo la voz de Zein que apareció de algún lado.

Iza estaba demasiado aliviada para poder sentirse siquiera sorprendida.

- ¿Tú hiciste esto? – preguntó Iza mientras observaba a Kiya en busca de alguna señal de que había sido lastimada.

- Yo sólo la traje hasta aquí, alguien más la ayudó a escapar – dijo el Capitán.

- ¿Sabes si Amón… sabes si él consiguió…?

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que aún tiene sus poderes. Ella y el muchacho que la ayudó aparecieron de debajo de la tierra, el otro era maestro-fuego, así que debió ser ella quien los sacó de allí.

- Parece que te juzgué mal, Capitán – dijo Iza respirando aliviada al ver que Kiya estaba bien – pensé que eras más listo y te habías marchado en cuanto escuchaste mis amenazas.

- Con todo respeto, Alteza, no soy un cobarde. Estoy consciente de que aún puedo ser desterrado, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sólo a esperar.

- ¿Qué pasó con el maestro-fuego que la ayudó a escapar?

- No lo sé, tuve que dejarlo atrás… - dijo Zein casi avergonzado.

- Bienvenido al mundo de las decisiones difíciles, Capitán – dijo Iza que había recuperado su actitud indiferente – hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

- Alteza, creo que el lugar donde la tenían es el mismo que usan para almacenar las armas…

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Mientras esperaba vi media docena de camiones ser descargados, la casa era muy pequeña para ser un almacén, así que seguramente…

- Tienen sus depósitos bajo tierra, ¿por qué no había pensado en eso? – dijo Iza satisfecha por la información - A todo esto, ¿cómo encontraste ese lugar?

- Pude ver el camión en el que se la llevaron, sólo tuve que seguir las marcas y hacer algunas preguntas…

Iza comenzó a caminar por la habitación, obviamente tratando de decidir algo. Habiendo dejado atrás la preocupación por Kiya podía volver a concentrarse en todos los eventos que amenazaban con arrebatarle el control.

- Cambié de opinión, Capitán – dijo tomando por sorpresa a Zein que comenzó a sentirse intranquilo- No importa si Kiya aún conserva su control o lo perdió, desde este momento no estás más a mi servicio.

- Pero Princesa…

- Dos veces en una noche – dijo Iza clavando sus ojos en los de Zein, haciendo que el muchacho se quedara sin palabras – dos veces has desafiado mi autoridad, por menos que eso mi abuela te habría reducido a cenizas.

- ¿Debo entender que aún seré desterrado?

- No seas dramático, Zein. Esta noche me probaste tu lealtad, te estoy ascendiendo. Dile a Jiang que tomará tu puesto de Capitán, que envíe a algunos de sus hombres a buscar a Alehk y los demás, y los traiga al Palacio. Y avísale personalmente al Avatar que Kiya está bien.

- Enseguida, Alteza – dijo Zein tratando de disimular su satisfacción.

- Trataré de no subestimarte en adelante, General Zein.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que habían salido a buscar a Kiya. Aún era pronto para tener noticias, pero la zozobra de saberla en manos de Amón, o de que Alehk, Asami o Bolin pudieran ser capturados también, no hacía la espera más sencilla. Eso sin contar el mal humor de Mako, que no había dicho una palabra luego de su pequeña discusión sobre Iza.

- ¿Crees que ya deberíamos tener noticias? – preguntó Mako luego de un rato.

- Aún no ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿o sí? – Korra se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, casi empezaba a amanecer.

- Deberías tratar de dormir – dijo Mako – puedes esperar mientras duermes…

- Pasé la mitad del día soñando, no podría dormir aunque quisiera.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Mako ajustó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, Korra lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso significaba que estaba nervioso - ¿qué estabas soñando esta mañana, cuando te encontré en el jardín?

- Lo dices como si hubiera estado dormida – dijo Korra tratando de parecer ofendida - estaba meditando… o eso creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Te observé por varios minutos, parecías angustiada y repetías que había sido tu culpa… y el nombre de Alehk, por eso me atreví a despertarte, pensé que tenías un mal sueño.

- Ya te lo dije, no estaba dormida… y no fue un mal sueño – dijo Korra triste - sólo recordé algo que había olvidado.

- ¿Y tiene que ver con Alehk? – preguntó Mako mientras jugaba con las puntas de su bufanda.

- Alehk y yo tenemos una historia que yo había olvidado – dijo Korra volviendo su vista a la ventana.

- ¿Qué clase de historia? – el corazón de Mako estaba acelerado. Sabía que no debía preguntar, porque tal vez no estaba preparado para escuchar la respuesta, pero ya no podía con la incertidumbre. Quería saber si aún tenía posibilidades de recuperar a Korra.

Ella no respondió, no se le había ocurrido hacerse esa pregunta, ¿qué clase de historia era la suya con Alehk?, ¿la historia de una amistad que había sido interrumpida?, ¿o de una amistad que hubiera podido llegar a ser algo más? Por alguna razón recordó las palabras de Sihe: "un amor olvidado y un destino no cumplido", ¿había sido su destino estar con Alehk y haber hecho el trato con ese espíritu lo había cambiado todo?, ¿por qué cuando pensaba en destino lo único que se le venía a la mente era el día que conoció a Mako?

- Korra – dijo Mako sacándola de sus pensamientos – aún somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? Puedes decirme si dejaste de estar confundida… aún si eso significa que dejaste de sentir algo por mí – las palabras fueron más difíciles de decir de lo que el maestro-fuego había pensado. Se sintió vacío de pronto, sintió que sin Korra su vida perdería todo el sentido…

- No es… no es así… - Korra respiró profundo antes de continuar, la verdad era que estaba confundida y tenía miedo de aclarar las cosas – Alehk y yo nos conocimos hace años en el Polo Sur, nos hicimos buenos amigos… podría decir que nunca volví a tener un amigo como él. Pero algo pasó, hubo un incidente y él resultó herido por mi culpa. Mientras meditaba esta mañana lo recordé… supongo que por eso decía lo que tu escuchaste, por eso lo llamaba…

- ¿Y por qué no podías recordar lo que pasó?

- Tuve que olvidarlo para salvar su vida.

- ¿Olvidarlo para…? Korra, no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

- Al parecer hice un trato con un espíritu. Le di mis recuerdos con Alehk a cambio de que me dijera cómo salvar su vida – dijo Korra pensativa – pero, ahora que lo pienso, no sé qué fue lo que me dio a cambio.

- ¿Y por qué pudiste recordarlo ahora?

- Todavía no lo sé…

- Supongo que eso cambia todo, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Mako poniéndose de pie, al principio Korra pensó que se marcharía, pero comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba ella - Ahora que sabes que Alehk es mucho más que tu guardián y que lo conociste primero… debes estar menos confundida.

Mako se detuvo a un paso del Avatar y desvió la vista al paisaje de la ventana: comenzaba a amanecer. Korra no pudo alejar la vista del maestro-fuego, la última vez que había visto esa expresión en sus ojos fue cuando Bolin había sido secuestrado por los igualitarios. Mako estaba angustiado, y ella era la causante esta vez.

- Ahora es cuando estoy realmente confundida – dijo Korra volviendo su vista a la ventana – es difícil explicarlo, Mako, pero desde que te conocí… vas a pensar que es una tontería, pero desde que te conocí estuve segura que mi destino era estar a tu lado.

Los ojos de Mako se abrieron por la sorpresa, de todas las confesiones que podía haberle hecho Korra esa era la más inesperada…

- Por eso no me alejé de ti cuando te portaste como un idiota y te fijaste en mí hasta que supiste que era el Avatar… por eso fue tan difícil verte con Asami… y cuando me dijiste que nunca ibas a cambiarla por alguien como yo… – dijo Korra con un nudo en la garganta.

- Lo siento mucho, Korra. Me arrepentí en el momento en el que las palabras salieron de mi boca, pero fui demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo.

- Ni aún entonces pude dejar de pensar en ti, pero algo pasó. Alehk estuvo allí y me dijo lo que siempre había querido escuchar, y luego me salvó de Tarrlok y de Amón… y casi murió por mí. – Mako se forzó a escuchar a Korra, pero no fue sencillo darse cuenta que mientras él la había lastimado, su Guardián había hecho todos los méritos posibles – No podía ser indiferente. Al principio pensé que sólo era agradecimiento lo que sentía por él, y cuando pensaba en Alehk, era a ti a quien veía al final. Mi única duda era si podría volver a confiar en ti como al principio. Pero ahora sé que sentí algo por él primero, Mako, lo quise antes que a ti, sólo que lo olvidé.

- Y ahora que por fin lo recordaste…

- Ahora es cuando estoy realmente confundida, y tengo que saber cómo terminó todo hace cuatro años para poder aclarar lo que siento.

- Eso… eso suena lógico – dijo Mako tratando de mantenerse en control.

- Pero tú no tienes que tolerar nada de esto, dijiste que esperarías, pero no tienes que hacerlo.

- Korra, no me importa seguir esperando. Y voy a demostrarte que puedo cuidar de ti igual que él…

- Eso no es lo que quiero…

- Aún así, voy a demostrarte que, a pesar de todos los errores que cometí al principio, yo te quiero más…

Mako acercó su rostro al de Korra, iba a besarla, pero antes de que sus labios se tocaran llamaron a la puerta. La joven sólo sonrió antes de alejarse para abrir.

- ¡Zein!, ¿pasa algo?

- Tengo buenas noticias, Avatar Korra – anunció el ex Capitán con una sonrisa.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Korra cuando terminó de sanar las heridas de Kiya.

- Después de todo lo que pudo haber pasado, me siento extraordinariamente bien – dijo Kiya con una sonrisa.

- Sólo tenías un par de huesos rotos, no pude sentir que Amón hubiera dañado nada más. Al parecer sólo trataba de asustarte, no puedo asegurarlo. Por experiencia sé que el dolor desaparecerá en poco tiempo.

- Gracias, Avatar Korra.

- Ahora deberías descansar, en cuanto Alehk y los demás estén aquí seguramente van a atiborrarte con preguntas y no van a dejarte en paz.

- ¿Dónde están?

- Salieron a buscarte, pero Iza ya envió por ellos y volverán pronto, así que duerme mientras puedas – dijo Korra antes de marcharse.

Iza había observado todo desde el otro lado de la habitación, no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar Kiya a su presencia, pero tenía motivos para esperar lo peor. Cuando Korra salió de la habitación, finalmente se acercó a su amiga.

- Sé que he dicho esto antes – comenzó a decir la Princesa– pero es la primera vez en mi vida que lo digo tan en serio: lo siento mucho, Kiya.

- No tienes que decir nada, sé que pasaste un mal rato y no sólo porque perdiste el control de la situación por una vez en tu vida – dijo Kiya sonriendo - Además, las disculpas no son lo tuyo, Princesa, así que olvídalas, no son necesarias. Seguirte y aparecer en medio de tu reunión con Amón no fue de mis ideas más brillantes.

- Debí haber hecho algo más por ti, tú trataste de ayudarme y yo te di la espalda…

- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, siempre lo haces. Estoy bien, así que deja de atormentarte. Pero si quieres hacer algo por mí, estoy más que dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad.

- Estoy en deuda contigo, Kiya, haré lo que sea para compensarte.

- Princesa – la llamó uno de sus guardias – el maestro Alehk acaba de llegar al Palacio.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras caminaba de vuelta a su habitación, seguida por su Guardián. Dos sesiones de sanación consecutivas la habían dejado exhausta, no pudo evitar bostezar un par de veces. Era casi medio día, pero estaba dispuesta a recuperar el sueño perdido.

- ¿Crees que Hiro va a estar bien? – le preguntó Alehk, que parecía aún más cansado.

- Va a necesitar muchas más sesiones, yo me haré cargo mientras estemos aquí, pero Iza le prometió a Kiya que haría traer al mejor sanador del Polo Norte de ser necesario.

- Pienso que deberíamos partir de inmediato a Ba Sing Se, el tiempo se acaba.

- Supongo que Asami y tú ya lo arreglaron todo.

- ¿Asami y..?, ¿a qué te refieres?

- ¿No fue eso lo que hicieron ayer?, ¿arreglar todo para el viaje a Ba Sing Se?

- Iremos en una de las naves de Ursa, no hay mucho que arreglar, podemos partir en cualquier momento.

- Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar qué hicieron ayer Asami y tú?, ¿por qué desaparecieron todo el día?

- Puedes preguntar, pero no podría responderte aunque quisiera.

A Korra le enfureció la respuesta de Alehk, pero no dijo nada. Guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, la joven la abrió y entró de inmediato sin despedirse de Alehk.

El maestro-aire no le dio importancia y volvió sobre sus pasos, mientras atravesaba el jardín Iroh lo abordó.

- ¿Cómo está Kiya? – preguntó el General, era obvio que sabía la respuesta, Bolin ya le había contado con todo detalle lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Ya está completamente recuperada, creo que ahora está entrenando con Bolin.

- ¿Saben qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿cómo fue que Amón pudo secuestrarla? – preguntó Iroh que comenzó a caminar junto a Alehk, cruzando sus manos en la espalda.

- ¿No deberías preguntarle a ella?

- Estoy seguro que me diría sólo lo que Iza le pidió que dijera…

- ¿Y por qué crees que yo no haré lo mismo?

- Porque no eres tan influenciable como Kiya. Eres la única persona que conozco que siempre haría lo correcto, a pesar de las consecuencias.

- ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez lo que quieres saber? Los dos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con rodeos.

- Estoy preocupado – dijo Iroh serio – la situación con Amón está empeorando muy rápido…

- ¿Es sólo eso?

- Creo que ya no podemos confiar en Iza.

Alehk se detuvo, sorprendido por las palabras de Iroh. El General era la única persona que siempre había creído en la Princesa, y algo grave debía haber pasado para que perdiera la confianza en ella.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Iroh?

- A mí también me costó creerlo, pero la evidencia en su contra no deja lugar a dudas. Sabemos que ha estado conspirando para tomar el trono, y que su relación con Amón no es lo que ella quiere que creamos, lo ha estado apoyando de verdad y frente a nuestros ojos. Alehk, por difícil que sea aceptarlo, Iza si está de parte de los igualitarios y en contra de nosotros – dijo Iroh visiblemente decepcionado.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio…

- ¡Dejar a Kiya a merced de los igualitarios lo confirmó! Pero no es la única prueba, hay testigos, Ministros que aceptan haber sido parte del plan para derrocar a mi madre y que tuvieron miedo al final porque Amón también estaba involucrado. La mitad de los Generales está de su lado, si no hacemos algo de inmediato, el caos se va a apoderar de la Nación.

- Iroh, tú mismo me dijiste que desde que Zuko ascendió al trono, la Nación se dividió. Los simpatizantes de Azula siempre han existido, y todos sabemos que ahora están de parte de Iza, eso no prueba nada. Además, si ella está de parte de Amón, ¿por qué no ha tratado de lastimar a Korra? Deshacerse del Avatar es la prioridad de los igualitarios, y si sus intereses son los de Iza, ya hubiera hecho algo…

- Los representantes de la Tribu Agua del Norte acaban de decirle a mi madre que Iza trató de convencerlos para apoyarla, una vez que tome el poder, y ella misma invitó al Príncipe Kuei, ¿qué otro motivo puede tener sino tratar de conseguir también el apoyo del Reino Tierra? - Iroh entendía la renuencia de Alehk, él mismo se había negado a creer las acusaciones en contra de Iza hasta que las pruebas fueron tan convincentes que seguir defendiéndola hubiera sido estúpido. Y su primo siempre había sido muy cercano a ella, así que sólo podía esperar que la defendiera aún con más determinación – Sé que es más fácil creerle a ella, y seguramente ya te dio su versión de los hechos, y no dudo que se haya adelantado a poner a su favor mucho de lo que te acabo de decir, pero por lo menos trata de pensar en serio en la posibilidad de que Iza sea una traidora, Alehk. Seguir confiando en ella, es peligroso para Korra y para todos.

Iroh tuvo que usar el único argumento contra el que Alehk nunca tenía defensa: la seguridad de Korra, era lo único con lo que el maestro-aire no tomaba riesgos, y sabía que de esa forma iba a obligarlo a cuestionar de verdad los motivos de Iza.

Y sus palabras hicieron dudar a Alehk, que nunca se hubiera imaginado estar en una situación donde estar del lado de Iza o Iroh era estar en contra del otro.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Korra abrió los ojos, Katara estaba frente a ella, se veía sorprendida y angustiada.

- ¿Agua del estanque de los espíritus?, ¿cómo la conseguiste? – le preguntó tomándola por los hombros.

La joven Avatar trató de recordar, pero todo parecía confuso.

- No lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo es que caminaba hacia acá, sabía que debía traerla, pero no tengo idea cómo la conseguí… ¿alguien está herido o enfermo?

- Korra... ¿qué hiciste? – preguntó Katara alarmada.

- Maestra Katara – interrumpió una de sus alumnas – el muchacho… - la joven se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a sollozar.

Katara tomó el agua y entró de inmediato a la habitación. Korra la siguió por curiosidad.

Había un muchacho tendido en una de las camas, debía estar enfermo o herido porque estaba pálido y había muchas curanderas a su alrededor. Para sorpresa de Korra, Naga se adelantó y se acercó a él.

- Todos afuera – pidió Katara levantando la voz, y todos obedecieron de inmediato. Korra iba a irse también, pero algo le decía que la orden no era para ella. Se quedó a unos pasos mientras Katara comenzó a usar el agua en el chico.

Su curiosidad se convirtió en admiración cuando vio el brillo del agua, era diferente de cuando usaban agua normal, parecía que había cientos de diamantes suspendidos que añadían su brillo al de la energía de su maestra.

Korra se sintió triste al ver al muchacho, parecía muy enfermo. Estaba segura de que no lo había visto nunca, pero parecía ser alguien importante para su maestra. Por primera vez le preocupó haber olvidado algo más que la mañana de ese día… Luego de unos minutos el rostro del chico fue un poco menos pálido y se hizo evidente que Katara estaba más tranquila.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? – preguntó Korra genuinamente interesada.

- Estará bien, gracias a ti – dijo Katara con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Ni siquiera sé lo que hice, maestra Katara – dijo Korra con su vista sobre el muchacho, parecía que por fin sólo dormía.

Su maestra salió de la habitación para seguir discutiendo con los Ancianos sobre su desaparición. Korra no entendía por qué estaban alarmados sólo porque no podía recordar lo que había hecho la mañana de ese día. A ella no le parecía tan grave. Durante toda su vida había sufrido varios golpes que la habían hecho olvidar cosas, no recordaba cómo se había hecho varias cicatrices, y nadie se había escandalizado por eso… o tal vez sólo no lo recordaba.

Observó al muchacho tratando de buscar algo familiar en él, pero no encontró nada. Naga insistía en no separarse de él, y eso era confuso.

- Ko… Korra… - dijo el muchacho extendiendo su mano para tocar la mano de Korra, pero la joven Avatar la retiró de inmediato.

- ¿Sabes quién soy?

- Por supuesto que sé quién eres… ¿qué pasó? – preguntó el chico tratando de levantarse, pero desistiendo enseguida - ¿por qué siento como si hubiera dormido un año completo?

- Que sea el Avatar no quiere decir que lo sepa todo… mejor voy por la maestra Katara… - dijo Korra extrañada por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba.

- ¿Estás bien? Porque lo último que recuerdo fue que la serpiente de hielo te golpeó y te arrojó contra…

- En serio te golpeaste la cabeza – dijo Korra comenzando a desesperarse.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Fuiste tú quien se golpeó la cabeza, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

- Por fin despertaste – dijo Katara cuando entró a la habitación.

Korra despertó casi de inmediato. Le había pasado tantas veces los últimos días que no le costó volver a la realidad. Se levantó de prisa y salió a buscar a Alehk. Estaba a punto de incendiar el Palacio por la frustración, cuando lo encontró en uno de los jardines. Estaba hablando con Asami, pero ella no tenía tiempo para cortesías.

- ¿Sabes algo? – dijo interrumpiendo su conversación con Asami, consiguiendo su atención de inmediato - Ya tuve suficiente, me diste tu palabra y exijo que me digas de una vez por todas lo que pasó en el Polo Sur.

- Korra, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Alehk confundido por su repentina aparición.

- No, no estoy bien. Estoy cansada de estar confundida. Me debes una respuesta y tienes que dármela, me diste tu palabra y eso debe valer algo…

- Creo que es mejor si continuamos esto después – dijo Asami decidida a alejarse cuanto antes – obviamente ustedes tienen asuntos más urgentes – te veré después – dijo la joven dejándolos solos.

- Tienes razón, te di mi palabra. ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Qué pasó después de que despertaste?

Alehk tuvo que darse por vencido. Se sentó debajo de uno de los árboles de jardín y Korra junto a él.

- Sólo puedo hablarte de mis últimos días en el Polo Sur y de la última vez que nos vimos, antes de que te encontrara en Ciudad República – respiró profundo y trató de recordar todo lo que había pasado entonces.

_**Durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, Alehk había estado sumergido en un largo sueño donde constantemente hablaba con Aang y su tema favorito era Korra, despertar y descubrir que la joven Avatar no sólo lo había olvidado por completo, sino que rehuía su compañía había sido demasiado doloroso, y cuando Katara le propuso marcharse en el siguiente barco hacia la Nación del Fuego, Alehk no dudó un segundo en aceptar, sólo quería alejarse del Polo Sur y olvidarse de Korra, pero en el último minuto no fue tan sencillo dejarlo todo atrás.**_

- _**¿Tienes todo listo? – le preguntó Katara.**_

- _**No voy a volver – dijo el joven Alehk secando las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano – no voy a volver nunca a este lugar.**_

- _**Voy a extrañarte – dijo su abuela, sentándose a su lado.**_

- _**Después de todo lo que hice por ella… ¡después de todo lo que pasamos juntos y de todo lo que me dijo! - reclamó el muchacho amargamente - yo también la voy a olvidar, no voy a volver a verla nunca.**_

- _**Olvidar a alguien no es algo que podamos hacer a voluntad, ¿lo sabías? Ella no sólo decidió olvidarte y lo hizo, algo más tuvo que haber pasado, algo que te borró de su memoria y logró salvarte la vida al mismo tiempo.**_

- _**¿Salvarme la vida?**_

- _**Korra desapareció la noche anterior y regresó el día que despertaste con agua del Oasis de los Espíritus. Gracias a ella pudimos salvar tu vida. Pero cuando volvió también se había olvidado de ti. Esa no es una coincidencia.**_

- _**¿Qué quieres decir, abuela? – preguntó Alehk expectante.**_

- _**Ojalá lo supiera. Sólo me vienen a la cabeza las palabras que Aang me dijo alguna vez **_"**En el mundo de los espíritus puedes obtener casi cualquier respuesta, si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio". **_**Korra se marchó dispuesta a encontrar la forma de salvarte la vida y volvió con ella… pero aparentemente también pagó un precio.**_

- _**¿Se olvidó de mí para salvarme la vida?**_

- _**La única persona que puede darte una respuesta… la olvidó, hijo mío.**_

- _**Entonces tengo que quedarme, tengo que hacer que me recuerde – dijo el muchacho ilusionado – y si no me recuerda sólo tengo que comenzar de nuevo…**_

- _**No, hijo. Tienes que irte. No sabemos las consecuencias que podría acarrear el que te quedes… por tu bien y por el de Korra, tienes que irte.**_

- _**Pero ella ya pagó el precio, ¿es que también estuvo de acuerdo en que no volviéramos a estar juntos?**_

- _**Hasta que no lo sepamos, no puedes acercarte a ella…**_

- Eso no es verdad – dijo Korra – Sihe no me pidió nada más, sólo mis recuerdos.

- Pero nosotros no sabíamos qué había pasado, y Katara y los ancianos de la Orden pensaron que lo mejor era que yo me alejara, era difícil imaginar qué clase de trato habías hecho y cuáles serían las consecuencias de romperlo.

- ¿Katara te dijo que no te acercaras a mí? – preguntó Korra - ¿por eso te fuiste?

- Luego de todo lo que habíamos pasado no iba a alejarme sólo así. Traté de retrasar mi viaje, perdí a propósito el barco que iba a llevarme a la Nación del Fuego y tuve que esperar al siguiente que me llevaría a Ciudad República, eso iba a darme dos semanas más para tratar de hacer que me recordaras, pero mis intentos fracasaron una y otra vez. No sólo no me recordabas, sino que mi compañía te resultaba insoportable, y al final decidí darme por vencido… o casi por vencido.

Alehk continuó su historia.

- _**Vamos chica, tú puedes hacerlo…**_

_**Naga dejó de perseguir la esfera de agua que Korra sostenía con su agua-control para recibir al muchacho que se acercaba.**_

- _**Otra vez tú – dijo Korra con absoluta indiferencia haciendo que Alehk se sintiera miserable.**_

- _**Vine a despedirme – dijo el muchacho, mientras acariciaba a Naga.**_

- _**Pero acabas de llegar – dijo Korra sin ningún interés particular, sólo le parecía extraño que alguien viajara al Polo Sur para pasar un par de días medio inconsciente y luego sólo se marchara.**_

- _**Hace tres meses que estoy aquí… no importa. Sólo quería darte un regalo de despedida.**_

- _**¿Un regalo de despedida? Apenas nos conocemos, no creo que…**_

- _**Sólo acéptalo – dijo Alehk extendiéndole una pequeña bolsa de piel.**_

_**Korra la tomó con desconfianza, pero no pudo contener su curiosidad y la abrió.**_

- _**¿Es una broma? – preguntó Korra furiosa sosteniendo una pequeña piedra azul, que era lo que contenía la bolsa.**_

- _**La encontramos en uno de nuestros viajes de caza, ¿recuerdas? Tú la querías, pero yo te la pedí y me la diste a cambio de que te dijera…**_

- _**¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Ya te dije que no te conozco! Te golpeaste la cabeza y crees que algo pasó entre nosotros, pero no es así. Yo nunca hubiera sido amiga de alguien tan molesto como tú, ¿y por qué querría una estúpida roca? – Korra tomó la pequeña piedra y la arrojó para que se perdiera en la nieve.**_

_**Alehk apretó los puños tratando de tranquilizarse, pero se le agotaba el tiempo.**_

- _**Tienes que recordar – dijo sujetando a Korra por los hombros y sacudiéndola por la desesperación – tienes que recordar lo que pasó, lo que me dijiste antes de salir a buscar la maldita puerta, tienes que recordar…**_

- _**¡Suéltame! – pidió Korra tratando de alejarse del muchacho - me estás lastimando.**_

_**Uno de los guardias que siempre seguían a Korra se acercó y Alehk la dejó de ir de inmediato.**_

- _**Lo… lo siento – dijo el muchacho sintiéndose culpable, había perdido el control y había lastimado a Korra con sus insistencia.**_

- _**¿Por qué no te vas de una vez? No quiero volver a verte… quienquiera que seas – las últimas palabras de Korra fueron demasiado para Alehk, que se dio por vencido al fin.**_

- _**Haz lo que te dice o yo mismo voy a llevarte arrastrando hasta el barco, muchacho – dijo el guardia.**_

- … el guardia le dijo a los Ancianos que te había atacado, y me prohibieron volver a acercarme a ti, ni siquiera pude volver al Polo Sur luego de eso.

- Pero eso no fue lo que pasó, si me hubieran preguntado yo les habría dicho la verdad.

- Sihe reclamó todos tus recuerdos, Korra, también los de nuestros encuentros luego de que desperté. Katara me dijo que te encontraron llorando luego del incidente, no recordabas exactamente lo que había pasado, ni mi nombre, pero sí que te habían lastimado, aunque no de la forma en que todos pensaron.

- Alehk… lo siento mucho…

- ¿Algo de lo que te he contado parece haber sido tu culpa? El único responsable fui yo, Korra.

- La piedra… - dijo la joven recordando de pronto – la encontramos y no pude usar mis poderes en ella, tú dijiste que tenía que valer la pena porque no se sometía a mis caprichos y yo te dije que era sólo porque me gustaba tal y como estaba. Yo la quería porque era azul, pero tú me la pediste para hacer un collar, como los de la Tribu Agua del Norte… lo demás no lo recuerdo.

- Me dijiste que me la darías a cambio de te dijera un secreto, así que te dije que era maestro-aire. Iba a devolvértela porque si lo habías olvidado todo… no tenía caso que yo la conservara… y porque tenía la esperanza de que algún día te hiciera recordar algo más.

- Alehk…

- Sólo te lo dije todo esto para cumplir mi palabra, pero preferiría no volver a hablar al respecto. Lo mejor es que tratemos de dejar atrás lo que pasó. Lo único que debe interesarnos ahora es evitar la guerra. Mañana mismo saldremos hacia Ba Sing Se.

- Tú pudiste haberlo dejado atrás, pero yo apenas lo recordé – dijo Korra poniéndose de pie – es como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Por alguna razón me están devolviendo nuestros días en el Polo Sur, y no va a ser la última vez que hablemos sobre ellos.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**.

Asami recorrió por última vez el Palacio, durante su vida había visto muchos lugares, pero nunca se había sentido más impresionada que cuando recorría los jardines y se imaginaba la historia detrás de cada rincón del Palacio. Se detuvo frente al estanque de los patos-tortuga y comenzó a lanzarles trozos de pan, al parecer era una tradición alimentarlos, y no quería marcharse sin hacerlo. Los animalitos comenzaron a acercarse de inmediato.

- Parece que les agradas, señorita Sato – dijo Iroh que estaba sentado debajo de un árbol a pocos metros. Asami no lo había visto.

- Creo que lo que les agrada es el pan de especias – dijo Asami sonriendo, ya había perdido las esperanzas de verlo antes de marcharse – no sabía que un General tenía tiempo para pasar la tarde debajo de un árbol contemplando el atardecer.

- Sólo los Generales tenemos tiempo para hacerlo – dijo Iroh poniéndose de pie – los demás aún tienen que trabajar duro.

- Ser General parece sencillo – bromeó Asami.

- Mucho más que ser hijo del Señor del Fuego – Iroh se acercó y tomó un trozo de pan y comenzó a lanzarlo, pero los patos-tortuga siguieron comiendo el que les arrojaba Asami - ¿Lo ves, señorita Sato? Puedes tratar de alimentarlos, pero ellos deciden si les agradas o no, y tú les agradas.

- No sabía que animales tan lindos pudieran ser tan quisquillosos.

- Sólo han tenido malas experiencias, la mayoría de los habitantes de este lugar son maestros-fuego y tienen mal temperamento – dijo Iroh sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces sólo les agrado porque no puedo prenderlos en llamas?

- ¿Cómo logras que me sienta como un tonto cada vez que hablo contigo, Señorita Sato? – preguntó el General haciendo que Asami se sonrojara.

- Estoy en tu Palacio, y además tienes una Armada a tu disposición, no voy a responder a eso.

- Siempre he tenido claro que eres una de las mujeres más inteligentes que he conocido en mi vida.

Hubo un silencio extraño entre los dos.

- Tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tenga para agradecerte tu hospitalidad – dijo Asami para romper el silencio.

- Hubiera querido tener más tiempo estos días para mostrarte la Capital, o por lo menos el Palacio… desafortunadamente son tiempos difíciles…

- Esa es la razón de que estemos aquí.

- La próxima vez espero que sea diferente…

- Dudo que haya una próxima vez, General, pero si Ciudad República sobrevive y algún día vas de visita…

- Habrá una próxima vez, Asami – dio Iroh mirándola a los ojos. Asami tuvo que desviar la vista – me propuse impresionarte, y no lo conseguí ni aún en un Palacio…

- Así que el General Iroh no puede soportar la idea de que haya una mujer que no caiga a sus pies.

- ¿En serio piensas eso de mí? – preguntó Iroh serio. Al parecer las palabras de Asami lo habían ofendido.

- No importa lo que piense, estamos a punto de marcharnos. Si te hace sentir mejor, no tuviste que hacer nada para impresionarme, lo conseguiste desde la primera vez que te vi.

- Pues si me hace sentir mejor, porque no había conocido a una mujer más extraordinaria, ahora me siento un poco menos intimidado.

- ¿Quieres que crea que el General de la Armada de las Naciones Unidas y Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego se siente intimidado por mí? Pensé que me considerabas más lista…

- Olvidas que te he visto dejar inconscientes a una docena de igualitarios sin esforzarte y aprender a pilotear una nave en diez minutos, y eso sólo en una tarde, eso hace que cualquiera se sienta intimidado, sea General o no.

- Eso sólo quieres decir que cuando me viste no esperaste demasiado de mí…

- Esperar más hubiera sido ridículo, Asami. Eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto…

El rostro de Iroh estaba a pocos centímetros del de Asami que parecía hipnotizada por la situación, cuando él comenzó a acercarse para besarla, ella tuvo que reaccionar.

- Aquí va otra sorpresa, General – dijo alejándose – conozco tu juego y no estoy dispuesta a participar.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Alehk había destapado una caja de Pandora al contarle a Korra lo que había pasado en el Polo Sur, y no podía dejar de pensar en cuáles serían las consecuencias. Por lo pronto había reabierto una herida que, aunque nunca había sanado por completo, con el tiempo había dejado de doler lo suficiente para ignorarla.

- La Princesa estará aquí en cinco minutos – le anunció Zein – su reunión con el Señor del Fuego se extendió mucho más de lo previsto.

- Así que ahora eres General – dijo Alehk tratando de entablar una conversación para librarse de sus pensamientos – Iza te promovió porque rescataste a Kiya, ¿no es cierto?

- Traté de explicarle a la Princesa que fue fortuito que la encontrara y la trajera de vuelta. Prefiero no acostumbrarme a la idea, porque cuando lo piense mejor podría retractarse…

Alehk comenzó a reír de buena gana, y el oficial se esforzó por no parecer ofendido.

- Tú y yo sabemos que Iza no se retracta nunca, no importan las consecuencias. Mejor acostúmbrate cuanto antes a tu nueva posición.

- Eso es lo que me temo – dijo Zein desanimado.

- A todos nos resulta obvio que prefieres tu trabajo en el Palacio, pero tal vez esta es la razón que necesitabas para decidirte a dejar eso atrás, no va a llevarte a ningún lado, Zein. Más de uno ha arruinado su vida persiguiendo algo que es imposible alcanzar.

- No entiendo lo que quiere decir…

- Iza es una persona agradecida, aún con quienes están a su servicio. ¿Te digo que es lo que creo? Que te dio la oportunidad de decidir otra vez, te devolvió tu palabra para que puedas alejarte cuando las cosas se compliquen. Deberías tomarla, Zein. Aquí ya no hay nada para ti.

- Mi decisión no va a cambiar, y no son estúpido, maestro Alehk, sé que nunca hubo nada para mí, además de la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

- Eso es algo que tenemos en común…

La puerta del salón se abrió y entró Iza visiblemente abatida. Si Alehk no la hubiera conocido mejor habría apostado que había llorado, pero Iza nunca lloraba.

- Es tu primer día como General y estás perdiendo el tiempo – le dijo a Zein - ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?

- Sólo vine a darle instrucciones a Jiang…

- Jiang sabe lo que tiene qué hacer, te vio hacerlo durante años. Márchate a hacer tu trabajo antes de que me arrepienta y decida enviarte como guardia a alguna prisión.

- Enseguida, Princesa – dijo Zein, que hizo una reverencia y salió inmediatamente.

- ¿Quieres que vuelva más tarde? – preguntó Alehk, sabía que Iza detestaba parecer vulnerable.

- Ya no tenemos tiempo – dijo la Princesa tratando de recuperar la compostura – la nave está lista, saldrán por la mañana hacia Ba Sing Se.

Iza se alejó dos pasos para apoyar sus manos en la mesa donde desplegaban los mapas y se inclinó, la cortina de su cabello cubría su rostro, pero cuando un par de gotas cayeron sobre el mapa de Ciudad República, Alehk se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. La última vez que la había visto llorar había sido durante el funeral de Azula, y antes de ese día, ni una sola vez, algo serio debía haber pasado.

- Iza, ¿qué pasó con Ursa? – preguntó Alehk, contradiciendo a su sentido común, que le decía que se alejara y dejara el tema en paz.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor – dijo Iza sin levantar la vista, e ignorando la pregunta de Alehk – el Ministro de Guerra está intranquilo por la situación, está al tanto de que Amón está aquí y de los depósitos de armas, y quiere alejar a sus hijas de la Capital… quiere que las lleves contigo a Ba Sing Se.

- Preferiría no arriesgar a Korra a viajar con… - Alehk se apresuró a dar su negativa, pero Iza lo interrumpió.

- El hombre arriesgó su posición y su seguridad por apoyarme, lo menos que puedo hacer por él es insistir, Alehk – había algo parecido a la desesperación en la voz de Iza, que no ayudó para que el maestro-aire pudiera pensar con claridad - Preparar otra nave tomaría otro día… y ya no hay tiempo…

- De acuerdo, Iza.

- Estoy casi segura que Luei y Mei son inofensivas, pero no estaría de más que las mantuvieras vigiladas, siguen siendo hermanas de Sheng Yu. Eso era todo, debes tener cosas que arreglar antes del viaje.

Alehk se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero no pudo hacerlo en el último momento. Ver a Iza en ese estado lo había impresionado, algo grave debía haber pasado y no iba a estar tranquilo hasta averiguarlo. Aunque era poco probable que Iza se lo dijera, tenía que intentarlo. Cuando volteó de nuevo pudo ver que la Princesa secaba sus lágrimas, había algo en esa imagen que lo conmovió, hasta entonces no hubiera creído que la orgullosa nieta de Azula pudiera parecer tan vulnerable.

- ¿Olvidaste algo? – preguntó Iza recuperando la compostura, y su tono distante.

- Iroh y Ursa ya no confían en ti – dijo Alehk sin rodeos.

- Esas son noticias viejas, ¿ya olvidaste lo que te dije?

- ¿Qué pasó con Ursa? – por un segundo Alehk pensó que Iza le arrojaría una ráfaga de fuego azul por insistir, pero luego su expresión se relajó y él también pudo hacerlo.

- Sólo me dijo lo que yo ya sabía… fue mi culpa porque me permití olvidarlo – dijo Iza sonriendo - No pasará otra vez.

- ¿Es ahora cuando tengo que elegir de parte de quién quiero estar?

- Elige bien, pequeño Alehk. La seguridad de tu querida Korra depende de que estés del lado correcto cuando llegue el momento.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Mako observó desde la ventana de la nave cómo se quedaban atrás los volcanes y el continente, y sólo quedaba debajo el mar. No podía decir que su estancia en la Nación del Fuego hubiera sido completamente agradable, pero había valido la pena. Estaba decidido a volver algún día.

Hacía varias horas que volaban rumbo al Reino Tierra, y el dirigible en el que lo hacían era tan grande, que desde el despegue no había visto a nadie. La atmósfera en la nave no era del todo agradable, Korra estaba inusualmente callada, su relación con Asami aún no era cordial, a Kiya no la conocía y Bolín seguía molesto con él. Eso sin contar a las dos chicas a las que Alehk había accedido a llevar a Ba Sing Se. Mei y Luei Yu, eran las últimas personas con las que hubiera querido relacionarse, pero si el Ministro de Guerra pedía un favor, podía considerarse una orden. Así que dada la situación, Mako había preferido recluirse en uno de los camarotes.

- Korra me pidió que te avisara que servirán la comida en diez minutos – le dijo Bolin asomando sólo su cabeza por la puerta, evidentemente aún no quería hablar con él.

- Bo, ¿podemos hablar?

- Tal vez después de la comida me sienta con ánimos de escucharte – dijo Bolin, iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Mako se apresuró a impedírselo.

- No puedo creer que todavía estés molesto…

- Y yo no puedo creer que todavía no lo entiendas, Mako – dijo Bolin serio.

Mako se dio por vencido y dejó que su hermano se marchara. Iba a ser un viaje largo hacia el Reino Tierra.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

En cuanto Mei Yu se abalanzó sobre Korra, entusiasmada por conocer al Avatar, y le dijo que esperaba que se convirtieran en mejores amigas, la joven Avatar supo que iba a ser un viaje muy largo hacia Ba Sing Se. La hija menor del Ministro de Guerra comenzó a seguirla por todas partes sin dejar de hablar un segundo, incluso Naga tuvo que alejarse y refugiarse junto a Alehk, que seguía igual de callado que los últimos días.

Y aún con lo molesta que le resultaba Mei, Luei Yu le parecía aún más difícil de tolerar. La mayor parte del tiempo trataba de hacer quedar mal a su hermana con comentarios sarcásticos y malintencionados, y la otra mitad se abalanzaba sobre Alehk con cualquier pretexto. Korra casi adivinó que esa era la razón de que Mako hubiera preferido alejarse de todos durante el viaje, si ella hubiera podido, también lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿Quieres decirme otra vez cómo dejaste que te convencieras de llevarlas con nosotros? – le preguntó Korra a Alehk cuando no pudo soportar más escuchar a Mei Yu.

- Fue una petición del Ministro de Guerra, él cree que estarán más seguras en Ba Sing Se que en la Capital. No podía negarme.

- Por lo menos debiste intentarlo, si escuchó un comentario más sobre zapatos voy a lanzarme por la ventana.

Alehk no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Es un buen cambio – dijo Korra satisfecha – ahora soy yo quien te hace sonreír.

- Por la mañana estaremos en Ba Sing Se y ni siquiera vas a recordar que viajaron con nosotros.

- Así que el plan es llegar a la Ciudad, hablar con Akuru y cruzar los dedos para que nos apoye, ¿qué puede salir mal?

- De hecho, pensaba que Kiya debería hablar primero con él. Así tendríamos una idea de qué esperar cuando sea tu turno.

- Ese plan me parece aún mejor – dijo Korra aliviada de poder retrasar su entrevista con el líder de los Dai Li - ¿Sabes algo? He estado recordando varias cosas desde la última vez que hablamos, ¿alguna vez tratamos de atrapar focas-pingüino con…?

- Aquí estás – dijo la voz molesta de Luei Yu, que de inmediato rodeo a Alehk con sus brazos, Korra pensó que esa chica tenía serios problemas para respetar el espacio personal, siempre estaba colgada de alguien, e incluso el afectuoso Bolin lo encontraba extraño – te he buscado por todas partes, ¿estás tratando de esconderte de mí? Tengo un problema con la puerta del camarote y tienes que ayudarme.

- Deberías pedirle ayuda a alguien de la tripulación – dijo Alehk incómodo – ellos saben mejor que nadie cómo solucionar esos problemas.

- Vamos, Alehk, sé un caballero y ayuda a una dama que necesita tu ayuda, ¿quieres?

Alehk suspiró resignado.

- Casi puedo asegurarte que no podré arreglar tu puerta, pero dejaré que te decepciones por ti misma…

Korra los vio alejarse con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

- Ahora no te parece tan mala Mei, ¿o sí? – preguntó Kiya que había estado observando.

- ¿Cuál es su problema? – preguntó Korra.

- Sólo están acostumbradas a tener todo lo que quieren, y Luei no le perdona a Alehk que nunca le haya eso caso… va a hacerlo sufrir tanto como sea posible mientras pueda, y supongo que por ahora eso incluye tenerlo cerca… y alejarlo de ti, Avatar.

- Ahora me agradan todavía menos.

- La vida de los nobles es distinta, tienen demasiado dinero y poder, y muy poco qué hacer. Manipular a los que están a su alrededor y arruinar sus vidas es casi como un deporte para ellos – dijo Kiya triste.

- ¿Estás bien?

Kiya parecía inusualmente deprimida mientras observaba por la ventana.

- Ya estamos acercándonos a Ba Sing Se.

Korra pudo ver la angustia en los ojos de la joven. No conocía toda su historia, pero sabía que ver a su familia no era algo que Kiya esperara con ansias.

- Alehk acaba de decirme que hablarás primero con tu hermano… ¿es eso lo que te preocupa?, ¿ver a tu hermano?

Kiya suspiró y se sentó debajo de la ventana, Korra se sentó junto a ella.

- Pensé que estarías emocionada, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Emocionada no es la palabra… - dijo Kiya abrazando sus rodillas - pero si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los vi. Tal vez ni siquiera voy a reconocerlo…o él a mí.

- Yo podía reconocer a mis primos luego de muchos años de no verlos… no tengo hermanos, pero es fácil adivinar que un vínculo tan estrecho es mucho más difícil de olvidar. Estoy segura que él va a reconocerte y tú a él.

- Eso no es lo que me preocupa, Avatar, sino lo contrario, ver que en verdad es mi hermano, el mismo que cuidaba de mí cuando éramos niños el que se convirtió en un traidor.

- No te entiendo, Kiya.

- Con el tiempo mis recuerdos de Akuru se han ido borrando – dijo Kiya cerrandos los ojos - pero hay uno que permanece intacto. Yo tenía como cinco años, estaba en el jardín practicando uno de los movimientos que me había enseñado, y él apareció llamándome casi a gritos. Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado. Me dijo que había escuchado en la radio que por fin habían encontrado al nuevo Avatar en el Polo Sur. Yo había escuchado alguna vez la palabra, pero no sabía de qué estaba hablando. El me explicó que el Avatar era el puente entre nuestro mundo y el mundo de los espíritus, que era el único maestro que podía controlar los cuatro elementos, que mientras hubiera un Avatar en el mundo habría esperanza. Yo no lo entendí por completo, pero recuerdo el brillo en sus ojos y la emoción mientras hablaba. Un par de días después le dijo a nuestro padre que iba a marcharse para ser parte de la Orden del Lotto Blanco porque quería convertirse en el Guardián del Avatar, la única vez que vi a nuestro padre más molesto que ese día fue cuando yo misma me marché, lo amenazó de todas las formas posibles para que se quedara… y al final Akuru cedió y se quedó.

- ¿Por eso tú trataste de convertirte en Guardián? – preguntó Korra.

- Sólo en parte, mi razón principal fue mucho menos noble, pero no importa porque no lo conseguí.

- Tal vez Amón si lo engañó, tal vez Akuru no sabe de sus planes…

- Mi hermano es una buena persona, Avatar, pero siempre ha sido incapaz de desobedecer a nuestro padre… ni siquiera me defendió cuando me echaron, y no me buscó después… y no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez esa es la razón por la que se alió con Amón. Akuru no es ambicioso, pero nuestro padre sí…

- ¿Y aún así crees que vamos a poder convencerlo, Kiya?

- Tengo que pensar que sí, porque la otra opción es… ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

La vista de Ba Sing Se desde el aire era un espectáculo al que nadie podía acostumbrarse. La ciudad era impresionante, no sólo porque era gigantesca, sino por su belleza. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y la había conservado intacta… o casi intacta, el color de la tierra ya se mezclaba con el color del asfalto en gran parte de la Ciudad, y rascacielos comenzaban a levantarse por todas partes.

Aún cuando hacía setenta años que había terminado la guerra, los procedimientos para atravesar la Gran Muralla e ingresar a la Ciudad habían vuelto, junto con los Dai Li. Aún si era la Nave del Señor del Fuego, tuvieron que aterrizar a las afueras y pasar la inspección. El sólo nombre del Avatar les hubiera facilitado las cosas, pero los Dai Li tenían ojos y oídos en todas partes, y una vez dentro de Ba Sing Se, Korra iba a estar completamente vulnerable.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro de la ciudad, la sensación de sentirse vigilados fue inevitable, y Alehk comenzó a ver las innumerables fallas de su plan. Se habían metido en la boca del lobo y no había marcha atrás.

Habían caminado pocos minutos por sus calles, y el encanto de Ba Sing Se comenzaba a desaparecer, el bullicio de la gente que iba y venía se mezclaba con el sonido de los radios que había en todas partes; y el ruido del tren, aún movido por maestros-tierra, con el sonido de motores de autos.

Cuando uno se detuvo frente a ellos y un sujeto bajó preguntando por Mei y Luei Yu, todos ahogaron un suspiro de alivio, las despedidas duraron más de lo que todos hubieran querido, y cuando vieron al auto desaparecer dando la vuelta en una esquina, por fin se permitieron sonreír.

- ¿A dónde irán? – preguntó Bolin, el único suficientemente amable para mostrar interés.

- ¿A quién le importa? – dijo Mako malhumorado.

- Creo que su familia tiene una casa enorme en algún vecindario lujoso – dijo Kiya – estarán bien.

- ¿Y a dónde iremos nosotros? – preguntó el maestro-tierra.

El estómago de Kiya se revolvió ante la perspectiva de su próxima reunión con Akuru.

- Al único lugar seguro en toda la Ciudad – dijo Alehk que comenzó a caminar.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

El Palacio de Ba Sing Se era la construcción más impresionante que cualquiera hubiera visto en su vida, no podía esperarse otra cosa del Rey con los mejores maestros-tierra del mundo a su disposición. Aún así ninguno pareció disfrutar la vista, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Antes de darse cuenta estuvieron frente a la puerta, apenas anunciaron el motivo de su visita, la abrieron para ellos.

Kiya recordaba vagamente algunos de los lugares mientras los conducían a los cuarteles de los Dai Li. El Palacio era el único lugar al que el tiempo no había cambiado en setenta años, las personas que lo habitaban, en cambio, no podían ser más distintas. Ni los nobles ni los altos funcionarios vivían más allí, todo el lugar se había convertido en un gran complejo de oficinas donde se manejaban los asuntos del inmenso Reino Tierra. Había que caminar pocos metros para encontrase con personas venidas de Omashu, Gaoling, incluso de la Isla Kioshy y de las villas más pequeñas, todo se movía y se ordenaba desde ese lugar… y no era el Rey el que tenía la última palabra.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta verde de metal, el corazón de Kiya comenzó a latir violentamente. Diez años más podían pasar y ella aún no estaría lista para ese encuentro.

- El señor Akuru Deng los espera – dijo el oficial que los guiaba y con un movimiento de metal-control abrió la puerta.

Kiya dudó un segundo antes de entrar. Volvió a sentirse tan vulnerable como la niña de ocho años a la que su familia le había quitado hasta el nombre.

- Akuru ya no puede hacerte daño – le dijo Alehk al oído – es hora de que dejes eso atrás – dijo abrazándola. La joven se sintió mucho más segura.

Kiya respiró profundo y entró al salón. Era una habitación enorme, como todas en el palacio, pero sorprendentemente austera. Las altísimas paredes estaban decoradas con estandartes del Reino Tierra y los pisos con alfombras con motivos verdes y dorados, pero además de eso sólo había una mesa en el centro con un mapa del Reino Tierra. Había un hombre de pie observándolo, el corazón de Kiya casi se detuvo, después de diez años volvió a ver el rostro de su hermano.

Akuru se acercó de inmediato, y aunque trató de disimularlo, su corazón lo delató. La presencia de su hermana lo había emocionado y estaba genuinamente feliz, o tal vez era sólo curiosidad.

- Cuando me dijeron que me buscabas casi pensé que era una mala broma – dijo sonriendo.

Kiya estaba emocionada y conmovida, pero el temor era un poco mayor. Escuchó la voz grave de su hermano y le pareció escuchar a un extraño, ella recordaba su voz diferente. No era lógico, pero en su imaginación aún escuchaba la voz de un muchacho de quince años. Además de eso Akuru sólo se había hecho más alto, más fuerte, su piel era ligeramente más oscura y su cabello más largo, pero sus rasgos eran los mismos.

A Akuru le decepcionó el silencio de Kiya, habían pasado muchos años y él se había permitido, si no olvidar, si minimizar lo que había pasado y esperaba un reencuentro más emotivo. Pensó que su hermana aún debía guardarle rencor, no se le ocurrió pensar que todo lo que pasaba era demasiado para que la joven lo asimilara de inmediato.

- Supongo que la intención de tu visita no es convocar una reunión familiar – dijo Akuru desviando su atención a Alehk - así que ¿a qué debo el honor de la presencia de los guardianes del Avatar?

- Estoy seguro que sabes la respuesta – dijo Alehk – pero aún así deberíamos discutirlo en privado.

- Soy el jefe de los Dai Li, no puedo tener secretos con mis oficiales.

- Pero aún el jefe de los Dai Li puede recibir a viejos amigos para hablar de viejos tiempos. Esta es una visita personal Akuru, Kiya quería ver a su hermano y yo a un buen amigo.

Akuru hizo una señal y los oficiales que estaban en el salón salieron de inmediato, cerrando la gran puerta de metal tras ellos.

- ¿Esta es toda la privacidad que podemos tener? – preguntó Alehk.

- Es toda privacidad que una reunión familiar merece – dijo Akuru – Has crecido mucho, Kiya, y te pareces tanto a nuestra madre – la emoción en la voz del muchacho era evidente – cuando le diga que estás aquí va a emocionarse…

- ¿Le… dirás que estoy aquí? – preguntó Kiya, el pánico en su voz fue evidente.

A diferencia de Kiya, a Akuru le pareció que escuchaba a la misma niña de seis años que lo seguía a todas partes para que la enseñara a hacer tierra-control a escondidas de sus padres.

- No te preocupes, sólo se lo diré a nuestra madre – la aclaración no ayudó mucho a que Kiya se tranquilizara, no sólo porque su madre había sido tan inflexible como su padre, sino porque no había nada que no le dijera de inmediato a él.

- ¿Cómo están… todos? – preguntó Kiya por algo parecido a la cortesía.

- No te molestaré dándote una respuesta que no quieres saber – dijo Akuru sonriendo – pero te aseguro que yo si les diré lo bien que te encuentras, y van a alegrarse…

- En realidad es una suerte que Kiya haya podido hacer el viaje – dijo Alehk desconcertado por la actitud cordial de Akuru y por lo emocionado que estaba de ver a su hermana – hace apenas dos días era la prisionera de Amón y esperaba para perder su control, o incluso su vida.

- ¿Amón…? ¿Amón te quitó tu control? – preguntó Akuru. Alehk pudo ver que su sorpresa y su indignación eran auténticas.

- Conseguí escapar antes de que lo hiciera.

- Pero te tuvo prisionera… Dime la verdad Kiya, ¿te lastimó? – preguntó el jefe de los Dai Li tomando la mano de su hermana, que por reflejo la retiró de inmediato y retrocedió.

- ¿Eso cambiaría en algo las cosas? – preguntó la maestra-tierra molesta - ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así, Akuru?, ¿cómo pudiste aliarte con Amón?, ¿tienes idea de lo que planea hacer y de la cantidad de personas que van a resultar lastimadas?, ¿es que sólo te importa conservar el poder…?

Alehk había conocido a Akuru durante la coronación de Ursa, cuatro años atrás. En ese entonces aún no era jefe de los Dai Li, sino uno de los consejeros del Rey. Antes de saber de quién se, le había parecido un tipo demasiado agradable para estar involucrado en la política, fue cuando escuchó su nombre que toda la simpatía por él desapareció. Aún así le costaba relacionarlo con el Akuru de las historias de Kiya, con el muchacho que no había hecho nada por defenderla.

Pero ver su reacción lo confundió, estaba feliz por ver a Kiya, le había enfurecido saber que Amón la había capturado, y escuchó los reproches de Kiya sin mostrar el menor indicio de estar molesto, al contrario, las palabras de su hermana parecían mortificarlo.

- Kiya, no entiendes nada. Mis motivos para aliarme con él son mi problema. Pero hice un trato con ese infeliz y no podía ponerte una mano encima…

- ¿Sabías que yo estaba con el Avatar? – preguntó Kiya sorprendida.

- Sé todo lo que has hecho desde el día que dejaste Ba Sing Se – dijo Akuru serio – deberíamos hablar en otro lugar.

Con un movimiento hizo que el piso se abriera y apareciera una escalera que llevaba a una habitación debajo.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¿El Dragón de Jazmín?, ¿estás segura que es aquí a dónde Alehk quería que viniéramos? Esto parece una cafetería – dijo Bolin mientras revisaba de nuevo la dirección – aunque tengo un poco de hambre.

- El nombre me resulta familiar – dijo Korra.

- ¿Tu guardián nos hizo venir hasta aquí sólo para almorzar? – preguntó Mako.

- Deberíamos ir y preguntar – dijo Asami adelantándose a los demás.

- Y tomar un poco de té no estaría mal – dijo Bolin.

Entraron al lugar, que estaba completamente lleno. Los clientes hablaban sin parar y los meseros iban y venían llevando tazas de té y algunos postres, de los que Bolin no podía apartar la vista, no habían comido nada en todo el día.

Mako se adelantó hasta el mostrador, donde había un hombre mayor acomodando las fichas en un tablero de Pai Sho.

- Disculpe, señor – dijo tratando de no parecer impaciente - ¿podríamos hablar con el encargado de este lugar? Tenemos que tratar un asunto importante, hay una carta que…

- ¿Sabes jugar Pai Sho, muchacho? – preguntó el anciano ignorando lo que Mako acababa de decirle – creo que los jóvenes no juegan suficiente Pai Sho…

- Escuche, se trata de algo urgente, estamos buscando a… creo que su nombre es…

- Pudiste haber comenzado diciéndome que el Avatar estaba aquí – dijo el anciano cuando levantó la vista y vio a la joven con atuendo de la Tribu Agua y su enorme perra-oso polar a pocos metros – Trae a tus amigos y síganme.

El anciano los llevó a una habitación detrás de la tienda. Luego de leer con interés la carta de Alehk, desapareció algunos minutos para volver después con té y pasteles para todos.

- ¿Por qué Alehk nos envió aquí? – preguntó Korra mientras comía, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

- Porque Ba Sing Se no es una Ciudad segura para el Avatar – dijo el anciano – tienes muchos enemigos aquí. Tu guardián te envió con tus únicos amigos.

- ¿Usted es de la Orden del Lotto Blanco? – preguntó Korra.

- ¿Y Alehk nos envió aquí para que usted protegiera a Korra? – preguntó Bolin - ¿no es un poco…?

- ¿Viejo? A decir verdad sí – dijo el hombre sonriendo - pero no soy el único. Mientras estés en Ba Sing Se te mantendremos segura, Avatar Korra… veo que ya está aquí – dijo el anciano entusiasmado cuando escucharon pasos acercándose – él también estaba ansioso por verte.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Mientras observaba el enorme salón subterráneo, Alehk trataba de adivinar cuántos lugares más así habría debajo del Palacio, y si el Rey sabía de todos. El lugar era obviamente un sitio de reunión, había una enorme mesa de roca en el centro con decenas de sillas alrededor, y si estaba escondido, las decisiones que se tomaban allí seguramente no beneficiaban a todos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? – preguntó Akuru por fin, por un par de minutos sólo había guardado silencio mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos, tal vez estaba nervioso.

- Dije la verdad – respondió Alehk – Kiya quería verte, no teníamos otra intención al venir aquí.

- Entonces tal vez podrías adelantarme algo sobre mi próxima reunión con el Avatar…

- La información viaja rápido en Ba Sing Se…

- En cuanto me anunciaron que Kiya quería verme, supe que el Avatar, tú y los otros chicos con quien viajan estaban aquí también. Y aún no lo entiendo, si creen que estoy aliado con Amón, ¿por qué están aquí? En teoría, todos mis recursos están a disposición de los igualitarios…

- Tienes que hablar con el Avatar Korra – dijo Kiya – tienes que escucharla antes de enviar tus tropas a Ciudad República.

- No soy yo quien comanda las tropas, sino el Rey. Y estoy seguro que estaría encantado de recibir a nuestro Avatar.

- Akuru… - la súplica se evaporó antes de salir de los labios de la maestra-tierra.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me obligabas a llevarte conmigo los días que tenía guardia en la Academia? – preguntó Akuru de pronto - Estaba prohibido, pero eras tan pequeña que nadie notaba tu presencia, decías que eras mi teniente y te quedabas conmigo las dieciocho horas… la mayor parte del tiempo dormías, aún eras muy pequeña – dijo Akuru con cierta melancolía – siempre fuiste la más tenaz de los dos, incluso a esa edad.

- Es poco lo que recuerdo de mis días en casa – dijo Kiya triste.

- Algo debes recordar, estoy seguro.

- ¿Lo harás? – preguntó Kiya cambiando el tema - ¿hablarás con el Avatar?

- Por supuesto, será un placer conocerla – dijo el jefe de los Dai Li sonriendo.

- Pero entiendes que no puede venir aquí, que no puedo arriesgar su seguridad trayéndola al Palacio – aclaró Alehk – su reunión tiene que ser en un lugar seguro…

- Si tus sospechas son correctas, ya la trajiste a Ba Sing Se, y la dejaste desprotegida al venir aquí…

- Descuida, ella estará bien – dijo Alehk.

Aunque Akuru parecía tranquilo, su pulso lo delataba, su ansiedad crecía cada segundo. Y seguía golpeando la mesa con los dedos mientras hablaba, Kiya no recordaba que tuviera esa manía.

- ¿Cuándo y dónde sería nuestra reunión? Si es un asunto oficial tendría que comunicárselo al Rey…

El corazón de Kiya se aceleró cuando entendió lo que su hermano estaba haciendo. Estaba tratando de decirle algo en código con el golpeteo de sus dedos sobre la mesa. Kiya trató de concentrarse en los golpes mientras Alehk comenzó a darle los detalles del sitio y las condiciones de la reunión con el Avatar.

T-i-e-n-e-n /q-u-e/ m-a-r-c-h-a-r-s-e/s-a-b-í-a-n/q-u-e/v-e-n-d-r-í-a- n/e-l/a-v-a-t-a-r/ e-s-t-a/ e-n/p-e-l-i-g-r-o.

Los ojos de Kiya se abrieron por la sorpresa y Akuru supo que había entendido el mensaje.

- De…debemos irnos, Alehk – dijo Kiya poniéndose de pie.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Iroh pasó revista por última vez a su tripulación, ninguno parecía tener la confianza de antaño. Las noticias de lo ocurrido en Ciudad República, del ejército de Amón y de las terribles armas se habían extendido. Era mejor estar preparados para lo peor, un poco de miedo era saludable.

- General – le dijo uno de los oficiales saludándolo – tengo noticias del Ministro Liang Yu.

- ¿Noticias de Liang Yu? Hable de una vez, Teniente – ordenó Iroh impaciente.

- El Ministro le ordena a la Armada de las Naciones Unidas salir de la Nación del Fuego de inmediato, y sé de buena fuente que le ha dado orden a los Generales de la Nación del Fuego de detener los preparativos de la invasión.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- La Nación del Fuego acaba de retirarse, General…

- Eso no es posible – dijo Iroh – mi madre… el Señor del Fuego no haría algo parecido… tengo que hablar con ella.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¡Tenzin! – gritó Korra al tiempo que se levantaba para abrazar a su maestro.

- Korra, me alegra que estés bien. Estaba muy preocupado por ti…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿cómo están Pema y los niños?, ¿cómo sabías que iba a estar aquí? – preguntó Korra sin darle tiempo al monje de responder.

- No lo sabía. Estaba a punto de marcharme rumbo a la Nación del Fuego para encontrarme contigo cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí, ¿qué estás haciendo en Ba Sing Se?

- Es una larga historia…

- Debiste quedarte en la Nación del Fuego, Korra. Ursa te habría protegido, esta Ciudad es muy peligrosa para ti… ¿dónde está Alehk? – preguntó Tenzin cuando notó la ausencia del maestro-aire.

- El está bien – aclaró Korra para tranquilizar a Tenzin.

- Ahora debe estar en el Palacio, él y Kiya fueron a hablar con Akuru Deng – dijo Bolin.

- ¿Con el jefe de los Dai Li?, ¿qué estaba pensando para hacer algo tan peligroso? – preguntó Tenzin molesto – su deber es cuidar de ti.

- Akuru es el hermano de Kiya, ¿no lo sabías? Vine aquí para tratar de convencerlo de que le retire su apoyo a Amón, antes de que las tropas de la Nación del Fuego y la Armada de las Naciones Unidas ataquen Ciudad República…

- ¿Tratar de convencer a Akuru? Esa idea es absurda, ¿cómo dejó Alehk que trataras de hacer algo así?

- Tenzin, quitarle a Amón el apoyo del Reino Tierra es la única forma para evitar que la Guerra se extienda…

- Lo que estás diciendo es ridículo. Ahora tienes el apoyo de Ursa, y de la Tribu Agua del Norte, el Rey Akei no se atreverá a apoyar a los igualitarios, y aún si lo hace no tendrían oportunidad de ganar.

- Amón ya no sólo tiene algunos simpatizantes, Tenzin. Tiene un ejército completo y miles de maestros de su lado. Tú no has visto las armas, ni las máquinas voladoras… la flota de Iroh no duró ni una hora… Si el Ejército del Reino Tierra se le une, las demás Naciones no tendrían oportunidad, y Ciudad República no sería la única que estará en manos de los igualitarios.

- Todavía creo que lo mejor es que vayas a un lugar seguro hasta que sea la hora de la batalla – dijo Tenzin – pero si quieres intentar convencer al Jefe de los Dai Li, no puedo detenerte. Y me temo que ahora lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte es darte un consejo: confía en tus instintos de Avatar, antes que en las personas. No estás segura en ningún lado.

¿Tenzin le estaba diciendo que desconfiara de las personas? Viniendo de la persona más espiritual que conocía, Korra no pudo sino pensar que su maestro sabía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a revelarle, y estaba al tanto de los juegos dobles que había en todos lados.

- ¿Irás con nosotros? Estoy segura que podrías convencerlo mejor que yo…

- Ahora que sé que estás bien, voy a ir a Ciudad República. La Orden del Lotto Blanco también se está preparando para la guerra, y aún sin mi aire-control puedo ayudarlos en más de una forma.

- Pero eso sería peligroso… - "ya no eres maestro-aire", iba a decir Korra.

- Alehk y tus amigos han hecho un excelente trabajo manteniéndote a salvo y apoyándote en tus decisiones, Korra. Estoy mucho más tranquilo.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

A Iroh le sorprendió que hubiera maestros-fuego imperiales resguardando el Salón del Trono, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

- Necesito ver al Señor del Fuego – le anunció a uno de los guardias.

- El Señor del Fuego dio órdenes para que no la molestáramos, General – dijo Zein, que apareció tras él.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿por qué estás con la guardia de mi madre? – preguntó Iroh alarmado, y de inmediato entró al Salón.

Nada lo había preparado para lo que encontró, sintió al mismo tiempo pánico e indignación. Llamas azules ardían frente al trono. Su estómago se revolvió y miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente, pero una sobresalió de todas: traición. Iza los había traicionado, y todos, excepto él, lo habían visto venir hacía años.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Iza?, ¿dónde está mi madre? – preguntó caminando de prisa, casi corriendo para acercarse a la traidora.

- ¿Así es cómo te diriges a tu Señor del Fuego? – preguntó Iza con un tono sarcástico, que hizo enfurecer a Iroh.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi madre?! – preguntó arrojando una llamarada que fue devorada por la cortina de fuego azul.

- Ella está bien, es todo lo que necesitas saber – dijo Iza, extinguiendo las llamas de la cortina para ver a Iroh.

- Después de todo lo que hicimos por ti… todos nos advirtieron que nos traicionarías, pero decidimos confiar en ti, ¿cómo pudiste…?

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hicieron por mí, querido Iroh? – preguntó Iza mientras caminaba hacia él - ¿darme lo que por derecho me pertenecía o usar mis habilidades diplomáticas a su favor sin darme nunca las gracias? ¿Crees que les debía más cortesía por no haberme culpado por crímenes que nunca cometí? No te equivoques, querido primo, no me dieron nada más de lo que era mío. Si lo que querían era que no reclamara mi derecho al trono, debieron esforzarse más…

- ¿Tu derecho al trono? No te engañes, los traidores no tienen derechos.

- Soy descendiente de Sozin, igual que tú. La misma sangre corre por nuestras venas. Y a diferencia de ti, yo he hecho méritos…

- ¿Méritos? ¿Así le llamas a tus sucias artimañas…?

- Si le llamas artimañas a atender los asuntos de la Nación, a ganarme la confianza de los Generales y de los Ministros porque sé cómo resolver los problemas, entonces sí. ¿Qué has hecho tú en cambio? Sólo te has mostrado indiferente por los problemas de los demás, has buscado egoístamente una libertad que se o pone al derecho que ahora reclamas, y has insistido en alejarte de tu Nación…

- Deja tu palabrería, ¿dónde está mi madre?

- El dónde no es importante, ya te dije que está bien. Y tienes mi palabra de que no va a pasarle nada.

- La palabra de una traidora, eso no me tranquiliza…

- Es una pena, porque es todo lo que tienes ahora.

Iroh estaba furioso, la sorpresa había sido demasiado grande y aún trataba de decidir qué hacer. No podía zarpar hacia Ciudad República, los resultados serían los mismos de la última vez.

- Si quieres tu trono de vuelta, sólo di las palabras, yo estoy ansiosa por escucharlas.

Iroh no lo dudó, era su única oportunidad, aún si la derrota significaba el fin del legado de su abuelo y de todos los esfuerzos por lograr la paz.

- Agni Kai.

- Ya era hora – dijo Iza, que no pudo esconder su satisfacción.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

El Dragón de Jazmín estaba vacío.

- Tal vez no encontraron a nadie y fueron a otro lado – dijo Kiya, su respiración aún no se normalizaba. Alehk casi podía volar, y ella había tenido que correr todo el camino para alcanzarlo.

- El agua está caliente, las tazas de los clientes en las mesas… estaba abierto cuando ellos llegaron, pero no hay signos de que hubieran sufrido un ataque – dijo Alehk observando alrededor.

- ¿No crees que los llevaron a otro lado para proteger a Korra?

Un sonido detrás de la tienda los alertó y se apresuraron a ver de qué se trataba.

- ¡Pabu! – llamó Kiya al huroncito, que de inmediato saltó a sus brazos.

- Bolin no lo hubiera dejado – dijo Alehk, la angustia comenzaba a crecer en su interior – algo pasó Kiya, alguien se llevó a Korra.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

"Agni Kai", el rumor se regó como la pólvora por todo el Palacio, y las opiniones, siempre guardadas por el temor, comenzaron a expresarse en voz alta. Los simpatizantes de Azula resurgieron y se multiplicaron de pronto, veían en Iza la oportunidad de recuperar lo que habían perdido setenta años atrás.

Zein contempló a la Princesa y nueva Señor del Fuego caminar de un lado a otro del Salón del Trono, pensativa. Era extraño, no se sentía más intimidado con la nueva corona y el nuevo atuendo… pensándolo bien, nunca se había sentido realmente intimidado. La famosa crueldad y sangre fría de su abuela nunca habían formado parte de la jovencita de 14 años que había conocido seis años atrás, ni de la que tenía enfrente, y estaba seguro que si, como todos decían, Iza era igual que Azula, Azula no había sido la que todos pensaban.

- Creo que la única solución, – dijo Iza rompiendo el silencio – si el resultado no es el que esperamos, es tratar de convencer a los Ministros para que se opongan abiertamente a la decisión de Ursa… o de Iroh, no sé quién se quedaría con la corona… pero por supuesto es algo que ya no podré hacer…

Las palabras de Iza preocuparon a Zein casi tanto como su expresión de angustia. Él conocía de sobra las habilidades de la Princesa, y podía decir que nunca había visto una maestra-fuego más hábil o una estratega más brillante. Aunque el mismo Zuko había enseñado a Iroh, las habilidades del Príncipe no se comparaban con las de Iza. La única forma en que Iroh ganara el combate era que ella lo dejara… y algo le decía que la Princesa contemplaba esa posibilidad.

Pero perder el Agni Kai significaba la ruina de Iza. Pasaría el resto de su vida en prisión, como Ozai; sería exiliada, como Azula; o dada la gran cantidad de seguidores y su influencia sobre los asuntos de la Nación, podrían condenarla a muerte… aunque seguramente Iroh no haría algo así ni Zuko lo permitiría. Además, si Iza perdía, los Generales y los Ministros que estaban de su lado, volcarían su apoyo sobre Iroh, que no dudaría en llevar a la Nación a la guerra contra Amón y el Reino Tierra… una guerra que bien podría durar otros cien años.

Zein sacudió su cabeza tratando de desechar todas las ideas que comenzaron a acecharlo, y trató de volver su atención a las palabras de Iza, pero no lo logró. No podía dejar de pensar que la suerte de los más cercanos a ella sería aún peor que la de la propia Princesa. Él sería acusado de alta traición y condenado a pasar el resto de su vida en prisión… aún así su decisión estaba tomada.

Había sido el antiguo Señor del Fuego Zuko el que lo había nombrado encargado de los guardias de la Princesa. A él le había jurado protegerla aún a costa de su vida, pero ese juramento no tomó dimensión sino con el paso de los años. Él permaneció leal a Iza, se ganó la confianza de todos en el Palacio y logró ascender en su carrera. En el fondo siempre había sabido que llegaría el momento en el que su lealtad a la Princesa significaría traicionar a Zuko…

- … ¿escuchaste lo que te dije? – preguntó Iza, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Lo… lo siento Prin… Majestad…

- Comienzo a tener dudas sobre tu capacidad, Zein – dijo Iza, su habitual tono de enfado estaba ausente – tienes suerte de que ya no tenga tiempo para hacer nada diferente. Puedes retirarte.

Zein hizo una reverencia, antes de salir por la puerta Iza volvió a llamarlo.

- Zein… - la joven titubeo un segundo – hiciste un buen trabajo todos estos años… si las cosas no salen bien… sólo diles que todo fue mi culpa, ellos creerán cualquier cosa.

- Majestad… - él no supo que decir en ese momento.

- Zuko te ayudará si se lo pides…

El recién nombrado General hubiera querido decirle a la Princesa que le sería leal hasta el final, que no iba a darle la espalda aún si perdía, que él mismo retaría al propio Iroh si ella no salía con vida de su encuentro… pero tuvo que conformarse con sólo pensarlo. Asintió con la cabeza y salió de inmediato.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, Iza se apoyó en una de las columnas del salón. Había llevado la corona menos de un día y ya se sentía exhausta. Formó una pequeña llama azul en la palma de su mano y comenzó a observarla.

- ¿Esto fue lo que sentiste antes de enfrentar a Zuko? – preguntó en voz alta – Creo que soy más débil de lo que pensaba, abuela. No sé si tengo más miedo de ganar o de perder.

El sonido de la puerta que volvía a abrirse la distrajo.

- Majestad – la llamó Jiang – todo está listo, los Sabios del Fuego vienen en camino.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, lo que era más que posible si los Dai Li estaban involucrados. Uno de los clientes les dijo que había visto llegar a una joven con ropa de la tribu agua y una perra-oso polar a la tienda, las descripciones de sus acompañantes encajaban con Asami, Bolin y Mako. El encargado, que debía ser el maestro Xi Feng, los había llevado a la parte trasera y no los habían visto más. Media hora después les habían pedido a todos los clientes que se marcharan.

Alehk revisó por enésima vez el lugar, no había una sola señal de lucha, nada que indicara que alguien hubiera puesto resistencia… no había huellas, pistas… nada.

- Deberíamos volver con Akuru – sugirió Kiya – él sabía que esto iba a psar, tal vez pueda decirnos algo más.

- No lo entiendo – dijo Alehk – los de la Orden debían estar aquí, Xi Feng los llamó hace días.

- Alehk, siento mucho haber insistido para que fueras conmigo…

- Si hubiera estado con ellos, habría corrido la misma suerte, seguramente no hubiera podido protegerla… además tú estás conmigo, si hubiera podido elegir a alguien para encontrarla, te habría elegido a ti, Kiya.

En otras circunstancias las palabras de Alehk habrían emocionado a Kiya, pero de sobra sabía que Alehk sólo se refería a sus habilidades, en ese momento la veía solamente como alguien útil para la tarea de encontrar a Korra.

- También podríamos enviarle un halcón a Iza, ella tiene que saber lo que pasó con el Avatar y tal vez…

- Iza ya no puede ayudarnos, Kiya.

- Pero ella tiene influencia sobre Amón todavía, aunque él ya no confía en ella como al principio, podría averiguar algo…

- Creo que tienes razón, deberíamos hablar con Akuru, pero no creo que el Palacio sea el lugar adecuado para hacerlo, ni siquiera pudo decirte abiertamente que Korra estaba en peligro.

- ¿Qué pasa con Iza, Alehk?, ¿por qué estás tan seguro que no va a ayudarnos?

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Iza observó indignada la gran cantidad de personas que había en la Plaza. Presenciar el primer Agni Kai en setenta años había logrado reunir lo mismo a los sirvientes del Palacio, que a los nobles y los Generales de la Nación, algunos incluso habían llevado a sus hijos, como si se tratara de un espectáculo y no de una de las tradiciones más antiguas de los maestros-fuego.

- Esto es ridículo – le dijo a Zein - ¿cuándo se convirtió en un espectáculo?

- Trate de ignorarlos, Majestad. Si quiere mostrar lo mejor de sus habilidades, tiene que concentrarse…

Iza se sintió aún más irritada de que su antiguo guardaespaldas tratara de decirle cómo hacer las cosas, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo vio a Iroh aparecer del otro lado de la Plaza y su atención se dirigió hacia él. Los dos se acercaron a donde estaban los Sabios del Fuego, y antes de que alguno pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Iza se quitó la corona y se la entregó al hombre del centro.

- Volveré por ella más tarde – les dijo sonando más confiada de lo que en realidad se sentía.

- Yo no contaría con eso – dijo Iroh.

- Este duelo termina cuando uno de los dos no pueda mantenerse en pie – le dijo Iza a Iroh, ignorando a uno de los ancianos que iba a decir algo.

- Pero las reglas… - iba a decir otro.

- El Señor del Fuego hace las reglas, y mientras esté en pie, aún soy Señor del Fuego – dijo Iza.

Ninguno dijo nada más.

Los dos duelistas caminaron hasta los extremos opuestos de la arena e hicieron una reverencia. Iza se quitó la capa y recogió su cabello, mientras Iroh trataba de tomar la posición de uno de los movimientos más avanzados de fuego-control. Cuando el gong sonó, dos enormes columnas de fuego chocaron en el centro de la arena, ambos pudieron sentir el intenso calor derivado del ataque, pero un segundo después las llamas azules consumieron a las rojas con facilidad.

El rostro de Iroh no ocultó su sorpresa, pero no se permitió titubear, girando en el aire lanzó una gran bola de fuego, Iza adoptó una forma distinta y logró que de sus dedos saliera una llamarada con suficiente intensidad para repeler el ataque de Iroh. De inmediato el Príncipe comenzó a golpear el aire, y ráfagas de fuego comenzaron a salir de sus puños, Iza retrocedió un par de metros y luego formó una serpiente de fuego azul que destruyó las llamar rojas a su paso, antes de casi estrellarse contra el pecho de Iroh, que alcanzó a saltar antes de que ocurriera.

Iroh entendió entonces la desventaja en la que se encontraba. Iza lo tenía donde quería, y él había caído en la trampa. No era la primera vez que enfrentaba a la maestra de las llamas azules, pero ahora le quedaba claro que en cada combate, ella se había contenido. Lo había dejado creer que sus habilidades iban a la par, que su destreza como maestros era similar, cuando la realidad era que Iza era mucho más fuerte.

_"Aún pueden pasar muchas cosas"_, se dijo Iroh a sí mismo, _"ella no puede conservar el control para siempre, yo soy más fuerte y tengo más experiencia"_.

Iza sonrió satisfecha cuando vio el rostro de confusión de su primo, no recordaba la última vez que había hecho fuego-control durante el día, y la sensación era completamente diferente. Podía sentir la gran cantidad de energía fluyendo a través de su cuerpo y pidiendo a gritos ser liberada en forma de llamas, sentir todo ese poder era agradable, pero la hacía sentir ansiosa.

Iroh comenzó a atacar a Iza con una serie de ataques rápidos, esperando que alguno diera en el blanco y aprovechar luego para causar más daño, pero ella logró bloquearlos sin dificultad y mantuvo su posición defensiva. Se sintió más segura cuando él comenzó a fallar en algunas de sus formas, había estado demasiado concentrado tratando de encontrar puntos ciegos para atacarla, que él mismo había dejado uno, en una fracción de segundo de los dedos de Iza salió una llamarada que dio directamente en el abdomen de Iroh. El Príncipe fue arrojado violentamente por los aires y se estrelló de espaldas contra el suelo, pero consiguió rodar para mantenerse en pie y retomar su posición defensiva de inmediato, aunque su rostro delató el dolor que sentía.

_ "Esto no va a funcionar"_, pensó el General, _"si quiero ganar, tengo que atacarla en serio"_.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, concentró su energía para formar una gran ola de fuego, suficiente para que Iza no tuviera escapatoria, pero un torbellino de llamas azules comenzó a girar alrededor de la Princesa, desintegrando la ola de fuego rojo. El Príncipe comenzó a sentirse desesperado, no le quedaban más recursos, si quería tener una oportunidad tenía que arriesgarse. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a formar círculos con sus manos, los ojos de Iza se abrieron por la sorpresa… sólo había una forma en que ella podía defenderse de ese ataque, ¿acaso Iroh no lo sabía?

Iza y Iroh dispararon sus rayos al mismo tiempo, y éstos se encontraron a la mitad del camino hacia su oponente, lo que resultó en una explosión que lanzó por los aires a ambos duelistas. Iza aterrizó sin problemas, mientras el cuerpo de Iroh se estrelló en una de las columnas alrededor de la arena, para luego caer con el rostro al suelo.

Las esperanzas de Iza de que hubiera sido suficiente y Iroh no pudiera continuar se desvanecieron cuando el Príncipe se puso de pie un segundo después, y observó incrédula cuando comenzó a hacer círculos con sus manos otra vez…

- ¿Quieres ver rayos? – preguntó Iza exasperada – te mostraré rayos – dijo mientras hacía círculos también con sus manos.

La energía del rayo de Iza fue mucho mayor a la del de Iroh, y esta vez los ataques se encontraron más cerca del Príncipe, y aunque no recibió directamente los rayos, la fuerza de la explosión fue suficiente para que resultara seriamente herido. En ese momento, Iza decidió que era tiempo de terminar el combate.

Iroh estaba exhausto y las quemaduras hacían que le resultara doloroso, incluso respirar. No recordaba haberse sentido más perdido en toda su vida. Mientras él apenas podía moverse, Iza parecía no tener problemas para seguir indefinidamente. El príncipe hizo un último intento por atacar, pero sus llamas rojas fueron nuevamente devoradas por llamas azules, mucho más intensas.

Iza adoptó entonces una posición de ataque y de la punta de sus dedos comenzaron a salir intensas ráfagas de fuego azul que Iroh apenas logró esquivar. El combate estaba casi acabado, y Iroh junto con él. Todos los que observaban lo sabían, nunca había tenido una oportunidad de ganar. Iza seguía atacando, sabía que debía detenerse porque Iroh ya era incapaz de defenderse, pero la sensación de poder era tan abrumadora que era más fácil dejarse llevar. Iroh seguía retrocediendo, y el fuego azul no cesaba, con cada paso, el final estaba más cerca.

_"¿Es lo que Azula hubiera querido?_", se preguntó Iza mientras observaba, como fuera de sí, lo que ocurría.

El Príncipe tropezó mientras retrocedía, y ella pudo ver el temor en sus ojos. Los asistentes dejaron escapar un grito cuando levantó su mano para terminar con lo único que se interponía entre ella y poder absoluto sobre la Nación del Fuego.

"_Es lo que Azula hubiera querido_", pensó.

Iroh cerró los ojos y ella se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos…

- ¡Iza! – gritó una voz familiar, y ella se detuvo.

Buscó entre la multitud, esperando que su inconsciente no la hubiera traicionado… Era verdad, junto a los Sabios del Fuego estaba Lin, que otra vez la había salvado de sí misma. Respiró profundo y dejó que la llama de su mano se extinguiera.

- Parece que se terminó – le dijo a Iroh, y le extendió la mano, él dudó un segundo, y luego la tomó. Lo único que le quedaba era aceptar su derrota con un poco de dignidad. – Yo gano la corona, y tú ganas tu libertad.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Asami abrió los ojos, pero la imagen no cambió, todo estaba completamente a oscuras. Escuchó el ruido de un motor y sintió que se movían. Cuando tuvo un poco más de conciencia se dio cuenta que estaba atada de pies y manos. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el Dragón de Jazmín y de pronto todo se había vuelto borroso… había visto a Korra y Bolin desplomarse antes de perder también la conciencia.

Aunque no podía ver nada podía sentir que no estaba sola en ese lugar, podía escuchar la respiración de los otros.

- ¿Korra? – comenzó a llamar, su voz se escuchaba extraña.

- Aún no despierta – le dijo la voz de Mako, que debía estar a pocos metros.

- ¿Qué… qué pasó?

- Alehk nos envió directo a una trampa, eso fue lo que pasó – incluso en la oscuridad, Asami pudo adivinar la expresión de disgusto de Mako.

Asami trató de revivir sus últimos momentos de conciencia.

**_Mientras estaban en la trastienda del Dragón de Jazmín, Tenzin había aparecido y hablado con Korra unos minutos, y luego un mensajero llegó con una carta. Apenas la leyó, Tenzin anunció que tenía que marcharse de inmediato._**

- **_¿Te irás tan pronto? – preguntó Korra – ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre nuestros planes._**

- **_Lo siento Korra, la Orden del Lotto Blanco me está llamando, tengo que partir hacia Ciudad República de inmediato._**

- **_¿Pasó algo? – preguntó la joven Avatar._**

**_El rostro de Tenzin dijo lo que sus palabras no._**

- **_Una vez que hayas hablado con Akuru – le dijo el ex maestro-aire – debes ir directamente a Ciudad República, le diste tu palabra a Ursa de que apoyarías a los ejércitos en sus esfuerzos por recuperarla…_**

- **_¿Y si no puedo convencer a Akuru?_**

- **_No será la primera vez que un Avatar deba terminar con una Guerra – le dijo Tenzin serio - Tengo que irme._**

**_Tenzin abrazó a Korra y antes de marcharse se dirigió a Asami, Bolín y Mako._**

- **_Gracias por lo que han hecho por el Avatar – les dijo – pero una vez que comience la Guerra, es cuando ella va a necesitarlos más._**

**_No les dio tiempo de decir nada, estrechó la mano del maestro Xi Feng y salió._**

**_Korra estaba demasiado distraída por lo que Tenzin acababa de decirle para notar la actitud extraña de Xi Feng, en cuanto el ex maestro-aire salió, comenzó a sudar y a frotar sus manos insistentemente, obviamente estaba nervioso y Asami lo notó._**

- **_No me siento bien – dijo Bolin tratando de ponerse de pie, pero se sintió mareado y tuvo que volver a sentarse._**

- **_Debió ser el viaje – dijo Mako - o tal vez ya comiste demasiado._**

- **_Yo tampoco me siento bien –dijo Korra apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa._**

- **_Tal vez… tal vez un poco más de té los ayudaría a sentirse mejor – les dijo Xi Feng. Se acercó y comenzó a llenar sus tazas, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que derramó más té del que sirvió._**

- **_Usted también debería tomarlo – le dijo Asami - ¿está todo bien, maestro?, parece nervioso._**

- **_Todo… - el hombre aclaró su garganta antes de continuar – todo está bien, sólo… sólo estoy preocupado por la seguridad del Avatar…_**

**_Cuando Asami se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, era demasiado tarde, Bolin se desplomó sobre la mesa y Korra cayó de rodillas. Ella no se mantuvo consciente mucho más_**.

- Alehk no tuvo nada que ver en esto – dijo Asami, volviendo a la realidad – ese sujeto puso algo en el té…

- Yo apenas bebí un poco y fue suficiente, pero Bolín y Korra bebieron mucho más…

- ¿Hace cuánto despertaste?

- Un par de horas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos viajando?

- No lo sé, pero ya debemos estar lejos de Ba Sing Se.

- Deberíamos tratar de despertar a Bolín y Korra, tal vez ellos puedan hacer algo para sacarnos de aquí.

- Ya lo intenté y nada funciona, tenemos que esperar a que pase el efecto de lo que sea que Xi Feng nos haya dado.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

La decepción en los ojos de Lin no pasó desapercibida para Iza. Quería explicarle muchas cosas, decirle que todo lo había hecho por una razón… en el fondo sabía que no era suficiente. Kiya se lo había advertido: iba a quedarse sola, ya lo estaba. Después de lo que había hecho, Lin iba a abandonarla también, nunca iba a confiar en ella igual que los demás… era justo.

- ¿Dónde está Ursa? – preguntó Lin, luego de mucho tiempo de guardar silencio.

- Ella está bien…

- ¿Dónde está? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez levantando la voz.

- En la Isla Ember.

- ¿Aún está en la Nación del Fuego? – preguntó Lin desconfiada.

La incredulidad de Lin era entendible, si Iza le había quitado el trono a la fuerza, cualquiera hubiera esperado que la enviara a algún lugar apartado y secreto, donde sus seguidores no pudieran encontrarla para tratar de devolverle el poder… nadie hubiera esperado que cometiera el error de dejarla donde en cualquier momento podría volver para reclamar sus derechos.

- Tengo el apoyo de los Generales del Ejército y de la Armada, de los Ministros y acabo de ganar el derecho a heredar en lugar de Iroh, no había necesidad de hacer nada más.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Iza?

Era la misma pregunta que le habían hecho una y otra vez durante las últimas horas, pero era la primera vez que se sentía obligada a responder.

- Era lo que tenía que hacer – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Su parecido con Azula nunca fue mayor, a los ojos de Lin, que en ese momento.

- ¿Azula te pidió que lo hicieras?, ¿te pidió que tomaras el trono en su nombre?

- Si te digo que sí vas a justificarme de inmediato, vas a pensar que soy una pobre huérfana tratando de cumplir los deseos de la única persona que le mostró afecto alguna vez, quizá hasta sientas lástimas por mí. Pero ahora que no tienes tu control, ¿cómo vas a saber si digo la verdad? – preguntó Iza tratando de mantener la calma.

- Nunca necesité mi control para saber cuándo mentías.

- Mi abuela no me pidió nada… al final no me creyó capaz de lograrlo – dijo Iza con un nudo en la garganta – después de todo lo que hice para que sintiera orgullosa de mí…

- ¿Lo hiciste por ella?, ¿para demostrarle que eras capaz?

- Después de tantos años siguen culpándola, incluso por las decisiones de los demás…

- Sólo trato de entenderte, Iza.

- ¡Lo hice porque no me dejaron otra opción! Traté de convencer a Ursa de no enviar los ejércitos a Ciudad República, traté de advertirle del plan de Amón para atacar la Capital, pero ni siquiera me escuchó. Confió en las palabras de un desconocido antes que en las mías. Ella me obligó a tomar el poder a la fuerza para tomar las decisiones que ella no fue capaz de tomar. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para detener el baño de sangre… para impedir que la Nación cayera en manos de Amón… Iba a devolverle la corona después… estaba dispuesta a aceptar el destierro…

Iza observó la expresión de Lin y pudo ver que dudaba, no podía culparla, pero de entre todas las personas, esperaba que la ex maestra-tierra confiara en ella, era su última esperanza.

- Aunque tal vez estoy mintiendo y sólo quería el poder para mí – dijo dándose por vencida.

- ¿Tomaste la corona para salvar la Ciudad?

- No me importa si me crees o no, nadie cree nunca lo que digo, así que no hace diferencia.

Lin no dijo nada, había escuchado demasiados rumores sobre la culpabilidad de Iza, y ella misma los había confirmado con sus acciones recientes, pero teniéndolo ya todo a su favor, no tenía razón para seguir mintiendo.

- Yo creo que dices la verdad – dijo por fin. Iza se sorprendió, y la ansiedad en sus ojos terminó por convencer a Lin - Te conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que no eres una traidora. Pero quiero ver a Ursa.

- Ya te dije que está bien.

- ¿Cómo lograste que se marchara a la Isla Ember? Tuviste que haberla forzado de alguna forma…

- Fue más sencillo de lo que crees – Iza observó la expresión de preocupación de Lin, y se sintió con el deber de tranquilizarla – es verdad lo que digo, Ursa está bien, pero si quieres verla, puedo arreglar que te lleven allá cuando quieras. Aunque tengo que advertirte que no es el mejor momento, y podría ser peligroso ahora que… - "ahora que ya no tienes tus poderes", iba a decir.

- Deja que yo me preocupe por mi falta de tierra-control, y aún puedo cuidarme sola.

- Lin… sé que no sirve de nada, pero siento mucho lo que te pasó…

- Tienes razón, no sirve de nada, lo mejor es hacerse a la idea cuánto antes y aprender a hacer las cosas de otra forma.

- Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan obstinada… la situación con Amón se me salió de las manos y no sólo tú saliste lastimada, Ursa y Iroh dejaron de confiar en mí y las cosas sólo han empeorado desde entonces…

- No es momento de lamentarse, sino de que encuentres soluciones. Pensaste que podías manejar las cosas mejor que Ursa, hasta el punto en que decidiste pasar sobre ella, es hora de que lo demuestres.

- ¿Crees que no voy a ser capaz de lograrlo?

- Iza, desde siempre has tenido responsabilidades y has sabido lidiar con ellas, pero tenías a alguien que te respaldara. Decidiste hacer las cosas a tu manera y eso te dejó sola… y vas a encontrar que esto es mucho más difícil que cualquier cosa que hayas hecho antes, pero por el bien de todos, tienes que encontrar la forma de resolverlo.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Cuando Alehk había arreglado el encuentro entre Akuru y Korra, nunca se imaginó que resultaría en algo tan distinto. Tenía que ser él quien se reuniera con el jefe de los Dai Li para tratar de convencerlo de que lo ayudara a encontrar al Avatar.

Habían pasado toda la noche tratando inútilmente de buscar pistas. Y con cada hora que pasaba, Korra estaba más lejos y encontrarla se hacía más difícil. El único consuelo de Alehk era que los captores se habían llevado también a Asami, Bolin y Mako, y confiaba en que ellos la mantuvieran a salvo.

- ¿Por qué escogiste este lugar? – le preguntó Kiya cuando se detuvieron en medio de un parque, frente a una gran estatua del antiguo Rey Kuei.

- Es un lugar público, y siempre hay mucha gente. Si hubieran querido atacar a Korra… habría tenido más oportunidades de salir bien librada – la ironía de la situación no podía sino enfurecer a Alehk, al final había sido él, su guardián, el que la había entregado a manos de su enemigo.

- Aún creo que deberíamos decirle lo que pasó a Iza – dijo Kiya tratando de desviar el tema, sabía que algo andaba mal con la Princesa, porque Alehk se negaba a hablar de ella.

- Pensé que tú y ella eran buenas amigas – dijo Alehk – aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez esa fue la razón por la que no te dijo nada…

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Alehk?

- Vas a enterarte tarde o temprano, así que es mejor si soy yo quien te da la noticia…

- No imaginé que volvería a verte tan pronto – dijo Akuru que apareció de algún lado, a ambos les costó un par de segundos reconocerlo.

Antes de que Kiya pudiera hacer algo, su hermano la abrazó y ella tuvo que esforzarse por no apartarse.

- Si el Avatar no está aquí, debe ser porque no pudieron llegar a tiempo – Alehk tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no sujetar del cuello al maestro-tierra y obligarlo a hablar.

- Ya que sabes exactamente por qué estamos aquí – dijo el maestro-aire - ¿por qué no nos dices lo que sabes? Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo…

- ¿Sabes quién se llevó al Avatar? – preguntó Kiya. Toda su atención estaba en los latidos del corazón de su hermano.

- Alehk debe saberlo, fue él quien la envió con Xi Feng…

- ¿Estás diciendo que la Orden está involucrada con el secuestro de Korra? – preguntó Alehk furioso.

- Te estoy diciendo que fue un miembro de la Orden el que la secuestró – dijo Akuru – y que hay muchos más que están de parte de Amón.

Alehk iba a decir algo, pero Kiya lo tomó del brazo para que guardara silencio.

- ¿Sabes a dónde pudieron haberla llevado? – preguntó la maestra-tierra.

- Estoy seguro que conocen la respuesta a esa pregunta – dijo Akuru.

- Pero Amón está en la Nación del Fuego…

- En este momento, él y el Avatar Korra van hacia Ciudad República, y todos sabemos lo que va a pasar cuando se encuentren.

- Akuru… ¿por qué nos estás diciendo esto si estás de parte de Amón? – preguntó Kiya.

- Porque tu deber es ayudar al Avatar, y mi deber es ayudarte a ti, aún cuando estoy seguro que vas a fracasar. Nadie puede detener a Amón a estas alturas, Kiya, y es mejor estar del lado de quien va a ganar la guerra. No espero que entiendas por qué hago las cosas…

- Porque eres un cobarde y un traidor – dijo Alehk – tú deber es primero con el Avatar…

- Mi deber es primero con el Reino Tierra – respondió Akuru de inmediato, incluso Alehk tuvo que reconocer su convicción - Amón tiene el apoyo de la Nación del Fuego y de la Tribu Agua del Norte, si le retiro mi apoyo, vamos a ser su siguiente objetivo, y todos saben que en una guerra es mejor ser el aliado que el perdedor.

- Amón no tiene el apoyo de la Nación del Fuego – dijo Kiya - la prueba es que en pocos días Ursa va a enviar al ejército a recuperar Ciudad República.

- No creo que la hija de Zuko pueda hacer nada más, ni siquiera estoy seguro que aún siga con vida…

Kiya palideció cuando escuchó las palabras de su hermano, sobre todo porque Alehk pareció poco sorprendido.

- ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo?, ¿qué le pasó a Ursa…?

- Iza… Iza usurpó el trono, Kiya – le informó Alehk – a esta hora debe ser la nueva Señor del Fuego…

Hacía años que Kiya sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, pero aún así la noticia la aturdió… Contra todas sus advertencias, Iza lo había hecho, había decidido seguir los pasos de Azula… y ella era la última en enterarse.

- ¿Tú lo sabías y no hiciste nada? – le reprochó Kiya a Alehk.

- Tuve mis razones, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso… se suponía que Korra debía tratar de convencerte de retirarle tu apoyo a Amón – dijo el guardián dirigiéndose a Akuru.

- Debió convencer a Iza primero…

- Iza no está de parte de Amón, nunca lo estuvo… - dijo Alehk, que parecía completamente convencido, lo que hizo pensar a Kiya que tal vez Iza había tenido sus razones, después de todo - los maestros-fuego del ejército de los igualitarios le son leales sólo a ella, no van pelear si ella no se los ordena. Tus Dai Li tampoco deben hacerlo…

- Alehk, no tengo ninguna razón para confiar en tu palabra, ni para creer lo que me dices. Estoy aquí sólo por mi hermana.

- Amón le prometió a Iza que le daría el poder sobre la Nación del Fuego cuando estuviera en sus manos, tu ya tienes el control del Reino Tierra, ¿qué te prometió a ti?

- ¿Crees que mi lealtad tiene un precio? Si así fuera, ni tú ni el Avatar podrían ofrecerme más que Amón…

- No tengo que hacerlo, Amón no juega limpio, nunca. Al mismo tiempo que hacía tratos con Iza, los hacía con Sheng Yu, él convenció a Ursa de que enviara los ejércitos a la Nación del Fuego con el pretexto de recuperar Ciudad República y destruir las armas de los igualitarios, pero la verdad era que planeaba atacar la capital cuando estuvieran vulnerables, ¿cómo sabes que cuando tus Dai Li dejen Ba Sing Se no va hacer lo mismo con tu Ciudad?, ¿estás seguro que eres el único cercano al Rey con quien Amón ha hecho tratos? Si yo fuera tú, le ordenaría a todos los maestros-tierra que comiencen a buscar depósitos de armas, antes de partir hacia Ciudad República, estoy seguro que Amón también planea atacar cuando se encuentren indefensos.

- ¿Por qué creería lo que me estás diciendo?

- ¿Lo creerías si te lo dijera el Avatar?

Akuru guardó silencio, las palabras de Alehk lo habían hecho dudar, pero faltaba mucho más para que decidiera tomar una decisión tan arriesgada, y él tenía sus propios motivos.

- Sólo piensa en lo que te dije – pidió Alehk – alguien más, cercano al Rey está haciendo planes con Amón a tus espaldas. Por el bien de tu gente, los Dai Li y el ejército deben quedarse en Ba Sing Se, si el Reino Tierra cae en manos de Amón, otra guerra de cien años sería inevitable…

- Dime algo Alehk, ¿por qué el nieto de Zuko escogió estar del lado de Iza?, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que te dijo la verdad?, ¿pondrías las manos al fuego por alguien que puede tener motivos aún más oscuros que Amón?

- Confío en Iza – respondió Alehk tranquilo - puse la seguridad del Avatar en sus manos.

- ¿Y cómo te está resultando hasta ahora…?

A eso Alehk no pudo responder como hubiera querido.

- Necesito hablar a solas con mi hermano – le pidió que Kiya, sorprendiendo a ambos.

- ¿Estás segura? – Kiya asintió – Si eso es lo que quieres... estaré cerca por si me necesitas – dijo Alehk, alejándose para dejarlos solos.

- Tú sabes que Iza no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó con el Avatar – le dijo Kiya a Akuru cuando Alehk ya no podía escucharlos - las huellas de los Dai Li estaban por todo el lugar, pero Alehk no pudo darse cuenta.

- Debiste decirle esto a él y no a mí…

- Pensé que tal vez él podría convencerte… ahora me queda claro que fue un error desde el principio. Fui yo quien le dijo a Iza que convenciera al Avatar de venir aquí, pensé que si hablabas con ella… pero no dejas de decepcionarme, Akuru. Tenía la esperanza de que conservaras algo de la lealtad que alguna vez le tuviste…

- Mis lealtades son diferentes ahora, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sigo preocupándome por ti. Ellos están en camino a ver a Amón, pero tú estás a salvo...

- ¿Por eso pediste verme en cuanto llegamos a la Ciudad?, ¿querías alejarme del Avatar porque planeabas atacarla?

- Tenía que asegurarme que no estuvieras con ellos, pero no contaba con que llevarías a Alehk contigo, así que tuve que cambiar de estrategia – confesó Akuru.

- Pierdes el tiempo – dijo Kiya triste – los agentes que trajiste contigo son más obvios de lo que crees, si intentas atacarnos sólo conseguirías alarmar a todas las personas que están aquí. Créeme cuando te digo que podría vencerlos a todos con los ojos cerrados, a ti incluido. Y sería muy vergonzoso para el jefe de los Dai Li ser derrotado por su hermana en un lugar tan público, ¿no crees?

- Suenas demasiado confiada…

- Pensé que estabas al tanto de todo lo que había hecho desde que me marché, deberías saber que soy mejor maestra que tú – Akuru guardó silencio. – Tu plan casi funcionó, casi me convenciste de que tu interés por mí era sincero y cuando me advertiste del ataque al Avatar, casi estuve segura que estabas de nuestro lado, pero como siempre, el corazón te traicionó.

- Si es verdad que puedes saber cuando alguien miente, sabes que mi preocupación por ti es sincera. No importa lo que hagan, Kiya, Amón siempre va a estar un paso adelante. Si vuelves a caer en sus manos, no vas a salir con vida…

- ¿Sabes algo? No me sorprende que no puedas hacer metal-control, nunca fuiste muy perseverante, las pequeñas dificultades siempre sacaron lo peor de ti.

Kiya se quitó los brazaletes que llevaba en sus muñecas y formó con ellos una pequeña daga que le entregó a Akuru.

- Me dijiste que mientras la tuviera conmigo tú podrías cuidar de mí, pero ya no quiero que lo hagas. Ya no tengo esperanzas de que vuelvas a ser mi hermano…

- No eres tú quien decide si quiero cuidar de ti o no, y no vas a dejar de ser mi hermana sólo porque ahora no puedes ver las cosas con claridad, tengo mis razones, Kiya…

- Y seguramente tus razones son igual de egoístas que tú… pero tampoco quiero verte en manos de Amón. Deberías hacer caso de las palabras de Alehk, si él dice que Amón tiene planes en tu contra, debe ser cierto.

Akuru estaba demasiado impresionado para decir algo, el gesto de Kiya le dejaba claro que su hermana estaba cortando todos los vínculos que aún los unían, la había vuelto a decepcionar igual que diez años atrás.

- ¿Recuerdas el viaje que hicimos a Omashu cuando éramos niños? – preguntó Akuru cuando Kiya se dio la vuelta para marcharse – nos detuvimos en ese pueblo para ver el festival y te llevaste una gran decepción porque entonces aún no era tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas? Algo me dice que si te das prisa, esta vez sí podrías tener suerte… pero mañana es el último día.

Kiya escuchó confundida antes de alejarse.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¡Lin! – Iroh se arrepintió de haber tratado de levantarse cuando sintió un intenso dolor en el abdomen. Tenía vendajes cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, aunque las quemaduras del rostro y de los brazos casi habían desaparecido.

- Deberías tomar las cosas con calma – dijo Lin acercándose para ayudarlo a recostarse – acabas de sobrevivir a un Agni Kai.

- Me alegra que estés bien…

- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, General – dijo Lin acomodando las almohadas detrás de la cabeza de Iroh.

- Y tengo que agradecerte a ti por eso, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, yo no estaría aquí.

- Ella se hubiera detenido de todas formas, aún cuando la forzaste hasta el extremo, supo mantenerse en control.

- Tengo la sensación de que aún después de ver lo que ha hecho, sigues estando de su lado, ¿qué te dijo para convencerte? Lo que sea, seguramente son mentiras…

- Sé lo que vi en la arena, pudo haber acabado contigo y se limitó a defenderse. Si no hubieras decidido lanzarle rayos, habrías podido ganar. Iza estaba confundida y se sentía culpable por haberte puesto en esa situación, pero cuando se dio cuenta que tratabas de lastimarla, le diste la razón que necesitaba para apalearte como lo hizo.

- No puedes culparme por querer ganar, quería salvar a la Nación y a mi madre… y ella pudo haber redirigido mis rayos, también puse mi vida en peligro.

- Iza no sabe desviar rayos, Azula nunca aprendió y nunca le enseñó. Cuando te los lanzó, sólo trataba de protegerse.

- ¿Ella no…? No lo sabía…

- No me sorprende, pero no vine aquí para hablar del Agni Kai, sino de Ursa.

- ¿Lograste que Iza te dijera dónde está?

- No fue tan difícil, sólo tuve que preguntar. Cada vez entiendo mejor a lo que se refería cuando dijo que nadie le creía. Antes de continuar, ¿por qué no me cuentas tu parte de la historia? Quiero saber qué pasó para que de pronto dejaras de confiar en ella. Recuerdo que tú eras su más ferviente defensor.

- Eso fue antes de descubrir que era una traidora.

- Ella me dijo que Ursa le creyó a un desconocido antes que a ella cuando le habló de los planes de Amón para invadir la ciudad, ¿a qué se refería?

- Sheng Yu no es un desconocido, demostró ser mucho más leal que Iza, se opuso a su propio padre...

- ¿El hijo de Ministro de Guerra?, ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

- Hace varios meses él descubrió que había un grupo que trataba de infiltrarse en la Nación, se hacían llamar los igualitarios y comenzaron a ganar simpatizantes rápidamente, sobre todo entre los habitantes de las provincias. Cuando se dio cuenta que sus ideas eran peligrosas le pidió a mi madre que tomara cartas en el asunto, pero Iza la convenció de que la dejara hacerse cargo de la situación. Ella misma me dijo Amón no tardó en contactarla para tratar de convencerla de unírsele, le ofreció que una vez que tuvieran el control de la Nación, sería ella quien tomaría el poder. Al principio me pareció que ella tenía razón en aceptar, si encarcelaban a los líderes, no tardarían en volver a formarse con más apoyo y mejores formas de permanecer ocultos. Iza comenzó a trabajar bajo las órdenes de Amón, y supuestamente nos mantenía informados de todos sus movimientos, pero hace varias semanas comenzamos a notar algunas cosas que nos alarmaron.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – preguntó Lin interesada.

- Las actividades de los igualitarios eran mucho más radicales de lo que ella nos hacía creer, y el ataque que sufrió la Armada en Ciudad República nos hizo ver que Amón era mucho más peligroso de lo que Iza decía. Sheng Yu descubrió que Amón estaba produciendo armas en cantidades alarmantes, y que las estaba introduciendo a la Nación, con el permiso de Iza…

- Eso no es posible…

- Eso mismo dije yo – continúo Iroh - pero él decía la verdad, yo mismo vi los depósitos. Por suerte pudimos descubrirlos antes de que fuera tarde. Pero esa ni siquiera era la pero parte, Sheng Yu nos advirtió del plan de Iza para tomar el poder, en el que su propio padre estaba involucrado. Hacía meses que Iza tenía conversaciones secretas con los Ministros y con los Generales, tratando de convencerlos de apoyarla… pensamos que tendríamos tiempo de hacer algo, pero es obvio que ella se dio cuenta que la descubrimos porque adelantó los planes… y parece que es demasiado tarde.

- Así que Sheng Yu fue quien descubrió los planes de Iza, y quien los puso al tanto – dijo Lin poco convencida.

- Lin, no fue sólo su palabra contra la de ella, fueron los hechos contra la palabra de Iza. ¿Crees que no traté de defenderla y de justificarla hasta que fue imposible?

- Y cuando Ursa enfrentó a Iza, ¿qué pasó?

- Mi madre es una persona justa, eso ya lo sabes. Aún cuando Iza era una traidora, sólo le pidió que se marchara.

- Ahora tengo todo más claro – dijo la ex maestra-tierra cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Dónde está mi madre?

- En la Isla Ember, iré a verla esta misma tarde.

- ¿En serio crees que es allí donde Iza la tiene?, ¿estás segura que esta no es sólo una trampa?

- Aún si Iza fuera lo que todos piensan, es demasiado lista para desperdiciar sus esfuerzos tratando de deshacerse de alguien que ya ni siquiera tiene sus poderes. Ella no me mentiría, Iroh. Y tú deberías aprovechar tu recién adquirido tiempo libre para pensar bien las cosas. Sin el apoyo de Iza, tu flota está condenada a terminar en el fondo de la bahía, igual que la última vez…

- Pero ella está decidida a no enviar a la Armada a Ciudad República, y ahora que no tiene que responder ante nadie…

- Te sugiero que encuentres la forma de convencerla. La única forma de derrotar a Amón es con el apoyo de la Nación del Fuego.

* * *

N/A: Este fue un capítulo completo sin Korra, espero que no haya sido demasiado. Gracias a todos por leer.


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15.**

- ¡Es inútil! – gritó Korra desesperada cuando su último por liberarse resultó igual que el anterior.

- Eso dijiste la última vez, y la anterior, y la anterior a esa, y la vez antes que esa… es platino Korra, no importa cuántas veces lo intentes… pero podrías tratar de fundirlas – sugirió Bolin.

- Sólo si crees poder soportar el metal fundido en tus manos – dijo Mako.

- Deberían tratar de calmarse – dijo Asami – esto no durará para siempre, en algún momento tendrán que sacarnos de aquí y entonces tendremos oportunidad…

- ¡Aaarrggh! – gritó Korra - ¿cómo resultó todo tan mal?, ¿qué podría ser peor que esto?

- Korra, en serio no deberías decir eso, las cosas siempre empeoran cuando alguien dice… - la situación le dio la razón a Bolin antes de terminar su frase.

El camión se detuvo y escucharon el sonido de pasos. Cuando la puerta se abrió tuvieron que cerrar los ojos porque la luz del exterior los cegó, y casi de inmediato sintieron una intensa descarga.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- ¿Ayudaste a Iza a arrebatarle la corona a Ursa? – preguntó Kiya incrédula.

- Iza me prometió que era la única forma en que… sólo quería salvar a Korra, tú sabes cómo va a terminar esto… me dijo que si la ayudaba ella haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Korra saliera con vida…

"Y _a mí me prometió que tú estarías a salvo_", pensó Kiya.

- No sé quién es más persuasivo, Iza o Amón – dijo la maestra-tierra – creo que tengo una idea de dónde pudieron llevar a Korra, pero no sé si podemos confiar en Akuru…

- ¿Akuru te dijo a dónde la llevan?

- Me dijo algo extraño, igual que en el Palacio cuando nos advirtió del ataque. La única vez que me llevó con él durante sus guardias fue cuando me enseñó a enviar y leer telegramas, me contó la historia para que pudiera entender su mensaje.

- Te advirtió de su propio ataque cuando ya no podíamos hacer nada, eso fue conveniente…

- No sé, Alehk. Había algo en su expresión… creo que tal vez se sintió culpable y decidió ayudarme una última vez. A pesar de todo, no creo que sea capaz de enviarme a mí a una trampa…

- No estamos en la posición de despreciar alguna pista, Kiya, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Me dijo sobre un viaje a Omashu que hicimos cuando niños, durante el viaje nos detuvimos en Dao Yi, justo cuando se celebraba el festival del Avatar, recuerdo que le insistí mucho para que nos quedáramos porque según la tradición, cada año el Avatar visitaba ese lugar y yo quería conocerlo, pero Korra era muy pequeña entonces, y obviamente nunca apareció. Dao Yi está de camino a Ciudad República, y faltan meses para el festival, Akuru me dijo que debía estar allí mañana… tal vez porque sabe que Korra estará allí…

- La única forma en que estén mañana en Dao Yi es si van por tierra, nos llevan un día de ventaja, tendríamos que volar para llegar antes que ellos…

- ¿No crees que se trate de una trampa?

- Yo también creo que Akuru no te haría eso, Kiya. Y aún si es una pista falsa, estaríamos más cerca de Ciudad República.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Iza volvió a escuchar las palabras de Ursa en su cabeza, pero ya no le producían ninguna emoción. Incluso la culpa por lo que había pasado después había desaparecido. Ahora que su objetivo estaba claro, no tenía lugar para seguir dudando.

El intenso calor de las llamas frente al trono comenzó a asfixiarla, el Señor del Fuego al que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de una cortina de fuego, no tomó en cuenta que las llamas azules eran más calientes que las rojas.

- Majestad – dijo Zein que apareció – hay una situación urgente que necesita de su atención…

Las llamas se apagaron e Iza se permitió respirar profundamente.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Zein?

- El Príncipe Kuei acaba de llegar al Palacio, Majestad. Solicita hablar con el Señor del Fuego inmediatamente… y el Avatar fue capturada en Ba Sing Se… - le informó el general.

Iza no pareció sorprenderse con las noticias.

- Démosle algo de tiempo a Kuei para que se ponga al tanto de la situación – dijo levantándose - ¿sabes si también tienen a Alehk y a los demás?

- Él y Kiya no estaban con el Avatar cuando pasó, pero la señorita Sato, el joven maestro-tierra y el maestro-fuego…

- Si sólo ellos estaban con el Avatar, no me sorprende que hayan podido capturarla. Los Dai Li deben estar involucrados en esto. Desde el principio fue un riesgo que fueran a Ba Sing Se.

- Si puedo preguntar, Majestad – dijo Zein sorprendido de la falta de interés de Iza en el tema - ¿piensa hacer algo para tratar de rescatarla? Hay hombres que puedo movilizar de inmediato…

- No es necesario. Kiya y Alehk son bastante competentes, cualquier ayuda que no soliciten sólo los retrasaría, ¿dónde está Jiang? Pensé que este era su trabajo, ¿no deberías estar con el Ministro Yu?

- Le pedí a Jiang que se hiciera cargo de la seguridad de Lin Bei Fong mientras está en la Isla Ember… Majestad, ¿piensa dejar que hable con Ursa?, ¿no cree que podría ser peligroso si las dos deciden…?

- Lin puede hacer lo que quiera, Zein. Y lo mejor es que no nos acostumbremos a nuestra nueva situación, podría cambiar en cualquier momento.

- Con Jiang fuera del Palacio pensé en asignar como jefe de su escolta a…

- ¿Te parece que necesito que alguien cuide de mí?

- Majestad, Sheng Yu aún está en algún lugar tratando de… - la expresión de Iza se endureció y Zein tuvo que darse por vencido – será como usted ordene.

- No dejemos esperando a Kuei.

Iza bajó y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Salón Azul, donde la esperaban, y Zein comenzó a caminar tras ella.

- ¿Hay algo que aún no me hayas dicho? – preguntó Iza. Zein pareció sorprenderse con la pregunta.

- No confió en ese hombre… hay algo… algo está pasando dentro del Palacio, Majestad y no logró saber qué es, y la llegada del Príncipe Kuei parece demasiado oportuna.

- Haz tu trabajo y deja que los demás hagan el suyo, te nombré General por una razón. Necesito alguien en quien pueda confiar. La mayoría de los Generales que están en la Ciudad eran partidarios de Iroh… - Iza recordó entonces que no había tenido noticias del Príncipe desde el Agni Kai, debía estar bien porque Lin no había dicho nada luego de visitarlo, pero aún así… - ¿cómo está el pequeño Iroh?, ¿salió ya de la enfermería?

- En cuanto pudo moverse salió hacia el puerto. Al parecer la Armada de las Naciones Unidas sigue pensando en ir a Ciudad República… partirán por la mañana.

- Es un desperdicio, no tienen oportunidad. Si por lo menos hubieran esperado, o convencido a la Tribu Agua del Norte… son unos tontos.

- El halcón llegó del Reino Tierra por la mañana, Majestad.

Iza se detuvo de inmediato y se dio la vuelta para estar de frente a Zein.

- ¿Y por qué no se me había informado antes?

- Llegó herido… y no tenía su armadura… su respuesta debió perderse en algún lugar entre…

- No, esa fue mi respuesta – dijo Iza pensativa.

- El cuidador dijo que tiene probabilidades de sobrevivir, pero que difícilmente volverá a ser de utilidad…

- Tenemos otros halcones, no es una tragedia – dijo Iza retomando su camino, era cierto que había sido un regalo de Zuko, y que ella misma lo había cuidado la mayor parte de su vida, pero si había algo con lo que Iza estaba familiarizada era con las pérdidas – Rhizu es… era un buen halcón, pero de nada sirve lamentarse. Cumplió con su deber. ¿Algo más?

- Hiro, el maestro-fuego que rescató a Kiya solicitó hablar con usted…

La petición fue completamente inesperada para Iza, que casi había olvidado el incidente. De inmediato pensó que el hombre, luego de enterarse de que Iza había ascendido al trono, y luego del enorme servicio que le había prestado, debía querer algún tipo de compensación, y ella estaba dispuesta a dársela. Disponía de los recursos suficientes.

- Creo que por lo menos le debo esa cortesía.

- ¿Hablará con él? – preguntó Zein sorprendido.

- Puso su vida en peligro por salvar a Kiya, estoy en deuda con él. Y además era del círculo cercano de Amón, tal vez podría proporcionar información valiosa.

- Majestad, después de usted, Hiro es el mejor maestro-fuego que he visto en mi vida… y apenas logró salir con vida de las manos de Amón, tal vez debería…

- Entiendo que hasta ahora tu único trabajo era mi seguridad – dijo Iza con más paciencia y consideración hacia Zein de la que podía recordar – pero velo de esta forma: si yo no puedo protegerme, tú tampoco puedes hacerlo.

- Pero podría ayu…

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del Salón Azul. Además de los maestros-fuego imperiales, había media docena de agentes Dai Li, la guardia del Príncipe Kuei.

- Asegúrate de que esos hombres estén vigilados en todo momento – dijo refiriéndose a los maestros-tierra – dile a Hiro que lo veré en cuanto termine con Kuei y vuelve al puerto, necesito saber exactamente lo que está pasando.

Iza se dio la vuelta para marcharse, antes de alejarse sintió la mano de Zein sujetando la suya, era un gesto tan extraño y tan poco común que su reacción violenta fue frenada por la confusión. La mirada de desaprobación, que hubiera convertido en piedra a cualquiera, apenas pareció afectar al General.

- No confió en ese hombre… sólo tenga cuidado, Majestad.

Iza no dijo nada, retiró su mano violentamente y se marchó de prisa. Ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con Zein y de recordarle cuál era su lugar.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Cuando Korra despertó ya no estaba en la caja del camión, ni los demás estaban con ella. Estaba en una celda, con sus manos atadas a la espalda.

- Parece que ya despertó – dijo una voz que le resultó familiar.

Trató de levantarse, pero sus ataduras limitaban su movilidad.

- Es el Avatar en persona – dijo la misma voz – ¿puedes creer que ella sea la persona más poderosa del mundo?

- Amón es la persona más poderosa del mundo, ella sólo es una maestra, igual que tú y que yo – dijo otro sujeto – o lo será hasta que Amón le ponga las manos encima.

El comentario enfureció a la joven, iba a tratar de arremeter contra los sujetos cuando sintió una extraña vibración en la cadena que la sujetaba. Al parecer sus captores no estaban al tanto de que ya era maestra-metal.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Bolin estaba sentado en el piso de la celda con los brazos cruzados. Hacía un par de horas que él y Mako habían despertado y aún no habían visto a nadie.

- ¿Crees que Pabu esté bien? – preguntó el maestro-tierra preocupado – cuando nos separamos siempre pasa algo malo… pero luego todo se arregla, como la vez que me secuestraron los igualitarios… ¿crees que Amón esté detrás de todo esto?

- No sabemos dónde está Korra, ¿y a ti te preocupa tu mascota?

- Korra es el Avatar y Pabu es sólo un hurón, y es más que mi mascota, es mi amigo. Ha estado conmigo desde… desde siempre – dijo Bolin, que no podía recordar un momento de su vida en el que no hubiera estado acompañado del animalito - Tal vez ahora está perdido en Ba Sing Se… ¿crees que Kiya y Alehk lo encontraron cuando volvieron a buscarnos al Dragón de Jazmín? Es un hurón muy listo, pudo haberlos encontrado él mismo…

Mako se dio por vencido, si Bolin quería volcar su preocupación sobre su mascota perdida, tal vez era mejor.

- Eso debió pasar, Bo. ¿Estás seguro que no puedes sacarnos de aquí?

- Mmm… no, la respuesta aún es no. Debieron recordar que soy maestro-metal desde la última vez – dijo Bolin casi orgulloso – la celda está recubierta de platino. ¿Dónde crees que estamos?

- No lo sé… viajamos muchas horas antes de detenernos, si la idea era llevarnos a Ciudad República aún estamos muy lejos…

- Este no parece un sitio de paso… digo, ¿por qué tomarse la molestia de construir un lugar como este si su plan es llevarnos a Ciudad República?

Mako guardó silencio, contaba con que Korra estuviera a salvo mientras estuviera lejos de Amón, pero, ¿y si Amón estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban?

- Tenemos que salir de aquí y encontrar a Korra – dijo Mako apretando los puños.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Estaba oscureciendo cuando el dirigible aterrizó en el bosque, a un par de kilómetros de Dao Yi. Alehk y Kiya habían tenido las varias horas que había durado el viaje desde Ba Sing Se para planear lo que harían a continuación, pero la verdad era que no estaban siquiera seguros de que Korra y los demás estaban allí.

Sus esperanzas crecieron mientras se acercaban, había demasiado movimiento, considerando que se trataba de una aldea de pescadores. Aunque se aseguraron de alejarse de los caminos, podían escuchar el ruido de los motores de los camiones que iban y venían.

- Creo que Akuru te dijo la verdad – dijo Alehk cuando por fin llegaron al lugar – nunca había estado en este lugar, pero estoy seguro que no es así como debería verse.

Había un muro alrededor de la aldea, era muy alto pero parecía demasiado burdo, como si lo hubieran construido de prisa. Y debía ser reciente porque aún resultaba ajeno al paisaje. En lo alto del muro había decenas de igualitarios armados vigilando lo que ocurría al interior y a los alrededores. La única entrada estaba resguardada, y los vehículos y las personas que entraban y salían eran inspeccionados exhaustivamente.

- Ahora nos servirían los uniformes de igualitarios – dijo Kiya.

- Siempre podemos conseguir algunos – antes de terminar la frase Alehk había saltado hasta quedar sobre el muro, el hombre a pocos metros que vigilaba nunca lo vio venir, Alehk bloqueó su chi y el sujeto cayó inmóvil antes de poder defenderse o alertar a los demás. El hombre que vigilaba a quince metros no tardó en seguir el mismo destino. Un par de minutos después bajó con los dos uniformes – tenemos que irnos antes de que despierten – dijo extendiéndole uno a Kiya.

Kiya ocultó las espadas de Alehk y el resto de sus cosas en un lugar donde tal vez podrían volver por ellas, y luego el maestro aire la ayudó a subir al muro y bajar del otro lado. Lo que encontraron, una vez adentro, les produjo aún más indignación que sorpresa. Habían convertido la aldea en un campamento, las casas de los habitantes de Dao Yi habían sido completamente demolidas y reemplazadas con tiendas.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Kiya.

- Desde aquí planean invadir Ba Sing Se – dijo Alehk, que apenas podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Habían convertido el lugar en un depósito de armamento. Había más meca-tanques de los que podía contar y a lo lejos pudo ver estacionadas varias máquinas voladoras como las que habían acabado con la Armada de las Naciones Unidas. Cerca de la playa había decenas de dirigibles e incontables filas de hombres llevaban y traían armas aprovisionándolos. Alehk se sintió desesperanzado, ¿cómo iban a poderle hacer frente a algo así?

- Creo que sé dónde podrían tener a Korra – le dijo Kiya sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Una vez que sus muñecas estuvieron libres de los grilletes, Korra decidió que la próxima vez que viera a Kiya iba a agradecerle por enseñarle metal-control. Ya sin ataduras no le fue difícil doblar los barrotes de la celda. Hacía casi media hora que no escuchaba voces o algún sonido que le indicara que había alguien cerca.

Sabía que estaba bajo tierra, pero no tenía idea de dónde, mucho menos de qué esperar o a dónde ir para salir de ese lugar. Su celda era lo único que había en ese lugar, y el túnel por el que se accedía se extendía a la derecha y a la izquierda, la única luz que había provenía de un antorcha colgada en la pared frente a la celda, y no le permitía ver más allá de algunos metros en cada dirección. Korra no se sentía más inclinada a ir hacia una dirección u otra, el silencio era tan absoluto que el sonido de su propia respiración resultaba estridente. Recordó que los hombres que había visto antes habían llegado por la derecha y decidió ir hacia la izquierda.

Cuando comenzó a correr sus piernas apenas pudieron responderle, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde Ba Sing Se, pero debía ser mucho, porque le faltaban las fuerzas. Cuando la oscuridad fue total, formó una llama en la palma de su mano para poder ver lo que había adelante, y tuvo que caminar para conservarla. Caminó algunos metros más y pudo ver que el túnel se bifurcaba, decidió ir de nuevo a la izquierda, y veinte metros después el camino volvía a dividirse, esta vez fue a la derecha, y treinta metros después fue a la izquierda…

El túnel comenzó a divergir una y otra vez, hasta que fue tan confuso que Korra no tuvo idea de dónde estaba ni de cómo salir de ese lugar. Casi se dio por vencida cuando vio una pequeña luz a algunos metros y corrió hacia ella, sólo para encontrarse de nuevo frente a la celda de la que había salido. Sintió ganas de llorar, estaba exhausta y perdida. Habían construido un laberinto debajo de la tierra, desde el principio habían contado con que iba a escapar de la celda, y habían encontrado una forma mejor de aprisionarla. Algo le decía que si con algo de suerte lograba llegar a la salida, iban a estar esperándola.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- Por fin despertaste – escuchó Asami cuando abrió los ojos. Se sobresaltó cuando vio que su padre estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama donde estaba recostada. Vio a su alrededor y no se encontró con barrotes, guardias o nada que le indicara que se encontraba en algún tipo de prisión. Era una habitación normal, incluso agradable.

- ¿Qué… cómo llegué aquí? – preguntó tratando de levantarse, y de inmediato vio que era una mala idea, sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza que la hizo volver a recostarse.

- Esos idiotas se excedieron cuando trataron de dejarlos inconscientes, estaba preocupado porque no despertabas – dijo Hiroshi tratando de acariciar la frente de Asami.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿dónde están Korra y los demás?

- Ellos están bien.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – volvió a preguntar.

- Es mi última oportunidad – dijo Hiroshi, su tono le recordó a Asami al padre que había conocido hasta hacía algunas semanas – es la última oportunidad que tengo para convencerte de entrar en razón… luego de esta, Amón no hará diferencia entre tú y los demás.

- Pierdes tu tiempo, papá…

- Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer, el Avatar no va a salir de este lugar, Ba Sing Se y la Nación del Fuego van a caer… ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Asami. Y si estás de su lado cuando eso pase… Amón no va a dejar que…

- ¿Qué le hicieron a Korra? – preguntó Asami levantándose, esta vez ignorando el intenso dolor.

- Se acabó, hija. Amón está en camino para deshacerse del Avatar, la Orden del Lotto Blanco cayó, hay suficientes armas en este lugar para reducir a Ba Sing Se a cenizas…

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así, papá?, ¿tienes ideas de cuántas personas van a morir si esto continúa?

- Ninguna que entre en razón morirá, Asami. Y si son tan insensatos como para apoyar a los maestros… entonces tal vez lo merecen.

- ¿Incluso si se trata de mí?

- He tratado de hacerte entrar en razón, y de protegerte frente a Amón, pero luego de hoy no habrá nada que pueda hacer por ti. Si prefieres seguir del lado del Avatar y de los maestros… serás tú quien selle su destino, y aunque me duela tendré que ver cómo sufres el mismo destino que todos los demás.

Asami se sintió terriblemente exhausta. Habían sido días difíciles y lo peor estaba aún por venir. Estaba sola, y era incapaz de hacer nada para ayudar a Korra o a los demás.

- Entonces así será – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Kiya había llevado a Alehk hasta el extremo Norte de la aldea, allí estaba la mayor edificación de todo el lugar y la única que parecía estar construida con esmero. Aún a simple vista parecía que no iba a ser sencillo entrar y mucho menos salir. Estaba vigilada por docenas de hombres que debían ser maestros porque no llevaban armas.

- ¿Es allí donde tienen a Korra? – preguntó Alehk mientras se acercaban.

- Es posible, pero algo me dice que no es adentro, sino debajo donde podría estar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Creo que la verdadera prisión está debajo de ese edificio. Es impresionante – dijo Kiya, casi con entusiasmo – no había visto algo así desde que Toph me llevó a la montaña de Omashu. Hay un laberinto de túneles bajo tierra que se extiende hacia la montaña, pero los maestros-tierra que los hicieron no eran muy hábiles, la mayoría están en peligro de derrumbarse. Bajar allí es una trampa mortal.

- Si es allí donde tienen a Korra no tenemos opción, debe haber alguna forma de entrar…

- El lugar más seguro para tener a alguien que no quieren que salga es del lado opuesto, debajo de la montaña, de esa forma tienen que atravesar hasta el otro lado… creo que ahora entiendo por qué los túneles son tan frágiles. No se puede hacer tierra-control para salir porque todo el lugar se vendría abajo. La única forma es atravesarlo, y aún hacerlo es peligroso… es cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo se derrumbe.

- ¿Estás segura que no puedes saber exactamente dónde está Korra? – preguntó Alehk ansioso.

- Podría estar en cualquier lado, pero sé dónde está la entrada. Deberíamos ir por allí, tal vez una vez adentro…

- No tenemos tiempo qué perder.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

- Amón va a querer verlos en cuanto llegue – dijo uno de los dos hombres cuando llegaron a la celda de Bolin y Mako. Los hermanos aún estaban en la misma posición en la que los habían encontrado horas atrás.

- Aún están dormidos, creo que en verdad nos excedimos cuando los…

Cuando se dieron cuenta del engaño ya era demasiado tarde. Bolin se puso de pie y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, levantó la tierra bajo sus pies catapultándolos y haciendo que se estrellaran contra el techo y de inmediato Mako lanzó uno de sus rayos contra ellos, haciendo que ambos perdieran la conciencia. Los hombres cayeron a un par de metros de los barrotes de la celda, Mako pudo ver las llaves en el cinturón de uno de ellos y Bolin usó metal-control para acercarlas.

- Tenemos que irnos antes de que despierten y den la voz de alarma – dijo Mako mientras abría la celda.

- Creo que ellos tienen algo que podría sernos útil para salir de aquí – dijo Bolin, recordando la última vez que había escapado de una prisión.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

Mientras Iza hablaba con el Príncipe Kuei sus sospechas sólo fueron confirmadas. Él no tenía ningún interés en apoyar los intentos del Avatar por recuperar Ciudad República, y tampoco se sorprendió al escuchar sobre los nexos entre Akuru Deng y Amón. A Iza no le fue difícil adivinar que su presencia en la Nación del Fuego era sólo una distracción.

- Es mi última palabra – dijo Iza deteniéndose en medio del jardín – la Nación del Fuego no tomará parte en los intentos del Avatar por recuperar Ciudad República, pero tampoco podemos permitir que Ba Sing Se caiga en manos de Amón, se convertirían en una amenaza para nosotros…

- La intervención de la Nación del Fuego en los asuntos del Reino Tierra es completamente inadmisible.

- Si Amón toma el control de la Ciudad, el Tratado de las Cuatro Naciones nos obliga a intervenir.

- Majestad, ese tratado es sólo un pedazo de papel. Si tuviera alguna validez, las Tribus Agua del Norte y del Sur habrían hecho algo respecto a la situación de Ciudad República…

- Tiene validez para nosotros…

- Entiendo que la Nación del Fuego es la que más pierde con esta situación, pero…

- Ciudad República está en manos de Amón, que está en camino a reducir Ba Sing Se a cenizas, ¿cómo puede decir eso?

- Nosotros lo vemos de forma diferente – dijo Kuei cruzándose de brazos. La expresión de suficiencia en su rostro indignó a Iza.

- ¿Le importaría compartir su visión conmigo? Porque estoy confundida – dijo Iza tratando de mantener la calma.

- Por ahora, sólo se trata de librarnos de la influencia de la Nación del Fuego, luego de casi doscientos años es necesario.

- Creo que acabo de decirle que no tenemos pensado participar, a menos que Ba Sing Se caiga. Queremos evitar la guerra a toda costa…

- Majestad, ¿de verdad cree que somos tan ingenuos? – preguntó el Príncipe Kuei – ¿quiere hacernos creer que sus ejércitos no están hace semanas en Ciudad República esperando el momento adecuado?

- Hace dos días que di la orden de detener los preparativos para la invasión…

- Hablo de los miles de maestros-fuego que envió para que formaran parte del ejército de Amón, pero que sirven bajo sus órdenes. Un plan brillante, debo añadir.

Era verdad. En ese entonces le había parecido un buen plan a Iza. Sabía que Amón confiaba en ella porque le había pedido hombres para incorporar a su ejército. Aunque al principio había dudado, las ventajas se habían revelado de inmediato: le estaban dando la oportunidad de enviar un ejército completo y de esconderlo bajo la fachada de estar del lado de los igulaitarios. Iza no sólo había enviado a los mejores hombres, sino a los más leales, también había enviado a algunos de sus mejores Generales. Supo que Amón había dejado de confiar en ella cuando trató de poner a su propio ejército en su contra. El maestro-sangre debía estar nervioso, no podía sólo deshacerse de cinco mil maestros-fuego, él era demasiado listo para hacer algo así. Primero porque, aun cuando él tenía todo ese armamento, eran maestros-fuego y su poder destructivo era similar; luego porque uno no sólo se deshace de una fuerza de ataque de esa magnitud sin antes tratar de encontrar la forma de utilizarla a tu favor.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora que lo saben? – preguntó Iza.

- Al principio pensamos en deshacernos de ellos, pero la verdad es que los necesitamos, algunos maestros-agua y maestros-tierra no son lo mismo que miles de maestros-fuego. Llegamos a la conclusión de que si queríamos que sirvieran a nuestra causa, teníamos que hacer que se sintieran confundidos y traicionados, y la única forma de lograrlo era despareciendo al objeto de su lealtad…

- De eso ya me encargué yo – dijo Iza – Ursa no está en ningún lugar que…

- No estoy hablando de Ursa.

Iza apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Kuei terminó de hablar pudo sentir una gran cantidad de estática formándose, cuando se dio la vuelta alcanzó a ver Hiro a pocos metros y lo siguiente que vio fue a Zein aparecer de algún lado y desplomarse frente a ella. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, Hiro trató de atacarla de nuevo, pero Iza fue más rápida y lo último que vio el maestro-fuego fue el resplandor azul de los rayos de la Princesa.

Iza no se detuvo a pensar en que tal vez acaba de matar a un hombre, nunca lo había hecho, pero en ese momento no importaba. Tuvo que forzar a sus músculos para que le permitieran arrodillarse junto a Zein, cuando vio la quemadura en medio de su pecho… hubiera querido no haber visto nunca lo que ese tipo de rayos podían hacer, así habría tenido alguna esperanza de que Zein siguiera con vida.

- Zein – lo llamó Iza levantándolo para que su cabeza quedara sobre su regazo – Zein – volvió a llamarlo, pero él no respondió.

Zein siempre respondía, siempre estaba allí, aún antes de que Iza supiera que lo necesitaba. La desesperación comenzó a invadir a Iza que sentía que había perdido algo que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender.

- ¡Zein! – volvió a llamarlo, pero él ya no podía responder.

* * *

N/A: Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última actualización… lo único que puedo decir es que la vida de repente se volvió complicada. Detesto los fics inconclusos, así que pueden contar con que voy a terminarlo. Espero que aún les interese leerlo.

Hace un par de meses alguien tuvo la enorme atención de leer mi historia y hacerme llegar sus comentarios, y me hizo ver que la última parte es muy diferente de la primera, que la historia se está volviendo confusa y las situaciones no aportan mucho para que la trama se desarrolle, y creo que tiene razón. La verdad es que hacer que una historia fluya es más difícil de lo que pensaba, y mi respeto por los escritores de fics ha aumentado considerablemente. Me dieron algunos consejos que traté de seguir (uno de ellos fue tratar de hacer capítulos más cortos)… en fin, ya me dirán si dio resultado.

Gracias a todos por leer, y especialmente a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar algún comentario Lucky charming, Lemon Wild (si aún es tu nombre de usuario), Mokona-kuchiki (ya sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero en serio tienes que actualizar tu historia), Jrosass, Ariy Avatarbender, Buck (no eres el primero que me lo dice, pero la verdad es más incapacidad por desarrollar la historia que intención de alargarla) y Truthtotell (?).


End file.
